Celestial Cosmic Romance
by SailorNebula
Summary: A new Sailor Scout comes to Earth to help Sailor Moon and the scouts against a vampire enemy and the Sailor Zodiacs.  Seiya and the Starlights come back for the ones they love! SeiyaxSerena fanfic.  ENTIRE SUMMARY INSIDE! Please R&R!
1. chapter 1: Explosion

**Celestial Cosmic Romance**

Sailor Nebula/Seiya & Serena fanfic

**-I do not own Sailor Moon-**

A new and powerful Sailor scout comes to Earth to warn and help the Sailor scouts with a new vampire enemy that turns the protective Sailor Zodiacs into enemies, as well as Seiya and the starlights come back to Earth after rebuilding their home on Kinmoku to win hearts of the ones they truly love. Everything starts to fall into place as the new and mysteriously powerful Sailor stays with Serena as a new American exchange student for a year, she is a professional ballerina but also has a very dark secret she tries to hide from Serena and the rest of the girls. She is able to explain every ones story, their past lives, and the universe. Only Sailor Moon can help her defeat this new enemy that takes the heart auras of other Sailor scouts through out the universe, the most powerful enemy the scouts have ever fought against, a vampiric entity. Seiya and Serena start to become very close with one another, and something happens to Darien that ruins the future. Will the new enemy prevail and take over the universe? Or will Sailor Moon and the mystery scout save it from being taken over?

**A/N: This story is written as if it were in the present time. You'll notice stuff in the story like movies to music that are popular now that are included in this story. Just wanted to give you all a heads up! :) Plus some of the songs that are used in this story are credited at the end of some of the chapters. And also on another note, since this is suppose to be a never ending story, the chapters go as if it is a day-to-day basis, unless said otherwise in the chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Explosion  
**

**Somewhere in space**

"Nebula! What is this?"

"Super Nova get away from it!"

"I can't, I'm trapped! It's getting inside me, save yourself and go!"

"Super Nova! No!"

**Earth, Serena Tsukino's bedroom**

Serena unpinned her pigtails and started brushing her long blonde hair in her bedroom getting ready for bed, she had school the next morning and she knew if she didn't get to bed now she was sure should would be late in the morning. Her cat Luna was curled up on the edge of her bed already about to fall asleep, when she didn't feel Serena get in bed she opened her eyes and saw her starring at the photo of her and Darien and Rini, looking quite depressed.

"Serena, are you still down about Darien going back to America to study abroad?" Luna asked her as she stretched and got up to go over to Serena's table.

"Yeah, I am still happy for him that he is pursuing his dream but I just have this overwhelming bad feeling, like I am never going to see him again. It just reminds me of that feeling when I saw his star seed in the last battle against Galaxia." Serena responded. Luna noticed a tear stream down her cheek.

"Cheer up Serena, remember you destroyed Chaos in that battle, and returned everyone to normal, including Darien. Chaos is gone, it can't ever come back again, and it's been very peaceful for six months now. I think I can finally say that Earth is safe once more." Luna said, walking back over to the original spot she just was at and curled back up again.

Serena walked over to the bed and got under the covers but stayed sitting up. She looked out her open window at the beautiful starry, moonless night school. The stars seemed to twinkle brighter tonight than they usually did. "Then I wonder what this feeling is… Maybe I am just over reacting because I miss him so much." She sighed.

"That could be the reason Serena." Luna sighed as well.

"I wonder how Fighter and them are back at their home planet…" She whispered.

"What was that Serena?" Luna questioned.

"Nothing Luna, just thinking out loud." Serena was still looking up at the dark sky, not feeling the least bit tired, and saw a shooting star stream across the sky and she smiled. "A shooting star Luna! Come to the window and look at the sky with me." She said excited. The star seemed to have streamed across the whole sky and looked like It had fallen into the city.

"If it'll make you go to sleep faster fine I'll watch with you for a little bit.," Luna said frustrated, she had a long day at the park with Artemis and all she wanted was a nice rest. She came over to the window and was taken aback at how brilliantly the sky was tonight. "You're right Serena, I have never seen the stars glow so brightly before, it's truly an amazing night. Did you make a wish on that star?"

Serena thought deep and hard about her wish. "I wish on a shooting star… that something amazing happens that will help distract me from missing Darien so much, and that a new adventure will come soon!"

All of a sudden a bright explosion appeared through out the sky with colors of blue, red, pink, orange, green and yellow and lit up the city as if it was daylight and made the most earth quaking sound that shook the house and made both Luna and Serena scream with fright. 15 seconds after the explosion, the sky was back to normal, but the stars were not shining that brilliant light they had anymore.

"Luna! What was that!" Serena screamed at her feline companion.

"I don't know, but that was not a normal explosion Serena! We must alert the scouts quickly!" Luna replied.

Serena quickly jumped out of bed and went to grab her communicator, but her communicator had already gone off, and Amy was on the other line with Raye.

"Serena, Raye and I saw an abnormal explosion in the sky, I am calling all the inner scouts for a meeting over here at Raye's Temple, come quickly!"

"On my way Amy!" Serena responded and quickly glanced over at Luna. "Luna I swear it wasn't my fault."

Luna looked shocked at her response. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean that the adventure would start with that!" Serena pointed at her window.

Luna formed a sweat drop on her head. "Oh Serena…"

She quickly changed into jeans, tennis shoes and a pink sweat shirt, and quietly snuck out the door of her house with Luna at her said and ran all the way to Raye's place.

**Kinmoku**

"Healer, Maker! Did you see that explosion in the sky?" Fighter asked her scouts.

"Yeah we did, what was that? I have never seen anything like that before." Healer responded.

Six months ago, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker, had escaped from the destruction of their planet to find their princess. On Earth they chose the forms of boys in a rock band called The Three Lights, and were performing and singing their message to reach to their princess so that they could find her. After Sailor Moon had defeated Galaxia and saved all the Sailor Scouts including their Princess, they were able to say goodbye to their friends and go back and rebuild their home planet of Kinmoku. They were still in the process of restoring the Palace back to its original architecture when the flash in the sky appeared out of nowhere.

"That was extremely odd, especially for here." Fighter questioned. She put down her tool and headed up the steps to the palace entrance to go see her Princess at the throne.

"Fighter, where are you going? We're not done with the pillars yet." Maker yelled.

"I'll be right back, keep working." Fighter yelled back.

Kinmoku had been restored back to it's original form, and lives were returned as well, it was if Galaxia had never came and destroyed their planet at all, the only thing left to restore was the Kinmoku palace, there lived Princess Kakyuu, the Fireball princess. Fighter approached the entrance to the grand doors of the palace, the doors stood 30 feet tall with marble carvings and she was able to open them with grace. She walked into the grand hall of the palace where she saw her princess sitting on her throne; she walked across the turquoise marble flooring towards her princess and bowed. The princess motioned for her to rise.

Princess Kakyuu seemed to read her starlight's worried face. "Fighter, what is discouraging you so much all of a sudden, 5 minutes ago you were happy, now… you seem scared."

Fighter fought the urge to release her true feelings. "Princess, since you were inside, us starlight's just saw an amazing event outside while working. A huge colorful explosion appeared across the sky, something we have never seen before and though it was a beautiful explosion of color, I felt a wave of negativity come from it. I can't explain how I know, it was just a feeling, and it concerns me for your safety." Fighter explained.

The princess seemed unmoved about this, but took Fighter's concern into consideration and got up and walked over to where she was standing and put a palm to Fighter's cheek. "Fighter, you don't have to worry. As you can see I have more Starlight's to protect me, and others that are in training as we speak. They can only learn from the best, and that would be you, Healer and Maker as their teachers. But please, show me where this event occurred," she said smiling at Fighter.

Fighter was obedient and led the way for the princess to follow her outside of the grand doorway to the pillars where Maker and Healer were still working to trying to restore the pillars to the grand walkway. "We were working on the pillars for the walkway, and then just out of no where above us it lit up the entire sky, it wasn't normal and it felt so close." Fighter pointed out.

Kakyuu took in the sight of the palace and the walkway, she still was amazed at how only in six months they were able to accomplish the restoration of their home. "You've all done so well with rebuilding our home." She commented.

"With your help princess, we were able to accomplish so much in so little time." Maker said, also taking in the beauty of the planet, it was filled with life again, flowers were everywhere and it lit up the kingdom.

The princess turned around to her starlight's again and came closer. "I don't think there should be any worry here, Chaos was defeated by Sailor Moon right?" She asked, they all nodded. But the princess noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and saw Fighter's head was down looking at the ground deep in thought, sadness crept over her face, and the princess could somehow feel her sadness deep down inside herself, it was Fighter's sadness, she was not happy. "Fighter…"

"Sorry princess, I just got lost in thought… I think I am going to call it a day, and work on the rest of the pillars tomorrow if that is okay with you?" Fighter asked.

The princess nodded, and Fighter left to go back into the palace. The princess turned to her remaining starlight's who were interested in why Fighter had acted like that. "I don't know about you too, but Fighter's emotions are concerning me… I feel that, deep down, she may have left her heart back on Earth." She expressed. "I don't think she has let that go, and it worries me to see her like this. I want my starlight's to be happy, are you two happy?"

Healer and Maker looked at her, then at each other, then back at her. Finally Maker spoke up, "I'm happy, but I think you're right. Fighter did seem to appear depressed when you mentioned Sailor Moon's name."

"I'm happy too… but I know exactly how Fighter's feeling right now…" Healer finally broke her silence. Healer, the more reserved of the starlight's that never spoke of her feelings, stunned Maker, the smartest and serious starlight. "I too believe that I left my heart back on Earth… I'm sorry to have to say that."

The princess walked up to Healer who had her head down after she had spoke, she put her hand underneath the starlight's chin and held it up to look at her. "Healer, haven't I told you before, you don't always have to stand strong and hold things back, you can let them go. Please tell me who is the person you left your heart for?" She asked.

Healer looked up at her and a tear ran down her face, "When I was Yaten back on Earth, it must have been those new feelings I never experienced before… and those feelings I always felt were when I was with Mina…"

Then the princess looked over at Maker, who sat down on the ground. "And you Maker? You left your heart on Earth as well haven't you?" She asked smiling.

Maker merely nodded, with no response for a while, then finally said, "…With Amy…" and then cried after saying her name, which brought back all the wonderful memories she tried suppressing for six months.

The princess grabbed both of their hands, "I am happy you guys have told me this, I felt this sad energy from all of you once we started rebuilding Kinmoku. I want to see all my starlight's happy, I want to feel that positive aura you guys once had before. Would it make you guys feel better if we made a trip to Earth for a visit? To see our friends" She smiled.

"Princess, are you serious?" They both chimed.

Their princess just smiled at them, "We can go back to Earth, you guy's will become idols again and go about what you had done. You will find you're hearts true path and decide what you would like to do," then walked away towards the palace, looked back at them and smiled, "Come, let's go tell Fighter the good news."

**Earth, Raye's Temple**

"It couldn't have been a super nova," Amy interjected into the argument, "a super nova is a stellar explosion in space, they are extremely luminous and cause a burst of radiation that often briefly outshines the galaxy, however, even though it may have looked like that, super novas are still too far away from Earth to cause an earthquake, it's just highly impossible."

"Well there goes that idea…" Raye sighed as she brought in the tray of tea and cookies for all the scouts. "And I thought I had it this time."

All the inner scouts were in Raye's room, it was 11:00 pm at night and all of them had school in the morning, but this event was too big a concern to save till tomorrow to meet. Serena was still wide awake from the event, and sipping her tea and pigging out on the cookies Raye had brought in, Lita was to the left of Serena, Amy across from her and Raye was to the right, Mina was halfway asleep on Raye's bed.

"Maybe it was a satellite that came into Earth's atmosphere on accident?" Lita question.

"Very unlikely, a satellite wouldn't make that colorful of explosion, it would more than likely act like an asteroid and fall like a shooting star as it enters Earth's atmosphere." Amy corrected.

"This is just too odd to have happened, I've never seen something so beautiful in the sky like that, but I did get a vibe of negative energy from it." Raye said.

"Really Raye?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, and what's also strange is that I had a vision early today and then this happened too." Everyone seemed to look at Raye, even Mina who had her eyes halfway open to listen. She continued. "Really weird chain of events."

Sweat dropped formed on all the girls. "Well what exactly was it?" Lita asked.

Raye sighed, "It was in space, and it was such a negative feeling, but you couldn't see any negativity, and then I heard two girls screaming at each other, and then I felt a rip of pain through my chest and I woke up from the vision. I don't want to say there is a connection between the two events, but from the way that it looks right now, I guess it could be. But the vision was still blurry, and I didn't get a good look at the girls." She sighed again and looked out the sliding open door.

"Raye, what were they screaming about?" Ami asked.

"I don't know exactly what the conversation was about because I just got a couple words of it, all I saw was that one was in pain and she kept screaming 'what is this?' and 'I'm trapped, it's getting inside me, save yourself!' and I think the other girl called her Super Nova…" Raye stopped when she heard everyone gasp as her story.

"That's a little…ironic don't you think Raye? I mean, we were just discussing that possibility until Amy shut that idea down." Serena asked.

"That's what I thought too, that's why I was having second thoughts about it. But the other girl in the vision was screaming at Super Nova to 'get away from it.' Super Nova was screaming back at the other girl who I think she called her Nebula…"

Another sweat drop on all the girls heads. "What's a Nebula?" Serena asked again.

"Nebula's are interstellar clouds of dust, hydrogen gas, helium gas and plasma up in space that clump together and form large masses which attract further matter that often form stars and are believe to form planets and planetary systems," Amy had responded quickly.

Serena looked directly at Amy, and immediately felt shameful she wish she could know these things with out having to ask, "Amy, English please?"

"It's science where nebulas make up the whole Solar system, they make up all the stars in the sky and all the planets, like Earth." Amy smiled.

"The question is, what was Super Nova trapped in? And why was Nebula telling her to get away from it?" Mina asked sleepily.

The girls all talked about Raye's vision and after a long discussion, weighing the odds and ends of things, they all concluded that her vision must have something to do with what had happened in the night's sky that night. Serena couldn't help but think about Darien, and how he was so far away again, and also wondered if maybe he himself had seen the explosion in the sky in America. She wanted to hear his voice, she missed him so much that it hurt that couldn't hear his voice, feel safely in his arms, she felt so alone. Her friends couldn't understand the pain she felt, and was hoping that the wish she had made on that shooting star before the explosion happened would come true soon, she wanted a distraction and she wanted it now. Then it occurred to her, did any of the scouts see the shooting star?

"Hey did you guy's see the shooting star before the explosion occurred?" Serena asked, as the girls were still in deep conversation discussing exactly what Raye had seen.

"Shooting star?" altogether the scouts repeated.

Luna chimed in for Serena when she noticed that she was coming back down into the depressed look again. "Yes there was apparently a shooting star that Serena had seen before the event, she said that it was so bright and big that it looked like it had fallen' to Earth."

All the scouts shook their head, not one of them saw the star. Artemis finally spoke up, "Serena are you sure you saw a shooting star?"

Serena who was looking up at the dimly let sky turned to the group and nodded, they all saw that depressed look on her face, and decided to call it a night. They would continue to discuss this issue tomorrow after school. Serena got up said goodnight to everyone and walked out silently while Luna followed her.

"You sure had a mood change Serena, what happened in there?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Luna I get the overwhelming feeling that somehow, this is going to change everything. I don't know why I think it, it's just a feeling I can't explain…" Serena replied. Luna could tell by the sound of her scout's voice that she was overwhelmingly tired, and depressed about Darien, so she let the subject rest till tomorrow afternoon.

**2:00 a.m., Outside Serena's House**

A beautiful brown haired silver sailor scout looked up at Serena's window, she could feel a positive shine in the girl's aura just beyond the window. "This girl… could she be the one that can stop the evil that's coming this way?"

* * *

**This is my first fan-fic! I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a review if you like it and/or add this story to your alerts/favorites. Action, missions, romance, and secrets come your way!**

**Next chapter: The new American exchange student arrives with a gift and a mission.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

**Chapter 2: New Student**

**Tsukino's Home**

Serena was up way before her alarm clock went off, even Luna had noticed, and this was particularly odd behavior for Serena to be up and not be running late. Luna made her way down to the kitchen and saw Serena having breakfast and talking with her mother. This is very, very odd, Luna thought, I usually have to scratch Serena to get her lazy butt out of bed; I wonder what is going through her head.

"It's nice to finally see you up and early ready for school Serena!" Ikuko told her daughter. Serena smiled at her mother, but Luna knew it was a fake smile. Serena excused herself from the table and got up to get her bag and walk out the door, but her mother caught her before she left, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you, your father and I are hosting an exchange student from America, and she is going to be staying with us for a year! Isn't that wonderful?" She said with a smile.

"An American exchange student? What made you guys want to do that?" Serena questioned excitedly. Wow an exchange student, she thought. This sounds like so much fun.

"Well your father and his friends are in this rotary club that they attend on Friday early mornings, and so when they asked him if he could help out the club with their foreign exchange program he was gladly to take a student from America. We're actually going to be picking her up today from the airport while you're in school. So I want you to have the best manners and take her in as a sister and help her get accustomed to life here okay?" Ikuko excitedly told Serena, she waved her daughter goodbye then made her way back to the kitchen.

**School**

Serena walked her way to school and arrived in class 15 minutes early before the bell rang. She didn't even realize she was in class until the bell finally rang, she was so distracted about the exchange student information her mom had given her, and why had her mom told her the day of picking the student up? Why had she not told her earlier in the week?

"Serena…Serena…SERENA!" Mina yelled at her and Serena screamed and jumped out of her seat and fell backwards. She looked at her friend with a mean glare.

"Why were you yelling at me Mina?" She screamed.

"Well I was trying to get your attention for like, 15 seconds! What's wrong with you today? I was waiting for you outside and you never showed up, what's your deal?" Her friend questioned.

"I came early," Serena said, knowing it would shock Mina.

"What?! Serena Tsukino…came early to class? And I missed this? This is epic!" Mina exclaimed out loud to everyone's surprise, Serena's cheeks turned a rosy pink color of embarrassment.

"It's really not the big of a deal Mina… want to hear something kind of cool though?" She beamed with excitement towards her friend.

"Always!" Mine smiled back.

"My fAmyly and I are hosting an American exchange student, and she is going to be going to the same school with us." She beamed up at her friend, she truly was excited to have some one new in her house, and this was going to be quite the experience for both her and the student. "So you and everyone are going to have to help me help her get adjusted to things here, think you can do that?"

"No way! That sounds so exciting! An American girl? Oh too bad it's not a boy! That would be so amazing!" Mina seemed to have stars in her eyes.

"In your dreams Mina, I highly doubt my father would host an American boy, I'm still excited though, and perfect timing too." Serena said, then she looked around the room at the students that were close to here and motioned Mina to come closer and whispered in her ear, "I just pray that there will be no need for sailor scout business while the student is here."

The final bell rang and everyone seated them selves for class to finally start.

**On The Way To Serena's Home**

Amy and Mina decided to come over to Serena's house to meet the student. Lita wasn't able to join them because she had gardening club right after school, so they decided they would see her tomorrow. Mina was talking about the volleyball team while Serena tried to understand what she was talking about then suddenly turned the topic from volleyball to her co-captain Jamie, and Amy was reading an advanced astronomy book, still unable to get the explosion in the sky from the night before out of her mind.

"So what do you think we should do with the new exchange student? Should we show her around town, or take her out to dinner and introduce her to the gang?" Mina beamed, she seemed more excited about the topic than Serena did, but Serena was still excited too.

"I don't know, I don't know if she has to follow a schedule or something, or if my parents have something planned or not for her tonight… oh what's this?" She questioned as they approached a very large poster Andrew was putting up in the front window of the Crown Arcade. It was a very artistic poster with a beautiful brown-haired ballerina in a short silver tutu and silver ballerina point shoes. "Andrew what is this?"

Andrew turned around to see the girls. "Oh hey Serena, Mina, Amy, oh this poster? You didn't hear about this yet? This is the famous professional ballerina from America! She's really popular over there, and I heard from my father she decided to come here and perform for a year and I also heard a rumor she will even give private lessons as well." He saw both blonde girls with their mouths open and hearts in her eyes. "She's very beautiful isn't she? I've never seen a more beautiful girl in my whole life, I would love to watch her perform." He admitted.

"Andrew what about Rita? And when have you ever liked ballet?" Mina snickered.

Andrew just laughed, "I love Rita of course but I do like classical stuff. Think about it, this girl is only 17, and she is a professional ballerina! That would definitely be amazing to go and see." He pointed out.

"You're kidding me! Only 17 years old and she is a professional?" Serena cried. "Ugh I feel so useless, and I'm 16 and I'm not good at any sports, or have any hobbies… what am I doing with me life," and streams of tears ran down her face.

"Oh Serena come on, you don't have to be good at sports. You're a good friend and you make everyone smile, I know that much," Andrew winked.

The tears stopped flowing and she thanked Andrew, and then excused all of them and continued their way to Serena's house. Serena couldn't help but feel a little nervous about meeting her new exchange student, even though she still felt excited, she didn't know how she would react when she met her. The girls finally approached the front door and Serena opened it she kicked off her shoes and so did Mina and Amy, and noticed a calico colored cat with a small silver star on it's forehead similar to Luna's crescent moon in the entrance to the kitchen. This must be our exchange student's cat? Serena thought to herself. She could also hear a conversation going on with her parents and someone else in the kitchen. The girls made their way to the kitchen.

"…And I will give you guys free tickets to every show if you can make it." A soft voice was speaking.

"Oh that would be lovely! I have always loved watching those performances." Ikuko beamed at the person.

"Mom, I'm home! I brought Mina and Amy with me too." Serena smiled as she entered the kitchen to the dining room where she saw her mother, father, and the back half of the exchange student having tea and cookies at the dining room table.

"Oh wonderful, I'll make some more tea. Serena this is our exchange student from America that we will be hosting for a year, her name is Veronica Miller. Veronica this is our oldest daughter Serena." Her mom motioned towards her.

Veronica stood up from her place at the table and turned around to meet Serena, and Serena and both her friends couldn't help but gasped at her beauty. She stood a couple inches taller than Serena, with long straight brown hair that ended just a little below her bust with no bangs, had brown eyes with a tint of a golden color, rosy cheeks, and had a very athletic but slender figure. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a black and silver vest over it, black dress pants, and black high heels with a Silver Star strap on top. "Hi, I'm Veronica, it's very nice to finally meet you." She smiled at Serena and displayed her right hand out in front of her for a handshake. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home."

Serena hesitated for a second because she was still grasped by the concept of her student's beauty, then finally put her hand out and shook Veronica's hand. Her skin is so cold! Serena thought. I didn't think it was that cold outside it was very sunny. "Welcome to our home Veronica, I hope you will really like it here." She also noticed a very eye-catching shine on Veronica's left ring finger. "Oh! What a beautiful ring."

Veronica let go of Serena's hand and pulled up her left hand into full view. "You really like it? It was my mother's; it's a dark Australian fire opal. She said that if I wear it, it's suppose to bring me more energy and clarity to my thoughts as well protect me from negativity." She smiled. It was a beautiful dark multi-colored opal jewel on a silver ring, Serena couldn't help but feel a tinged of jealousy as such a beautiful family heirloom. "Oh that reminds me…" She turned around a reached down into her purse and grabbed a small black jewelry box and handed it to Serena, "I bought you a gift before I came here. I hope you like it." She smiled again.

"Oh you really didn't have too…Whoa!" Serena and her friends all gasped as she opened the box. It was a silver ring with a crescent moon with a star in the middle of it with the same jewel as Veronica's, but her crescent moonstone and star was a fiery pink with white and silver and gold in it. "Wow Veronica thank you! This is so beautiful! And it's the right fit!" She exclaimed as she put the ring on her ring finger.

Veronica simply smiled again, happy that her host liked the gift. "I am glad you like it, you're mother showed me a picture of you through emails and paper documents before I came here and I thought I would get something to looked like you. Then I came across this and thought it was perfect for you."

"It's truly wonderful that's so sweet of you… Oh I forgot, Veronica these are my friends Mina and Amy, they go to the same high school that I do and so will you." Serena clumsily said.

"Very nice to meet you guy's I can't wait to start."

Serena's mother came back into the dinning room with more tea for the girls. They talked all about school, hobbies, and more information about Veronica and America and why she had come all the way to Japan to study.

"I'm actually not just studying abroad, I am also here on business." She explained.

"What kind of business?" Mina questioned.

Veronica took a sip of her tea, "Well… I actually decided to expand my performances to a new country instead of always performing in America…"

All the girl's looked at each other then back at her confused. Then Serena's mother chimed in. "Oh Serena I forgot to tell you, Veronica told me that she is a performing artist back in America, she's actually quite famous for her performances, and she said that she would give us tickets and backstage passes to all her performances, isn't that wonderful?"

"WHAT YOU'RE AN IDOL?!" Mina screamed.

Veronica seemed to be surprised at Mina's reaction to Ikuko's comment. "An idol? Ikuko what's an idol?" she questioned her host mom.

"Oh honey, I think Mina misunderstood," she said back to her student, then turned to Mina, "She thinks you're a singer or actor, we call those professions idols, but I think we would call your profession idol too, since you are famous." Veronica seemed to understand what she meant.

"I'm so confused, can someone help me here?" Mina had a sweat drop on her head.

"Sorry, I am here on business because I am a professional ballerina, and decided to extended my performances to Japan." She told the girls.

"You're the famous 17-year-old professional ballerina from America?" Amy finally broke her silence and looked up from her book. "We saw a big poster of you at the arcade our friend was putting up."

"Yeah, that would be me. I plan on staying here to perform, and also hopefully do private lessons for people who would like to learn, but I still have to talk to my agent…would you guy's be interested in coming for a lesson or performance?" The brown haired girl questioned.

"Of course we would! We would love to learn and watch you. I have plenty of friends that would love to come watch." Serena smiled.

Veronica laughed at her host-sister. "Wonderful, I am glad I will be teaching you my passion."

Meow. Serena looked over Veronica's shoulder and saw the silver-starred calico cat enter the room. "Oh is that you're cat Veronica?" Serena asked.

Veronica turned around and smiled, then got up to go pick up the cat, then sat back down at the table. "Yes, this is my cat Orion." She started petting him then scratched behind his ears. "I can't leave him home because no one would be able to take care of him, and you're mother said it was alright if I brought him since you have a cat. Her name is Luna right?" Serena nodded. "Isn't that funny, your cat and my cat have astronomical names, that's quite the coincidence." Veronica giggled. Her voice is so soft and gracefully as she speaks, it is like she is a princess or something, Serena thought.

As the day wore on into the night, Mina and Amy excused themselves and said goodnight to the exchange student and that they would see her tomorrow at school. Conversation and also a wonderfully prepared meal by Ikuko continued on until about 8'oclock when Veronica started to feel a little tired.

She yawned, "I think it must be the jet-lag because I am extremely tired, I think I should go to bed."

"I'll show you to you're room sweetie, you are going to stay in Serena's cousin's room upstairs, and the bathroom is just down the hallway." Ikuko voiced as she led the way to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early Serena, goodnight." Veronica smiled and she heard Serena echo goodnight. "Orion, come on kitty, it's time for bed." Her calico feline followed her voice to the upstairs room.

Serena sat at the dining room table still sipping on her tea, and admiring the beautiful pink fire opal crescent moon and star ring she had gotten from Veronica, and noticed Luna sneak her way onto the table while Ikuko was away. Luna noticed a different look on Serena's face, not of depression, but of confusion.

"Something the matter Serena? I just met the new American student, and her cat…" Luna exclaimed.

"Luna…I get a strange feeling I know that girl…" Serena said looking at her tea.

"Well she is famous in America as a professional…"

"No not that," Serena cut Luna off, "I mean… like I've met her before…"

**Veronica's Bedroom**

Veronica was unpacking her bags and putting her clothes in the closet and the drawers, and then preciously placing a crystal orb on the desk.

"Orion…I felt it…I felt her power when we shook hands. She may be able to have the power to defeat her and bring peace back to the universe…but she is still a young star, she needs to harness that shine and build on it. I need to train her." Veronica spoke to her feline as he lay on her bed.

"I know Veronica I felt it too. As long as she wears that ring you gave her, Super Nova won't be able to detect her, nor will she be able to detect you either. We're safe for now, but we need to find the other sailors here as well, we are going to need all the help we can get…" Orion stopped when he heard Veronica start to cry, she was on her knees next to her bedspread with her hands to her face. Orion got up and went over to her, "It's okay, we're going to figure this out. The sailor scouts on this planet are the powerful planetary scouts in this galaxy. With their combined power, we can defeat her…"

"I really hope Galaxia can help keep her away from this planet until then Orion…" and Veronica cried more.

Orion nuzzled up to his owner. "Nebula…"

* * *

**Hope everyone likes it so far! Please leave a review and/or add this story to your alerts/favorites :)**

**Next chapter: first day of school for the American student and an enemy attacks, as the Starlights and Sailor Moon are left helpless and are saved by a mysterious person**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Chapter 3: First Day**

**School**

"Serena! Serena! Serena!" Mina seemed to yell at the top of her lungs in the classroom.

Serena and Veronica were both sitting next to each other, and Veronica seemed to find Mina a little scary at times from sudden outbursts and shy away.

"Calm down Mina you're freaking out Veronica on her first day of school" Serena scolded her. "What is wrong?"

Mina turned to the lovely Veronica in her school uniform she seemed to fill out nicely. "Veronica I am sorry!" Then turned back to Serena. "Serena! Amazing news! The Three Lights are getting back together!" Mina seemed to be glowing.

"Wait what?!" Serena stood up abruptly, which seemed to make Veronica even more shy. "Oh sorry Veronica." She calmly sat back down.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are The Three Lights?" Veronica asked Mina, who seemed to turn to her in disbelief.

"The Three Lights are the hottest band in Japan! They are 3 boys named Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki and they actually use to go to school here when they were together, and now I think they may be coming back again! They are really good friends of ours." Mina seemed to have hearts in her eyes.

"Oh I see." Veronica said, "I have never heard of them," and then she straightened up as she saw the teacher enter the classroom. Serena saw the teacher too and motioned Mina to get back into her seat.

"Good morning students," The teacher began, "I have been informed that we have a new exchange student with us for the year, a miss Veronica Miller, can you come up to the front and introduce yourself?"

Serena saw Veronica get up out of her seat and gracefully walk towards the front of class, and then as if in unison, all the cries of the boys came out snickering "Oh my god, how gorgeous is she?" and "How beautiful." Oh my god our boys are gawking at her, she must feel uncomfortable, she thought.

"Hi, I'm Veronica and I'm from America, I'm 17 and I am currently staying with Serena Tsukino and her family as my host family, I'm very happy to be able to experience life here in Japan." She smiled. Serena could literally hear the boys behind her melt at the sound of Veronica's voice.

"Now Veronica, what brings you here to Japan?" The teacher asked her

"Well, I am also here on business. I am a professional ballerina…" there was an interruption of girls awing, and the teacher silenced everyone to let Veronica proceed, "and I have come from America to Japan to perform here for a year, as well as teach ballet and other dances."

"Well that sounds amazing!" Lita spoke up in the back of class.

Veronica giggled, "Thank you, I will be giving lessons, so if anyone is interested please let me know." Another interruption in class came about as Veronica sat back down in her seat next to Serena.

Serena leaned over to her student, "You did a really good job up there, I think you will definitely get some business." She smiled at her.

"You really think so?" Veronica asked.

"I know so. And I am definitely sure many of the boys here will come watch you perform."

"That makes me feel warm inside. I want everyone to experience the passion through dance, that's my dream. That is why I decided to come here, and also the inspiration this place gives me." Veronica seemed to be going off in a day dream while she talked, and it seem to bring about Serena's happiness again.

**After School**

Serena introduced all her friends to Veronica, and they all seemed to like her in an instant, she had a shine that Serena had which brought out the best in her and she loved the positive distraction. Maybe this is the distraction I wished for, Serena thought. I haven't thought about Darien when I am around Veronica, this is great thing.

"This is so wonderful, I love it here already. I do have a question though," Victoria stopped walking; Serena obediently did so as well as turned around to look at her. "Since I am suppose to be performing soon, I need to make my way to practice at the Japanese Ballet theater to meet with my agent, unfortunately I don't know where I am going, would you be able to help me Serena?"

Serena smiled, "well of course I will help you Veronica I am your host sister, and actually that theater is really close to home it's walking distance, what time do you have to be there?" Serena said.

"5:00 till 9:00 tonight, just to meet with production and other dancers, as well as practice for the upcoming show next weekend. Would you like to come with me tonight and watch?"

Serena's excitement beamed and showed. "Yeah of course I'll come! I would love to see you dance!" Serena seemed to grab onto Veronica's sleeve and run back home because she couldn't seem to contain her excitement after the invite.

Within a matter a minutes, the both entered the house changed and rushed back out to the front entrance of the ballet theater. Serena had changed into some jeans and a pink sweatshirt she had worn the night before and Veronica was wearing her ballet clothing of pink tights, black leotard, a pink zip up jacket, and hair back in a low professional looking bun, as well as fur boots and carrying her athletic bag which consisted of her ballet point slippers, and her classical short silver tutu for the production.

"So where do we go from here?" Serena questioned, she felt stupid after the fact that she had asked that.

Veronica giggled, "you're so funny, we go inside to the stage area, that's where I practice for this particular production." She started towards the entrance and walked to the auditorium.

"This particular production? How many productions are you doing?" Serena questioned as she followed Veronica to the front of the stage and sat in the first row of seats. The stage was amazing, and very big as if a concert could be performed here. The pillars and craftsmanship of the entire auditorium was such a sight to take in all at once it overwhelmed Serena. "Wow, I have always passed by this place but I never took a look inside, I feel like this place is so old."

"It is old; it's been here since 1888. Very old building, but still stands strong." She answered, and she saw the look on Serena's face of astonishment of the history of the building. "When you're a professional dancer like me, you have to know you're surroundings, at least dig deep and learn about the buildings you're going to be performing in so you can get use to the atmosphere." Veronica had taken off her fur boots and had tied the ribbons of her ballet slippers around her ankles, then took off her pink zip up sweatshirt and had put on her silver classical shot tutu. "Oh and to answer your question before, this production is of Romeo and Juliet, and I am planning on completing 100 shows while I am here." She started to walk up to the stage and then heard Serena shout.

"100 shows?! How can remember all of those dances in a year?!" Serena got too overwhelmed, but calmed down when she saw how cool and collective Veronica looked, nosense of stress.

Veronica giggled again, "When you have been doing dance everyday since you were 4 years old, you expand your memory and you can remember everything very clearly." And she pointed to her ring before she went over to the other dancers and spoke with her agent.

Serena looked down at her ring after Veronica pointed to her own and she smiled. The light danced across the beautiful pink colors of the fire opal on a crescent moon and star cut. She heard the music start up and looked back up to watch her student dance gracefully across the stage with her partner. She turned with grace, and leaped flawlessly across the stage and rose up on her point shoes with ease. Serena was mesmerized by the beauty of her friend, and was proud of the fact that she was lucky enough to host this American student and overjoyed that she got to share her love for dance with her. Lights were flashing, as maintenance was fixing props and lights on stage as the dancers performed.

Serena seemed to daydream as she watched the dance and listened to the beautiful sounds of the piano. "I wish I could dance the way she does…"

"I don't think you could, your too klutzy…" a male voice spoke behind her which surprised Serena to the point where she jumped up and turned around and her heart sank.

"Seiya!" She screamed.

"Shhhh Dumpling keep it down, Veronica's performing." He said as he pointed up at the ballerina.

Serena sat back down and turned to face him in her seat. "Seiya what are you doing back here!? And how do you know Veronica?" A whole lot of emotions were fluttering through Serena all at once. Happiness, anger, confusion, sadness, joy, and everything else.

"Oh dumpling, I missed you too. Our princess wanted us to come back to Earth after we rebuilt our home so we are back, singing and going back to school tomorrow. So you'll get to see me again everyday like you always wanted." Seiya winked at here and showed Taiki and Yaten sitting all the way in the back row of the auditorium.

"You sure have a big chip on your shoulder for that comment." She turned back to watch her student.

"And we know Veronica because we're going to be performing with her soon." Seiya smiled as she slowly turned her head back to face him.

"Perform with her? What do you mean?" Serena questioned.

"Our agent wants us to perform with the up and coming performer here that's raised a lot of publicity since she is from America. So her agent and our agent decided to do a performance together as well as a concert. I'll admit she was a little hesitant at first and denied wanting to have to do anything with it, I guess it's because she's a ballerina who listens to classical, but her agent persuaded her." He looked up at the ballerina just as she did too. "She does perform beautifully though…she dances with such grace as if she's dancing on the moon. She is quite the sexy little kitten…" Seiya joked.

Serena turned back to Seiya with anger on her face and slapped him upside the head. "Don't say that about her, she is a beautiful, young, and talented girl." She crossed her arms as she looked at Seiya.

He just smiled backed at her, "that may be true, but she is not as beautiful as the blonde in front of me," he could see a little sparkle in her eye as she smiled, "glad to see you missed me too." Then Serena stuck her tongue out at Seiya and then they both heard a scream from the stage.

They both turned their heads to the stage in shock to see a bat-winged woman with long black hair in two low pigtails, fangs, and black thigh high heeled boots, red skirt, and a black sailor scout bodice with a red bow on her chest and on her back but her stomach was showing, black elbow length gloves, and had a red jewel on her forehead. She was attacking all the dancers and the production and maintenance people. Serena saw Veronica up against the back wall as well as her partner by their throats by the creature. Seiya and Serena as well Taiki and Yaten behind them, rushed to the back stage and transformed.

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

Veronica screamed again at the creature through whispered breaths. "What…do…you…want…" she struggled to say.

"I want you heart aura!" the bat creature hissed out and tossed Veronica to the side of the production stage, and concentrated on Veronica's male partner. "You have a heart aura that beats strong and full of power, I'll drain you of it!" The bat creatures fangs gleamed from the production light as she descended to the dancers neck.

"Hold it right there!" a voice came from the side of the stage, the fanged bat creature retracted her neck and looked over to see.

"How dare you ruin a beautiful dancers dream of performing here after she transferred from America and ruin their practice, I can't forgive you! I stand for love and I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I'll punish you!"

"We are the wandering shooting stars! Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker"

"Stage On!"

The bat woman just giggled. "What a wonderful introduction Sailor soldiers but you're interfering with my work. It be best if you leave now." The bat woman hissed at them.

"Yeah right you're dreaming, what do you think you're doing here disturbing the peace?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I don't need to tell you anything. But since you won't leave I'll have to get rid of you myself! SCORPIO RAZOR STING!" Sting rays came flying towards the sailors at super fast speed that none of them were able to dodge the attack, and all were wrapped up and constricted tightly, all the sailors fell to the ground in pain, the bat woman laughed again, "I wouldn't wiggle too much out of those if I were you, because with one quick snap of my fingers I'll have pointed stingers full of poison penetrate your skin and kill you very slowly." There was a hoarse laughter that escaped her throat again as she turned around to the male dancer again. She pulled the unconscious body back up into her grasped and extended her fangs out again dripping with saliva and pulled her victim's neck towards her lips.

Serena gasped for air from the tight constriction. "Oh no star lights what are we going to do?!"

"STARDUST INFUSION!"

A blast of fire and electricity flashed before the sailor's eyes towards the bat woman, she dropped her victim and screamed into the air and vanished before everyone's eyes, all that was left of her was a red jeweled crystal with an insignia on it that had dropped to the floor. The constriction around Sailor Moon and the Star lights disappeared and everyone was gasping for air.

"What… was… that…?" Healer asked gasping for air between.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon looked around and saw someone in black strappy high heels with ribbons tying up to the knee and a tri-layered silver-black-silver skirt and what looked like half of a silver scepter, up in the balconies of the stage. There only half the light shined across the body of the person and the rest was in a dark silhouette. "There is an evil coming this way, more powerful than you ever could imagine. Prepare yourselves…" the woman reached her hand out to the light and out of Sailor Moon's peripheral vision and saw the jewel that was on the enemies head levetate towards the girl and into the palm of her hand, then jumped out of sight.

"Wait! Who are you?" Sailor Moon yelled, but it was too late the person was gone.

She detransformed back to her regular form and so did the starlights and rushed towards Veronica, who was laying on the ground unconscious. Serena shook her friend, "Veronica! Veronica!" She yelled.

Veronica's hair was unwrapped out of its bun and laid across her face. Seiya pulled the hair away from her face and heard a moan escape her lips, her eyes fluttered open. "Se…re…na?" she groaned, she sounded like she was in pain.

"Veronica! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She questioned her friend.

Veronica stabled herself into an upright sitting position, she saw Seiya in front of her, Serena beside her, and both Yaten and Taiki on the other side of her. "I'm okay, my head just hurts a little, I think I banged my head, what happened?" She asked her.

"I don't know, we were all scared and it got to us too! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Serena began to cry. Then she felt a hand touch her cheek to wipe away her tears and when she looked up it was Veronica's hands, and she shook her head at her then lifted Serena's own hand in front of her to show her own ring.

"No crying… no negativity… remember?" and smiled at her.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The scouts talk about the enemy that attacked Veronica at her practice, as well as we find out a secret about her as well!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Enemies

**Chapter 4: New Enemies  
**

**Raye's Temple, Next Day**

"What? You were attacked at Veronica's practice?" Raye yelled at Serena while they were in Raye's room. All the scouts were called for an emergency meeting at Raye's to discuss the events that had happened yesterday with Sailor Moon and the Starlight's. Serena had called Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki over for the meeting too, which didn't make the meeting with the outer scouts go so smoothly. Raye and the outer scouts were the only ones who had not met Veronica yet, and while Serena dropped her exchange student off at her practice, she was really unsure if she should have left her alone or not, but Veronica assured her she would be fine and that she should go see her friends and that she would see her after she was done with practice.

"Yeah it was really strange, I've never seen such a strong enemy, and her attacks were so fast we didn't even have time to think." Serena said as she was recalling the memories of yesterday, after recalling what had happened to Veronica she bent her head down and Seiya came over to comfort her. He could feel the glares of Amara and the other outer scout's eyes on his back, and he ignored it. Serena gained her strength back recalling her exchange student's words, "_No crying… no negativity… remember?_" "She has such a strong spirit, I couldn't believe her afterwards when I saw her get tossed by that enemy."

"But if you were all tied down to the ground, what happened to the enemy?" Michele voiced, her arm around Amara's back trying to calm her down from the anger that was building up towards Seiya. Even though Michele felt the same way towards him, she knew if things got out of hand here there was no way they could learn about this new enemy.

"We don't really know who it was that had saved us. We didn't get a good sight of her face." Yaten spoke up.

"However, we have been contemplating something since the attack. Yes the person saved us from the enemy; however, the jewel that was on our enemy's forehead before the blast had dropped down on the floor and the person had the power to float it up to her and took it and warned us, "_There is an evil coming this way, more powerful than you ever could imagine. Prepare yourselves…" _We can't understand why this person would retrieve an enemy's jewel unless they too were the enemy." Taiki finished.

"No! She's got to be our ally, you don't save people's lives if you're the enemy!" Serena yelled.

"It may be a trick Serena! We'll have to take precaution now." Raye yelled at her.

"Wait…" Everyone looked at Seiya, "there was a symbol on that jewel the enemy had on its forehead. Maybe that might be a clue…"

"Well what did it look like?" Amara asked hastily towards the idol.

"It looked like a cursive m with an arrow on the end of it." Seiya spoke back. Everyone looked at him with confusion. "Give me a pen and paper and I will show you." Raye handed him a pen and paper and wrote the symbol that he believed appeared on the jewel and let everyone looked at it. Amy looked carefully at it with Taiki and they both came to the same conclusion.

"It's a zodiac symbol." Both of them said together.

"What's a zodiac?" Mina asked them.

"The zodiacs are an imaginary belt of the heavens, they are star constellations that were founded in the 14th century by astronomers and are now… what you guys refer to today as horoscopes." Taiki explained. "And this is the sign of the Scorpio."

"The Sailor Zodiac…" spoke Hotaru breaking her silence. Everyone looked at her and silence filled the room. "The Sailor Zodiacs are sacred warriors of the star constellations in the galaxy. No one can ever find them because they are so mysterious, it would take a very, very powerful enemy to capture them and force them against the galaxy they protect. No one knows anything about them, just that they are some of the oldest sailor scouts in the universe, which in turn makes them very powerful."

Everyone stared at her amazed, especially the star lights. How could such a little girl know something that even they didn't know much about?

"I've never even heard of the Sailor Zodiac… this enemy must not be taking lightly, we can't let our guard down for a second guys…" Serena spoke, everyone turning their attention back to their princess. "We can't let it hurt innocent people like it did to Veronica. We need to seriously train harder so nothing like that happens to us again." Serena felt so overwhelmed that she got up and walked out the door of Raye's bedroom.

"Dumpling…" Seiya got up and walked out the door to go comfort Serena. She was sitting on the steps leading up to the temple crying uncontrollably. He ran over to her and embraced her in a hug, he could feel is heart breaking inside to the sound of her cries and could feel her tears dampen his red suit, he couldn't help but let out a couple tears as well. "Dumpling…"

"Seiya… I couldn't help her… I couldn't help my friend; I've never felt so helpless as a Sailor Scout… This is such bad timing for her to be here." She said through gasps and uncontrollable tears.

"Dumpling don't cry, Veronica will be safe; you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. We were saved by that person thankfully… If it makes you feel any better, Yaten, Taiki and I will stay here until this matter gets sorted out, and we find out who our real enemy is. We will help you protect Veronica." Seiya promised.

Seiya's comment seemed to help Serena stop sobbing a little bit and calmed her down. "Seiya, I would greatly appreciate that. I just couldn't bear the thought of having her hurt while she is here in Japan. To be so far away from your home and your family, in a new country, and the first day she was here she was in danger. Oh I wish Darien was here to help us too." She sighed.

Seiya could feel his heart shatter, "So you're still with Darien are you?" He could feel her head nod under his arm.

"Yeah, he went back to America again." She sighed again.

Seiya felt a jump start in his body and smiled. "Ah, so I still have a chance then."

Serena perked her head up at him. "What ever floats your boat Seiya, but it won't float for long." They both chuckled, trying to make things better out of a bad situation.

"Come on, let's get back inside Dumpling, we need to get to the bottom of this." Seiya said has he stood up and helped Serena to her feet and then they both started walking back to Raye's bedroom.

**Just Below The Staircase To The Temple**

"They are starting to get a piece of the puzzle figured out Orion," a girl said to her feline cat at the bottom of the steps as they were hiding from the couple up at the top step.

"Yes, but they do not know of the powerful warriors you created for this galaxy. And they do not know you either, no one has heard of you before." The cat responded.

"I am the mysterious scout no one really knows… maybe it is better kept that way. But it does bother me a little that they think of me as a possible enemy, but I know she knows I am not evil, and that's really all that matters." The woman looked at the jewel in her hand which a cursive m with an arrow on the end of it. "Super Nova got to Sailor Scorpio… I hope she doesn't catch the other 11 zodiacs… we can only pray." The woman turned back to her feline friend, "I didn't think these events would happen so quickly, I shouldn't have let my guard down on stage." She sighed.

"Veronica, you couldn't have seen it coming, Scorpio moved at lightening speed, and you notice how quick her attacks were on Sailor Moon and the starlight's. With Super Nova's powers increasing with the consumed heart auras of sailor scouts, we need to keep the Moon Princess safe." Orion said.

Veronica nodded her head. All of a sudden she started to feel a sense of weakness in her body, she sat down on the ground against the wall of the railing to the stairs and grabbed her chest, breathing heavily as the pain was increasing in her chest. "Orion, get my bag!" Her cat automatically dragged her bag across the ground to her and opened it to grab a small packet containing a dark red liquid. Veronica grabbed the bag; fangs descended from the gums of her canine teeth as she punctured the bag and drained all the red liquid from it. She took in a deep breath, then exhaled, "I need to perform in front of an audience Orion, I can't resort to this…"

"It's okay, the performance for Romeo and Juliet is coming up in a couple days, and you'll get that energy you need to stay alive and strong."

She closed her eyes; she could feel the red liquid flowing through her body, giving her strength and energy. "Let's go home, we shouldn't worry Ikuko and Ken."

**Space**

A gold-black-gold tri layered skirted, black caped sailor scout was looking at the beautiful blue Earth, her hand out before her over the Earth imagining as if she was touching it physically. "Beautiful planet Earth, so full of life and mystery… and protected by 10 sailor scouts of this Solar System… I will get their heart auras, and I will get Nebula as well…" She said to herself.

"Why are you doing this?" A girl behind her screamed. The black and gold sailor scout turned around to face the victim she had been torturing. The girl had very long purple hair, aqua green and purple skirt, white bodice with a purple bow on her chest and back, white gloves that went to the middle of her forearms, and aqua green open toed strappy high heels, and was bleeding from all the cuts on her body, weakened, constricted by an invisible dark power. "You can't do this! We are supposed to protect the galaxies, why are you destroying it?" She cried.

"Destroy? I'm not destroying the galaxies I am collecting them. So that I, Sailor Super Nova will be the true ruler of the universe!" The caped sailor yelled. She went back to the weakened girl and lifted her chin so that she was starring into her eyes. "Sailor Sagittarius, you will serve me after I devour your heart aura and absorb your power, you will help me get to my sister." She smiled evilly.

"I would rather die then serve you Super Nova…" Sailor Sagittarius gasped. Super Nova smiled again fangs exposed. She lifted Sagittarius's head so her neck was exposed, and she descended her head towards her neck.

"You have no choice, you belong to me now…" She snapped, she dug her fangs into the Sailor's neck and drained all of her blood. Sagittarius screamed with pain as she felt her heart stop beating. Super Nova pulled away from her and she watched as Sailor Sagittarius's purple and aqua green heart aura rose from her chest. She gently placed her hands around the aura and pulled it towards her chest and it disappeared within her. "Awe what a glorious power this little pixy has…" She turned back to Sagittarius's floating body, "Now, arise Sailor Sagittarius and serve your new master!" She laughed and shot her hand out towards Sagittarius and black electricity flowed from her palm and devoured around Sagittarius's body. Her sailor uniform changed from a white bodice to black, her gloves turned black, and a purple jewel appeared on her forehead with a Sagittarius insignia of the arrow within it, as well as large bat wings on her back. She opened her eyes, and looked at Sailor Super Nova, her eyes turned from an innocent aqua green to an onyx black and smiled revealing two fangs.

"Yes Super Nova." She said with a new evil look in her eyes as she bowed before Sailor Super Nova. "I am at your service."

"I want you to find the true holders of heart auras on Earth, I want all the heart auras in the galaxies, and most importantly, find Nebula!"

**Night, Raye's Room**

"We can't really come up with anymore information from what you guys have told us," Luna informed the girls. Luna and Artemis were not at the meeting because they had been trying to do extensive research from what little information the scouts had given them over the communicator. "The Sailor Zodiac are indeed very powerful sailor scouts but no one has been able to find them."

The outer scouts had left the inner scouts and starlight's and decided to do more research for themselves. The starlight's had discussed the events of that day in the theater and all three came to an overall decision to stay on Earth to protect it from this new enemy until then.

"This is so strange, sailor scouts turning against other sailor scouts again… it's like déjà vu all over again. Could Chaos possibly have come back?" Amy questioned. Everyone had a look of horror on their face, could she maybe be right?

"Well, as much as I love having you all here for this fabulous reunion, we all have school tomorrow and I'm exhausted. So we will have to continue this another night." Raye voiced. Everyone said goodnight to one another and headed down the stairs of the temple.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki decided to give all the girls a ride back to their homes in the Three Light's van. Seiya sat in the back with Serena on his left side and Lita on the other side of him, Yaten in the middle section with Mina, and Amy was in the front seat with Taiki. They had dropped Lita off first at her home and she thanked them for the ride. Seiya felt really happy inside to be sitting with Serena in the car, he was also glad that he had the power to make her laugh and smile which he always loved seeing, but most of all, he was just overwhelmed with emotions to just see her again. She hadn't changed a bit in those six long months of being away from her.

They all talked about their upcoming reunited concert, Veronica's dancing and her first performance in Japan in a couple days, and also about them coming back to school with them again, they all were looking forward to school and singing again. They had gotten to Mina's house and Yaten walked her to the front door.

"Thanks for the ride Yaten, it was really nice of you guys to do that for us. We're glad to have you guys back again." She smiled at him. He looks so handsome in his gray suit, she thought.

"It was our pleasure," He answered, he felt so nervous talking to her but he couldn't understand why this was so hard for him, he didn't know what to do, "well see you tomorrow at school Mina…" and he turned around and went back inside the van and drove off.

"That was odd." She whispered to herself, she felt a little disappointed but went inside her house.

I'm such an idiot; I didn't know how to talk to her, why? Yaten thought. I've talk to her before many times, and now is the time I get nervous? He looked out the window of the van and watched Tokyo pass by him. Amy and Taiki were talking about Kinmoku and how they restored their planet back to normal after many months, and Seiya and Serena were talking about Veronica and their performance together that would be coming up sometime after her Romeo and Juliet performance, and that they had tickets to go and watch her.

"So you guy's like classical stuff too?" Serena asked them.

"Well more or less Taiki likes classical, but we are going to support this talented beauty with her love of dance. We have to go see her if we're going to be performing side by side." Seiya smiled down at her. She is so beautiful, he thought looking at Serena, just as I remembered her.

"Oh so you think she is beautiful huh Seiya? Why don't you go for her?" Serena joked.

Seiya looked at her with confusion, then an idea shocked through him, and idea that might actually show him if deep down she does love him back, and he smiled, "Maybe I will…"

Serena's smile went to a frown and she looked at him again with a tint of jealousy. "I'd like to see you try with Veronica, I doubt she would go for a cocky jerk like you."

He rolled his eyes as they got Amy's apartments and Taiki got out of the van to walk her to her door.

"Thank you for the ride Taiki, if I do find anything on the sailor zodiac I will also let you guy's know as well." She told him.

"It was my pleasure, it was wonderful to see you and the other girls again, but especially you. I will see you tomorrow at school Amy." Taiki said smoothly, and then gently reached for Amy's hand and kissed the top of it, which in turn made Ami blush. He smiled, "Goodnight." And then he walked away.

He made his way back to the van, got in the drivers seat and headed towards Serena's home. The rest of the drive was very quiet, and once they had finally reached Serena's home Taiki decided to ask her as she was getting out of the car, "Serena, please tell your friend that we are very excited to come watch her perform on Saturday evening."

"Oh I definitely will, thank you for the ride guys, I appreciate it." Serena responded, she noticed Seiya getting out of the car too as she and him walked to the front of the door to her home. "Seiya, it's so nice to see you all again really, and also thank you for wanting to back us up with fighting this new enemy."

"Dumpling, I am always here for you, I told you before I will protect you, and I will also protect Veronica too." He smiled at her. "But I also want to get to know her a little better so then I can have a date with her." He joked.

Serena got so mad at Seiya for that comment, "You jerk I am telling you she will never go for you!"

"Dumpling, Veronica's performance is in a couple days and I do have tickets, would you accompany me as my date?" Seyia had spoken his question in such a gentlemen manner that it had caught Serena by surprise.

"Ugh… as a friend of course, because you know I have Darien." She told him.

"I know Dumpling, and don't worry, goodnight and sweet dreams." He laughed and bent over and kissed her on the forehead, and when he pulled away from her she saw that her cheeks had turned pink, and he turned around and headed back to the van and Serena watched them drive off.

'Why do I get that weird warm feeling when I'm around him…" She asked herself.

"Serena is that you?" Serena turned around to see Veronica opening the door for her. She giggled, "I thought that was your voice. My practice got done early because we had to repaint the props for Saturday's show since they were destroyed."

"Oh Veronica I'm sorry that you walked home alone, you should have called me." She felt like a horrible host sister, but walked into the house and kicked off her shoes to put on her slippers.

"Oh it's fine, house is walking distance and you're mom told me you were up at your friend Raye's place, so I didn't want to bother you." Her and Veronica walked up to their bedrooms. "Well I will see you in the morning, goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight." Serena responded, then closed the door to her bedroom and sat next to the window looking up at the sky, there was a full moon out tonight and it seemed to glow so beautifully, unfortunately the stars seemed dimmer. "That's strange… the stars look like their fading away."

**Three Lights Apartment**

The princess looked at the moon in the night's sky from the window of the Three Light's apartment. "The moon is glowing tonight, it over powers the stars…" She said to herself. She turned around when she heard the door of the apartment unlock and her starlight's walked in. She smiled at them, "So, how was seeing them again?"

"Yaten got nervous…" Seiya laughed, and Yaten just gave him a sharp glare. They all sat down on the couch around the table and started to discuss a possible new enemy heading for Earth. The attack from a sailor zodiac and how a mysterious person saved them all seemed to bring back memories of the destruction of Kinmoku.

"I feel like this has happened before starlight's. We better be careful. I'm going to have to go back to warn the other starlight's to keep watch and protect our home." The princess told them.

"Princess are you sure that is safe?" Yaten asked worried for his princess's safety.

"Yes Healer, I have to, but I will come back to Earth. I will try to send a warning to other sailor scouts in the galaxy as well."

"That's probably a good idea." Taiki voiced.

"Looks like we have to do battle all over again… But this time we will protect what matters most to us." The princess ended.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Big performance day for Veronica! we also learn a little more about the mysterious sailor's mission.**


	5. Chapter 5: Romeo & Juliet

**Chapter 5: Romeo and Juliet**

**Serena's Home, Night of Performance**

"Veronica! Tonight's the night of your first performance! I am so excited to watch!" Serena screamed so excited that she was running around the house with enthusiasm. Veronica giggled watching her host sister running through the house like a little kid on a sugar high. Serena's friends all came over to her house to meet with Veronica before they all headed to the theater, everyone was dressed so nicely in their dresses and Serena was still getting ready. The Three Lights finally arrived to the Tsukino's home in time to meet Veronica and even Serena's parents and everyone else.

"I'm so happy you guys all decided to come watch the show. I promise you guy's will love it," she told everyone and then noticed the Three Lights entering the family room, "Oh, hello there you must be the Three Lights, I'm Veronica Miller." She got up and walked over to greet them as she shook their hands the boys all noticed how exceptionally cold her hand was. They all introduced themselves to her and told her that they were the band that she would be performing with later in upcoming performances. "Oh so you guy's are my music. I can't wait to start on their new project with you guys, I feel honored."

"Veronica are you cold?" Taiki asked concerned.

"Oh no, I just have bad blood circulation in my hands, I'm use to it."

"So where is my date?" Seiya glanced around the room to find Serena but he didn't see her. Then he heard the clicking of heels coming down the stairs and saw Serena in a breath taking pink pencil fitted strapless mini dress that showed off her beautiful long legs with pink open toed strappy high heels, her hair done with the regular pigtails that Seiya loved. "Whoa…Dumpling, you look gorgeous." He couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

"Thank you. Well I am all ready to go, is everyone else?" Serena asked the room, they all nodded and Serena turned her attention to Veronica who was in her jeans and a sweatshirt not done up at all. "Veronica, don't you need to get dressed up?"

"Oh no, all my stuff is in my dressing room at the theater, my make up and hair person are there so I got to go there now." She waved everyone goodbye as Ken walked out the door with her and escorted her to the theater.

"She is just such a joy to have at the house. I've learned a lot from her in just a couple days she has been here." Ikuko said as all the attention went to her. "It's exciting to have someone who does what she does professionally. I've always loved the ballet, I'm glad she got us really good seats."

"I agree this will be very interesting. I still can't believe that she has a career at age 17, she has such a talent." Amy said as she walked over to Taiki, "also thank you for inviting me as your date." She smiled up at him. Taiki began to feel a little nervous.

Mina walked over to Yaten and put her arm around his. "Thank you too for asking me to be your date to the ballet! So romantic." She winked at Yaten and he started to blush.

"Oh come in boys, come sit I'll get some cookies." Ikuko said as motioned for them to come and sit and then went into the kitchen.

Seiya still looked at Serena unable to speak, she then went over to the couch and sat next to Raye and Lita. "Has anyone seen any activity lately, or found anything new about our enemy?" Serena asked the group.

"No nothing yet…" Raye said looking down, "… and I haven't had any visions lately and the fire hasn't told me anything."

They all quieted down when Ken opened the door and came into the room. "Okay is everyone ready to get going? Veronica's performance starts in an hour, and we should try to beat the crowd." Everyone got up and started out the door, Ikuko and Ken followed behind everyone. Seiya put his arm around Serena's shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Seiya, I may be your date but you remember I have Darien." She kept looking straight not making eye contact with him. She felt bad for doing what she just did, but she didn't want Seiya to get the wrong idea, nor feel like she was being unfaithful to Darien either.

"Ah Dumpling what does that have to do with anything? We're going to see your exchange sister in her first performance in Japan. I doubt putting my arm on your shoulder to keep you just a little bit warmer won't make such a huge difference in yours and Darien's relationship." Seiya looked at her with a smile. Then looked at her up and down and just could not think about anything else except in the here and now with his Dumpling and being so close to her. He had to keep her safe and had to get to her heart, he knew something was there; he just needed to go deeper into it. "Speaking of… how is Darien by the way?" Serena stopped dead in her tracks, and a couple steps later so did Seiya looking back at her. Oh no, that's not what I was expecting for a response, he thought. "Something wrong?"

Serena shook her head. "He's really busy with his studies in America I just haven't really talked to him that much lately. We use to talk everyday until his studies got so ridiculously busy…" She said and then she started walking again. Seiya put an arm around her shoulder again; this time she didn't nudge it away. There were no words exchanged after that, just a little tear that ran down Serena's cheek and Seiya couldn't help but feel his heart break at the sight of her sadness, especially when he knew that it was his fault she felt that way.

**Theater, Veronica's Dressing Room**

Veronica was sitting in front of her dressing room mirror waiting patiently as the makeup artist was finishing up her lavender and glitter eye make up and pinning her hair into a sleek styled ballet bun.

"Anything else I can do for you?" The make up artist asked the ballerina.

"No I am fine thank you, you may leave now and enjoy the show." Veronica said as the woman was leaving and closing the door. Veronica went over to the door and locked it, "Okay Orion you can come out now." She smiled as she saw the calico cat slide out of her oversized purse.

Veronica went back to her seat and sat down in front of her mirror as she started to put on her pink point shoes and tie them up her ankle. After she had finished putting on her point shoes she noticed on her table a small red bag right next to Orion who looked at her with worried eyes. "You should drink before you go on stage, it has been a couple days since that last attack and I don't want you to possibly get another one before you gather all that energy while you're performing." Orion said to her.

She smiled at her feline companion and nodded. She then took the bag and dug her fangs into the packet and drained the red liquid, then as she finished she discarded it into the trash. "You've always been there for me Orion, ever since the start of the universe. Looking out for me, coming to every performance of mine, I truly am grateful. Yes, I will gather that small amount of energy from each audience member to get a vast amount to last me a week with out having to resort to blood." She started petting Orion behind the ear.

"All right Veronica, we need to keep you alive and safe while we are here on Earth, you need to send that message out to the scouts here without compromising your identity." Orion warned her. She nodded at him and then they both heard a knock on the door of her dressing room. Orion jumped into her purse as she walked in her point shoes to the door to unlock it and open it. She was happy to see that it was Serena and her friends.

"Heya Veronica," Serena giggled as they all came into the dressing room, including the Three Lights, "wow, you look so beautiful in your costume!" Veronica blushed as the girls and the boys were looking at her in her pink point shoes, pink tights, and in her very short lavender classical tutu and lavender bodice. "You're everything I imagine a real ballerina would look like in real life. Well we all came down here before the show starts to wish you good luck on your first performance in Japan! There is such a huge crowd out in the auditorium. Are you nervous at all?"

Veronica giggled at Serena's comment. "Yeah a little, different country different crowd. Thank you all for coming down to see me before I go out." Then she noticed at the corner of her eye that one of the Three Lights was holding a bouquet of white roses, Seiya came over and gave them to her.

"Just for you, the most stunning ballerina in the universe." Seiya said then winked at her.

Veronica was shocked that he said that. Does he know about me, she thought to herself. She calmed down and played aloof. "Thank you so much, they are very lovely." She smiled up at him.

"Veronica! You're on in 15 minutes!" The director called from outside her door.

"Well we will let you go! See you after the performance!" Serena voiced as all of them were heading out the door. They all said "Good luck!" and walked out the door and closed it.

"Orion… you don't think he knows do you?" Veronica asked.

"Doubt it…" Orion responded from the purse.

**Auditorium**

The whole auditorium was packed full of spectators and families all buzzing about seeing a professional performance by a young American, even people from the school were there including teachers and faculty. Serena and the other girls as well as the Three Lights had made it back to their seats in the auditorium next to her parents. It was hard making it to their seats with some of the women in the auditorium being Three Lights fans and wanting autographs and pictures with them, but they finally had made their way to their seats.

Serena sat in between her mother and Seiya, talking to her mother while Seiya sat next to Taiki. "Serena, who is your date again?" her mother asked her.

"Oh, his name is Seiya, he's part of that band called the Three Lights." She responded.

"Well he seems like a real gentlemam, I say you should have him over for dinner soon, he seems so nice to you."

Serena turned to her mother in shock. How could she have forgotten Darien? She thought. "Mom, you remember I have Darien right? My boyfriend. I think it would look bad if I had Seiya over for dinner," Serena whispered so Seiya would not be able to hear her. However, it wasn't quiet enough because Seiya interrupted.

"I would love to come to dinner sometime Mrs. Tsukino, I will even do the honors of cooking a wonderful meal for you and your family." We smiled down at Serena, who starred blankly up at him and blushed. Serena then looked past Seiya's smile to see some people very familiar to her.

"Amara! Michelle! Trista! Hotaru!" Serena waived to them. The women smiled back at them, then Amara glared at Seiya as Seiya glared back at her. They walked over to the group and sat down in front of them.

"Hey Serena, everyone, how are you all doing?" Michele asked.

"We're great!" Mina spoke for Serena, "We're here to watch Veronica" She beamed up at the ladies. "I didn't know you guy's liked the ballet?"

"Of course we do, we love the classics. We'll just sit right in front of you guys." Amara said as she glared at Seiya still. As the outer scouts sat down the lights in the auditorium dimmed and the curtain rose.

The ballet seemed to last forever as all the girls and Serena's family watched over Veronica with gazing eyes as she floated across the stage on her pink point shoes, graceful and beautiful as she danced with Romeo, and the music flowed so magically as the violins matched her moves.

Serena so was mesmerized by the experience she didn't even notice Seiya put his arm around her and didn't nudge it away this time, this time it felt nice just to be touched, and then he whispered in her ear, "she may be the most beautiful dancer in the universe, but you are still the most beautiful girl in my dreams Dumpling." She felt chills go down her back and goose bumps formed on her skin, but she didn't understand why she was feeling like that. Seiya wasn't Darien… Darien was not here to be with her… but with all that said, why did she get this feeling and why did she like it?

Serena was still watching Veronica's body turn and turn for what felt like minutes, and then all of a sudden she felt a little out of breath and leaned forward to hold her head, she felt a little drained. Seiya seemed to feel the same way, but held it out to make sure Serena was all right. "Dumpling is something wrong?" He asked. She nodded then looked back up to watch Veronica again.

"I don't know what came over me," she whispered to him, "I think I may have just held my breath when Veronica was doing all those turns." The continued watching her perform just as the climax of the performance was coming to an end as Romeo drank the poison.

_"Sailor Moon…"_ Serena gasped quietly as she looked around the auditorium. Who said that? she thought to herself. Then she looked down the aisle to her other scouts who all seemed to be somewhat as tired looking as she felt. Am I the only one that heard that? "_Sailor Moon…"_ The voice came back again as Serena's attention stayed on Veronica; she decided to voice back her thoughts.

_"Who is this?" _Serena thought in her mind, patiently awaiting a reply.

_"I can not tell you, for it would compromise my identity…"_ the voice came back to her.

_"What do you want? How do you know who I am?"_ Serena started to feel herself start to sweat. How could someone know my identity? This is not good at all, she thought, how is someone doing this? But even after asking the question, the voice stopped and there was no reply. That was strange, was it my imagination? It had to be.

The performance ended as Veronica and the other dancers came back onstage and the auditorium filled with applause and the dancers had gotten a standing ovation. Serena got up with the rest of the audience and looked straight at her host sister. Even after performing for more than 2 hours and taking breaks behind the stage, she looked extremely energetic and not tired at all, Serena was very impressed with her. Then she saw them all go behind the curtain as the curtain fell and the lights in the auditorium all came back on. Serena felt uneven about what she had just heard, but she took a deep breath and brushed it off then followed her family and friends out the door.

**Veronica's Dressing Room**

Veronica went back to her dressing room feeling the new energy flow through her body that she had pulled from the audience. She felt more alive now that she had filled herself with the fresh energy as she walked into the room, she saw Orion sitting on the table next to the mirror and he smiled up at her.

"You looked beautiful dancing out there tonight Veronica, it brought back a memory." Orion spoke as she walked to the chair and started untying her point shoes.

"Which memory was that Orion," she responded as she took off her point shoes and started scratching the back of Orion's ear and he started to purr.

"It was your 'Paint The Sky With Stars' performance you did in front of Queen Serenity a millennia ago… Such a happy time before Queen Beryl destroyed their kingdom…" He looked back up at her, "Did you get the energy you needed to sustain yourself this week?"

She simply nodded at him. "Yes, just a little tiny bit of energy from each individual helped me greatly. It was a big enough audience to form a very large amount of energy, I will not need to resort to blood this week." She got back up from her seat and headed over to her dressing room closet and took off her classical lavender tutu and bodice and put on her jeans and pink sweatshirt. "We have very important matters ahead of us Orion, I felt another one of my zodiac soldiers turn over to her. Super Nova is getting stronger, and I can't destroy her, or my zodiac. Our only hope is for Sailor Moon to harness that power to destroy Super Nova."

"Veronica… you really think there is no way to turn Super Nova back to the way she use to be? Do you really think you can watch Sailor Moon destroy her?" Orion seemed to yell at her.

"If it will save the universe Orion…" Orion saw a tear slip down from her cheek and he felt horrible for yelling at her, "if it will save the universe that I created… I will have to endure and watch her destroy my sister sailor…"

There was a knock at the door, and she quickly wiped her face from the tears and Orion ran and slipped back into her purse bag, then she heard her host family "Veronica! You were so wonderful sweetie! Are you ready to go home?" She heard Ikuko call her.

"Yes! I will be out in a second Ikuko!" Veronica yelled at the door, then she looked at her purse where Orion poked his head out. "Orion we need to talk to Sailor Moon, we need to warn her."

"I agree Veronica. Tonight would be a good night to start and try to talk to her." Orion responded. She went over picked up her purse and opened the door to see all her family and Serena and her friends and the Three Lights. "I'm ready to go home and go to bed, I am so exhausted!" She smiled at them. Even though I just gathered that energy, she thought.

"We are so proud of you, you made me cry!" Ikuko told her as they all walked back to their home.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my fan fic! This is my first one and i am still trying to get adjusted to this site and understand it, and I hope to continue writing this fan-fic for a while!**

**Next Chapter: Sailor Nebula finallys comes out of the dark and introduces herself to all the sailor scouts, and a surprise letter comes from Darien**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream Invasion

**Chapter 6: Dream Invasion**

**Tsukino's Home**

Serena, Veronica who decided to stay up and chat for a few minutes, Luna and Orion, and the rest of the family and friends were inside the living room of the Tsukino's home having tea and cookies after the long performance from their exchange student. The outer scouts didn't want to stay because Hotaru had school early in the morning, they bid them goodnight and that they would come to the next show. The rest of the night was filled with talk about what had happened backstage that no one saw, and how a complete miss-hap almost costed the whole show to be ruined.

Veronica's stories made everyone laughed but were astounded because they couldn't tell what had happened. "So what happened after that? Did you guy's have a back-up performer?" Yaten asked while laughing.

"Well after Jason tripped off stage after throwing me in the air, his trip actually rolled his ankle terribly and it was all black and blue, and we were rushing so fast to find the back-up Romeo to continue, but after the poison scene our back-up felt really reluctant he hadn't thrown up. See there was a table backstage that had juices, water, and cookies, and Jacob, our back-up Romeo ate too many cookies before Jason injured himself. I was just so happy that when I had fallen on top of him he didn't throw up on me!" She responded laughing as well, everyone burst into laugher, even Taiki who seemed so serious through out the night.

Ikuko and Ken were still laughing, and everyone was having a good time, but Ikuko got up and went to the kitchen, "Oh Serena, I forgot to tell you, I got the mail before we got in, there is a letter for you from Darien…" Everyone stopped laughing, and Serena looked over at where her mother placed it on the table. All the girls looked at Serena, she seemed to be in shock, Seiya looked at her too, bringing back certain memories of her when she was depressed over not hearing from him, on the rooftop when she broke down, when he stayed over the one night, he felt that deep down, she might cry again.

"I'll read it after everyone leaves." She smiled back at everyone as they nodded at her, but only the scouts knew that her smile wasn't a true smile. Serena wanted the change the subject and fast but she wanted to read the letter, "so we all have school tomorrow. I think it would be best if I excuse myself for the rest of the evening, so I will not be late. Goodnight everyone." She said as she picked up the letter and went up the stairs and everyone heard her lock the door to her room. Luna frowned, Orion and Veronica frowned, as well as the rest of the girls and boys did too

Ken couldn't help but feel upset about his daughter. "This is the first letter she has gotten in months girls…" he said to her friends who were listening intently, the star lights were listening as well, especially Seiya, and Veronica seemed to be worried about her host sister as well, "I want to ring that boys neck for causing her such pain, this behavior she is having isn't healthy."

The scouts all looked at each other, and mentally they all agreed it was the best time to leave. Serena may need her time alone and they all didn't want to feel like they were pressuring her to talk about it. The Three Lights were under the same impression. They all said goodnight and excused themselves as well, saying they enjoyed watching Veronica perform tonight, but Seiya stayed behind to talk to Ken and Ikuko, and Veronica wanted to stay as well to listen for she was worrying about her host sister.

"It really calms my nerves about Darien that you have taken an interest in our daughter's well being Seiya. You feel just as worried as we all are about her relationship with Darien. We can't take it anymore from him, he's hurt her too many times and he is doing it again. Going to America to study abroad is the worst decision he could make…" Ken confessed to Seiya, then he remembered Veronica was here listening, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it in that way…"

"I know what you meant Ken, and I think you're right, I am not liking this Darien character for making her feel this way; however, I have noticed Seiya does bring out the best in her and I have heard her say stuff and I have seen it for myself, I even saw it in the audience tonight." She said to her host-father then looked over at Seiya. Seiya noticed something in her eyes, something drawing him in and he sat straight up and tall, but he also felt he did not need to put up his guard with her voice, but those eyes…the eyes drew him in. He felt such a strange pull to Veronica with the eyes…he had seen them before, aside from the lavender glitter make up. "Ikuko, pardon me, but do you think it would be a good idea to have a dinner with Seiya over here. Something to cheer Serena up?" She looked back over at Ikuko who seemed to smile at that same idea earlier in the night.

"What a coincidence dear we were talking about the earlier, and I think it is such a wonderful idea! Seiya you will have to come over sometime this next week?" Ikuko asked the boy.

I think it's too strange of a coincidence, Seiya thought, something's different about this girl I can feel it. "I will do everything I can to try to bring Serena back to normal. I especially do not like seeing her like this. I do care a lot about her Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino and Veronica, that is why I decided to come back to Japan. My brothers and I all decided to come back for the people that touched our lives. I promise you I will do what ever it takes."

"Seiya…" Ken stood up and walked over to him, Seiya stood up to meet his gaze, and shook his hand that was out, "granted I have just met you, but I get this weird feeling about you. Maybe it's just a father's instinct and love for his daughter, but I believe what you say and I would be honored if would join us for dinner next week. I think you can personally make my daughter happy." He smiled.

Seiya felt confident in Serena's fathers words, and felt honored that he had done well with meeting her parents for the first time. "I really must be going, I'm sorry Mr. Tsukino, my brothers are waiting for me back at the apartment, I can feel my cell phone vibrating as we speak." He said laughing as his own joke, Ken seemed to laugh too.

"Please Seiya call me Ken, and my wife Ikuko, we are no longer strangers in this house." Ken replied as he smiled at Seiya. They exchanged numbers and asked the other to stay in touch on how Serena's doing, in case of an emergency. Seiya then walked over to Veronica, Orion jumped out of her lap and onto Ikuko's lap and stayed close to watch Veronica as she stood up.

"I'll also give you my number Veronica, incase something happens with Serena, but also because you and I have a performance coming up." He winked at her, and she blushed up at him.

"Please Seiya, come to my lesson tomorrow, all three of you, so then we may be able to talk about this performance our managers want us to do." She smiled up at him, and he nodded.

He went to the front door of the house and opened it, "Goodnight everyone. See you tomorrow at school Veronica." And shut the door. Seiya looked back at the house from the sidewalk, and could not shake off that feeling from Veronica, that overwhelming power she seemed to have over him. "Those eyes…I've seen those eyes before…not here though…"

**Serena's Room**

_"I do care a lot about her Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino and Veronica, that is why I decided to come back to Japan,"_ Seiya's words kept repeating inside Serena's head as she sat by the door with the door creaked open, to hear the conversations that had gone on after she saw her scouts and only two of the star lights go out the front door. Veronica and her parents hadn't come up the stairs either, she had been curious as to why, and now she knew everything. What her fathered had thought, why Seiya was truly here, and she worried Veronica would think differently of her for this, but she too also voiced her opinion. "Is it really that obvious Luna?" Serena whispered to Luna as she quietly crept inside her room over to Serena's side, she saw that Serena had been quietly crying, because no one could hear downstairs and her eyes were puffy and pink, "is it obvious that I can't see past the hurt? I love Darien so much but I keep forgetting how many times it hurts…" She cried again, now locking the door to here room.

"Serena, I think everyone is just worried about you. You've been so down over Darien lately which is alright, who have a right to be upset…but, sadly after listening to your father's grievances I can see where he is coming from. And ironically, though your parents and also Veronica don't know about your past life, I can see why they would voice their opinions. Even Veronica wants you to be happy, and if Seiya does bring out the best in you, I suggest keeping him around as a friend to help you get through this rough time." Luna opened up. She saw that Serena still had the letter in her hand, unopened. "You haven't opened it yet?" She questioned.

Serena shook her head. "I haven't gotten a letter from him since he left 2 months ago Luna, this is the first one I have gotten back after I have sent almost 30…" she sat there, tears welling up in her eyes again as she was clearly starting to shake, "…I'm scared about what it's going to say, honestly." As she said it she slid her finger under the seal and opened it, and started to read Darien's handwriting.

_Serena,_

_America is wonderful, I am so sorry for not writing you back sooner, life in America takes some adjusting to, and for me it's taken a little longer to get adjusted to it. The life here does remind me a little of Tokyo, in New York there is a lot of sightseeing, it's very fast paced even though the people that live here are not as nice as they are in Tokyo. I really wish you could come visit here it's truly beautiful. I have been taking a lot of biology classes that have kept me busy in the lab. I will be coming back to visit sometime soon, I promise you that. I need to go, I truly love you Serena._

_Love always,_  
_Darien._

"Luna! Darien's coming back home!" Serena stood up so fast and beamed with excitement it threw Luna for a loop.

"What? He's coming home?" Luna's excitement matched her princess's mood, she was so happy to see Serena's mood turn around. That mood was somewhat silenced as there was a knock on the door.

"Serena, are you okay?" Veronica asked from behind Serena's door. She quickly ran over to the door to unlock it and saw Veronica standing there with Orion in her arms with a surprised look on her face, "are you okay?" she started to giggle as she saw a smile on her friends face light up the room.

"Yes I am fine, come in! I just opened my letter from Darien, he's coming home soon!" She smiled as she led Veronica over to her table to sit down. "Sorry about earlier I didn't mean to worry you… I overheard your conversation downstairs. Please don't worry about me I am good."

"Well I am glad, Orion and I were worried about you." Veronica smiled as Orion went up to Serena and pressed up against her chin and licked it, they both laughed. "I do have to admit, if you overheard me, I am sorry I do not know your past with Darien but personally, and I have a good sense of things, Seiya does seem to care about you, why have you never gone for him? He is caring and considerate of you, not to mention a very handsome boy." Veronica winked at her.

Serena sat petting the back of Orion, "It's a very long story with Darien and I, and I truly love him, I can't see myself with anyone else… and I love Seiya, but truly and honestly only as a friend. I should try to set you two up together." Serena winked back at her with a smile.

"Oh no, please don't, "Veronica laughed at the idea raising and shaking her arms as if she was surrendering, "I have too much going on to be thinking about dating anyone. Especially with dance, the classes, and school, and of course you and your family. Speaking of Serena, I am teaching a class tomorrow at the theater for beginners, would you and your friends like a private lesson?" She asked.

Serena looked at her with stars in her eyes, "Veronica do you even have to ask? Of course I would love to! I'll get Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina to come with me; I take it tomorrow after school? Don't you have practice with the theater?" Serena questioned.

"I don't after the lessons. This is my job, and these classes are just extra pay on the side, but since you are my family, you and your friends are free."

"I would love to, can you teach me to be graceful like you since I am not… normally on a daily basis?" She laughed at herself.

"Of course, Seiya and all them will also be there as well." Veronica got up and picked up Orion and put him in her arms. "Well I am glad that your letter from your boyfriend cheered you up. We should do one of these night talks again I enjoyed a good laugh, I need to do a meditation before I go to sleep. Sweet dreams Serena." Veronica said as she opened the door, Serena got up and stopped her.

"You meditate? Are you into some kind of spiritual thing?" Serena asked surprised.

"Of course," Veronica looked back at her, "it helps me calm my nerves and keeps me focus." She turned around to face her. "Have you ever tried it?"

"No never, well… does sleeping count?" she asked again, Veronica laughed.

"No sorry sleeping doesn't count, it just helps me clear my thoughts, or at least sort them out. You can try it with me sometime if you want."

"Okay no harm in trying something new right?" Serena giggled.

"Well goodnight Serena, sleep well and I will see you in the morning." And with that she left for Rini's room.

"Serena…" Serena looked back on her bed where Luna was sitting, "… I get an overwhelming powerful feeling about that girl that's staying with us…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Luna…" and with that Serena hopped into her bed, closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Veronica's Room**

"Orion I don't think we should tamper with tonight, it's hard going into someone's dream when their emotions are out of control like hers. She needs to be calm, cool, and collected, not going from depression and sadness to excitement. It messes with their dreasms." Veronica told her cat as she changed into her lavender silk camisole and shorts. She laid a crystal ball in the middle of her floor, and lit 4 candles beside it.

"Veronica, Super Nova's powers are growing, I know you can feel it too. We have to take chances and at least tell Sailor Moon something about what happened to her." Orion voiced his opinion and joined her in the circle. "You weren't able to communicate to her during your performance, she doesn't remember you from the past life when you performed for the Moon Kingdom because she was still so small. They have a right to know what is coming this way, we can't have another attack like you did at the theater."

"Don't you think it's weird though?" Veronica hesitated for a minute.

"What's weird Veronica?" Orion questoned back.

"I'm able to do this? That I am able to invade people's subconscious, to control it. Doesn't that seem dark?"

"You're nebulas created all the planets and stars of this universe, you've developed powers that no scout can even reach, but you use them for good, there is no evil in your work. You're doing this to help the scouts with out compromising your identity or putting yourself in danger."

Veronica looked over at him, "You're right. Orion…" she looked over at the clock that read 1:13 am. "She should be sound asleep, girl sleeps like a rock, but this will also go out to the rest of the sailor scouts…" she took a deep breath and started to meditate, "Let's do it Orion…"

**Serena's Dream**

_Serena was in a beautiful palace wearing a beautiful white wedding dress very similar to the princess dress she had worn to Princess Diamond's party, adorned with red roses in her pigtails, pearls strung around her neck, walking down the aisle with beautiful red roses everywhere and sashes along down the aisle of spectators seats. Serena could see her friends in their pink and white bridesmaids dresses, and Darien at the end of the aisle. She smiled as she saw her beloved at the end. As she approached to the altar he threw back her veil to reveal her yellow crescent moon mark on her forehead and they both smiled at each other._

_"Serena, I love with all my heart, you are the only one I want to be with my whole life." He said as he smiled down at her._

_"Oh Darien I feel the same way, nothing will ever separate us…" She smiled back up at, and they both leaned in towards each other for their commencement kiss, they were only just a few centimeters away until something came through the door to stop the ceremony everyone turned down the aisle as a girl approached them._

_"Stop! This has to stop!" the dark silhouette of a brown girled shouted to both of them but not just both Darien and Serena, but to all the scouts. Suddenly the dream changed, everyone looked at their dresses that turned into their scout uniforms, and Darien in his prince uniform. "Sailor Moon…" Serena, now Sailor Moon, looked back at the girl that stopped the wedding, and was shocked to see her in a sailor scout uniform as well. But she had seen it before… the black strappy heels with the black ribbons tying up to her knees like ballet point shoes, the silver-black-silver tri-layered skirt with black ribbons going down each pleated part of the skirt __that extended just a few inches off the skirt_, and now the rest of the woman, the white bodice just like hers and the other scouts with black bows on both her back and chest, a silver star on the middle part of her bow, another on the front part of her belt where her skirt met with her bodice, and another silver star on her black choker, and white gloves that reached her elbows with black ends. Her tiara was a different color than the inner scouts; it was silver with a black gem in the middle but with 2 layered chains hanging from each end. The last thing for this scout was what she was holding, she had a silver scepter that reached 7 feet tall with a crystal ball on top of it with colors that resembled what she thought looked exactly like the colors inside Veronica's ring, the dark Australian fire opal, with rings encircled around the precious gemstone ball. She had beautiful brown hair that stopped at the length of her chest and honey-brown glazed eyes that seem pierce through Sailor Moon. She was beautiful and there was no denying it, then she smiled and revealed 2 pointed fangs, Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts stood their guard, "Please do not be afraid, I am not the enemy you guys are searching for…"

_"Then who are you? What do you want?" Sailor Moon asked as the surroundings in her dream faded away and they were in a completely white place. She could not tell if they were floating in this white place or standing, it was completely empty._

_"Sailor Moon..." the girl looked over at the other scouts, "Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus..." then she looked back at Prince Darien and Sailor Moon, "Prince Darien. Please do not be alarmed, please allow me to apologize for disrupting your beautiful dream wedding." And she bowed in front of both of them._

_Prince Darien stepped in front of Sailor Moon to defend her; he drew his sword out before him and put it straight at the scout's throat. She stood up as his sword followed her and looked at the tip of it and smiled revealing the fangs. "You tell us who you are, now!" He yelled at her in a defending tone._

_"Please, we do not have time for this," she said and simply touch the sword with her finger and pushed it to the side, "I can not explain everything, we do not have time for that. Sailor Moon," she turned to the everyone, "Sailor Scouts, the world… the universe as you know it… is in grave danger."_

_"Why should we believe you?" Sailor Jupiter yelled at the girl._

_"Because, I am the one responsible… for creating you all…" the woman told them. All the scouts gasped, this could not be true._

_"That's a lie!" Sailor Mars yelled, "Tell us the truth now!" Mar's flame sniper was out and ready aimed at her._

_"Think about it scouts… how do you think the universe came to be the way it is… the planets, the stars, the sun, everything that is involved in the mass we call our universe." The girl said to them as their surroundings changed and they were up in space surrounded by billions of stars and planets that they had never seen before, nowhere in sight could they see the moon, their home planets, or Earth. Mar's arrow vanished as she was taken in by the girl's story and surroundings._

_"Galaxia?" Sailor Moon asked._

_The brown haired Sailor Scout turned and approached Sailor Moon. "No I am not Galaxia, but Sailor Galaxia is also one of my soldiers that is suppose to help me protect the galaxies from dark invaders," she sighed a heavy sigh, "that is until that dark power devoured her again, she was my strongest soldier, but this enemy was stronger than her, it's stronger than all of us. But I do apologize for not protecting the universe as well as I should have, it seems Earth has been attacked quite a few times, and for that I cannot ask for your forgiveness, I do not deserve it." She turned away from them and walked a couple steps away then turned back. "Through the debts of the universe, I am the goddess of Light and Creation. I am the silver-suited mysterious sailor scout, Sailor Nebula!"_

_All the scouts were shocked. "Sailor Nebula?" Sailor Moon repeated._

_Sailor Nebula looked at Sailor Moon again, "It would not surprise me if you guys have never heard of me… no one truly knows me. Everything you know, the planets, the stars, you're kingdom… everything is of my creation, they came from the powers of all my nebulas in the universe."_

_"If you created the universe, that means you have created all those evil enemies of ours!" Sailor Mercury yelled at Nebula._

_"Mercury, it is true I have created nebulas, but to create evil, I would be breaking my honor as a sailor scout and my sailor scout code. I would never create evil. If one of my nebulas had created such a thing, my sister sailor scout would have destroyed it. I've created over 1,000 nebulas, that have created planets, stars, and other astronomical creations that make up the world you and I live in… unfortunately, both my sister scout and i have been searching for that one specific nebula for a very long time that was taken over by darkness and has created all those enemies that have come your way. We finally found it, Barnard 68, Sailor Super Nova was my sister sailor scout, but the darkness was engulfed in her, she was the only scout who could destroy my creations…for we are opposites, I am the scout of creation, she is the scout of destruction. I warn you, the enemy should not be taken lightly, and this will be the most powerful enemy you have ever encountered scouts… now, awaken!" Sailor Nebula blasted away…_

**Serena's Room 7:00 am**

Serena woke up with a gasp as she scared Luna off the bed, beads of sweat were flowing down her face, and she started to cry. "Serena what's wrong?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Luna… I don't know exactly…" Serena said gasping for air as she leaned over and put her hands in her face. Sailor Nebula… what was that all about? Serena thought. Suddenly the phone rang and Serena jumped up from fright and landed on the floor, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Serena you need to get over here after school!" It was Raye and she sounded very serious.

"Raye what's going on? Something wrong?" Serena gasped as she brushed herself off the floor.

"I had a vision last night something serious it was the enemy! Everyone was in it! Including Darien!" Raye exclaimed.

Serena almost dropped the phone. It couldn't be, she thought. "And we were at my wedding, and it was stopped by…" She couldn't finish it.

"… Sailor Nebula… Serena how did you know that?" Raye questioned.

"Raye we had the same dream… I will be right over after school. Call the other scouts!" Serena rushed as she hung up the phone to put on her school uniform, then there was a knock at the door.

"Serena are you ready to go to school?" It was Veronica, she was all dressed and ready to go. Serena got dressed and ready in no time and went down the stairs with Veronica, trying not to stress over the fact that if Raye and her had the same dream, maybe the others did too.

They were walking out the door but stopped as a van was right in front of their house with a star on the side, it was the Three Lights van, and Seiya was on the side of it apparently waiting for them. Serena lifted one eyebrow and slowly turned to Veronica, she knew she was up to something. Veronica had a sweat drop form on her forehead then started to giggle, "I'm sorry, he called this morning and asked if we would like a ride to school, and I didn't think you would mind…" she confessed. Serena took a deep breath and stepped forward into the van. "Sorry Serena I thought you wouldn't mind." Veronica frowned.

"Oh no I don't blame you, I think I am just tired." She explained as she got in the backseat of the van and sat by Seiya. "You are a sneaky, mischievous girl Veronica." She glared at her then laughed.

"It was Seiya's idea not mine!" She laughed back.

"Who's ever idea it was, it was a good idea," Yaten said from the front passenger seat, "we can finally discuss this performance and decide on a concert for it." They all agreed.

The car ride seemed to go by slowly, there was a lot of traffic then there usually used to be. Serena was sitting comfortably next to Seiya as he put his arm around her shoulders and she acknowledged it, and didn't bat his arm away, she still felt that tingle down her spine every time she was around Seiya, she liked it, she felt warm inside, but still remembered it wasn't Darien… she wasn't understanding why she was feeling this way. They all discussed choreography with Veronica, and songs that would be perfect for her performance, time and practice, and she invited them all over for an after school private lesson, or at least to watch her and come up with songs, and watch Serena and the others learn.

"You know, coming over for that wouldn't be such a bad idea after all," Taiki laughed, Yaten and Seiya agreed and both burst out into laughter, "I want to watch the girls try to learn this. I think it would be quite entertaining."

They soon arrived at the school and got out, all the girls in the schoolyard starred at the Three Lights and of course Veronica and Serena, it wasn't out of the ordinary anymore for Serena to feel awkward in a group of famous people. They saw Amy, Mina and Lita at the entrance to the school and headed that way, they all seemed worried as well.

"Serena we got a call from Raye, is it true?" Amy whispered in her ear. Serena nodded, all of a sudden, the girls and the boys heard people screaming and running out from inside the building. They went outside of the entrance to see what it was and saw a row of windows shatter and fall to the ground on top of them. "Oh my what was that?"

"I don't know but we have got to get Veronica out of her!" Serena screamed. She caught a hold of Veronica and ran towards the van with Taiki, unlocked the door and put her inside.

Veronica was scared and crying when she saw Serena and them leave her, "where are you guy's going?" She screamed.

"We're going to get help! You stay right here and we will be back I promise!" She told her and ran off with Taiki towards inside the school and disappeared.

Veronica scrimmaged through her bag to grab a wristwatch. "Orion we're in big trouble there's been an attack at the school!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this fanfic! Please leave reviews or messages!**

**Next Chapter: An attack at the school from another Sailor Zodiac! Sailor Moon recieves a new power, and the scouts meet Sailor Nebula in person finally!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Meeting

**Chapter 7: First Meeting  
**

"Raye!" Serena yelled into her communicator, "get over to Tenth Street high school now! There's been an attack!"

"I'm on my way!" Raye yelled back.

They were running to where the glass had shattered, dodging all the students running out of the school, then finally arrived to the class room and saw what was happening. It was another enemy forcing a teacher up against the chalkboard, fangs extended and only inches away from the teachers neck, with a black outfit, long flowing purple hair, large batwings and a purple jewel with an arrow insignia on it. What was also on the bats back was a black cylinder pack with what looked like arrows.

"Everyone transform! Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

They all transformed and ran into the room, and all gasped in shock to see their teacher on the floor with two puncture wounds on his throat and blood dripping from his lips. All the scouts were horrified at the site, then to hear a giggle come out of the bat winged woman licking her lips. "Too late sailor scouts, he's already in the process of turning. You will all fall to the darkness soon!" And giggled again.

"Professor!" Sailor Mercury screamed as her and Maker ran over to the professor's body. "Who are you? Why are you doing this!" she cried.

"I only serve the darkest of all evil now. I come from the zodiac of the stars! Sailor Sagittarius!" the evil sailor exclaimed. "Hope you guy's can make it through the vampire I will be watching for my entertainment." She cackled as her bat wings soared her backyards out the window.

"Wait! What vampire?" Sailor Moon yelled then she saw Sailor Mercury and Maker slowly walk backwards towards the group away from the professor… he was changing. Black electricity burst from the professors body as large black bat wings formed on his back, his eyes turned an onyx black and fangs descended from his teeth and skinned turned a lavender purple, but what was bizarre was that the same black cylindrical pack was on the professors back filled with arrows and a large black bow appeared in his hand.

"If you've noticed sailor scouts the vampire before you absorbed some of my sailor's blood ad with that he has also absorbed my power as well. There is no way to return him back to normal." Sagittarius cackled again. "Vampiro, show them you're tremendous power!"

"Affirmative Sagittarius!" the vampire teacher confirmed as he pulled out a black arrow from his pack and loaded it to his black bow and aimed at Sailor Moon. She had her guard up ready to dodge the attack, "Sagittarius Fire Arrow Charge!" And the arrow shot through the air with lightening speed right towards Sailor Moon. She closed here eyes, she knew there was no way she could be fast enough to dodge it, until an immense forced pushed her to the side of the attack. She looked up after she had landed on the floor of the room and looked at the back of the classroom.

"No!" Sailor Moon, Maker and Healer all screamed as Fighter had taken the hit for Sailor Moon and was thrown back painfully hitting desks along the way towards the back of the classroom. All three ran to help Fighter get back up on her feet. "Fighter, why did you do that?" Sailor Moon cried.

Fighter was gasping for air as the arrow struck her stomach leaving burn marks. "Don't underestimate him," she said between gasps of air, "he's strong… really strong." She finally collected enough breath to answer Sailor Moon. "I did it for you. I told you I would protect you, remember?"

Serena had a flashback when she was on the Three Light's plane when Sailor Aluminum Siren attacked them and they all found out each other's true identity; she was shocked that Fighter would still keep her promise to that after so long ago.

They heard Sailor Sagittarius laughing outside the window as she descended back into the room. "Ha now you know how strong we are. You can't defeat us Sailor Soldiers, even if you bothered trying." And laughed even more.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" a flash of a red fiery arrow shot through the classroom at the vampire professor and knocked him down to the ground.

"What? Can't be!" Sailor Sagittarius yelled in horror.

"That's right! You need to get out of here fast unless you want the same thing to happen to you! How dare you disturb the peace of the education system!" Mars exclaimed as she held up another flame arrow at Sailor Sagittarius walking into the classroom. Mars let her arrow pierce through the air towards Sagittarius, but she evaded her attack. Healer yelled "Star Sensitive Inferno!" as her attack hit Sailor Sagittarius straight on, but after the attack hit not even a scratch was left on Sagittarius and no damage was done. They all gasped at the sight of her invincibility from Mars and Healer's attacks.

Sagittarius laughed again. "Oh that's so funny, your puny sailor tricks can't hurt me, not even close! Vampiro get up and get them again!" The vampire professor got back up quickly and loaded 7 arrows and aimed right at all the scouts.

"What do we do scouts?" Sailor Venus asked worriedly, if there was no way to win, what could they do?

"Nebula Cosmic Eclipse!" some one shouted from the hallway as a beam of silver light shot through the door at the front of the room and blasted towards Sailor Sagittarius, she screamed as the vampire professor took the full shot of the attack and fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone looked as a brown haired silver and black sailor scout walked into the door with her scepter in her hand pointing towards Sailor Sagittarius, "You're next Sagittarius, I promise you I will not miss!" as she walked closer toward the shattered window. The girls were amazed at this scouts bravery towards this enemy as they looked back at the bat-winged creature.

The evil sailor scout's facial expression went from excitement and fearlessness to cowardly and terrified. "Nebula! This is where you are hiding?" She seemed to hold her hands up in defeat shaking them from side to side and flying backwards slowly out the window. "Lady Super Nova will be pleased."

"Don't even think about leaving Sagittarius!" Nebula yelled with gritted teeth. Serena caught a glance at the pointed fangs in Nebula's mouth; this was the same girl that was in her dream last night. "Where is Super Nova?"

She couldn't believe it, she had actually whispered softly to her self, "Sailor Nebula…" Fighter looked at her with disbelief but watched as the evil scout was going against the scout that had saved them all.

The evil bat-winged scout seemed to whimper at Nebula's question. "She just finished off collecting Sailor Taurus's heart aura, she's growing stronger and stronger by the day! You can't stop your sister Sailor Nebula! You can't stop the sailor scout of destruction!" Sagittarius finished, as she flew up high into the sky and out of site.

"Wait!" She ran towards the window and looked up into the sky to see where she had gone. "Damn… another one of my zodiacs is gone to the dark side…" She looked down at the vampire Sagittarius had created, it was stirring and started to wake up, she beamed her scepters crystal ball down towards the vampire professor, "Sailor Moon…" every one looked at the silver scout, including Sailor Moon who still had her arm around Fighter's waist, "If you want to return your instructor back to human again, you must trust me with my gift to you…" she pointed her dark colored crystal ball scepter towards Sailor Moon, all the scouts gathered around her and held their guard to defend her.

"No scouts stop!" Sailor Moon voiced as she made her way towards Sailor Nebula until something grabbed her wrist and stopped her

"Sailor Moon no! You don't know who she is! It could be a trap!" Fighter yelled not letting go of her.

Serena turned back to the group of scouts, "she saved all of us from that vampire, you don't save people from monsters if you're evil…" She felt Fighter loosen the grip on her wrist and then finally let go as she walked closer to Nebula.

"Please, accept my gift to help save these poor victims…" Nebula said as she pointed her scepter's crystal back at Sailor Moon again. The crystals dark colors swirled and the crescent moon on Sailor Moon's forehead beamed with bright light that it lit up the entire school and blinded everyone except Sailor Moon and Sailor Nebula, who stood together in the light as a long silver scepter formed in front of Sailor Moon with a big crescent moon shaped pink crystal. The colors in the crystal reminded her of her fiery pink, silver and gold Australian opal ring that Veronica had gotten her, and there were 3 silver rings that formed and surrounded the fiery pink crescent moon just liked Sailor Nebula's dark crystal ball. "With this scepter you will be able to fight with these enemies and restore them back to their original human form. Can you feel the power?" Sailor Moon touched her long scepter and a rush of a powerful energy flowed through her veins, it was warm and beautiful and filled with light.

"Yes I can feel its power, it sings to me…" Sailor Moon responded, and the light from her forehead disappeared. She turned around to face the vampire just getting up from the floor and yelled, "Celestial Cosmic Restoration Eclipse!" A beam of light shot so powerfully from the scepter that it hit the professor and the bat wings and fangs disappeared, his skin turned back to normal color and the fang marks around his neck were healed, he dropped to the floor again and was unconscious. Mercury and Maker ran over to the professor to check his pulse, and sighed with relief.

"His heart is back to normal rhythm, it's not stopped like before." Maker exclaimed feeling relieved. They all crowded by the window where Sailor Moon and Sailor Nebula were still together and all stared at Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Moon looked back at the scepter she had used to heal their teacher.

"I told you I saw her! I saw Sailor Moon in this class room!" They all heard someone yelling down the hallway. "She's in here I didn't see her leave I don't think!" A boy ran right into the classroom and looked around, but only saw a professor on the floor. He gasped and ran over to the professor, "Professor Yoshi! Nathan, call an ambulance!" The boy yelled at his friend.

"On it! I knew you were lying; she wasn't here you didn't see her…" the argument continued as the sailor scouts were on top of the roof overhearing. They all turned to Nebula who had stayed with them as they escaped from the classroom.

Silence hung in the early air as no one knew what to say to the scout who had saved all of their lives.

"Thank you Nebula…" Sailor Moon broke the silence, her scepter in her hand as she looked down at it, "with out you're help, I don't think we would have been able to save that teacher."

The silver scout merely nodded at the angel-winged sailor scout. "I want to warn all of you… do not be fooled by the Sailor Zodiacs. They are my most powerful legendary soldiers in this galaxy…" Nebula started to walk away until Healer stopped her.

"Your warriors? What do you mean by that? If they are your warriors then you must be an enemy!" Healer guarded.

Sailor Nebula shook her head. "They are my warriors, but an evil dark force has turned some of them against me." She answered

"Sailor Nebula! Why are these attacks happening?" Venus pleaded, she could feel Healer's hand rest on her shoulder.

"That Sailor Venus…" she said as she turned around to face them again, "was already answered in a dream… please help protect the people of Earth," and with that Sailor Nebula vanished.

The air was still with silence again and everyone was confused. "Sailor Moon…" Fighter asked as the pigtailed sailor scout turned around to face the starlight's, fear swept over her face, "What is going on here?"

Everyone saw the fear in Sailor Moon's eyes; there was no doubt that the moon princess was scared. "…Something horrible…" was all she could say, then the intercom of the school came on to announce something.

"Attention all students, school will be closed today all classes will be cancelled. I repeat, school will be closed today all classes will be cancelled. Please return home, that is all."

Sailor Moon finally snapped out of her shock, "Veronica!" The others gasped and detransformed out of their sailor soldier uniform and ran down to Serena's exchange student in the Three Lights van. They all finally arrived at the van and opened it and found Veronica in the backseat in the corner on the floor with her arms around her knees crying. "Veronica! Are you alright?" Serena asked she could hear the soft whimpers of the girl.

"Serena! What is going on?" Veronica sniffled and dried her eyes. Serena noticed how terrified her friend was; she felt she was the one to blame. She had to find a quick lie…

"One of our most respected professors was attacked by somebody, we had to go help him." Seiya answered after noticing Serena wasn't saying anything. "He's alright now, he is going to the hospital…" Seiya could hear Serena's sigh of relief. "School is cancelled for the day, so we are all going to go to Raye's to calm our spirits down from this incident."

"What? Calm you're spirits? You mean meditate?" Veronica questioned.

"Yeah sort of, I'm a priestess up at the shrine on top of the hill, we're all going there because we're all pretty shookin' up. I'm going to start a fire to calm everyone down with some incantations." Raye said following along with Seiya's lie.

"I think it's a good thing. This whole week has been scary since I have been here, I didn't realize how crazy Japan is… it's making me question going back home…" Veronica admitted and started to cry again.

Everyone looked at each other and hurt reined across their faces, but they couldn't deny the truth in her voice. Ever since she had come to Japan to perform for them and all the rest of Japan, she's been attacked and now this had happened and it's completely scared her to death.

"Veronica…" Serena turned back to her exchange student again smiling this time, "not all of Japan is crazy. A lot of unexplainable things happen in Tokyo, but I am sure that a lot of unexplainable things have happened in America as well am I right?" Veronica looked into Serena's blue eyes and nodded, then Serena was about to open her mouth to say something comforting when she was interrupted.

"Well we have protectors here. You don't need to worry my pretty little ballerina," Seiya said as he came into the back of the van and sat down on the seat and took Veronica's hand and kissed it gently. Everyone was a little surprised by Seiya's act; Serena felt a little tinge of jealousy. Veronica eyes stopped tearing up when she felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed in front of everyone, the girls started to giggle, "you're safe here, especially with us… I promise I will do everything I can to protect you as well." He winked and noticed her cheeks got even redder.

Why am I feeling like this, Serena thought? I shouldn't feel this way, especially towards Seiya…I have Darien. Darien is the one I want to be with, she reminded herself.

There was another awkward silence then Raye chimed in, "Hey let's all go back to my place and we'll have some tea, Veronica you can meditate with me in front of our fire."

Veronica looked over at the beautiful black haired girl and smiled and dried her eyes. "Thank you…" Yes, thank you Sailor Mars, warrior of fire and passion, she thought. If I can reach the sailor scouts dreams, then I can especially reach through this special girls gift. With that they all crammed into the Three Light's van and took off towards the temple.

**Space**

"Super Nova," Sailor Sagittarius bowed in front of her, as she turned around to face her follower, "I found her…"

"You found her… you better be telling me the truth Sagittarius or I will destroy you myself." She responded sitting on her thrown. They were floating on an asteroid in the asteroid belt of the solar system, Sailor Super Nova transformed this huge space rock into her Kingdom building on the sailor zodiac's powers, as well as the rest of the sailor scouts through out the universe.

"She's hiding on Earth, I saw her with my own two eyes, she was helping those sailors from the this solar system, and three other scouts from a different planet." Sagittarius responded quickly.

"What?" Super Nova yelled at her follower.

Sagittarius flinched cowardly, "yes… it's true."

Super Nova turned around to look at the Earth again, "So close in reach…" she said as she touched the planet imaginatively again, "So you're hiding here are you sister? I will get you, I swear it… then I will be able to get off this rock and takeover the most prized planet in this universe and rule…"

"Reporting for duty Lady Super Nova…" a voice came from behind Sagittarius, she turned around and found a tall girl with golden strapped heels with straps that went up to the middle part of both her calves, black under lime green double-layered skirt and in the middle of her skirt was a gold insignia of a circle with two horns, only black gloves that went to her wrist, her stomach was not covered but had what looked to be like a black haltered swimsuit top, and her tiara was gold with a lime green jewel in the middle of her forehead with that same insignia that was on her belt, but the ends of her tiara turned up into horns through her very long brown single braided hair, a black choker with the same gold insignia, she also had a golden scepter with her huge insignia on the end, her black bat wings wide spread behind her and she was smiling with her fangs.

"Awe, Sailor Taurus my 3rd zodiac servant, you're job is to bring Sailor Scorpio's jewel back to me, as well as help Sagittarius in bringing Sailor Nebula to me." Super Nova smiled at her servant.

"But getting Nebula was my job! I don't need help!" Sagittarius voice back at her queen.

"Silence!" Super Nova yelled, "I will not have any failed attempts Sagittarius, as you and Sailor Scorpio have so demonstrated already."

Sagittarius bowed cowardly again, "yes Lady Super Nova…"

Sailor Taurus stepped forward in front of Sagittarius, her wings calm down behind her as she bowed. "I will not fail you..."

"I need all the pure heart auras of the universe to gather every power, then I will be able to defeat and steal my sisters heart aura, and be the true ruler of the universe…" Super Nova finished.

**Raye's Temple**

All the girls and boys arrived at the temple and Veronica finally stopped crying after Seiya had calmed her down from the accident. They all were in Raye's bedroom again after she had finished her incantation ritual in the spirit room of her temple with the big fire to help calm every ones nerves. Veronica asked to stay behind in the room and leave the fire going to stay and meditate on her own, Raye allowed it so then all the scouts could talk about it the mornings events.

"Guy's we can't let that happen again, just seeing our teacher turn into that creature…" Amy said holding back a gentle cry, Taiki was right beside her holding her hand and trying to calm her down, she noticed his hand placement and blushed. "We need to take this seriously, none of our powers worked against the Sailor Sagittarius."

"The thing I don't understand is what they are after… and why they are attacking the way they do, it's horrible." Yaten said, feeling more serious than usual around Mina who was sitting right next to him. "And who exactly was that person that helped us."

Seiya looked to his right side and had his arm around Serena who still looked stunned. She was still recalling the event, the sailor scout that saved them, the new power she accepted from a complete sailor scout stranger, and Veronica… her voice, those eyes, the shakiness in her voice had dug a whole deep inside her heart. Seiya, who couldn't even see what she was thinking, felt a twinge of sadness. "Serena, what's going on?" he asked her. The others leaned in to listen.

Serena's voice was shakier than Veronica's was in the van, and she started to tear up, "I don't know how guys… Veronica really got to me… and she's right. Maybe she should go home, this all really is bad timing for someone as fragile as she is to be here when we have enemies right now." She had noticed Seiya put his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder, not bothering to shake him off, she started to like this feeling and she didn't want to fight it, "ever since she has been here and I went to her first practice, I have been constricted to a point where I couldn't breathe and I felt defeated that I couldn't protect her from that enemy, and you got hurt in the process to protect me," she said as she looked up at Seiya with the water filled eyes, "and now she is scared, so scared that now I even feel it. I don't know what to think anymore…" and with that she got up and went out the door of Raye's bedroom, the girls all got up to go out to her but Seiya got up faster.

"No I will go get her she is really vulnerable right now, only one person should go." Then he disappeared outside the door to go comfort her.

"Guy's she's right…" Raye said, everyone looked back to her, "It's come clear to me that ever since Veronica got here, Serena has grown attached to her, she has been in danger as well. I got a strong vibe from her during my meditation. She is really scared to be here, we need to train harder than ever to try and protect her. I personally feel scared for Veronica's safety as well, I want to do everything I can to find out who this new enemy is, but I need your help in return."

"We've got to do something to help her change her mind about this place." Lita said.

"Maybe we could plan a girl's night and have a slumber party? You know all of us, and we'll help her get her mind of the attacks and focused on why she came here in the first place?" Mina said with excitement.

"That's actually not a bad idea Mina," Lita responded to the excitement, then looked at Taiki and Yaten who were not so enthusiastic as the girls were, "Sorry guys…" then the girls giggled lightly. The boys just shrugged and smiled.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Mina," Yaten said, nervously putting his arm around the blonde girl. She smiled, she knew he was nervous about pulling that move.

"Then it's settled, how about tonight we'll have a whole girls night, maybe play sum games at the Crown, take her to a movie, Lita can cook some great food for her, you know girl stuff. It'll definitely be a great way to take her mind off of all the incidents that have happened here." Raye finished.

**Outside Raye's Room**

Seiya was holding onto Serena by the waist comforting her, it hurt him so much to see this wonderful, beautiful girl crying and hurt. "Serena, you need to calm down about this. Things happen for a reason, we're going to get to the bottom of this I promise. Remember we're not going to leave you guy's until this enemy is destroyed."

Serena took a deep breath; Seiya finally got her to calm down. "It's just, ever since Veronica came here, her and I have gotten really close, my family already loves her like a daughter, and I already am so fond of her like a sister… seeing her that terrified really hurt me, like I wasn't doing my job as a host sister. I'm so scared for her safety, and I'm really intimidated as a sailor scout for once in my life…" She felt Seiya hug her tighter, she could feel her heart burst into flame she was so overwhelmed, but she also felt him let go quickly and he hissed, holding his stomach, he looked like he was in pain. "What's wrong Seiya?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I promise. But I feel like you have something else on your mind and since I am such a good friend as you know… I want to hear it, maybe I can help." He responded still holding his stomach.

"I can't, not now…" Serena said as she reached for Seiya's hand, his eyes went a little wide.

"Serena…" a girls voiced called her, they both turned around to see Veronica standing outside the fire room, "are you okay? Did you still want to come to my lesson?" she questioned.

Serena stood up next to Seiya still holding his hand as he struggled to get up, "yes Veronica, I still want to go, I'll go tell the others." She let go of Seiya's hand and she walked back into the room.

She looked at Seiya who was still holding his stomach, "are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I am fine, you said you're teaching Serena and the girls ballet?" He asked, she nodded in response, "This I honestly have to see for myself." He chuckled and so did she.

"I'll see you all down to the van…" she patted him on the back gently as she smiled at him and walked away. Seiya waited till she had walked down the steps to the temple to unbutton and open up his jacket, he could plainly see the wound from the arrow that burned his skin, it was still bleeding.

* * *

**Hey guys! I have been re-editing stuff in some of my chapters, sorry for my personal mistakes. Please leave reviews!**

**Next chapter: Seiya and Serena get a little closer, scouts attened Veronica's private workshop, someone comes back after a long trip**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Arrival**

"5, 6, 7, 8…" Veronica snapped at the girls as they were dancing on the theater stage next to the balance bars. Serena and the rest of the girls agreed to a private lesson back in the theater. All the girls, including Veronica, were in pink tights and black leotards, as well as point shoes that killed most of the girl's feet as they all showed signs of pain in their eyes. They bent their legs, then straightened and went up onto point and straightened their arms and then bowed to the audience, "good girls, you're doing wonderful for your first time! I'm amazed."

The girls were in pain, so much pain that Raye had fallen onto her knees and had to take off her point shoes after they were done doing the routine, "sorry Veronica, I have got to stop I think my feet are bleeding…" she said as she gently took off one ballet shoe, and she was right.

"Yikes Raye, okay this is actually normal for beginners because you're not use to the tightness and hard front of the shoe, I'll take you to my dressing room." Veronica said as she came to Raye's side to assist her, then she giggled, "maybe I should have ignored Serena and made you guy's do slippers instead, but she insisted you guys wanted to learn point."

"First lesson… don't ever listen to Serena." Raye said as her and Veronica both laughed when they heared Serena screaming Raye's name. Veronica walked with Raye to the dressing room and over to the washroom, where she set Raye on the toilet seat and she pulled a small bucket into the shower, and waited for the hot water to poor through, as soon as the mirror started to steam up she pulled the bucket away from the shower and placed Raye's feet in the bucket. Raye got a sudden chill when she felt how cold Veronica's skin was.

"Okay this might sting a little bit because of the open sores, but I promise you it will help." Veronica said as she slowly placed Raye's feet in the hot water, she could hear Raye hiss a little at the stinging of the hot water to her sore feet, "Sorry… you have no idea how long it takes to develop strong resistant feet to those shoes."

"You're such a nice girl Veronica, we're really glad to have you here in Japan." Raye admitted, her feet slowly adjusted to the heat of the water, but Veronica was right, the hot water did feel better. "We're all hoping that you may rethink about going home, we want you to stay, it's only been a week…"

"I am planning on staying, there shouldn't be any worries…" she responded back.

"But… but didn't you say you were rethinking about going home to America?" Raye questioned very confused.

Veronica sighed, she had said that but she didn't really mean it, and now the girls thought she was so scared that she really was going to leave. "I'm sorry, yes I did say that, but I was really freaked out, I mean coming to a new city you've never been before on a business trip as well as a student, then being attacked by something you can't explain and then another attack at your own school… sometimes you can't think straight, and you let your emotions speak for you."

Raye thought about what she had said, and she could relate. "You're right, but we were worried that you thought our country was dangerous, when in fact it's not, we are safe by protectors."

"You're the second person who has told me that, what do you guy's mean by protectors? Is that another word for cops or something?" Veronica looked at her, confusion over her face, but her eyes remained still.

Raye felt a chill down her back as she looked at Veronica, those still golden brown eyes buried within her, she felt she said too much but there was no hiding it now that she had heard it from someone else. "Well, we have protectors, but the strongest protector that has kept our city safe is Sailor Moon." Veronica looked at her still confusion on her face, but Raye caught sight of her eyes for a split second as those golden eyes turned a onyx black, "Veronica, your eyes!" she exclaimed.

Veronica looked away from Raye and rubbed her eyes, oh no… I need energy, she thought, if I just touched this girl I can drain just a little to help me until I can get blood. Veronica reached over and put her hands in the bucket and gently held onto Raye's feet, and started to give her a gentle massage. "Oh I'm fine, sometimes my eye color can change when I am exhausted, it happens with a lot of people I know, I'll massage the balls of your feet and it should feel a lot better to walk on, so sit back an relax a little." She recovered.

Raye relaxed as she let Veronica massage her feet, she couldn't help but relax because it felt so good and after about a minute she felt really tired and relaxed and even let out a little sigh. Veronica closed her eyes as she continued to wash the beautiful black haired girls feet in the still hot water. She could feel that rush of energy she gained in just seconds. It was enough to last her a while and enough that the girl would not even notice. "There that should help you walk again," Veronica chuckled as she looked back up into Raye's eyes, Raye noticed again the girl's eyes were a golden brown again as she smiled, "Let's go back to the stage, I have to teach the girls something else before we end this lesson."

I could have sworn her eyes were black just a second ago, Raye thought as she put on her flip flips and heading out the door of the dressing room down the long hallway to the stage. Maybe I was mistaken, but it's bizarre…something doesn't feel right with her. "Veronica, I think we are all going over to Serena's after for a sleepover, you're not busy are you? No practice?" Raye asked as they entered the auditorium.

"No this is one of my lucky nights off from practice. That sounds like a lot of fun though." She replied. They both came to where the girls were sitting in the auditorium chairs with the Three Lights. "You guy's ready for one more step? It's just that and I swear I will let you guys go." She laughed.

"Yeah I could do another, this is really fun." Lita admitted as she got back up, all the girls followed and Veronica as well as they made their way back to the bar, Raye sat down next to Seiya.

"She really is something isn't she?" Seiya whispered to his left to Raye as he looked at Serena and Veronica, Veronica perfectly Serena's arms and legs in position as Serena fell over. "Its obvious Serena has no balance, but Veronica is almost perfection."

Raye couldn't help but look at Veronica again helping Serena. There is something about this girl that is so sweet, but something even I can't explain, almost dark feeling but hidden, Raye thought to herself. "She is…but I'm under the impression there is something she's hiding…" She responded.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked with a confused expression.

"I can't say, I don't know yet, but I am going to find out… it's not a bad vibe, but it's dark… I'm going to keep my eye on her…" She continued looking at Veronica.

"Come on are you serious? Veronica is dark? I don't feel it." Seiya said back.

"Neither do I." Yaten poked his head between Seiya and Raye, surprising her a little.

"I don't either, you must be mistaken Ms. Hino." Taiki said on the other side of her.

"I didn't say it was for certain guys. I'm just saying I have a feeling, it's a small one, but I am looking into it, there is definitely something off about this girl. I also felt it during the spiritual cleansing." Raye exclaimed to all three of them.

They all looking at her, amazed that even she would think this girl was anything-dark feeling. They all looked at her as she was holding onto Serena's arms and leg until Serena lost balance again and fell forward. I don't feel anything dark about this girl, Seiya thought.

**Serena's Bedroom**

"I don't get it Artemis," Luna said as her and Artemis were on Serena's bed talking about the enemy, "I thought our last enemy was our last enemy, who are these vampire creatures these girls talk about stronger than what we last battled?" She exclaimed overwhelmed.

"It's okay Luna," Artemis got up and walked over to her on the bed, "The sailor scouts are always prepared and ready for anything, especially Sailor Moon. But who are these Sailor Zodiac? I haven't even heard of them."

"If only there was someway we had more information about them, and this new enemy… What if Sailor Moon didn't destroy Chaos… what if it came back?" Luna asked seeming paranoid.

"I may know of a way Luna…" Artemis replied, and Luna turned to him looking questionable.

"What? How Artemis?"

"When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, the central computer as you may know, was not destroyed. The scouts said they were able to meet Queen Serenity through the computer, and that's how they were able to better understand all of their past lives. Queen Serenity was able to show them all that had happened with the Moon Kingdom, maybe just maybe, if we were able to make a trip to the Moon Kingdom and find that computer we would be able to ask Queen Serenity if she knows anything about this new enemy and the Sailor Zodiac." Artemis finished, Luna looked at him with shock and amazement.

"Artemis, that is a great idea! Queen Serenity has to know! We need to tell the girls right away when they come back from that lesson with Veronica." Luna said with joy.

"Luna…" Luna looked back at Artemis, this time there was a change in his tone.

"What's wrong?" Luna's mood changed too after he spoke his name.

Artemis couldn't find the words to say. He rethought about his statement and decided not to say anything. "Never mind, I lost the thought…" Artemis sighed.

"Artemis I will have to admit, that cat that Veronica has…I swear I have seen it before…"

**Outside Serena's Bedroom**

"So they are starting to figure it out…" Orion whispered to himself. "This is good, but we still can't reveal ourselves to the scouts yet… or else Super Nova will find us faster..." He shook his head as he continued down the hallway and up to Veronica's bedroom and only her bed. He looked out the window, the sun was setting and he could hear giggling down on the corner of the street from the open window, and saw Veronica and all the girls coming towards the house "They can't go to the moon kingdom… they will be in danger if they do, how can we tell them this with out exposing our identity?"

**Three Lights Apartment**

The boys all walked into their apartment and turned on the lights and all gasped. Their princess was sitting on the couch waiting for them to return.

"Princess! What are you doing here? It's not safe to travel right now!" Yaten exclaimed as they all ran over and bowed in front of their princess.

"Please, all of you need to sit down…" the princess said. They all automatically obeyed and sat on the couch, worry reined over their princess's face, then reined over all of their faces. "There is a…a terrible darkness in the universe… it's a cold and death-like feeling…death everywhere…" Princess Fireball started to tear up and tightened her grip on her clothes, the boys all came over to here, confusion all of their faces, their held her hand and put their arms around her back, then she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Princess what's going on?" Taiki managed to get out.

Their princess was not able to straight out tell them what happened, gentle breaths between her cries was all she could handle, her emotions were able to speak for her, "It's gone…" she said, now sobbing between words.

"What's gone? Princess what's happened?" Seiya managed to get out.

"Death… blood… everywhere… Kinmoku…" She sucked in a deep breath "Kinmoku is gone…"

**Serena's Home**

All the girls were in Serena's room, everyone in their pj's having a lot of fun. The cat's had stayed by their owners as they all petted their cats. Serena was happy to be home finally, having a good time with her friends and really happy that Veronica was enjoying the company of her friends as well. Veronica was smiling, petting her calico cat as he purred and curled up in her lap. They had been discussing about the lesson she had given them and how bad their feet had hurt even though they had enjoyed doing something out of their ordinary routine.

"I told Serena you guy's should have down regular ballet but she insisted on doing point." Veronica explained. "I tried to go easy on you guy's since you are all beginners."

"That was supposed to be easy?" Mina asked shocked, "Oh my feet hurt so bad…" she started rubbing her feet making Artemis leap up out of her lap. "How are you able to even do a full performance in those death-shoes?"

Veronica smiled. "Years and years and years of lessons, I've never stopped, but I will admit it is quite nice to have at least one night off of practice for some girl time."

"Do you never get a night off?" Amy asked as she looked up from her astronomy book. "How do you study?"

"No I never really get a night off. Since I am trying to put 100 shows into one year I am always busy, I don't get to have time for anything. I have been diagnosed with insomnia back in America with my doctor, so I don't really get to sleep." All the girls jaws dropped, more specifically Serena's dropped even further.

"You don't ever sleep? That is quite unhealthy even for a young girl like yourself Veronica, how to get the energy you need?" Amy asked worriedly.

From my nebulas that give off that energy and flows straight to me, Veronica thought, from all of my nebulas that have given off and created planets and stars and life…all the life's energy flows to me to keep me alive. "I sometimes take naps periodically through out the day, it's enough of a rest that keeps my body's energy flowing, and I eat healthy, no sweets, sugars, sodas, etc. It sounds unhealthy to not go to sleep at night and go to school with out that rest, and then have to go to practice. But when I am at practice we have an hour break, that's when I relax, and try to sleep." The girls all looked at her, amazed and confused. Oh no…they don't believe me…

"I envy you…" Serena said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked.

"You're able to maintain a career, balance doing homework, school, practice, and performance, and hanging with us, and you don't get a lot of sleep? Sorry but I envy you, I could never be able to function if I don't get enough sleep." Serena giggled.

"I don't think it is healthy, you should really consider seeing a doctor while you are here, maybe they would be able to give you a prescription for some kind of sleeping pill that will help you sleep at night." Amy continued.

"Thank you for your worry Amy, but I am truly fine, I have already gone that route before, and I have tried taking medication for it… it never worked." Veronica lied.

They started talking about Veronica's new routine about using rock and hip hop music on point shoes, a very fast paced routine that involves a lot of work that might take more than 4 months to accomplished. She asked if they would like to come to a practice for this special performance because it was so complicated, and they all agreed they would love to come. Serena was so happy now, that they were all getting along so well, then a cell phone beeped at her, she looked at it and saw it was a text from Seiya.

"Something horrible happened…" read his text.

Serena's heart leaped into her throat. She texted back, "What's wrong?"

With in 15 seconds her phone beeped again. "Our home…"

Now Serena's heart was beating faster, what happened to their home? "Seiya, what's going on? You're scaring me…" She had texted again.

Another 15 seconds went by and her phone beeped again. "Our home… it's destroyed…"

Serena's heart burst, she couldn't think, she couldn't act, and she couldn't even breathe. Seiya's home was destroyed? How? Why? Is their princess all right?

Raye looked over at Serena in mid laugh and she stopped. She could see Serena's blue eyes had clouded over, she wasn't breathing. "Ugh Amy, how about you show Veronica how to made an amazing traditional Japanese tea and we will all have some up here?" as she looked over at Amy and met her gaze. Amy didn't understand, but saw Serena behind Raye's face and it would have shocked Veronica.

"Okay, Veronica come with me it's not too hard to make," She said taking Veronica's hand and picking her up and they walked out the door, "it's not too hard, just some simple seasonings…"

Raye turned to Serena and started to shake her. "Serena! What's wrong? What's going on?" she yelled quietly as Lita and Mina looked at each other then went over to Serena. "Serena! Snap out of it!" she shook Serena harder, but it only made Serena burst out into tears.

"Seiya… Seiya… Seiya…" Serena cried even harder. Raye, Lita, and Mina were wide eyed and mouths opened as they saw their princess crying over someone else. Mina looked down at her phone as she let it drop from the palm of her hand to the floor. She grabbed it and flipped it open and read the message that read from Seiya: "Our home… it's destroyed…" She started to feel her heart break, she ran over to here phone and dialed Yaten's number.

"Yaten! What is going on?" She yelled into the phone…she listened to Yaten explain in detail what had happened, her heart broke even more. She hung up the phone. It was true. "Guy's…" she could barely speak, both Raye and Lita turned their heads to face her as they saw tears run down her cheeks, "Yaten… Taiki… Seiya…their home is gone…the enemy got to their planet and… the vampires got to everybody. Their planet is gone…" she dropped to her knees.

"I need to go see Seiya…I need to know they are alright!" Serena yelled jumping out of her state of shock, she surprised the girls as they saw her race to her dresser and pulled out a sweatshirt and jeans. "Tell Veronica I am sorry…" and she ran out the door into the raining weather. The girls didn't both stopping her, they couldn't stop her, and they went over to Mina to comfort her, as they too started to cry.

"Are you guy's okay?" Someone asked in a surprising tone as they all looked to Veronica with a tray of 5 cups of tea as Amy was right behind her, "What's going on? We saw Serena run out the door alone." She came over and sat the tea tray down on the table as she came over to Mina and the other girls and sat right in front of her and held Mina's hand. Veronica could mentally and physically feel Mina's swirled emotions of sadness, anger, and fear, she could read her thoughts of the phone call, what Yaten had said to hear, the grayness in his dry voice of an upset man trying to not cry over the phone. Super Nova got to Kinmoku, Veronica thought, my Flame Nebula gathered enough energy to produce Princess Fireball and her starlight's a new planet to rebuild and call Kinmoku again…Damn you Super Nova. "I'll be right back." The girls saw her run off.

**Three Lights Apartment**

There was a furious hard knock at the door of the Three Light's apartment, they all looked up in alarm, who could be coming over at this hour? A teared up Taiki and Yaten comforted their emotionally hurt princess to Yaten's bedroom as a teared up Seiya walked over to the door and opened it. A pigtailed blonde stood there, tears running down her face and hair drench from the stormy rainy weather.

"Dumpling…" was all Seiya could say, then out of no where she came inside the door and hugged tightly around Seiya as he embraced her fully. She had jumped into his arms so hard and hugged him so tight that the wound on his stomach burned again. He hissed slightly, but tried to cover his pain, all he could concentrate on was this completely drenched blonde in his arms, the one he loved was here, and even with a crying face which hurt him to see her like that, she still looked absolutely amazing. They didn't let go for what felt like 3 minutes, but he didn't care, she was here, all alone with him, she had come on her own.

"Seiya…" she managed to cry out, "I'm so sorry…" she tried to pull away from him, but he kept her close, and shut the door behind her, she didn't care, she knew that he needed a friend, he needed someone to share with, and that is what she was here for. He pulled her to his side and took her over to the couch and grabbed a blanket to wrap her around so she wasn't cold and sat next to her, leaned over and his face in his hands. He was extremely upset; she put her arm around his shoulder and a hand in one of his hands. "I came here for you, I couldn't stand thinking of you with out one of us here," she cried again.

"Dumpling…this all happened so fast…" Seiya finally spoke, "After rebuilding our home… it's gone again, our people, our kingdom…" he sighed, he could feel her tighten her grip around his hand, "but…our princess escaped. That's the only good thing." He cried again, and then he felt the tightness leave his hand and go around his neck as she embraced him in a hug again.

"I'm here, I am going to do everything I can to help you guy's… this enemy is as good as dead. I can't let them get away with this…" She managed to finally say, she let go of him and put her hands on his beautiful crying face so that they could see into each other's eyes and nothing else. Seiya couldn't help but feel emotional, but he also couldn't help but stare into the beautiful eyes of the one he wanted, the one he loved, the one he would fight for. He could feel her caring heart, he could feel that love for him, and he could feel it. She looked deep into his eyes, her face and his face so close to each other. "I swear… we will do everything to help you guys, to protect your princess, get your home back. I know how that feels. My home on the moon was destroyed too, my mother gave her life to save all of us, and now we are going to do the same for you." She could see his eyes begin to tear up again, and finally came down his cheek. Emotions were flying in the air between them. "…I swear… I promise…" They were so close now, both of them crying, they could feel each other's pain, but when Serena had looked down a little she saw his lips, and like an impulse saying it was the right moment, the right thing, she gently leaned in and kissed him. Seiya was absolutely shocked, but he didn't pull back, the moment even though it was so emotional unbalance, the moment seemed right. They didn't pull away, and stayed together, connected in a long passionate kiss.

**Three Light's Balcony**

"They seem to be doing good…" a girl's voice whispered.

"It seems the Moon Princess is finally realizing that she belongs with him Nebula…" Orion whispered.

"I wouldn't think that fast Orion," Sailor Nebula responded back, "you can feel the wildness of their emotions between them. Love, fear, happiness, sadness, anger… that's not a recipe for falling in love… But at least she may be slowly realizing that in this life she belongs to someone else. That Prince Darien belongs to another in this life."

"It's sad, Queen Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and I believe that was the most beautiful kingdom in the galaxy that you created." Orion jumped from the bench to Sailor Nebula's shoulder. "Queen Serenity was truly a beautiful, brave woman to give her life for her daughter."

"But you see it in her daughter now… Orion, we have to keep the Moon Princess safe, as well as Princess Kakyuu... I'm surprised she even made it back to Earth." Sailor Nebula said.

"Me too..." Orion responded back.

"Orion... don't you think it would be easier if we worked with the Sailor Scouts, that they knew our story and our identity instead of hiding as an exchange student in the princess's own home?" Sailor Nebula asked her guardian as she still looked at Serena kissing Seiya.

"As much as I want to say yes Nebula, you already know the answer. You know how protective the outer scouts are, and even if you tried to explain yourself and you're powers, they would not be able to understand. Because of yourself, they would think you were the enemy... only Sailor Moon knows you are not, she understands." Orion whispered back in her ear. "As long as you wear you're ring, and the Moon Princess wears hers, you and her will not be able to be detected by the Sailor Zodiacs or Super Nova."

"You're right... why did I have to make such stubborn scouts Orion?" She giggled and smiling revealing her fangs.

"You're looking a little paler than usual Nebula, I'll be sure to get you blood tomorrow." Orion said.

Nebula nodded and then they vanished.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Veronica tells an interesting secret to Serena, Serena and Seiya talk... and something that could really change Serena's future... someone ends up in the hospital... Dun dun dunnnnnn ;) stay tuned for chapter 9 because it will be up soon! Also next chapter i will be changing how I let you know about the next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Troubled Love & Secrets

**Chapter 9: Troubled Love & Secrets**

**Three Lights Apartment**

The sun rose beyond the horizon as Seiya and Serena watched it on the balcony of Seiya's apartment. They were both bundled in blankets sipping cocoa next to each other, the moment seemed almost perfect, only Serena felt guilty for what she had done. She couldn't help but keep replaying that moment when she herself decided to kiss him, a moment of passion, confusion, anger, and sadness all woven into one act. She looked at Seiya and she could still see the sadness all over his face, but especially his eyes. His blue eyes, full of sadness and light from the sun, she could feel that he was holding something back, not just his tears but also something beyond that.

"Seiya I…" She started to say. All she wanted to do was break the awkward silence between them but no words were coming to her mind.

"Serena…" He answered. That's the first time he said my name, she thought. "I know what you're thinking… and yes, it was stupid."

That was something Serena was not expecting to hear. "What do you mean?" She asked with caution in her voice.

He let out the breath he had been holding. This may hurt both of us, he thought. "Serena, there was a lot of emotional confusion last night which is understandable in my situation, but you surprised me… you showed up on our doorstep drenched from the storm and all I could think about before then was our home was gone again, but then u came and all I could think about was this wonderful girl I had in my arms and that she cared enough to escape her friends to come see us in our time of need. That's what a real friend does… a friend does that. But then you promised me something and then the kiss…" Seiya had to swallow the last bit of happiness he was feeling, "the kiss felt amazing to me… but I know it meant something different to you, something completely different." He shook his head as if disagreeing with himself.

Serena turned her body towards Seiya feeling even guiltier than she already did. She set down her cup on the table and went to hold Seiya's hand with both her hands. He looked down at his hand that felt warmer with hers on it then looked over at her, her eyes were clouded with confusion. "What are you trying to say Seiya?" There was a nervous tone in her voice and that made him feel guilty for even saying anything at all.

"Serena, you have a boyfriend, you have Darien. I think we both know that kiss last night meant absolutely nothing and that it was a mistake…" He saw her eyes get wider in surprise with the roughness of his tone and then he felt the warmth of her hands leave his, he could feel his heart start to crack again.

I have Darien… Darien who has never given me a call since he has been in America, who has only written me back once in six months, who left me alone again. She looked back up at the sunrise, she felt confused at her own self. "If that's what you think…" she got up out of her seat and unwrapped herself from the blanket, "I'm sorry, I'll show myself out." She left him on the balcony and out the door; he didn't bother to follow her.

"Seiya…" a girl spoke softly behind the screen door. Seiya turned around to see his princess opening the screen door and sitting down where Serena just was and bundled herself up in the blanket. She could feel the hatred Seiya was feeling toward himself. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I let her go… you know just as well as I do that what happened last night with her was nothing more than a pity thing. She still loves Darien… the guy who broke her heart yet again, and she is still with him." She saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"It is true if you love something you must set it free. However, that girl came all the way over here last night because she was worried about us, she was worried about you. She may have someone in her life, but I have a feeling you may be wrong." Princess Kakyuu stated. She saw Seiya's face turn confused. Me wrong? He thought. "Believe it or not you can be wrong sometimes, you must quit being so stubborn. I think you should still give it time, you never know what can happen here. No one promises someone something as big as she did with out love intended with it."

"I guess you're right… I need to go over and see her and apologize, she looked upset…" Seiya said as he got up out of his seat. Suddenly a pain surged through his body and he fell forward holding his stomach, hissing and breathing heavily. Princess Kakyuu rushed to his side and tried to hold him down but he wouldn't stop moving, the pain was increasing through out his abdomen. "Fighter! What's wrong?!" the princess felt frantic to see her starlight in pain.

Seiya was crying as the pain spread to his chest, he felt like he couldn't breath even though he was breathing heavily. "My stomach! Help!" He unbuttoned his collared shirt fast and Princess Kakyuu was horrified and screamed

She cried frantically inside the apartment to her other starlight's. "HEALER! MAKER! HELP!"

**Serena's Home**

"I don't know what to think anymore…" Serena said to herself as she was walking home from the Three Light's apartment alone. She had been contemplating about her feelings ever since they had come back and last night was the ground breaking line she had crossed, but she didn't seem to care. "Darien has been gone for six months with no visit, no letters, and only a couple calls… I feel like I don't even know him anymore." She turned the corner on the sidewalk that led to her house with her head down to the ground as she kicked a small rock along the way. "Maybe… just maybe, the relationship I have with Darien really is over." She remembered the time on top of the roof when the starlight's were leaving back for their world and Seiya had kissed her cheek goodbye. She had felt such an immense burst of sadness that he was leaving her when he turned around to his princess but she hid the feeling well from the others. She had kicked the rock with one last strong kick as she heard it clink something metal. She looked up and saw a red sports car in front of the entrance to her house her heart dropped to her stomach. She recognized the car, "Darien!"

**School**

"Hey Veronica, where's Serena? She didn't come back last night?" Mina asked in a worried tone. The girl's sleep over didn't go over so well as they had planned. Amy, Lita, and Raye all had to walk Mina back home to her place and after a full night of crying they decided to stay with her until the morning of school. After a full night of crying over Yaten and all them, she seemed to feel better.

Veronica shook her head. "No she never came home last night, I tried calling her cell but it went straight to her voicemail. I'm worried about her Mina…" she said and looked down at the notes on her desk.

Mina sat next to her today in Serena's seat to comfort the poor exchange student. I feel horrible that we have exposed this drama to her; she must not understand what exactly is going on. "Hey I have an idea Veronica," Veronica looked back up at the quirky blonde girl, "I don't know what is going on with Serena and I am sure she is all right. She has been a little up and down lately with the whole Darien thing, but let's you and I go to the Crown Arcade and play some video games and maybe get something to eat? It'll distract us for a little bit." She smiled at her.

"I would like that a lot Mina, thank you." Veronica responded.

"Class please everyone sit down time to begin our algebra. I hope everyone did their homework because we're having a surprise quiz." The teacher said and after followed with a bunch of "awe's" and "boo's." "Yes, yes I know we all love these quizzes." She responded to the classes disappointment as she handed out the quizzes.

"Mina, where are the Three Lights? They aren't here today." Veronica asked the blonde. Mina looked back at Yaten then Taiki and Seiya's seats, all were empty. "Have you heard from any of them?" They heard the teacher silence them.

Mina leaned over and whispered to her. "No I haven't heard anything have you?"

"No I haven't either," Veronica whispered back. Something is wrong, she thought as she faced the front of her desk again and began the pop quiz. Something is really, really wrong.

**Serena's Home**

"I totally forgot you were coming home…" Serena said as she sipped her cup of tea. Darien was sitting right next to her in the living room on the couch happy as could be to see Serena again. "We've been having attacks again." She set her tea back down on the table and looked at him.

"Another enemy?" Darien responded back.

"Yes, and a new scout." Serena answered properly, she couldn't help but feel even guiltier about the night before. She had kissed Seiya out of uncontrollable emotion, it was a crazy thing to have done but she had done it. And now Darien her true love was back visiting her. He was her true love in the past life when they were back on the moon kingdom. Here in the present life now, and also in her future with their daughter Rini. But even after he had kissed her when she walked in the door, there was no excitement… there were no butterflies like she had before every time they kissed, there was no warmth, and there was no longing, it was just a kiss now with no feeling. "We're still trying to find any information we can about her and the enemy, but we have come up with nothing. Darien have you ever heard of Sailor Nebula or the Sailor Zodiac?" she questioned.

"No I've never heard of either of them." He responded. "Is that our enemy?"

Serena couldn't really answer that; she didn't have enough information to contribute a right answer. "I want to say no but we don't know. Sailor Nebula gave me a new power, but the enemy, the Sailor Zodiac that we are up against, she says she created… but she has saved us twice from them." she bit her lip.

"I would keep my guard up Serena if I were you, you never know you could be falling into a trap." He noticed for a while that Serena was trying to avoid eye contact with him the whole time they had seen each other. "Okay Serena, I came all the way back from America, away from my studies to see you and you can't even look at me… what's going on?" He demanded.

I can't tell him, Serena thought, if I told him it would ruin everything in our future. "We have a new exchange student, I'm just worried for her safety. She's been attacked at her own practice and the sailor zodiac attacked me and the starlight's when we were…" she got cut off.

"The starlight's? Wait, those three are here?" Darien stood up; frustration seemed to appear all over his face. Serena felt a little worried.

"Yes Darien they are back, their planet was destr…" She was cut off again.

"I don't care, why are they here again?" Darien's anger seemed to match the same anger Amara had against Seiya. Serena could feel the similarity between the two.

"Why does it matter Darien?" She stood up to defend them, "they don't have their home anymore they can come here if they want!"

"No they can't Serena! They don't belong here!"

"Who are you to say they don't belong here Darien!" She seemed to over power him in a yelling contest when he decided to sit back down. "How would you like it if Earth, your home, was destroyed? Wouldn't you go to a planet that you know would accept you?" Her anger seemed to keep building. "They helped me fight Galaxia and gave me the strength to believe in myself to save Earth and the rest of the galaxy… you were gone! You left me!"

"Is that where you came from just now? Where you with them?" Darien's seemed a little calmer but still had the same acidy tone in his voice.

"That's not of your business. What do you have against them? They're our friends!" She asked sharply.

"I don't have anything against them Serena! It's that Seiya I don't trust!" Darien stood back up and fired back, silence filled the room. She had reached a new depth of sadness filled with shock. "Serena I saw the way he looked at you on the rooftop when they left, I knew he was going to come back for you." He quieted down, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell..."

"Please leave…" She whispered. Darien noticed tears streaming down her eyes.

"Serena I didn't mean to…" He was cut off.

"Get out!" She cried.

"As you wish Serena…" Darien said as he got up and walked towards the door. He paused and then turned his head to his Serena who was now full of tears, "I really am sorry…" with that she heard the door open and close behind him, then she heard the sound of his car's engine revving and driving away.

"This is not what I wished for…" She whispered quietly to herself. She laid down on the couch curling her self up into a ball crying her eyes out alone, "this is not what I wished for at all…"

**Fruit Parlor Crown  
**

Veronica and Mina were sitting at the usual table all the girls sat at when they were in a group and the fruit parlor, drinking a new item on the menu and both having a cheeseburger. Veronica was doing math problems trying to finish up her homework so that she could have some quality play time with Mina in the arcade before she had to leave for practice, while also discussing important topics Mina had on her mind.

"I just don't understand. I have waited and waited for Yaten to make a move, but he still hasn't yet. He knows that I like him; at least I am sure he knows, but still nothing. What should I do?" Mina asked Veronica. Veronica took a sip of her soda sparkler and put her pencil down as she finished her math homework. "Wow, you did those really fast… I can honestly say I think you did those faster than Amy." Mina was certainly surprised.

"I learned this math back in the states, it's really easy for me." She responded as she put her homework and notebook away in her backpack. Then she directed her full attention to Mina, "with Yaten, did you ever consider that maybe he is shy when he is around you? That's what I have come to notice, and I have dealt with that problem before. All you got to do is make the first move yourself." She said with a smile then took another sip of her soda sparkler.

"Me make the first move? I never do that." Mina lied. "Wouldn't that make me come off as looking too desperate?"

"I think it just depends on the situation and the person involved. If he hasn't made a move yet and he is shy, but you know he likes you just as much as you like him, I say why not? It shows that you're a strong woman and you're confident, which guys love to see in a girl."

Mina pondered over Veronica's statement and she couldn't find anything wrong with it. Why hadn't she done something first if Yaten wasn't making a move? "You're a very intelligent girl Veronica." She sipped on her soda sparkler and noticed out of her left peripheral vision four people she knew. "Amara! Michele! Trista! Hotaru!" She beamed up and motioned them to come join her and Veronica.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mina and… I'm sorry I don't think we know you." Michele smiled at the brown haired girl. "I'm Michele Kiaoh," she introduced herself as well as the other girls, "this is Amara Tenou, Trista Meioh, and Hotaru Tomo."

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Veronica Miller, and I'm an exchange student from America." Veronica shook all their hands and then they all sat down. The girls all felt the coldness in her hands as they touched her. Mina got up to let them have the booth side of the table and went and sat next to Veronica so they could all face each other. Veronica noticed Michele right from when she walked in the door and couldn't help but be excited, "Michele I just have to say I really enjoy your musical talent with the violin, I listen to you all the time." She blushed after her comment.

Mina was surprised to hear that Veronica knew Michele's music. "How did you know she plays the violin Veronica?" Mina asked.

Veronica giggled. "I use her music all the time in my performances. She's my favorite artist."

Mina was amazed at how calm Veronica was at meeting Michele, even when it was her favorite artist. She noticed Veronica was so classy when meeting people, even famous people like the Three Lights she was still so calm and tranquil. I could learn something from her, Mina thought.

"Oh so you must be the ballerina from America!" Hotaru spoke up with a smile. "We thought you were so wonderful with the Romeo and Juliet performance last week. How were you able to pull that whole performance off in just a couple days of being here?"

Veronica was impressed with the little girl with such volume in her excitement. "I trained back in America first while the others trained here in Japan. I had to finish other projects first before I could come but it all fell together quite nicely when I arrived. I'm glad you all enjoyed it." She smiled again.

"It was absolutely beautiful, may I ask what music you chose for that piece?" Michele asked with a smile.

Veronica laughed, "Oh I think you may know." They all laughed with her.

"Hello ladies," a server had come to the table, Mina looked up and saw that it was Andrew. "Can I get you anything to drink? We just came out with a new item and they are amazing."

"Sure we'll have four of them." Amara responded, her arm around Michele's shoulders.

"Great four soda sparklers coming your way, and since you are with this lovely lady," he looked at Veronica, "they are on the house." He winked and walked away to the back.

"Wow that was nice of him…" Trista spoke. "So Veronica, may I ask what brings you to Japan?" She seemed to give Veronica a glare but hid it well with kindness in her tone. There is something about this girl, I don't know what, she thought.

"Well, I wanted to expand my career and get out of America for the first time. Japan seemed like the perfect place to start. I was actually surprised at how many people came to our first performance. But I also wanted to be an exchange student and continue my schooling while I was here, so I enrolled at Tenth Street high school." Veronica responded.

"So you go to school with Serena and all of them right?" Amara glared.

"Yes I do, I'm actually staying with her and her family while I am here for a year."

"How nice." Amara was short with her. This girl is something different, I can't tell if it's good or bad, she thought to herself.

There was a cell ringing and everyone reached into their pockets to check whose it was, and turned out to be Veronica's. She glanced down at the name that was calling her and suddenly felt irritated. "I'm sorry, it's my manager," she flipped open her phone and answered, "Hello Thomas… Wait now? But I am no where near the studio… alright, alright I'll get a taxi and go home, see you in 30." She hung up the phone and let out a big sigh as she picked up her backpack and stood up. "I'm sorry Mina we're going to have to reschedule the arcade another time. That was my manager and practice is schedule for 2 more hours so I have to go." She said apologetically, she really did feel bad.

"Oh it's okay, go do what you gotta do, the arcade will still be here!" Mina said. Bummer I really enjoyed getting to know her too Mina thought.

She bent down and hugged Mina and faced the other girls, "I'm really sorry to have to leave so suddenly, but it was wonderful meeting you all. Michele, it was really wonderful to meet you too. I hope I will get to work with you while I am here as a live performance." She bent over and shook Michele's hand.

"That would be a wonderful idea to have joint classical performances, I'm honored you would want to do that." Michele responded with a smile.

"Please, it is I who should be honored. See you tomorrow Mina! I'll call you if I hear from Serena." Veronica finished as she walked out the door of the parlor. The girls turned around in their seats as they saw her wave down a taxi, enter, and drive off around the corner. They all turned back around in their seats and looked at the lonely blonde on the other side of the table.

"How well do you know that girl Mina?" Trista abruptly said.

Mina looked at her; Trista's tone seemed serious. "Ugh, not very well, still getting to know her why?" Mina asked back

"I've got a feeling about her, she has an abnormal amount of energy… I think you guys should keep an eye on her…"

"Here you are ladies, four soda sparklers… Oh where did Veronica go?" Andrew asked Mina, he looked a little disappointed to see the beautiful brunette was not with them anymore.

"She got called to an early practice. Sorry Andrew I know you wanted her autograph." Mina said she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "We'll bring her back no worries Andrew." She stood up and patted him on the back.

Andrew seemed reluctant to here Mina's comment. He smiled, "well just let me know if you girls need anything." He walked to the back of the restaurant.

"Mina…" Amara said softly. She turned back to face the outer scouts again. "What's going on with Serena?"

**Serena's Home**

Serena woke up to find herself in the same tucked position she had been when she was crying. She had cried herself to sleep she finally realized, her emotions finally got the best of her and she had to let everything pore out of herself. She pushed herself up off the couch and sat with her face in her hands. She felt stressed out enough to cry again, she couldn't collect her thoughts, she couldn't think clearly. "What is going on with me? Why do I feel like this?" she spoke out loud to herself. She suddenly heard the door open then close and looked up to see Veronica enter the living room with her tenth street uniform on, she saw surprise in Veronica's eyes as she came over to her.

"Where have you been?" Veronica asked her as she came over on the other side of the coffee table looking at her host-sister. "All of us were worried when you left last night, where did you go?" Serena could see the genuine concern in Veronica's eyes, she started to feel the guilt build up inside.

"Veronica I am so, so sorry for leaving you guy's last night. It was suppose to be a sleep over for you with movies and cooking and absolutely no drama… but I failed on the last part." She sniffled and let out a huge breath. "Something happened personally with Seiya and it struck to the core inside me because I had gone through the same thing… I acted without thinking and ran to his side leaving all of you behind… can you forgive me?" She felt better after getting everything she wanted to say to her off her chest.

Veronica looked at her with her concerned eyes, "well there is nothing to forgive you about." Serena had a feeling she would say that, she felt she had acted so selfishly in front of her of course she wouldn't forgive her. "Serena I don't understand why you are being so hard on yourself lately. But if Seiya had a problem I understand why you left."

Serena looked up at her host sister amazed that she wasn't mad at her. "You do?" She felt confused again for what felt like the millionth time this week. She saw Veronica get back up on her feet and come over to sit next to her on the couch and hold her hand.

"Serena, I know you have a good heart. I've seen it with your friends, your family, with Seiya and those guys, even with me. I've felt absolutely nothing but positivety with you and that's why I am so happy to have you as a friend and a host-sister. Do you know why I chose you and your family as my host-family?" Veronica asked her, Serena shook her head. "Because I saw in your family portrait how wonderfully happy you all looked and when I saw your face, I automatically said 'just by looking at this girl I feel a strange positive, loving energy. She looks like the person who is truly trustworthy and truly cares about the friends, family and loved ones around her, maybe even strangers like me. I want to be with this family.' And here I am. You care so much about the people around you. You are warm hearted, you spread joy to everyone around you, and you shouldn't need to apologize for anything." She smiled at Serena.

Serena felt a warm sensation arise in her heart and placed a hand over her chest. She started to feel her eyes tear up just a little, "thank you Veronica…" Veronica saw a tear start to slide down her cheek and she reached up and wiped her tear away.

"Hey I didn't say all that so you could cry on me missy." She laughed which in turn made Serena laugh. Serena still couldn't help her emotions, she leaned over and gave Veronica a hug and Veronica embraced her. She could feel the warmth inside Serena grow. This is… Veronica thought, this is… a power growing… her confused emotions are blocking its full potential. I need to help her clear it. "Tell me what's going on with you, maybe I can help?" She let go of Serena and crossed her legs on the couch facing her with full intention to listen to every word.

Serena turned to face her as well, crossing her legs. "Honestly, it's hard to explain… but I get the overwhelming feeling I can trust you with anything."

"I am glad you feel that way, and to let you know… I feel I can trust you with anything too."

"I saw Darien today…" Serena started, then heard an "oh" come from Veronica as she continued to listen, "I was so happy to see Darien when I came back home, I haven't seen him for six month," there was still a sad tone to her voice Veronica could read, "we started talking and then we got in a huge fight over," she paused. I can't let her know that we were talking about scouts stuff, she thought, "Seiya."

"Oh…" Veronica looked at her concerned again. "It must be some jealousy he has against Seiya?" She questioned. "You know how boys are if they think another boy is trying to take their girl away from them right?"

"It must be…" she looked down at her crescent moon and star ring as it shined in the light. Veronica had to stop her from feeling all this pent up sadness.

"But do you maybe like Seiya?" She tried to change the subject to him.

Serena looked up at her in surprise she would come to that question. But to her surprise when asked, she couldn't even answer. "Honestly, I don't know…"

Okay, time to resort to drastic measures, she needs to clear her head now. "You know Serena…" she started and saw Serena turn her head back up to face her. Serena could hear the cleverness in her voice and she wanted a distraction now. "I don't tell many people this because it would look bad as publicity for a dancer. People would get the wrong idea with how spiritual I am… can I tell you a secret and you swear to not tell anybody?" she said with a smile and winked at her.

"Yes of course, you can trust me." She was listening intently.

"I know I can… well I only do this with my close personal friends but…" she got up off the couch and ran up the stairs. Serena could hear her run up another flight of stairs and knew she was in her bedroom, then she heard her come down the two flights of stairs and saw her walk back to her seat on the couch in the same position. She was holding in her hand what looked like oversized, old-fashioned ancient looking deck of cards. "But I am actually psychic." She smiled again.

"You're kidding me! So is Raye!" Serena was excited.

"I know, I felt it when we were at her spiritual cleansing, and thank goodness for that, it helped me clear my thoughts. I want to help you try to clear yours. I promise my psychic powers are not dark, I call upon the guidance of the universe, and I use astronomy as well as essential emotions. But if you don't want to it's understandable."

"So is that why you are so interested in astronomy at school?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah it is. Just to get a better understanding of what my grandmother and my mother passed down to me. So do you maybe want to try? I've been pretty accurate with my close friends back home."

Serena contemplated it for a second. This is a big thing she just exposed to me, she thought. She must really trust me a lot if she is worried about bad publicity with this secret. "Sure, why not? Nothing bad could come from it I don't think. I could use a little spiritual guidance anyways." She said with a smile. Veronica knew she had busted Serena's strong walls when she saw the beautiful smile appear across her face.

Veronica got up and went to the other side of the coffee table and moved the two teacups out of the way. "Great, I am glad you want to do this, I promise I will try to help you anyway I can." Veronica shuffled the oversized deck of ancient cards five times to make sure the cards were properly shuffled. Then she noticed her cat come down the stairs and then the second cat followed it. "Oh Orion come here little kitty," Orion obediently came and sat in Veronica's lap, "Oh Luna you can join us too," she looked over as Luna jumped onto the coffee table to observe. Veronica laughed, "Ha you're cat is obedient too."

"I've had Luna for a very long time," Serena picked her up and sat her in her lap. "She listens very well." She started scratching the back of her ear. Luna let out a meow and started purring.

"She's so adorable. Okay Serena, give me your right hand please." She asked as she held out her hand and Serena hesitated for a couple seconds then placed her hand on top of Veronica's icy could one. Veronica closed her eyes and started her psychic channeling, "I call upon the powers and guidance of the stars and the planets in the galaxies to help me guide my friend Serena Tsukino down her path of clarity…" Serena could feel Veronica's hand shake a little as she paused seeming like she was waiting for an answer. Then she abruptly opened her eyes and looked at Serena, still holding her hand. "You ready?"

Serena started to feel worried, "Yeah I am…" then felt Veronica's cold hand leave her hand and she shuffled the cards three times this time. Then she saw Veronica take one card off the top of the deck and place it in the middle towards her, but the card was face down. She took another card from the top of the deck and placed it in front of the card she had laid down first. She took another card but this time from the bottom of the deck and placed it behind the first card. She did the same pattern from the top of the deck on the right side and the bottom of the deck on the left side of the two cards. Then shuffled the cards three times again and cut the deck in half. She placed two more cards away from the middle diamond on the left said of her and two more on the right side of her and put the rest of the deck away. Serena looked over the table of cards displayed in front of her; all the cards were faced down. Then she noticed Veronica wanted her hand again and she obediently placed her hand on top of the girls frozen cold hand. She looked down at Luna who ironically was looking up at her with confusion, then they both turned their faces to Veronica's and saw she had closed her eyes again and her hand was shaking.

"Okay Serena," Serena almost jumped in surprise out of her seat because she wasn't expecting Veronica to say anything yet. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you…" she was still holding onto Serena's hand as she turned over the card in the middle, it revealed a pale colored ball that looked to have craters on it, and below the picture the word read "moon." "Serena, this card I just turned over, represents you…" Serena's heart almost jumped into her throat. She felt Luna's claws extend and claw into her leg as she was listening intently to the brown haired girls words. "The moon represents intuition, to simply go with what you feel and to know that to do this is for the greater good, but the moon is also connected to rebirth and how your true essence really is immortal."

"So what does that mean?" Serena asked cautiously.

"It means that you sometimes do things with out thinking, but the outcomes of those actions are always for the greater good." She answered. "Okay I don't mean to scare you, but I can feel your energy, so I know the questions you want to ask and I will put your answers down in the cards for you."

"Okay, I trust you." Serena asked with a smile. This is weird but actually kind of interesting, she thought.

"You want to know… who to choose… no, who to be with… right?" Veronica asked making sure.

Serena's heart stopped a beat. How can she be this dead on? She thought. "Veronica… yes." She looked surprised.

"We can stop anytime if you're scared, I can feel a change in your emotion." Veronica smiled, "I don't know why you are getting so worked up again, calm down missy." She started to laugh, she could feel another change in Serena's attitude as Serena started to laugh too.

"Sorry it's just weird but it's cool I promise."

"All right I'm going to turn over the card in front of you, which guides you to who you should choose." She reached over in front of Serena and turned over the card. Serena's eyes went wide. "The star… represents balance and harmony and also aids to self-discovery and as catalysts for personal development. Usually always positive and are a gentle reminder that you are in charge of your own destiny. Is there anyone in your life that might represent the star?" Veronica asked her.

"Yes…" Serena hesitated.

"Okay now for the card behind the moon… you want to know… who needs to go away? Who… you want to forget about?" Veronica asked her but in a form of a question for reassurance.

"Yes…" Serena's voice sounded defeated.

She turned over the card and Serena stood up out of shock still holding onto Veronica's hand. "Serena what's wrong?" Veronica was alarmed. Serena stared at the card she couldn't believe it. "Does this card mean something to you?" She stood up not losing the connection with Serena's hand. "I told you we can stop anytime if you want, I don't want to freak you out…"

"No Veronica I want to continue… it's just… I do know that card well…" She almost started to cry but held it back, remembering Veronica's words. The girls both sat down again and Serena calmed her heart that was beating wildly.

"Earth… is the symbol of life, all life. It represents belonging and safety… who do you think represents Earth?"

"Darien…" Serena said.

"Is this helping you so far?" Veronica looked concerned. "I only wanted to help you with clarifying your thoughts, you can choose to believe it or not Serena."

"I'm sorry I'll stop interrupting you… I'll save all my questions after this is over, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all… okay so these two cards on each side of the moon are what are keeping you confused, their making you rethink everything between the star and Earth." She turned over both the cards. One had a heart on it labeled "Heart"; the other was what looked like a dream cloud with the label underneath "Future". "Okay so the heart card is what's holding you back. You're heart is confused about how it will effect everything. That includes friends, family, and loved ones; however, with this card," she pointed at the cloud picture, " you're heart is confused about how it will effect your future. But I guess that would seem logical since you have been with Darien for so long am I right?" Serena nodded her head. "Okay we're almost done I promise. The two cards that are on the outside that are towards you go with the star card, they are what will tell you will happen if you choose the star instead of Earth." She flipped over the card on Serena's right; it was a blue bird, "Oh that's wonderful, if you chose the star you would have never ending happiness and a very bright future and…" she turned over the card to Serena's right; it was a brightly colored cloud with reds, pinks, blues, greens, and every color in between, "Oh wow Serena, this is a nebula… a nebula represents birth and new light. So if you chose the star you would be leading yourself into a positive and happy atmosphere till the end. Now these two cards that are on the outside towards me, these cards represent what will happen if you chose Earth over the star…" she flipped over the card on her left; it was a wilted red rose. "Wilted rose means heartache. A never-ending feeling of pain, dishonesty, and broken promises…" she flipped over the final card, and the card was completely black, "… this card is the black-hole…" Veronica let go of Serena's hand. Serena could see Veronica's eyes widen as she looked at the black card, worry swept over her conscious.

"What's wrong? What does it mean?" Serena asked.

Veronica couldn't find the words to say to her… she just looked at the card, her eyes seemed to cloud over. Silence filled the room. Serena leaned in closer to see what was going on, then Veronica jumped up, and Serena screamed and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my phone!" Veronica calmed her down, "I put it on vibrate in my pocket, it just kind of took me by surprise when it went off!" She took out her flip phone and saw it was her manager calling her again. "Oh no! I forgot I was supposed to be at practice! Crap I need to come up with something to get out of this…" she flipped it open, "Hey Thomas, I am really sor…" she was cut off, Serena looked at her face trying to read her expression. "What? Why is practice cancelled now when you told me to get home and come straight there? What happened?" her face turned white with horror. Something happened, something very bad had happened, "oh my god… Okay… okay. We'll be over there in a little bit… okay bye." She hung up her phone.

"Veronica what's wrong?" Serena asked. Veronica turned to her; Serena noticed the color in her eyes had gone from a golden brown to almost gray. She felt a knot start to form deep down in her stomach.

"There's been… an accident…" Veronica started to cry, "It's Seiya… he's in the hospital."

**Fruit Parlor Crown**

"So she's seeing Seiya again?" Amara said with an acid taste in her mouth as she glared at Mina.

"No not really, see I guess the boy's and Veronica are doing some kind of concert/performance thing so we have been seeing them a lot lately. I don't know what you guys have against them." Mina responded quickly, she could feel Amara and the others start to gang up on her. Then out of no where like it had saved her she felt her cell phone vibrate and start to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Yaten calling. "Excuse me for one second guys. Hey Yaten… why do I need to go there? WHAT?" Mina's eyes went wide with fright, "What did the doctors say… oh my god… I'm on my way!" She closed her phone and put it away in her pocket and got up out of her seat. "Well hope you are happy Amara…" she started to walk away until Amara called her back.

"What are you talking about Mina?" Amara demanded her anger actually starting to rise as she stood up behind the table in the booth.

Mina turned around to face all of them. "Seiya's in the hospital… the doctors say he might not make it…" and with that she stampeded out the door.

Amara was shocked as she slowly sat back down in the booth. There were no words she could say, for the first time ever in her life she felt guilty for Seiya. She never wanted death on anybody that was not what she wanted at all. She just wanted him to stay away from their princess, to not mess up their future.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my fanfic! Please leave a review/or send me a message :)  
I told you all i was going to introduce the new chapters differently so i am giving you a little taste.**

**Next Chapter: **"I'm not going to hurt you Sailor Star Fighter." Sailor Nebula said as she walked towards Seiya in his hospital bed. She could see Seiya's surprised eyes as he tried to sit up in the bed. "Don't move or else the burn will spread..."

"How do you know who I am? What do you want?" Seiya said in exhausted breaths as he was trying to breath. The painful burning sensation had reached into his lungs and he felt blood start to flood them. He was so weak to even speak.

Sailor Nebula came up on the left side of his bed, "I want to help you... I need you to live..." She finally said. Seiya noticed the fangs in her mouth as she spoke.

"I don't want..." He was cut off by the finger she had placed on his lips.

"It's not what you are thinking; I'm here to help you live... I have much I need to tell you, as well as the other sailor scouts on Earth... you all need to know what's coming..."


	10. Chapter 10: Nebula's Gift

**Thank you all for reading, please leave a review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Nebula's Gift**

**Hospital**

In a private room all the girls, Veronica and the starlight's including Princess Kakyuu, who had taken the human identity of Autumn Tierson, were crying over seeing their beloved starlight Seiya hooked up to monitors and unconscious. Bandages were covering up the deepened burns on his torso that had spread to his chest and neck and deep down into the muscles beneath his skin. The burn had reached to his lungs and he was still able to breath but barely, not being able to talk to anyone. The girls were sitting down in chairs around the table in the oversized hospital room. Veronica was sitting next to Serena with her arm around her and letting her cry on her shoulder, pushing back her long hair from her face. She was crying with them and noticed the remaining Three Lights boys and Autumn were still talking with the doctors, trying to listen to any further information on Seiya. She could see and read Autumn's eyes; there was more bad news.

"Seiya has suffered from 4th degree burns of the thoracic and abdominal areas of his body, as well as the neck and upper part of his arms. The burns on his chest are so deep it's a miracle that he is still breathing on his own right now." The doctor told Yaten, Taiki and Autumn. He saw the pain in the young red heads eyes and felt depressed that he was not able to give them better news about him. He adjusted his glasses and looked back over the medical papers on his clipboard, "it's truly a miracle he even survived at all. But I'm puzzled because he does not seem to be getting better, even after the surgery, it's like the burns keep increasing as if they are going deeper… I'm afraid if this continues, he will not make it through the night…" He saw the red head's eyes build up with tears as they flowed down her cheeks like waterfalls of uncontrollable sorrow. Yaten embraced his princess in his arms tears streaking down his cheeks. "I'm truly sorry. We will do everything we can to make sure he makes it through the night."

"Thank you Dr. Robinson," Taiki said as they parted ways with the doctor and went back into the room. All the girls looked at Yaten and Autumn as he graciously set her down next to Veronica and kept his arm around her. Her sobbing made Taiki tear up too and the girls turned their attention to Taiki. "Their going to monitor Seiya tonight… we're hoping he is strong enough to see him again tomorrow…" He stopped he was not able to continue on with any more details.

The hours seem to pass by fast as they all noticed the sunlight from the window had disappeared into a dark starry night. It was 10:00 pm and visiting hours were ending soon. They would all have to say goodbye to Seiya and hope they would see him again tomorrow. A nurse had opened the door to the big private room and came over with her clipboard to the monitors to write down Seiya's heartbeat and temperature. "I'm sorry everyone, but visiting hours are now over. You can come back tomorrow morning when they begin at 9 a.m." They all obediently had gotten up and started walking out the door, saying their goodbyes to Seiya and crying as they held onto each other for emotional stability.

Veronica had gotten up and helped Serena get up from her chair and started to walk out, but then Serena stopped just at she had reached the door. Veronica stopped with her and looked at her, and then Serena turned around to face Seiya one last time. She walked over to Seiya's right side of the bed and waited for the nurse to turn around from the monitors and notice her. "Can I just…" she started to choke up again, Veronica went to her side to put her arm around her again as she tried to hold back the tears again, "I can just… say my… goodbye… please?" Serena asked the nurse as she looked back at her.

The nurse looked at the young blonde who was in a lot of emotional pain, she couldn't help but allow it her to stay just a couple minutes longer for one last goodbye. "Yes that is fine, I will leave you guys." She walked out the door.

Veronica pulled over a chair from the table they were just at and helped Serena to sit down as she decided to continue standing beside the blonde. Serena slowly reached for Seiya's hand and felt his hands were still warm. He's still with us, she thought.

"Serena… Are you sure you can do this?" Veronica asked. Serena nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Okay I will be outside the door I'll leave you alone." Veronica left her and walked out the door, leaving Serena alone with Seiya.

"Seiya… please don't do this to us. Don't leave Yaten and Taiki and your princess… don't leave us sailor scouts, don't leave your beloved fans… don't leave me…" She choked; her tears were leaving her eyes and falling like waterfalls onto Seiya's hand. "I would do anything if there was a way you could make it out of this… I want to see your smile, I want to hear your arrogant comments, and I want to hear you sing again… I want you to live please fight this!" She cried out again, "I realize I can't live in a world with out you… you're too important to me…" She got up and leaned over the bedpost and kissed Seiya on the lips. His lips were still warm like the last time she had kissed him. When she ended the kiss she held up his hand to her lips, "Please live through this, please live for me…" she kissed his hand and opened the door. Veronica embraced her again as she dropped to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's okay Serena… shhh… he's going to make it, I have a feeling…" She took Serena by the shoulders and made her look into her eyes, "We're going to pray for him tonight okay?"

Serena sniffled as she looked into the golden eyes of her host-sister. She's so strong, she thought, why couldn't I be strong like her? "Okay…" she managed to get back up and she felt Veronica's arm go around her shoulders again. They walked down the long hallway and out the door to the taxi and drove away. Please live, she thought, Seiya please live… for me.

**Cab Ride Home**

Seiya has to live, Veronica thought. She was stroking Serena's long pigtails as she cried in her lap, watching the city lights as the cab drove to their house. The cab stopped at a stoplight and Veronica noticed that Serena was not sobbing anymore; she looked down at her and saw she cried herself to sleep she was so exhausted. She looked out the window and saw a bunch of posters on the side of a building. She saw on one of the larger posters that there was a photo of her in her lavender ballet tutu from the Romeo and Juliet performance and the picture that was on the right of hers was a picture of the Three Lights. Down below the two photos read: A PERFORMANCE OF THE LOVELY BALLERINA FROM AMERICA VERONICA MILLER JOINING THE HOTTEST BAND IN JAPAN THE THREE LIGHTS IN THE PERFORMANCE OF A LIFETIME. AN EVENT NOT TO BE MISSED! CALL FOR TICKETS!

"I don't mean to pry miss..." the cabdriver started to say as the light turned red and he drove on leaving the posters, "you do look a lot like that American ballerina."

Veronica laughed in her head, the atmosphere in the cab was still hospital-like, and it was not a laughing mood. "You really think so?" Veronica answered, playing around with the cabdriver.

"Oh yeah. Ironically my wife and I have tickets to see her Romeo and Juliet performance tomorrow night. Sold out too. I heard ever since she got here her performances have been sold out." The cabdriver continued. They had finally gotten to their home. "Alright, the total is 938 yen." Veronica reached for her wallet and pulled out 1000 in yen and handed it to the cab driver. He noticed in his rearview mirror that she had gotten out of the backseat and had taken Serena up into her arms and started to carry her to the front door, he got out of the driver seat and yelled to her "Do you need any help miss?" He took another look at the girl holding the blonde. She looked so fragile but yet was carrying someone equally her size and possibly weight, as if it were nothing.

"No I am fine," she answered as she looked back at the cab driver, "thank you for taking us home, and I hope you have a wonderful night at the performance tomorrow." She turned back around to the door and opened it and then closed it behind her as she had gotten inside. She carried Serena up the stairs carefully not to wake her up; it truly was nothing for Veronica to carry this girl, Serena felt as light as a feather. She finally reached Serena's room and turned the doorknob and turned on the lights. She carried Serena over to her bed and with one hand balanced her as she took her other hand and pulled back the covers then laid Serena down softly and covered her body with the sheets. She went over to her alarm clock and set it for 6:45 a.m. She looked back down at Serena, her eyes were red and puffy from crying all day, then she noticed Luna had jumped up onto the bed and over to Serena's side. Veronica took her hand and petted Luna, "She's heartbroken Luna," Luna looked up at Veronica, "stay by her side, she needs someone to watch over her tonight, someone who loves her." She winked at Luna and got up off her knees and crept over to the door, turned off the lights and closed the door.

Luna felt on edge, "There is something different with this girl… I need to watch her." She whispered.

**Hospital**

"_Please live through this, please live for me…"_ Seiya kept hearing her words repeat over and over in his head. I want to live Serena, Seiya thought; I want to live for you. So many things I want right now; my home to not have been destroyed, that there were no enemies, that you and I could be together… especially you and I. Seiya's eyes flew open; he looked around the room to see that he was in a hospital bed with tubes and monitors all around him. He looked at the IV drip and followed the tube all the way down to the top of his wrist; a needle was inserted into his skin. From there he followed from his wrist to his arms and then finally looking down his body. He was wrapped in white bandages from his neck to his torso. He could feel the pain eating away at him, but there was a slight hallucination feeling in him that helped distract him from it. A couple minutes later at examining the dimly lit hospital room, the door opened and a nurse came in with her clipboard.

"Oh look at you, you are up. How are you feeling?" she came over to his bedside and pulled out her light pen and opened up his eyes and flashed the light into his pupils.

"Pain…" was all he could mumble out of his breath. The burn had slowly increased from his chest into his throat, he was not able to breath as normal as he use to, or talk.

"You're feeling pain?" the nurse asked him again, she saw him nod his head. She went over to the IV drip and took out a needle and a glass filled with liquid. "I'll give you a couple more cc's of morphine to your IV, that should help your pain and help you fall back asleep." She said then she picked up her clipboard and left the room. Silence filled Seiya's room, it was lonely, and it wasn't pleasant. He could feel the morphine enter his body; it made the pain go away, but not completely.

"Dumpling…" Seiya whispered to himself. He envisioned the beautiful pigtailed blonde that he loved so much in his mind as he starred blankly at the ceiling. She had cried over me, too much while she was here… but why? Why does she cry? He thought. _"I realize I can't live in a world with out you… you're too important to me…"_ her words rang through his mind, clear as crystal, as if she were still here, _"Please live through this, please live for me…"_ her words kept repeating to him. "I want to live Dumpling…" he took another deep breath for what felt to him like his last. "I'm sorry I'm weak… I want to live for you…" he whispered again to himself, he closed his eyes and tears started to run down his face. A new pain had taken over his body, he would have gladly dealt with the burning pain than this.

"And live you shall…" a girls voice came out of no where. Seiya's eyes shot open in surprise as he looked from the ceiling he had been starring at the whole time to his eyes wondering the room trying to find where the soft voice had come from.

"Who's there?" Seiya asked hoarsely, the burning sensation in his throat still hurt him. He couldn't see anyone in the room, from what the morphine and vicodin mixture of painkillers in his system allowed him to see. Could I have been imagining that voice? He thought. He gave the room another quick glance over again, still no sign of anyone in the room. I must have been imagining things… He laid his head back down on the pillow and pressed the button on his bed recliner to raise the bed up so that he would be sitting up. He was wide-awake now he couldn't fall back asleep. He felt an itching sensation tickle his throat, he couched harshly covering his mouth with his hand and then was shocked to see blood spatters in his palm.

"Seiya…" the soft voice came back again. Seiya looked up from his bloody hand again and looked out over to the window where it sounded like it had come from. It was open now; the curtains were flowing with what little breeze was coming through. "Seiya…" the voice was clearer now. He looked over at the corner of a wall across from him but only saw a pair of legs with black ribbon high heels that went up to the knee behind the shadow of the wall. The intruder was in silhouette but Seiya was not able to see the face. "I need you to live…" the voice said softly.

"Who are you?" he coughed again, his hand was now covered in blood, and he could feel the blood slowly trickling down his throat now. He saw the intruder come out of shadows, the beautiful fanged silver sailor scout that had saved them all at the school, and he recognized her immediately, "your… your Sailor Nebula…" he coughed, this time choking a little from his own blood.

Sailor Nebula could smell the blood on Seiya's hands, her eyes turned to an onyx black color and she started to salivate, but closed her eyes and shook her head, then her eyes turned back to the beautiful golden-brown color again. I am strong; I am the strongest sailor scout in the universe I can get through this, she thought. "Yes, I am Sailor Nebula."

Seiya froze, he felt he couldn't move, not just because he was in pain but he was shocked to see this stranger sailor scout came to visit him… and why? "What do you want?" he asked her. She could read the fear in his eyes as she started to approach the star.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sailor Star Fighter." Sailor Nebula said as she walked towards Seiya in his hospital bed. She could see Seiya's surprised eyes as he tried to sit up in the bed. "Don't move or else the burn will spread…"

"How do you know who I am?" Seiya said in exhausted breaths as he was trying to breath. The painful burning sensation had reached into his lungs and he felt blood start to flood them. He was so weak to even speak.

Sailor Nebula came up on the left side of his bed, "I want to help you… I need you to live…" She finally said. Seiya noticed the fangs in her mouth as she spoke.

"I don't want…" He was cut off by the finger she had placed on his lips.

"It's not what you are thinking; I'm here to help you live… I have much I need to tell you, as well as the other sailor scouts on Earth… you all need to know what's coming…"

"What is coming?" Seiya asked amazed at how comfortable he felt around the sailor scout. Suddenly an immense amount of pain had taken over his entire chest, he grabbed his chest with his bloody hand and breathed heavily and uncontrollably, with what little breaths he had left. The heart monitors started going off as Seiya's heart was slowly dying. He looked over at Nebula who was calmly standing at his side.

"There is no time to explain at the moment." She came closer to Seiya and leaned closer to his face and put her gloved hand under his chin and stared deep into his eyes. He had tears streaming down his face of pain, sadness, and fear. "You are a strong soldier, that's why I created you. You were meant to live… please accept my gift of life Fighter…"

"Okay…" Seiya managed to quietly whisper out his exhausted last breath. Sailor Nebula leaned into Seiya's face and kissed him on the lips. Seiya's consciousness knew that she was kissing him and he felt shocked beyond belief. It was a passionate kiss, it was a long kiss, and it was a kiss that felt amazing to him. It was like a cooling sensation, which matched the cool touch of her hand beneath his chin. The cooling sensation spread from his lips to his cheeks, then to his whole face. While she was still kissing him, the coolness spread down to his neck, to his chest, arms and hands, to his torso, his hips and then both his legs down to his feet. She lifted her head away from his lips, the heart monitors were not going crazy anymore and came back down to a normal and steady rhythm. Suddenly with out notice, the nurse from just minutes earlier flew into the room to what was going on. Seiya, remembering his hand was covered in blood, quickly pulled his hand under the covers as the nurse came over to his left side to check the heart monitors, but was surprised to see that nothing was wrong. Then she looked at Seiya who was just as surprised as she was.

"Seiya what's going on? I heard your monitor going crazy, are you in pain? She asked cautiously.

Where did she go? Seiya thought. She just disappeared. "I'm fine," Seiya said gently, the pain in his throat was slowly starting to go away, he was able to breath better, "just… woke up from a scary dream." He lied.

The nurse sighed with relief, "well at least it was just that," she walked over to the door, "I'll check up on you in an hour to see how you're doing," and then walked out and closed the door.

Seiya looked around the room again, but the silver sailor scout was gone. He gazed back up at the ceiling and slowly started to drift away.

"Fighter…" her voice was back. Seiya opened his eyes and looked up to the left side of his bed again at the beautiful brown-haired scout who seemed to be smiling down on him. "I can feel the power is starting to heal you… this will take a little time, for the healing starts from the inside and goes outwards. You've noticed you're starting to breath again regularly; the burning is starting to slowly go away… Soon your body will look like it did before with no marks, as if you hadn't been severely burned."

Seiya was taken by surprise, this stranger had saved him, she had saved his life when we was just inches away from drying… but why did she do it? "Why did you help me? How do you know me?" He hesitated.

Sailor Nebula sat down on the bed holding onto her scepter in front of her. "Fighter I've known you from the beginning. I've known every single sailor scout from their beginnings, I even know your princess." She could see in his worried eyes that he was confused. "I am the sailor scout of creation and light, everything you know about your world, earth, the moon, the galaxies, the stars and planets… I created it."

Seiya was utterly shocked. How could this young sailor scout be the creator of the universe? "I don't think I can believe that… I've never even heard of you." He said.

"That's okay; I expect that out of all the sailor scouts. But think for a minute, how do you think the universe got to be the way it is now? What makes stars that you see at night? How was Kinmoku created? Or Earth? Or even the moon?" she asked with a smile, fangs exposed. Seiya thought it over for a minute, but came up with no argument. "The planets, the stars, everything you know… came from my nebulas… I've created thousands of nebulas through out the galaxies. They gather and produce enough energy to make planets and moons and stars… That's how I created Kinmoku, you, the other two starlight's, and all the sailors that protect Earth and their own planets."

"But if you created the universe… then you created our enemies…" Seiya spoke clearly, the pain in his throat and lungs were alleviated. "You have caused our planet to be destroyed!" His anger was rising within him.

"No Fighter, that's where you are wrong, I would never create evil or darkness. I would dishonor the scout code. I create life and light, I do not destroy it… it seems that that negativity and dark force somehow invaded one of my nebulas and has created a home in one of them, it has been producing enemies throughout the galaxy. My sister sailor and I have been searching long and far for many years to find that dark energy and destroy it… however, when we found it, the darkness latched onto my sister and engulfed her into the nebula." Seiya saw a single tear slide down the girls face. "My sister is the sailor scout of destruction Sailor Super Nova… she is the only sailor scout that can destroy my creations… But now she has turned into all of our enemies."

"How? Why is she doing this?"

"Her and I are vampires of the galaxies, but we are not evil, we live off the energy my nebulas produce to keep us alive. The energy would flow to us, until now Sailor Super Nova, with the darkness inside her, has been feeding off the Sailor Zodiac, my strongest soldiers, and have gained their powers. She catches them and drains their sailor blood until their heart stops beating to produce their heart auras… Now she uses the zodiacs as her servants in trying to find all the heart auras in the galaxy, she will become the most powerful sailor scout in the universe if no one can stop her."

"What are heart auras?"

"Heart auras are what give the sailor scouts their powers. If she drains their bodies until their heart stops beating, their blood will flow through her and the zodiacs heart auras arise from their bodies and she is able to take them which enables her to use their powers fully. That is the only way evil is able to physically steal a scouts power and use it as their own, but with Super Nova, she gains their powers but the zodiacs still have all of their powers."

I have to get as much information as I can from her, Seiya thought, who knows if I will ever get a chance to see her again. "What are the Sailor Zodiac?"

"The Sailor Zodiac are my strongest and most powerful scouts," she responded, "They are mysterious, like me. No one knows about them, just like they don't know about me. They have deadly attacks… As you have felt and experienced now." She set her cool hand on Seiya's abdomen, "when Sagittarius bit that professor at your school, she exchanged some of her blood to him, or at least what blood is left in her body. He was turned into a vampire and because he specifically had her blood he also gained her power. When the vampire struck you with her arrow it burned you… But as you detransformed, the burn stayed with you, and as you moved around that powerful burn spread… it's almost like a poison. I got to you in time before the burn took over you. I need you to live Fighter."

"Why do you need me to live?"

"Did Serena ever tell you about her life? Her past life?" Her eyes gleamed over the subject as she stared into his eyes.

Seiya felt her try to get inside him as he tried to resist. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied. She only told me about the moon kingdom, he thought.

"Fighter… I know who Serena really is… She is the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon."

"You can't possibly know…" he stopped himself before he said too much to Nebula.

"I created the moon kingdom and I also created Princess Serenity… I know who my scouts are…" she smiled again, she got up off Seiya's bed and walked towards the open window, "do me a favor, ask Serena about her past life, so you know the true story… Understand that when people are reborn again, things change for the future." And with that she vanished.

"No wait!" But it was too late. Seiya could feel his body changing; he was no longer in pain, the cooling sensation in his chest felt good to him. He could feel himself healing.

**Tsukino's Home**

Serena woke up to a faint sunlight entering through her window and across her face. She looked up at her alarm clock, and was surprised to see that is was 5:00 a.m. "I never wake up at that time." She said groggily, but she couldn't fall back asleep. She got up out of bed and stripped out of her clothes that she seemed to still have on from yesterday and wrapped her self in a towel, then a thought occurred to her. "Luna..." she asked her cat slowly petting her to wake her up.

Luna stretched out on the bed, "what is it Serena, it's so early…" she responded.

"Luna, how did I get home last night?" She asked.

Luna looked up at her, confusion spread across her face, "What? You don't remember coming home from the hospital last night?" She questioned back. Serena shook her head, but did remember why they were at the hospital in the first place. "Veronica carried you all the way from the door to you bed… I don't know how, but she did."

Serena's eyes glazed over. Veronica carried me? She thought. How could she carry me all the way upstairs, and why can't I remember this. "She carried me?" She repeated. She couldn't get the image of Veronica carrying her, especially with her weight. "I don't get how she could… she seems so fragile."

"You got me Serena…" Luna yawned and went back to sleep.

Serena got back up and walked out into the hallway but as she was just about to open the door to the bathroom, she heard graceful violins playing downstairs. She found it really odd that music was playing in her house at 5 a.m. in the morning on a Friday morning. She decided to follow the music down the stairs and peaked around the corner to see who was also up at 5 a.m. with her. Not to her surprise, it was Veronica, and she was dancing in the living room. Serena turned around and went back to her room, stripped off the towel and put on her pink robe and slippers and headed down the stairs. She watched Veronica as she twirled gracefully, and pointed her toes, and moved her arms as if she wasn't being pulled down by gravity, but being lifted gently like an angel floating to the heavens. She watched Veronica dance for a while, she started to feel like she was being pulled into her story but she didn't know what the story was about… but it was a gentle distraction from the thoughts she was having about last night. "Veronica what are you doing up this early?" she asked her. Veronica got so startled by Serena's voice that she actually had fallen over out of her leg lift and dropped to the ground. Serena ran over to her and helped her. She giggled because of what she had done, "I'm sorry Veronica I didn't mean to surprise you."

"Oh it's fine, glad to see you're up Serena." Veronica smiled up at her. "How are you feeling? Are you doing a little better?" Serena heard the genuine concern in her voice, and she really had to think it over. She remembered last night at the hospital and seeing Seiya unconscious, but the rest she could not remember, her emotions had gotten the best of her. But for some weird reason, she felt that everything was going to be okay.

"Umm… you know, I'm still upset over Seiya… but I just have this feeling that he's going to be okay." She responded back as she went over and sat on the couch.

"I'll go make some coffee, I've never seen you up at this time." Veronica went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and went back into the living room. The room got cold all of a sudden after she had stopped dancing, so she decided to grab a large blanket and toss it over her and Serena as they both sat on the couch facing each other. Serena thank her for the blanket. "Speaking of time… why are you up?" Veronica asked.

Serena let out a big sigh, "that really is a good question, I don't know either. I don't even know how I got home last night Veronica, do you know? I can't clear my head." She confessed. "What were you doing up at this time anyways either?" she asked back.

"I was practicing, plus finishing up some history homework. My manager called me late last night since he knows my insomnia problem, apparently I am going to be doing free mini shows in the concert stadium in the park on weekends to help promote the theater performances so then more people will come to the shows and lessons at the theater. Serena you passed out in the taxicab last night, you cried yourself to sleep. I didn't want to wake you up when we arrived at the house so I cautiously carried you to bed. You worry me sometimes girl." Veronica finished.

"I'm sorry… I'm actually surprised you carried me all by yourself to my room. You really didn't have to do that."

Veronica smiled and then flexed her arms to show Serena her muscles, "see these things? I didn't need any help." They both laughed. "Well, I guess my 'fortune telling' abilities didn't help you clear your head, sorry about that." She heard the coffee pot stop working, telling her that coffee was done. "Cream and sugar?"

"Two sugars and cream." Serena responded back. She saw Veronica pull back the blanket and go into the kitchen to prepare their coffees. They had plenty of time to get ready before they headed to school. But Serena had to stop and wonder, Veronica never did finish her fortune, she had stopped on the black card that was the very last card she had turned over and she had froze in her place, then the phone rang and they both raced over to the hospital. What did that last card mean? She thought. Why did that scare her? Then she saw Veronica come back with her cup of coffee and sat back down facing her with the blanket covering her lap. "Veronica, there's something I have been wanting to ask you."

Veronica took a sip of her hot coffee and set it back down in her lap. "What's that Serena?"

"Umm… yesterday, before we left for the hospital and we were doing your fortune telling…" Veronica could hear the hesitation in her voice, she automatically knew what she was going to ask.

"You want to know about the black card don't you?" Veronica finished her question for her.

Serena looked at her with surprise. "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

Veronica giggled and pointed to her head as she looked at Serena. "Psychic, remember? Sadly, I knew you were going to ask that… and as much as I don't want to tell you, I know I have to."

"Well I mean I am still really superstitious over these things, I mean I am still superstitious over Raye's abilities too so yeah… I just wanted to know what it meant." Serena giggled back.

"Okay well that black card… resembles a black hole Serena it resembles emptiness and nothingness. It means if you stick with Earth, you will never be happy and you will feel empty enough inside that…" Serena saw Veronica hesitate again, she didn't want her to freeze up again she wanted to know, "… it will ultimately lead to death…" she took her cup of coffee and took in a large gulp. She could hear Serena say 'oh' and felt horrible for even sharing the truth with her friend. "But you said you were superstitious so you can choose to believe it or not but it's your personal choice. It won't hurt my feelings I promise." She saw Serena nod her head. "Well hey, we need to get ready for school. Do you want to go visit Seiya after school?"

Serena's head perked up after she had said Seiya's name. "Yes I do…" it brought a smile to Veronica's face and hers as well.

"Okay we will go see him right after school; I have a feeling that he is doing a lot better today than he was last night. Just a feeling." She smiled and got back up off the couch, and headed towards the stairs, but Serena's voice stopped her.

"Veronica…" Serena voiced, she saw the girl stop and look back at her. "Thank you…"

"For what?" She felt confused.

"For clearing my head…" Serena smiled, "you've helped me a lot."

"I'm glad I could help you. I'll see you in a few minutes after I take a shower." Then Veronica left the living room and went upstairs.

Serena knew she wasn't lying when she told Veronica she had cleared her head. Veronica really did help her open her eyes and as much as she wanted to deny the truth, she couldn't. Maybe things really can change, she thought. She decided to get up off the couch and tread upstairs to her room. She saw her cell phone on her bed and she went over to it and picked it up. There had been several text messages left by Darien while she slept, that didn't surprise her after the way they had left things. She did feel bad about it, and decided to call him. The phone rang three times before Darien picked it up groggily; she forgot how early it was here. "Hi Darien it's Serena… we need to talk…"

* * *

**Okay so a fan sent me a message asking what music i use for Veronica's performances and what not. So with that said, when music is playing in future chapters, I will credit the title of the song (because most are classicals, not singers) so then you guys can listen to the music while you read.**

**Next Chapter: **"You really think this is the right thing to do Serena?" Darien asked her, pain was filling his chest. The awful truth had revealed itself and he was not able to accept it.

"Yes I do Darien... as much as I hate to admit it. It's all true, my parents see it, and my friends see it, even my exchange student Veronica can see it and she doesn't know about our past life!" She exclaimed. It was painful to tell the truth to someone you shared a life with, whether it was a past life, or even the future that you had foreseen.

"What about Rini Serena? If this happens she won't exist!" Darien hit a hard spot in Serena, sending her into the guilt trip again.

She felt incredibly selfish for what she was about to say. "We'll see what happens..."


	11. Chapter 11: Loss of a Princess?

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer to update my 11th chapter. Had a bunch of exams to take last week so it was a little hectic.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Loss of a Princess?**

**Hospital**

"It's… it's truly a miracle," Seiya heard an older man talking on his right side. He was still sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep when he started hearing voices. "His heart rate is back to normal, he's breathing on his own in a normal rhythm, and it doesn't sound like anything was wrong with him. And his skin is healing, well faster than I thought it would. Its unbelievable."

"So does that mean he can be released from the hospital soon?" He heard another voice talk to the older man which he figured out was the doctor, the other voice was of a girl.

"Well…" he then heard flipping of papers, "I want to keep him for another couple hours, just to monitor this progress, but pretty much yeah, he could leave today if he wanted to… I will be sure to give him medications to take for pain."

"Thank you doctor." The young voice spoke again. Seiya heard the shuffling of feet in his room and the door closed. He decided to open his eyes since he was conscious and saw Taiki, Yaten, and his princess.

"Nice to see you're awake Seiya." Taiki said to his fellow starlight.

"Had a very interesting night…" Seiya responded. He looked at his princess's face and saw the most heart-warming smile he had ever seen on her, with tears in her eyes. "Princess, I'm fine, I promise you. You don't need to worry."

"I know…" she said, Seiya saw more tears fall. Then with a burst she went over to him and embraced him in a hug. This surprised Seiya, he was not used to seeing her this way, but put his arms around her. He was then surprised to see that the pain that had been attacking him for days now, was completely relieved. He was able to move his body with out feeling any pain at all. "It just scared me to see you like that…" He heard her cry even more but not out of sadness, this was a different cry. She left go of him, and Seiya looked down at his body to see that his bandages had change; there were less of them on his arms and on his chest. He had distinctively remembered that his whole torso had been wrapped completely in white bandages all the way down his arms and up to his neck. "You look like you're doing so much better Fighter," she smiled at him.

"As much as I love to see that you are alive and healing…" Taiki started to say, all of them turn their attention to him, "I'm curious as to how you were able to heal this fast Seiya. No normal human can heal over night as you have done."

Seiya looked back down at his bandages, and realized that the doctor had said almost the same thing, but what had happened… was it real? Yes it had to be real, Seiya thought. Taiki's right, there is no way I can go from dying last night to feeling completely fine today. "Actually…" He could feel Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu come closer and hover. "I had a visitor last night, after you guy's left."

"A visitor?" Yaten asked, "Seiya, are you sure you weren't hallucinating from the drugs?"

"No I wasn't I swear…" Seiya took in a deep breath, "it was that new sailor scout we saw at the school."

"What?!" Yaten and Taiki yelled in unison.

Kakyuu looked at both of them and then back at Seiya. New sailor scout, she thought, what are they talking about? "What new sailor scout starlight's?" Kakyuu demanded to know.

Seiya turned to his princess, "Sailor Nebula."

Their princess's expression turned from concern and confusion to pale ghostly white, she took a couple steps back until she sat in a chair. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were taken by surprise by their princess's reaction. It was almost as if that name scared her to death.

"Autumn, what's wrong?" Yaten and Taiki walked over to her, Seiya had to stay where he was even though he wanted to be there for his princess as well. Kakyuu seemed to be lost in thought, so many things were rushing through her mind that she couldn't even think straight or even try to form a word, the color in her skin returned back from the ghostly white color it just was as she finally snapped out of her crazy thoughts.

"Seiya… how do you know Sailor Nebula?" she asked, there was a severe serious tone in her voice, as if demanding that information.

"We really don't know her Autumn, why are you asking?" Seiya asked back.

"You guy's need to stay away from her…" Autumn hesitated to say.

"Princess why?" Yaten spoke.

"Hard to explain starlight's… there is so much mystery with Sailor Nebula… even I don't know if the myths are true… I just know the myths are not good."

**Outer Scout's Home**

"We haven't even seen the attacks yet, just the other girls have and so have the starlight's," Trista said to the other 3 girls in the living room. It was true they had not had to transform and attack the new enemy yet. They had heard from the other girls about the sailor zodiac and wanted to do research of their own, but still had not been successful and found nothing. It's as if there were no such thing as the sailor zodiac. "Sailor scouts against sailor scouts again…" Trista shook her head.

"Strange case of déjà vu isn't it?" Amara said, "come to think of it, those attacks happened when the starlight's came back…" Michele, Trista and Hotaru all looked at her. They all knew as their duty to protect the prince and princess and Earth from outside invaders, but Amara did have a point and they could not argue with the truth.

"I know you don't like any of them, but they did protect our princess when all our star seeds were taken Amara… and you yourself even felt bad when Mina told us about Seiya being in the hospital." Michele lowered her hand and gently folded it into Amara's, she felt Amara start to shake with anger.

"I never wish death upon anybody; you guy's misunderstood me… I just don't want to see our princess with someone other than the prince." Amara spoke as if protectively, "the future is already written for us… isn't that right Trista?" she looked over at her.

Trista nodded her head in agreement. "We can't let anything happen to prince and princess," she said.

"Maybe we should try to be with them more," little Hotaru spoke up, "it doesn't hurt to try plus it's more protection for the princess from this enemy they speak of."

The girls thought it over and Hotaru was right, they had been more unsociable with the girls since Sailor Moon saved them all from Galaxia's power.

"Speaking of…" Amara began to say, she felt all the eyes look at her all at once, "what about that Veronica girl… I know you guys felt something as well." The girls all looked at each other and agreed there was something particularly different about her, something that made them all feel uneasy. "There was almost a dark feel to her, but I find it so wrong to say that about her when she is such a cheerful girl… she doesn't look dangerous at all."

"I get what your saying Amara, and I feel the same way. I think we should keep an eye on her since she is living with Serena and her family. Just in case there is possibly something there." Trista voiced.

Michele thought something over for a little bit about the petite ballerina as the two continued to talk. She looked so fragile, almost angelic and she was so kind to her when they sat down with her and Mina at the Crown parlor. She herself felt something dark when she touched her she didn't want to believe something dark could possibly come from that little girl. "I have an idea…" she finally broke her silence and all the girls focused their attention towards her, "she did ask if I would join her in a performance… I'm going to take her offer so that way I can work close to her… this will be able to help us stay close and feel any negativity towards her and if she is in fact a danger to Serena." Michele felt a tightening on her hand and looked at Amara, who's worried eyes gazed upon hers.

"That seems like a perfect idea Michele," Trista said, "work close and see if you can find any information about her."

**On The Way to Serena's Home**

"I swear I will never get a day of rest Serena." Veronica was saying as she and Serena were walking back to their home from school. School seemed to last forever on Friday's Veronica convinced herself because they both got so anxious to get home and relax, unfortunately that meant Veronica had to change quick then go to her performance. "Even the dance club at school wants me to help them with lessons… I would have felt guilty if I had told them no. But I came up with the idea that if they raised enough money for their club I would teach them different choreography at the theater, and then I would join their club. It's a win-win."

"So you're saying that you'll only join the club if they give you money?" Serena seemed a tad irritated at Veronica's remark. It seemed rather selfish of her to ask the school's dance club for money for her lessons.

Veronica turned to look at her. "No, no not like that at all. My manager would get really mad at me if I spent my free time doing club activities when I should be doing homework and staying on task with performances, practices, and now the other performances in the park. You have no idea how long it takes to come up with a routine while also putting together a theme, costumes, make up, hair… let's just say a lot goes into making a production."

"Okay I'm confused now," Serena felt bad now that she had said her last remark the way she had said it, "then what is the money the dance club is raising for then?"

"The people that take my lessons and classes pay me for the lessons. But I told them that what money they raise with their club that they use them on costumes and make up, and that I will teach them all different styles of dance and teach them choreography that they can use for an event you guys have at your school or perform at school sports games. So I am giving them free choreography and lessons and they in turn will make sure to give me credit at their events and come to watch my performances at the theater. It's almost like free promotion in a way. I'll also help them with costume designs for each dance, and everything else. It's almost like a coaching position." Veronica finished.

"So you're going to be busier than you already are? Will we ever get to hang out?" Serena asked.

"Kind of and of course we will hang out, don't worry. I will still see you and your friends when I can. It's just an unfortunate thing to have my manager book me on weekends when he knows I also perform at the theater at night. Usually weekends are my days off to relax before a show." Veronica responded back, "but it's fine, this is the last night of the Romeo and Juliet performance, next one I'm actually excited about, I think that's why my manager booked me on the weekends during the day…" she pondered.

"What's the next performance about?" She asked. I don't understand how she is able to juggle all this dance stuff and still maintain an A in her classes, Serena thought. She might actually be better than Amy, but that's saying a lot.

"Because this performance is not truly fixated on me, I'm not the star of the production…" she heard Serena wail a little beside her. "No it's not like bad or anything, I play the love interest of the star, and so I kind of get lesser time on stage than he does."

"Well, that must be a little relief then, you'll be able to relax more and maybe get some sleep." Serena perked up for her. "What's the next performance called?"

"The production of the show is 'Dracula' I play Mina Harper, the vampire's love interest, then I am bitten and turned into a vampires, then the whole town finds out about us then…" Veronica stopped talking when she noticed Serena wasn't by her side anymore, she turned around and saw that she had stopped right in front of Crown Fruit Parlor, the same restaurant her friend Mina had taken her to yesterday, but she saw that she looked in the direction of the window and saw what she had seen. "Umm, you know I think I will just meet you at home… or after the performance tonight." She decided to change the subject.

"Veronica you really don't hav…" Serena started to say but Veronica cut her off.

"Serena it's fine, I'm a big girl I know my way back home… I think you guys should talk… Besides you got that text from Seiya earlier right?" Veronica asked her. Serena nodded her head, she had gotten a text from Seiya during lunch telling her, 'I'm fine, I'm going to be going home today, please don't worry about me Dumpling… You and Veronica should come over tonight after her performance.' And she had responded back with an 'okay.' Her and Veronica both decided to go over after Veronica had gotten done with everything.

"Yeah I did…" Serena said, a little hesitation in her voice. "But how did you know?" she pointed at the window.

"Serena come on, I've seen pictures. And you yourself said that you needed to do it, so this may be the right time. I'll see you hopefully after my dance tonight," the next thing Serena saw was Veronica turning the corner of the street and disappearing behind the building. She gulped and looked back up at the window of the restaurant.

She's right, Serena thought. It really is now or never for me, if I wait any longer I will rethink it over. She finally decided to take a step out of her frozen stance and walk up the stairs to the restaurant, and as she walked in she saw Andrew and his sister Elizabeth wave at her with a smile and she walked over to the table that had the person she had been staring at through the window and sat down in front of him. "Hi Darien…"

**Raye's Temple**

"I just don't understand it," Amy said for what felt like the first time she had ever said it in her life. Raye and Lita were listening to her ever since they had gotten to the temple. Mina was not able to join them because of her volleyball practice. "I had gotten a phone call from Taiki during lunch saying that Seiya was recovering. That he looked like he was not suffering anymore, the wounds were healing…"

Lita looked at Amy in a strange way. "But Amy isn't that a good thing?" she asked.

"Of course it's a good thing, I'm just saying the fourth degree burns that he had suffered from would have killed him… and then Taiki saying that he was healing great? I say that sounds a little fishy to me…"

"Who cares though Amy, the good thing is he is recovering, we aren't going to lose him, and that means the concerts that they will be doing soon won't be cancelled." Lita replied back. Then another thought occurred to her as she tried to change the subject. "Raye, didn't you say that you would look into the fire to see if you could find anything about Sailor Nebula or our enemy?"

Raye seemed a little timid to answer Lita's question. "No…" she plainly said, "I don't know what it is, but I feel as if something is blocking that information from coming to me."

Lita and Amy were surprised by this information. How could something be blocking Raye's visions? "What does that mean?" Amy asked.

Raye could barely even answer that for Amy, she couldn't even answer it for herself. "I think it means that something is intentionally blocking any information I'm trying to get from the fire and every time I try I get like a tiny sliver of an insight and then it vanishes… and I haven't had any visions lately and have you noticed how quiet it's been since our last attack?" she questioned the two girls.

Both Amy and Lita had noticed and found it interesting. "Yeah, it's weird that they are not attacking like our other enemies use to." Amy responded.

Raye leaned forward and sat her head on the table. Why haven't I had a vision lately? She thought. This is so frustrating; I've never felt like this before I feel almost blinded. Could I possibly be losing my gift? I need to get out of this room. "Do you guy's want to go get something to eat at Crown?"

"Thought you would never ask, yes I am starving." Lita stood up.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we could, but we must come back to study." She heard both Lita and Raye groan in disappointment.

**Hospital**

"Autumn that can't be right, she has saved us twice, and healed Seiya back to normal again." Yaten commented back to Autumn's story.

"I never said it was for certain, I just said it was a myth. All scouts who have heard of her fear her, they fear her name, it's as if she were a Goddess watching us. No one knows her for certain, no ones really ever gotten close to her because they are terrified." Autumn said sternly. A long story she had been told from her mother before her reign on Kinmoku was almost becoming a reality. "Sailor Nebula never leaves her post in the universe. If she had, then something horrible is coming, something so immense that it could be unstoppable."

"That can't be right!" Seiya yelled at her. Yaten, Taiki, and Autumn all turned their heads towards him, surprised that he would even raise his voice in the presence of their princes.

"Seiya, watch you tone." Taiki glared at him.

"I'm not a child Taiki… I know what I saw last night I know the truth. I'm sorry Princess but I can't believe your story." Seiya retorted. All if a sudden the door opened and the doctor came in with the discharge papers for Seiya to be released from the hospital and handed it to Autumn. She signed the papers fast so that they could all leave as soon as they could.

"Good to see you are recovering Seiya," the doctor told him. "Please call if you have any problems and Ms. Tierson," the doctor looked over at Autumn, "please look after him and call if you have any questions." Autumn nodded at the doctor and he walked out the room and closed the door.

All Seiya's monitors and IV needles were taken off of him now by the nurse when she had come in and interrupted Autumn while she was telling her story. Seiya was back in his red suit with navy dress shirt and yellow tie and walked towards the door but stopped to look back at the three by the table noticing they hadn't gotten up. "Well are you guys coming or not?" he asked them.

"Seiya we have more we need to discuss," Yaten glared back at the disrespectful Seiya.

"I'm done discussing this subject. Now if you all don't mind, we are going to Crown to get something to eat… I have eaten nothing but awful hospital food and I'm starving." Seiya calmed down as he started to think about food.

"He's right starlight's," Autumn stood up. Yaten and Taiki stood up after she had. "This is a very tough subject to talk about, and we all need to be healthy and strengthened. Let's go get some food." She started to walk towards Seiya at the door.

"But princess what about…" Yaten started to say but he was cut off.

"We will discuss it at a later time… Let's go." The princess calmly said and Yaten and Taiki followed Autumn and Seiya to the van and drove to Crown.

**Serena's Home**

"Last performance for Romeo and Juliet tonight. Are you two coming tonight?" Veronica asked Ken and Ikuko as she walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Oh honey, I am sorry but unfortunately we are going to miss tonight's performance, we have to go pick up our son from the airport, he's coming back from his foreign exchange program in England. He was there for soccer all summer." Ikuko said cheerfully that she was going to see her son soon.

"Oh… oh yeah that's right you have a son, I remember you telling me that in the emails, how exciting. I bet he is really excited to come back home and be with the family. I even bet he is not expecting a stranger to be living with him too." Veronica asked a little disappointed that her family was not going to be there to watch her tonight.

"He's going to be surprised alright. I thought I wouldn't tell him just so you can introduce yourself when he gets here, but we will drag him to your next performance. When is that by the way dear?" she asked.

"Well… that depends on which one. I'm going to be having many here in the next week in the park and the ballet production on Dracula is in a month."

"Oh my you're going to be quite busy aren't you? Well I will come to the ones in the park of course and the vampire one. I don't know about Ken though," Ikuko answered as she starred at her husband, annoyed that he was not paying attention to the conversation and hiding behind the paper. "Where is Serena? She didn't walk you home?" Veronica could hear the disappointment in Serena's mother's voice at the question.

"She had some business to take care of…" she said in a cheerful tone. "And hopefully she will be feeling a lot better afterwards." She took a long gulp of her water and smiled at her host-mother. "Well I don't mean to leave you in the middle of our conversation but I need to run myself to the theater in a little bit to prepare for my last Romero and Juliet production. I hope I see you afterwards to meet your son." She waived goodbye to Ikuko and ran upstairs to her room. "Orion… where are you?"

"I'm here Veronica." Orion answered her then followed his answer with a gentle cough as he crawled out from under the pile of pillows on her bed. "Weather is starting to change a little, it's getting colder."

"Awe is that why you were under there? Are you getting sick?" she asked as she sat the glass of water down on the desk and went over to sit next to Orion. He crawled up onto her lap and curled himself up; Veronica started to feel him shake a little. "Seems you might be… what have you been doing?" she asked again as she petted him on his back.

"Been following Artemis and Luna lately," he answered. He felt Veronica stop petting his back and looked up at her.

"Why have you been following them?" She asked confused.

"They have been talking a lot, trying to find information about you and the zodiacs. They feel that if the sailor scouts and them went to the moon kingdom and found the central computer they may be able to ask Queen serenity about you and the zodiac."

Veronica wondered over the conversation between the two felines. She knew Serenity's computer was working, and that she herself even talked to the central computer to find out what had happened after the death of the kingdom. "I think it's better they found out the truth on their own… Not if I tell them. Every time I try I get interrupted somehow, or I stay longer than I am suppose to with them… I risk not only my safety but their safety as well when I am in my Nebula form. They will be able to track me and Serena faster… but to go to the moon while they are out there?" she voiced as she looked our the window, she could see the sun start to set beyond the horizon, "we can't let them go to the moon to talk to Serenity, but if I can't stop them I can at least come with them to protect them…" she looked back down at Orion who had a worried look on his face as he looked up at her. "Orion, please find out as much information as you can on if they are truly going to go."

"Of course Veronica…" Orion said then another cough came out of his shaking body.

"Of course, do this when you are feeling better."

**Asteroid Belt  
**

A girl's cries were echoing down the hallway of Sailor Super Nova's kingdom on one of the largest asteroids in the asteroid belt in the solar system. Super Nova was woken up by the cries of the girl and glared at the people that were coming towards her. She saw two of her servants coming towards her holding onto another girl struggling to break free of their death grip on her arms. The girl was smaller than both of her servants with extreme blue straightened hair that reached down to her hips in length with intensely blue eyes. The girl was wearing a very short light blue skirt with white fringe underneath it as if to puff up the skirt like a tutu, her silver corset glistened from the torches fire surrounding the grand room the servants were carrying her into, and her bows were light blue matching her skirt. Her shoulders were bare; her silver gloves reached to her elbows and sheer see-through silver stalking's reached to the mid part of her thighs. Her choker silver, her tiara was silver matching the pointing tridents sticking out of her headband in her hair. Her shoes were blue high-heels that strapped around her ankle. Her insignia was worn in the middle part of her skirt and on her choker bearing two horizontal numbers of 6 and 9. Her body was covered in scratches and bite marks, her lips were bleeding as well, she was in a weakened state she could not fight much longer.

The girl cried even louder as they were approaching the caped sailor in her thrown as she stood up and started to walk forward. "No! No! Let me go! Let me go!" she cried as tears were streaming down her face. "Just let me go…" more tears came down from her blood-shot eyes.

"Lady Super Nova, look at what we found as we were on our way to Earth." Sailor Sagittarius smiled at her ruler. Her and Sailor Taurus forced the blue-haired girl down onto her knees and Sailor Taurus took the girl by her hair and forced her to look up at Sailor Super Nova with out having the trident spikes poke into her arm. "Bow to your new ruler of the universe!"

"Never!" the girl said as she looked at the caped sailor scout coming towards her through water eyes.

Super Nova smiled down on the petite girls face, and placed an ice-cold hand on her cheek and giggled. The girl noticed the fangs out of the corner of the sailor scouts mouth and fear started to sink in more. "I'll make the pain go away." Sailor Super Nova giggled and in a split second dug her fangs into the blue-haired girls neck. The girl's high-pitched scream seemed to echo in the galaxy.

**Serena's Home**

The high-pitched scream had entered through the window of Veronica's room and both her and Orion had to sharply cover their ears. "Who is that Nebula?" Orion seemed to yell at her. They were both hearing it in pain; the sensation vibrated their eardrums making them feel like their hearing was going to explode. Suddenly the vibration stopped, and all seemed calm once again.

Veronica and Orion looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. The ringing and vibration in their ears finally ceased. Suddenly, the glass of water Veronica had placed on her desk cracked and exploded sending water everywhere on the desk and floor. Both her and Orion jumped up as the surprised explosion scared both of them. Veronica knew what this meant; someone was sending her a message. "Orion… we lost another zodiac soldier." She starting to feel the sensation of anger and sadness at the same time, tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Who?" was all Orion could get out.

"Water signed soldier… Cancer."

**Crown Fruit Parlor**

"Serena, I am seriously really sorry about yesterday. I just got… jealous I guess because I felt like history was repeating again while I was away." Darien blurted out after Serena had sat down.

"Hey Serena, can I get ya anything to drink?" Andrew's little sister Elizabeth asked as she came over to take her order.

"Umm I'll try your new soda sparkler Lizzy, thanks." Serena responded as saw Lizzy make her way back to the kitchen to get her drink order, she turned back to face Darien again. "Darien… I don't understand why you would be jealous that a friend comes back to visit. And it's not visiting anymore their planet was destroyed. Of course I am going to comfort our friends in their time of need. I just don't understand why you can't understand that."

"I do Serena, it's just I know how Seiya thinks of you, and I can't help but be jealous. When Galaxia got to me, he was there for you the whole way through. I kept thinking, even in death, how I failed to protect the one I love." Darien said, he could feel the anger start to built up inside of him from saying Seiya's name, and he also got the feeling Serena might be feeling the same anger he may be feeling.

"Darien, you're away in America… I haven't gotten several letters from you like you have gotten from me; I don't get phone calls from you anymore. What are you doing in America that you can't take even 15 minutes to write a simple response letter or leave a message on my phone if I am not able to answer?" Serena's anger started to fuel little by little. She was now recognizing all the things that had made her realize this relationship was over.

Darien sighed, "Serena, I want to do my best in America for both our futures together." He noticed Lizzy come back with Serena's pink soda sparkler and walked back to the kitchen again. "For our futures as King and Queen, for our daughter Rini… our future means so much to me that I barely sleep while I am in America. I'm studying to the bone with all these biology classes that I seriously and honestly got too busy." He reached out to Serena's hand and held it. Serena felt the warm sensation of his hand on hers she couldn't help but intertwine her fingers into his. It was a homey feeling that she felt comfortable it, it was a recognizable feeling.

"I feel America was the worst decision for our relationship Darien…" and she let go of his hand and put hers on her lap. "I just think… maybe a break between us is needed." She gulped after she had said those words… all the memories of her and Darien were flashing before her eyes as she starred at Darien's painfully saddened face. Even Rini popped into those wonderful memories.

"You really think this is the right thing to do Serena?" Darien asked her, pain was filling his chest. The awful truth had revealed itself and he was not able to accept it.

"Yes I do Darien... as much as I hate to admit it. It's all true, my parents see it, and my friends see it, even my exchange student Veronica can see it and she doesn't know about our past life!" She exclaimed. It was painful to tell the truth to someone you shared a life with, whether it was a past life, or even the future that you had foreseen.

"What about Rini Serena? If this happens she won't exist!" Darien hit a hard spot in Serena, sending her into the guilt trip again.

She felt incredibly selfish for what she was about to say. "We'll see what happens..."

Serena starred at Darien's painful expression. She wished she could take it all back, she didn't want to make anybody feel the way Darien might be feeling right now, and after she had thought about it she realized she was being incredibly selfish and thinking only of her own happiness and not about Rini or Darien.

"Serena…" Darien broke the silence again, and she waited for him to say the things she felt he might say, she deserved the words. "Serena… please don't do this to us." She was surprised to see a tear slide down his face as he continued, "We are meant to be together Serena, in our past life and now. The future depends on us being together, and having our own little princess. I don't want to lose that little girl of ours… please reconsider." Darien's tone was almost begging.

"I…I…" Serena couldn't speak a sentence, she was shocked to see Darien like this, and she had never seen him like this in her whole life. Rini's face burst into her mind and she too started to feel guilty again. Why am I considering this? She thought. Why would I risk someone else's life… especially my daughters. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Darien again.

"I will even move back here and stay instead of going back to America… you and I were meant to be together." Darien pleaded.

That changes things, Serena thought again. If he is back here, then I can go back to being happy again. "Okay…" she finally was able to get something out with out stuttering this time.

"You really mean it?" He questioned.

"Yes… I really do. But you have to promise to be a better boyfriend." She seemed to smile at him. She could see the reaction in his face change and it made her smile even more. He got up and went over and sat next to her and embraced her in one of his hugs. She could feel that warmth again, that excitement. She felt things returning to normal, and it made her happy again. That was rather quick, she thought. Have I been suppressing those happy memories?

She heard him whisper in her ear, "I promise…" His voice in her sensitive ear gave her butterflies.

"Darien! Serena! Hey you two!" a girl called from over at the entrance door. Darien let go of Serena and turned around and both of them saw Lita calling them, followed by Amy and Raye and also Mina who looked like she had just gotten out of volleyball practice. They all walked over to the regular table they all usually sat at and joined Darien and Serena. "How are you two doing? Nice to see you back in town Darien." Lita asked.

"We're doing good Lita, how are you all?" Darien answered for Serena, his hand intertwining with her fingers.

"We're doing well. Just thought we would get some dinner while we were in the area." Raye said, then she screamed in everyone's ears as she noticed three guys' walk in and a redheaded girl. "Yaten! Taiki! Seiya! Autumn! Come have dinner with us!" she motioned for the four to come over to their table. They saw all the girls and walked over to their table. Taiki sat next to Amy, Yaten sat with Mina, Autumn sat next to Darien and Seiya sat on the side of Serena. Everyone was happy to see that Seiya had recovered from the burns. There were no bandages, and no scars from the healing; it really did look like nothing had happened to him before. Raye jumped up and screamed again as four more people they knew came into the door. Amara, Trista, Michele, and Hotaru all heard Raye's screaming from the large table and walked over quickly and took their seats around the table and joined the large group.

"Well it's nice to see everyone here at once. Starlight's it's nice to see you as well, and Seiya… wonderful to see you have recovered." Michele politely said she felt tightening in Amara's grip on her hand. "Darien, it's nice to see you back as well. What brings you back to Japan?" she asked, changing the subject so Amara's anger would calm down.

"Nice to see you all too. I officially decided to return back to Japan." Darien responded. There was a gasp from all the girls, including the three boys at the table. Serena turned to her left to see Seiya's face. She could read the anger all over his face, and she felt even guiltier than before. The smile she had been wearing became a frown.

Great, after all that Darien and I just talked about, I really did end up hurting someone in the end, she thought.

"Whoa…" a girl's voice spoke behind all of them. They all turned to see Lizzy with her note pad and pen out ready to take orders. "You guy's multiplied," she laughed, in turn everyone else laughed with her, "okay so what are we doing here? Is everyone having dinner?" she asked all of them. They all nodded their heads and Lizzy was able to get everyone's orders and rushed to the back of the kitchen.

"It seems to me that we are missing one person in this group." Amara finally came out of her silence. Everyone looked at each other with confusion. "Where's Veronica Serena?" she glared over at her princess. The atmosphere in the restaurant changed all of a sudden.

"Umm… she's at her performance tonight, why Amara?" Serena responded quickly.

"Just curious…" Amara said. There was silence in the restaurant that seemed to linger. Then a sudden clashing of pans and dishes and screams from the kitchen captured everyone's attention quickly, everyone gasped and got up to run towards the kitchen. When they all got there they saw two bat-winged women attacking Elizabeth, she was up against the back board of the restaurant's kitchen, the bat woman with the horned tiara was inches away from her neck.

"Everyone Transform! Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

All the girls transformed into their sailor scout form, including Darien transforming into Tuxedo Mask, and Autumn transforming back to Princess Kakyuu.

Serena ran towards the horned bat creature with her long silver moon scepter in her hand but she was not quick enough, the bat woman leaped up and did a back flip into the air with her wings spread as she flapped them and stayed stationary in the air. Sailor Moon looked at Elizabeth whose neck was bitten and her skin a pale white, blood was dribbling from her chin. "Elizabeth! No! What do you ugly creatures think you are doing disturbing a family's restaurant and hurting people we know and love?!" she yelled at the creature and saw the same creature she had fought with at the school right next to the other one. "I can't forgive you for this! I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon I will punish you both!"

Both bat women looked at each other and laughed mockingly towards Sailor Moon. "Oh you are a funny girl Sailor Moon." The horned one cackled, "But you are sadly too late, she is already changing. Why don't you all just give up now? You can't stop us." She bat woman's voice sent a shiver down the girl's spines, it was an eerie sound.

"Who are you!?" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"I'm the earthly sailor zodiac of rage, Sailor Taurus!" the woman yelled.

"And Sailor Sagittarius, but some of you already knew that." The other sailor scout giggled beside her. "Oh wow, Sailor Star Fighter I am surprised to see you survived from my arrow attack. Did Nebula get to you?" she winked at Sailor Star Fighter. All the scouts looked at her as she gritted her teeth at the bat women.

"Why are you doing this! Sailor Scouts are supposed to protect the solar system!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at the bats in the air. They all saw the women quickly fall to the ground and land with smiles on their faces and fangs exposed.

"We are doing this for the true ruler of the universe, Sailor Super Nova! If you continue to bother us with our plans you will surely die. Go ahead try to protect your pitiful Earth." Sailor Taurus said.

The scouts stood their ground in defense, but Sailor Moon backed away from Elizabeth as the transformation was starting to change Elizabeth into a vampire creature just like the same process had happened to the girl's teacher at school. Except the vampire Elizabeth had the same golden scepter in her hand as Sailor Taurus did, and not a bow and arrow like Sailor Sagittarius. "Lizzy…" Sailor Moon trembled to speak her name, then she got a sudden grip on reality, "Lizzy don't do this! Fight this feeling!" she yelled at the girl, but it didn't seem to work. The transformation was complete Elizabeth was now a vampire. "No Lizzy…" Sailor moon dropped on her knees started to cry, her scepter still in her hand.

"Vampira! Attack the scouts now!" Sailor Taurus yelled at Elizabeth and she heard her command well.

Elizabeth flew up into the air and waved her golden scepter as it started to shine a lime green light and then aimed it at Sailor Moon, "Taurus White Bull Stampede!" the green light shined even brighter as transparent white bulls stampeded through the kitchen towards Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts. Tuxedo Mask ran and picked Sailor Moon up and ran out the kitchen door with the rest of the scouts as the bulls went through the walls and out the windows of the restaurant. The scouts ran and leaped off the balcony of the staircase out to the road in front. They all heard the cackling of the two bat women as they heard them bust through the roof of the building followed by Elizabeth who flew towards them again with another attack, "Taurus Earthquake Digestion!" She slammed the end of her large golden scepter to the ground and large cracks in the ground started to form around all the scouts. The road started to pull apart and all the sailor scouts were trapped on their own piece of pavement, if they were to make a wrong move they would be falling to their death. They all heard the bat women start to laugh at them again.

"Oh wow, that was too easy." Sailor Taurus started to say, "and you call yourselves sailor scouts? How were you ever able to keep this planet alive?" She laughed again, "as long as that girl holds that scepter in the ground the road will keep splitting and crumble. You might as well give up your heart auras to us now!"

"You guy's weren't kidding when you said they were fast!" Sailor Pluto yelled at the other scouts.

_"As long as she holds that scepter in the ground the road will keep splitting and crumble…"_ Sailor Taurus's voice repeated in Sailor Neptune's head. Then she gasped, she had an idea. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune's powerful ball of water splashed towards Elizabeth, but Elizabeth did not move an inch. "What?!" she yelled in shock. The other scouts, as well as Princess Kakyuu and Tuxedo Mask gasped in shock. How could Sailor Neptune's powers not work against Elizabeth?

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus yelled as her attack shot towards Elizabeth… nothing happened.

Both enemies laughed as they watched the sailor scouts attack the new vampire. "You fools, you can't hurt us, or the people we create. That girl swallowed more of my sailor blood than the last one Sagittarius turned. Give up and surrender your powers to us and we may spare your lives." Sailor Taurus yelled down to them.

The sailor scouts looked at each other, then up at them with gritted teeth. This was not like the other enemy in the school. Mar's arrow actually knocked the vampire teacher down, but nothing was affecting Elizabeth.

"Jupiter! Mercury! Double attack!" Sailor Moon yelled at them.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Their attacked pierced through the air towards Elizabeth and hit her dead on… all that happened was that she stepped her left foot back a little to keep her balance but not even a scratch appeared on her skin. Every gasped as the cackling of the two bat women echoed through the air, the ground continued to crumbled and split, all the sailor scouts were separating from each other. Princess Kakyuu struggled to keep her balance as still as possible, for she was the first to possibly fall.

"Princess! Keep still and do not move!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at Princess Kakyuu. Sailor Moon turned around and watched as Kakyuu was just about to fall off the crumbling street, but she was not able to keep her balance as another quake erupted and she lost her balance completely and started to fall into the large split in the street.

"PRINCESS!" Fighter, Healer and Maker all yelled as they saw their princess fall into the large split in the pavement. But suddenly she came up out of the large split in the road and into the air; she had been saved by Sailor Sagittarius who had a tight grip on the princess as she soared into the air next to Sailor Taurus.

"Awe Princess Kakyuu, we could use you on our side." Sailor Sagittarius said as Kakyuu felt the dripping of saliva on her neck. Kakyuu struggled to free herself from the grips of Sagittarius, but she was too strong, she overpowered her.

"Don't you dare Sailor Sagittarius!" Fighter yelled at her. Sagittarius looked up from Kakyuu's neck and starred at the fighter and smiled. "Star Serious Laser!" Fighter cried as her laser shot through the air.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

All the starlight's attacks shot through the air towards the two vampires. Taurus quickly flew in front of Sagittarius and raises her golden scepter and created a lime green bubble surrounding them. The starlight's attacks shot off the bubble, not even damaging the green shield.

"What?! It didn't even break the shield!" Sailor Saturn yelled.

"Oh… I just might enjoy this Taurus." Sagittarius giggled in response and lowered her fangs to Kakyuu's neck. Kakyuu could feel the points of her fangs softly touch her neck and cried in fear.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

"Whoa… Veronica… you look…" Serena couldn't find the words to say regarding Veronica's wardrobe. It was sexy, and sultry, but with a rocker kind of feel to it. She had holes in her capri jeans, her stomach was showing, and what was of her leather jacket didn't cover much of her stomach, her eyes were dark with black and pink eye make up, her hair was curly with a stylish pinstriped hat on her head and what finished the outfit off was fishnet stalking's that didn't seem to match up with her ballerina slippers which were black. She looked nothing like a ballerina. "Umm…"

"I know… believe me I am not particularly proud of this outfit either…" Veronica responded in a saddened tone, and Serena believed her.

"Then why are you in it?" Serena asked again with confusion. This is not what she wears back home is it? Serena thought.

"My manager… and believe me I am going to talk to him about this after this photo shoot, booked me for another joint concert with a rocker!" She responded looking at herself in the full-length mirror again. "I swear I am never letting my manager say yes to any projects anymore with out consulting me first. And if you're thinking this outfit is for the photo shoot with The Three Light's tomorrow you're wrong."

"Who's it with?"

"Some rocker named Chad Holdenford…"


	12. Chapter 12: Unsolved Myths

**Chapter 12: Unsolved Myths**

"Nebula Cosmic Eclipse!" A beam of silver light flashed from the rooftop of the restaurant and down towards Elizabeth and hit her square in the back making her scream in agony and fall to the ground unconscious. She had let go of her golden scepter as it stood tall still stuck in the ground. All the scouts, including Sailor Taurus and Sailor Sagittarius who lifted her head from Princess Kakyuu's neck gazed up at the brown haired silver skirted sailor soldier. Then with out warning she jumped from the rooftop and down towards the golden scepter, clung to it with one hand and swung once around it to land with both feet on the ground gracefully, then with one hand she pulled the scepter out of the pavement. The crumbled road the sailor scouts were trapped on started to rumble as the road started to piece itself back together again. Once the road was back together Nebula yelled to Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon heal her now!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon held her long silver moon scepter above her and shouted, "Celestial Cosmic Restoration Eclipse!" A blast of light shot so powerfully from the scepter that it hit Elizabeth and the bat wings and fangs disappeared, her skin turned back to normal color and the fang marks around her neck were healed, she dropped to the ground again and was unconscious. Sailor Moon was so happy to see Elizabeth was back to normal, and saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter run to her aid, but she had another thing to worry about, Sailor Sagittarius still had Princess Kakyuu in her arms soaring above them.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Sailor Nebula," Sailor Taurus said playfully, "how perfect, we didn't even need to find you, you came to us. This will make it so much easier to deliver her to Super Nova." She smiled at Sailor Nebula.

"Let go of Princess Kakyuu Sailor Sagittarius!" Sailor Nebula yelled at the two bat women. "I'm not going to let you guy's take her!" She almost hissed at them through gritted teeth. She could hear the running of the sailor scouts footsteps come up behind her, she couldn't explain things to them now, she needed to get Kakyuu out of the hands of the zodiacs and back to the starlight's for safety.

"Ha you really want her?" Sailor Sagittarius asked menacingly, she looked over at Sailor Taurus who seemed to not understand Sagittarius's method. Sagittarius flew up even higher beyond the height of the rooftop of the restaurant as Taurus followed her, "come get her…" she smiled and took the princess by the collar of her dress and held her out and dangled her in front of them.

"Oh my god…" Sailor Mercury whispered. All the scouts, including Sailor Nebula and Tuxedo Mask turned around and saw her calculating something on her mini-computer, "the building is 1,000 ft high, if they drop her there is no way we can make it in time to catch her!"

Nebula looked back at the two bats dangling the princess by one hand. Anger started to grow inside her; she was not going to let the princess die. With out warning she heard Kaykuu's scream and saw Sagittarius let go of the princess as she started to fall to the ground Nebula started to run as fast as she could towards the princess, she had no plan but hoped that the other sailor scouts would react fast in time. The other scouts ran after her but they were not as fast as she was, they all noticed that Sailor Nebula's body was shining brightly like silver glitter, it was almost blinding to them and the two bats in the sky. She ran at lightening speed and jumped to the top of the staircase of the restaurant and into mid air as she caught the princess and then threw her towards Tuxedo Mask in hopes that he would react fast in time to catch her. "Tuxedo Mask! Catch the princess!" Still in midair falling and still shining the silver light blinding the two zodiacs, she forced herself to turn upwards and aimed her crystal scepter at the sailor zodiacs "Nebula Stardust Infusion!" a blast of fire and electricity flew through the air towards Taurus and Sagittarius. Taurus saw the attack coming and pushed herself away from Sagittarius as Sagittarius took the hit full on. She screamed in agony as her body disappeared, but the jewel that was on her forehead remained and fell behind her. She shot a quick glance towards the sailor scouts before she hit the ground and saw Tuxedo Mask had successfully caught Princess Kakyuu and she was safe.

Sailor Moon saw the silver light fall down and crash into the pavement causing the road to uplift around the crash. "Sailor Nebula!" Sailor Moon screamed and ran to her, but Uranus, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn had stopped her. "What are you guy's doing? We have to go see is she is alright!" she struggled to break free of Uranus's strong hold on her.

"We don't know who she is Sailor Moon! We're not letting you get close to her!" Uranus yelled at her.

Sailor Moon saw the starlight's run to their Princess's side while she was still in the arms of Tuxedo Mask to see if she was all right and saw the other sailor scouts run towards Nebula's side. "Is she okay Mars, Mercury?" She struggled to say. Pluto and Saturn stepped aside so Sailor Moon could see what was going on.

The scouts cautiously came upon the uplifted pavement to see Nebula's body in the center of the destructed road. She didn't seem to be moving, they couldn't visibly see her chest rising up to breath, and her eyes were closed. Her body had scratches everywhere and blood had trickled down the corner of her lip. Sailor Mercury cautiously ran to the sailor scouts side and took her pulse. "There is no pulse…" she was saddened to announce to them. "She saved Princess Kakyuu's life… in place of her own…" Mercury got back up and walked out of the destruction towards Mars, Jupiter and Venus with a sad look on her face, but noticed a small jewel with an insignia in the middle of an arrow in one of the cracks in the road and picked it up to examine it with tears in her eyes. Sailor Moon saw Mercury's expression and couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it.

"No…" was all she could manage to say. She stopped struggling against Sailor Uranus's hold and dropped to her knees and started to cry. "No!" she cried again, Tuxedo Mask ran to Sailor Moon's side and put his arm around her to comfort her. This can't be true, she thought. Sailor Nebula can't be gone…

"You guy's really don't know anything do you?" Sailor Taurus yelled at them. Everyone except for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood their ground again and turned their attention back to Sailor Taurus, preparing for what ever was coming at them. "Sailor Mercury if you could please give me that jewel?" she flew back down towards the ground and landed on the edge of one of the large pavement uplifts.

"Why do you want it? You're partner is gone." Mercury argued back to her.

"See that's where you're wrong, with Sailor Nebula's power…" Sailor Taurus started to say but when she turned her attention to Sailor Nebula she was startled by the discovery, "Where did she go? Where's Nebula?" She flew back up above the destruction in the road and looked around frantically. The sailor scouts looked back over at the middle of the destruction and saw that Nebula's body was not there anymore.

Sailor Moon heard Sailor Taurus's words and got back up sharply in response to it. Could she have survived the fall? She thought. Then another thought occurred to her as she noticed Taurus's frantically searching around herself for Nebula. "Celestial Cosmic Restoration Eclipse!" the bright light beamed towards Taurus's direction, but she heard Sailor Moon's attack and evaded the light from her scepter.

"Nice try Sailor Moon! Guess I will have to come back again." Sailor Taurus yelled at all of them and flew up high towards the sky and out of sight.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees again in exhaustion having her moon scepter slip out of her grasp. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter headed back towards the group with Elizabeth in Jupiter's arms and Sailor Mars and Mercury ran towards Sailor Moon, the starlight's and Kakyuu all ran to her side as well. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon are you alright?" Sailor Mars asked her, "Princess Kakyuu are you okay? Are you hurt?" she turned her attention to Kakyuu.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt thankfully." Kakyuu responded, rubbing her neck.

"Where did Nebula go? Is she alright?" Sailor Moon finally managed to say, she was hesitant because even though she asked, she already knew the answer.

The scouts all looked at each other, there was no good news to give. "We don't know Sailor Moon… she disappeared, she's gone." Sailor Jupiter finally broke the silence in the group.

**Veronica's Dressing Room**

Orion had Veronica's laptop up and running on her dresser table in front of her mirror inputting the schedule of her events she had to dance at for the rest of the month and even interviews and photo shoots she had to attend to. He had put in the last event and decided to look at calendar and noticed that every weekend was filled with performances at the park during the day, and teaching lessons during the week and after lessons would be the four-hour practices for the production of Dracula, and then tomorrow and the day after tomorrow were photo shoots with a rocker and The Three Lights for their upcoming joint performances, but on the same day with the shoot with the Three Lights was a morning interview with E! News on her performances in Japan. "Wow Veronica, Thomas has got you filled with a bunch of different things now, how exactly can you even do school?" He said to himself, still putting in some last minute information for the photo shoots. "I don't know how that girl does it, but she somehow gets things done." He saved the calendar to her desktop and hopped down to the floor but noticed something strange coming from under the locked door. He watched it closely as black and silver sparkles started to come into the room and float towards the couch. "Nebula?" Orion whispered to himself, the black glitter had finally made it all the way into the room and slowly Sailor Nebula's body laid there still and motionless, her scepter dropping to the ground as it had slipped out of her hand. "Nebula!" Orion yelled as she ran towards her side.

"Orion…" she coughed, "Blood…" he could barely hear her breath the words, but he had heard her. Orion rushed towards Veronica's bag and pulled it over to Nebula's side and opened it quickly. He pulled out five full bags of packed blood and lifted one with his mouth and jumped up to the side of her face on the couch and pushed the bag towards Nebula's mouth. She bit the bag sinking her fangs into it and quickly finished the first one; Orion repeated the same process four more times and noticed a change in Nebula's body. The scratches were healing themselves on her arms and legs, and he saw her skin return back to a normal skin tone. He could hear her breathing regularly again, her eyes gently opened themselves and changed from a powerful red to her regular golden-brown color; he felt like he was almost going to cry at the sight of her recovery, but realized he actually was tearing up. "Thank you Orion…" he saw her through water eyes that she had sat back up on her own.

"Nebula, what happened to you?" Orion demanded softly wiping away his tears.

Sailor Nebula took a deep breath; she knew she had a lot to explain to her guardian. "It was a double-teamed effort by Sagittarius and Taurus, I took Sagittarius out though so they are one less zodiac powerful. They were going to take Kakyuu's heart aura, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

"They had Princess Kakyuu?" Orion asked shocked.

"Yes. They were dangling her from a great height that no one would be able to catch her in time. Sagittarius was trying to take her aura but I stopped her in time and saved the scouts from Taurus's earthquake. But I don't understand why Sagittarius would intentionally kill Kakyuu before they stole her heart aura…" Nebula answered back in a confused state. It didn't make sense to her at all why they would kill her before taking the aura. A heart aura can only be taken away when the heart stops beating and the blood is in gone to another, Nebula thought. If they killed Kakyuu by dropping her, they wouldn't be able to gather that aura at all.

"That doesn't make sense," Orion said thinking over things, "If Super Nova is gathering power from those who contain them like Kakyuu…" Orion wasn't able to add up the events Nebula told him. He got off the couch and onto the floor pacing back and forth. Nebula watched him, as he was deep in thought pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

She tried to figure out the zodiacs actions herself. She pulled her scepters dark colorful crystal down to her level and gazed into it. The colors inside the dark crystal slowly swirled around with gold's, greens, pinks, reds, silver's and more colors… turning ever so slowly. Then out of nowhere the insight hit her like someone running into a brick wall, the zodiacs actions made sense to her. "They weren't going to kill her… it was a plan to lure me out…"

Nebula saw Orion leap up onto the table and stare at her, "how do you know that?"

Once Nebula finally saw the whole picture it became very clear to her that this was all planned. "You know Super Nova is trying to get to me, that's why she has the zodiacs working for her now after she turned them. After I saved Kakyuu, I grounded into the pavement and uplifted the road, I was completely weakened but I wasn't dead… that was their goal, to try and weaken me after I had no energy and no blood to save myself from that impact. They were going to take me right there, and I stupidly fell into the trap Orion… and it's my own fault too I went into battle with out a full amount of energy or blood in my system…" She shook her head realizing that as a sailor scout she should have been able to see that.

"Nebula, this is bad… this is really, really bad. If they are getting close to capturing the princess's, its even worse if they are getting closer to you…" Orion said scared.

"Orion I know, but I when I saw them dangling Kakyuu I wasn't thinking straight, I wasn't going to let them kill the Fireball Princess…" She said getting irritated, not with Orion but with herself for failing to see past the zodiacs motives.

"Nebula what are we going to do? These sailor scouts on Earth are not ready to take on the zodiacs…"

"What's even worse is I think Taurus's was going to expose something to the scouts I haven't told them yet… Something I fear might make them turn against me."

"Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Moon and some of the scouts know Super Nova is your sister, but are you talking about what I think you may be talking about Nebula?" Orion asked, leaning in closer to Nebula who was still looking into her crystal orb.

"Yes… And I am hoping they won't find out that either, or else they will think I am working for Super Nova and the zodiacs… there are myths in this universe about me and I don't want to reveal the truth to those myths yet… Not when Super Nova is like this, it will just make things worse for us."

Orion decided to stop bothering Nebula about her sister sailor scout when he noticed the change in expression on Nebula's face. A face of loss, and depression, but decided to quickly change the subject, "Did you get Sagittarius's crystal?"

Nebula thought it over, and realized she never picked up the jewel as she escaped from the zodiacs. Her body was too weak from the hard fall, even for her vampire body. The impact to the ground was too powerful for her to just stand back up and dust herself off and attack with the same force she had. Before her attack she didn't even have the right amount of energy or blood to be fully powered and the impact had drained what strength she had left. "No I didn't…"

"Nebula we need those jewels! We can't let the zodiacs take them back!" Orion voiced up.

"I know! But at least we have Scorpio's so far, and I will get Sagittarius's jewel back, where ever it is."

They both heard a knock at the door, "Veronica it's Nina, are you ready for hair and make up?" the make up artist asked behind the locked door.

"Yes! Just a second Nina!" Nebula responded back, she quickly detransformed out of her sailor soldier form and picked up the empty bags of blood and threw them away in the trash. She made a quick glance towards Orion who went into her bag to hide. "I promise Orion, I won't let this happen again…"

**Raye's Temple**

The sun was finally setting and the sky was filled with colors of purple, pink, and orange. Elizabeth was taken back to the restaurant by the care of the sailor scouts and vanished before Andrew returned back to consciousness. Everyone was back at Raye's temple, the fire roared in the spirit room as they sat in a circle, even Luna and Artemis joined them.

Everyone felt they all needed to talk about what had just happened with the enemy, the sailor scout who gave her life to save Kakyuu, their powers being almost ineffective towards the turned vampire that was Elizabeth. But when they all had gotten to the room there was silence… No one was talking, no one wanted to be the first to talk, especially Serena who felt the most emotional out of all of them. Seiya was feeling a little emotional due to what he had experience last night in the hospital with the pretty silver sailor scout. She helped him live, she helped them battle against the zodiacs and saved them three times now, and she died in the process of saving their princess when they weren't able to and eliminated one of the zodiacs in the process.

The room stood still for fifteen minutes straight. Mina laid her head on Yaten's shoulder, Amy was silent beside Taiki examining the large jewel with the insignia on it while Taiki looked over her shoulder at it, Seiya stayed between Kakyuu and Serena and Darien was on the other side of her. The outer scouts were towards the back of the room all together, not saying one word to each other. Raye was at the front right in front of the large fire while Lita was right beside her. She couldn't stand the silence anymore; it was starting to eat away at her. She could feel Serena's emotions, which made it worse. Maybe it was the calm crackling of the wood burning in the fire behind her as she closed her eyes and took in the sound for the flames, but she could sense the wave of confusion and emotion exerting from Serena's consciousness. The wave of emotion almost overpowered her concentration on her own mental consciousness that she had to break the silence.

"Okay guys…" Raye finally said, everyone seemed to look up at her in the shadowed silhouette from the massive flames behind her, "obviously… we are not as strong as we thought we were, those two zodiacs working together overpowered all of us, not just because they turned Elizabeth into a monster, something has got to happen now with us… we need to try to improve, train with each other… be one step ahead of them."

Everyone listened, but no response was made. The outer scouts knew that if they were to speak they would start an argument amongst all the girls and the starlight's, which would solve nothing and create more drama between them all. Darien held onto Serena who seemed to have a depressed expression across her face, Seiya saw her and then Darien's arm around her. He almost felt betrayed after hearing what she said to him in the hospital and the kiss she left him with… it was all that kept him alive for as long as he did before Sailor Nebula came to his side. Nebula, he thought, she's not evil I know it… Kakyuu has to be wrong about her. He didn't want to think about it anymore not seeing her save their princess. He decided to excuse himself and step out of the room of the temple. Serena started to get up and try to go to him but Darien wouldn't let her get up, Kakyuu saw her and decided to speak.

"Serena, don't go after Seiya… He needs sometime to think over some things." She gently spoke.

Lita focused her attention towards Kakyuu, "what's going on with him?"

Kakyuu sighed; she knew that she needed to tell them the story. "Sailor Nebula visited Seiya last night in the hospital… she is the reason that he is alive now." Everyone listened to Kakyuu, including the outer scouts. Serena focused all her concentration towards the princess, trying to ignore her own emotions and Darien by her side. "She is the most powerful sailor scout in the universe. She is the creator of our planets, our stars, our galaxies… she is truly the reason why all of us live right now. But there are many myths and legends about her; some that I want to believe and hope are not true."

"What kinds of myths?" Raye asked sternly, taking in any information that might be able to help her focus more when she went into her trance to find the sailor scout or the enemies. "And how do you know them when we have never even heard of her?"

"I have heard these stories passed down from my great, great, great grandmother to my mother before I took my reign as Princess of Kinmoku…" Every heard Kakyuu's voice become weak when she mentioned her planet, the trembling tone made the starlight's uneasy as both Yaten and Taiki comforted their princess. "Sailor Nebula was born a very, very long time ago and created thousands of beautifully colored forms of clouds called nebulas all through out the spacious universe we live in today. Nebulas create our galaxies, which prize our most precious stars and planets and moons. She is the longest living sailor scout ever, which in turn makes her THE most powerful one out of all the sailor scouts in the galaxies. But because of all the evil that has invaded the galaxies, many who do know her name, or know about her believe that she lost the battle with evil and was never seen or heard from again. Some believe that she actually created the evil to watch the battle between good and evil, and that she herself is evil. But these are myths; no one truly knows the truth about her. She is the sailor scout of creation and light, with her nebulas she can create anything she wants… that is exactly how powerful she is and can be. All scouts who have heard of her fear her, they fear her name, it's as if she were a Goddess watching us. No one knows her for certain, no ones really ever gotten close to her because they are terrified. Sailor Nebula never leaves her post in the universe. It is rumored that she does travel through out the universe making sure to destroy anything evil, but if she had left space to come to Earth, then something horrible is coming, something so immense that it could be unstoppable."

"How did your grandmother know Sailor Nebula?" Lita asked.

"My great, great, great grandmother met her once…"

"What?" Raye said shocked.

"Remember how I said that she is the goddess of creation and light?" Kakyuu questioned, seeing if any of them were still listening.

"Yeah…" Raye answered quickly.

"Nebula created my grandmother." She waited for the 'what's?' and 'how's" that escalated from everyone's mouths. "My grandmother told me that the reason Kinmoku was created was because she was born… Sailor Nebula told my grandmother, 'Princess Kinmoku, I give you life as well as your own kingdom to rule your planet. You are the Fireball Princess of the planet Kinmoku, I wish you to build your empire and live in happiness and with a beautiful civilization.' Now I am the descendent of Princess Kinmoku and reign over my planet…" Kakyuu started crying and a burst full of tears rain into the palms of her hands. Yaten and Taiki started to cry with her remembering their planet was gone again.

Darien couldn't stand to hear Kakyuu's sobs, he felt horrible for the way he had acted in front of Serena when she told them their friends planet was destroyed… he didn't know exactly how bad it was that he had acted until now, when he saw the Fireball Princess's beautiful red eyes filled with tears, his heart almost burst with sadness himself.

"So she is the true creator of the universe…" Hotaru chimed from the back of the room. Again, everyone was surprised to hear the small girl's voice speak up out of nowhere.

"Yes…" Kakyuu whispered, "But like I have said before, she never leaves her post in the universe, if she is residing here on Earth that means something unthinkable is coming…"

Raye saw Princess Kakyuu's face and knew that she was speaking ill of the truth. This really could be the greatest enemy we have ever faced, but if she is really here on Earth, could it be that we can't win? She thought.

"But…" Kakyuu started to speak again, "there is one more myth that absolutely know one knows the truth to…" She saw everyone start to lean in a little close to her since she was talking so softly. "Sailor Nebula has a sister, which I fear is the enemy who those vampires are working for, Sailor Super Nova."

"She told us that in our dream the other night…" Raye responded.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she could communicate to you all through your dreams, she is very powerful, and I believe she has that capability… but this isn't any ordinary sister… Sailor Super Nova is the sailor scout of destruction; her powers of destruction could destroy any and every planet, star, even Nebula's nebulas… her destructive powers are far greater than Saturn's because Super Nova can survive after she destroys a planet, she does not need to be reborn again. The myth to Super Nova and Nebula's sister bloodline… is that they were one person before."

"What? That's crazy!" Lita shouted from across the room. Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this story. Sailor Nebula to sailor scout of creation and Sailor Super Nova the sailor scout of destruction… were once one person? It was news that they were not able to digest right away.

"I said there were myths of Nebula being evil her self, but you can't have two opposites in one place. Nebula being the sailor scout of creation and destruction would not work together in a scouts body, the opposing forces would only attack within herself… so she split herself technically into another form and she was called Super Nova… this is how they formed into sisters, always working along side each other. Because of this myth that still has not been figured out yet, other scouts who do know her fear her. No normal sailor scout can split themselves apart into two people."

"So it could be that Nebula is evil…" Lita questioned.

"I'm agreeing with Raye…" everyone turned their attention to Amara breaking her silence, "we all need to train together… and yes that means I am including you three," She shot a glare at Yaten and Taiki who returned the glares back, "if what your Princess says is correct about Sailor Nebula and Sailor Super Nova, then we all need to train harder, think faster, and attack stronger…"

"I agree with Amara…" Finally the attention landed on the emotional Serena, "I'm sorry Princess, but even if you say the myth of Sailor Nebula was the deliverer of evil I won't believe it… you don't sacrifice yourself to save someone else if you are truly evil… I won't believe it…" She turned her attention to the roaring fire behind Raye and watched the flames dance with each other, the dancing reminded her of Veronica's dance in the living room this morning and then remembered how late it was as she looked at her watch, she needed to get back home to meet with Veronica. "Sorry guy's I'm going to have to leave, I have to go meet up with Veronica…" She started to get up and walk towards the door.

"I'll walk you home Serena…" Darien started to get up.

"No Darien… I just want to walk home alone… clear my head" Serena said sharply, Darien was confused by her words but did as she said and sat back down. "I'll talk to you all later." Then they all saw her walk out the door.

Everyone looked at Darien confused. Serena wasn't joyous around him like she use to be and that concerned them, especially the outer scouts. "Darien is there anything going on between you and Serena?" Michele decided to ask him.

"To be honest… I think there might be…" Darien asked regretfully.

Raye then looked at Darien, saw the sorrow in his expression on his face and knew something was wrong with their relationship, whether it was on the rocks or whatever it might be, something was going to show itself sooner or later she just didn't know when, but she wish she did. She found it best right now since the room was silent again that she should change the subject, "We should make a plan to start training and soon…" she said. Everyone started to discuss plans and techniques for their training days as Raye was partly listening and partly figuring out Serena's mind. Serena… I wish you would open up and let me know, I think I would be able to help you, she thought.

**Walking Home**

Serena closed the door behind her and walked off the porch of the temple. She realized that the way she sounded was almost rude, but she really just wanted to walk back home alone, and not talk or discuss about Nebula. She knew in her heart she was right and that was what mattered most. She came to here in her dream and trusted her with a gift that helped changed back vampires into humans again, she couldn't be evil and she wouldn't believe she was evil. She started to walk down the steps of the temple when she noticed a guy sitting on the bottom step in a red suit looking up at the sky, she took a couple steps closer to the guy and recognized it was Seiya and went to go sit by him. He didn't look at her, he just kept starring up at the stars, the dimly lit stars.

"You couldn't take it in there either could you?" Seiya asked her in a quiet tone, still looking at the fading stars.

She realized that he knew what she was feeling right now, after hearing Kakyuu talk about Nebula and how Nebula saved Seiya from death. "Yeah…" was all she could manage to answer.

"I didn't want to hear it again… I knew Kakyuu would bring it up too… I had to leave"

She looked at Seiya, she could feel the emotions she felt for him all over again. The longing, the heart beating faster when she saw him, the warmth of him when he touched her, the eyes that looked at her with desire, the protection, the promise he would always be there for her, and especially all the memories she had with him when Darien was gone, she couldn't help but realize she had made a mistake with staying with Darien. But she remembered she wanted to ask him how he was able to survive, how he beat death from his point of view. "Nebula saved you didn't she?" She asked, then she notice his blue eyes gaze into hers, the sharp blue eyes she remembered and missed for a long time to look at her with longing again.

He sighed, "yeah she did…" He looked back on it, remembered the scout had healed him with a kiss, and as he was thinking about it again he imagined the cooling sensation again, the healing. "But I don't know exactly why… she didn't specifically tell Me."

"I'm thankful she did…" Serena blurted out, "I couldn't imagine losing you again."

Serena's words dug deep into Seiya's heart as he felt his heart start to beat faster and stronger once again for her. Maybe what she said was true, he thought to himself as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Maybe, she still does care a little for me? "You're saying you would miss me if I was gone and you are still with your boyfriend?" He through her a cocky little smile that he knew she would like to see again.

She saw his smile, though it had his cockiness intended into it she didn't care. "It was a mistake of me to decide to stick with Darien today…" She responded. It was something that through off Seiya's concentration, he wasn't expecting that answer out of her. "There is stuff about us that you wouldn't be able to understand that involved our future… but I was thinking of other people, I wasn't thinking about myself… next time I see him I have to tell him I can't do this with him anymore and that he needs to go back to America to finish his study abroad program…" she finished. Seiya's heart just about dropped, he couldn't believe that Serena was telling him this; he started to feel butterflies in his stomach all over again for her and he couldn't hold back his happiness. So he just smiled and starred back up at the stars again. "I need to go back home, I promised Veronica that we would come see you after she was done performing tonight." She started to get up and dust off when she saw Seiya stand up beside her.

"I'll walk you home, save you a trip to coming to my place when we'll see her at your house." Seiya responded with a smile. He saw Serena's face light up with happiness again, the smile that came across her face was the smile he wanted to see everyday as they started to walk back to her house. He remembered something he wanted to ask her that Nebula told him to ask her about when he saw her next. "Serena I was wondering about something…"

"What is it?" She questioned back as they walked down the sidewalk, lights were flashing as the cars drove by.

He decided he would try to put it into his own words, "when we were at my apartment after our planet was destroyed, you told me you knew what it felt like to have your kingdom and your home destroyed…"

"In my past life, my mother Queen Serenity saved all of us and had us reborn again on Earth in a different time, but yes my home was destroyed by an evil force…" She responded looking back on the history. Over the years after she realized she was the moon princess, a lot of her memory from her past life started to rebuild itself, she was able to remember everything now up to the war on the moon.

"What was it like in your past life?" Seiya asked, he sounded like he was fishing for answers, but he didn't understand why he was asking about her past life on the moon. He remembered Sailor Nebula's request perfectly, _"do me a favor, ask Serena about her past life, so you know the true story… Understand that when people are reborn again, things change for the future."_ But it still didn't make sense to him why he had to know this.

"Well, the moon kingdom was a wonderful place to be living at. I lived with my mother Queen Serenity and the sailor scouts lived with us as our protectors from any evil force. We would throw balls that everyone attended and danced at, and have guests from other planets come stay with us, and of course I would try to get out of doing any kind of schooling like I do now, so I guess some things haven't changed… but I fell in love with the Earth's Prince which is Darien, so I would sometimes sneak down to Earth to go see him, and sometimes he would sneak up to the moon to come see me, we were to be married." She responded.

This is not what I wanted to really hear, he thought. Why does Nebula want me to know this? "So that is why you are with Darien now?"

"Yes… however, I think that what's in the past is in the past, I mean I still love Darien and I think I always will because I have shared so much history and future with him… but I think some things have changed, and I think I may be following a different path now than what I wanted in my past life…"

_'Understand that when people are reborn again, things change for the future.'_ Is that what Nebula meant? He thought it over again and looked down at Serena. Does that mean that her and Darien would have been married in her past life, but because she was reborn again on Earth that this means they were not suppose to end up together? "You never know what could happen Dumpling…" If what Nebula says is true…

"Veronica!" Serena screamed and bolted forward. Seiya snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that they were already at Serena's house. He was so distracted by what he was thinking that he didn't even realize they had arrived at the house that quickly. He looked forward on the sidewalk and saw Serena run towards Veronica and grab her into a hug so happily it made him smile to see the both of them. Veronica returned the hug to her host-sister happy to see her too. "How was the performance?" Serena asked.

"It went smoothly and surprisingly fast. No mess ups or anything this time, it was the perfect way to end the last performance for Romeo and Juliet." She responded back with a smile, then looked over and saw Seiya behind her. "Oh Seiya! You look like you are doing so much better! That makes me so happy."

"Thank you Veronica, I'm sorry we weren't able to attend your performance tonight something came up with our manager so we had to talk with him. He booked us tomorrow at the studio to start recording our new album since our return back as a group." Seiya responded with somewhat of a lie. It was true that their manager had come to see them while Seiya was in the hospital to discuss planning of their new recording when he heard Seiya was recovering very well, he had to cover up the incident of the attacks. He saw Veronica started to frown, and it confused him. "Something wrong?"

"No it's nothing big, I have a performance tomorrow at the park that I was hoping you and Yaten and Taiki would be able to come see. It's just a little hip hop routine I choreographed back in America that I think will go over really well with the audience. Decided to fly in my dancers from back home just for this special occasion." She responded.

"I'm sorry we will miss it, hopefully Serena's mother or father will be able to record it so we can see it." Seiya said nicely. "Shall we all go inside?"

"Yes please, it's cold out here." Veronica laughed. All three went inside Serena's house to see Ikuko and Ken in the living room with a boy sitting on the floor facing them.

"Sammy!" Serena screamed again and ran over to hug the boy. "I have missed you little brother!"

"Serena get off me you are suffocating me!" Sammy said as he kindly pushed his sister away from him. "I missed you too." He said quietly. It made Serena smile.

"Well you better have." She laughed. She turned around and saw Veronica and Seiya enter into the living room and took a seat on the available open chairs. "How was soccer camp this summer?"

"It was unbelievable, I can't wait to go back again. It's a completely different way of living over there than it is here." Sammy responded and turned on the news. He saw Serena's face with a confused expression as he was flipping through the channels to find the news station. "What? I want to know what's happened since I have been gone. Who are you're friends?"

"Oh Sammy, this is Seiya he's one of the Three Lights," she started to say until Sammy beamed up and ran over to Seiya and shook his hand.

"No way! Seiya is in my house? This is incredible!" Sammy's voice was unbelievably loud for the entire house to hear.

"Umm yeah that's Seiya and this here is Veronica she…" Serena started to say again, but heard her mother "shh" at her. Serena looked over at her mother and she winked back at her and smile. Serena didn't understand what her mom wanted her to do but decided to stay quiet and saw her mom pick up the remote to the T.V. and turn it to the Entertainment channel.

Sammy looked at Veronica with what looked like hearts in his eyes. Serena saw Sammy's expression and started to laugh inside her head. "Veronica, such a beautiful name." He said.

"Nice to meet you too Sammy." Veronica responded with a smile, she saw Serena's facial expression and couldn't help but laugh inside of her head too. She saw Sammy go back and sit down on the floor by the T.V.

"So do you go to school with Serena?" Sammy asked still with hearts in his eyes.

"Well…" Veronica started to say but decided to stop when she saw herself dancing on the television. "I think that will explain my answer…" she said and pointed towards the T.V. and Sammy followed her pointing towards the motion moving across the screen. Ikuko turned the volume up, so then everyone could hear.

_"The 17 year-old American ballerina from New York Veronica Miller, is making huge news in Japan from her performances. Since she arrived in Tokyo she has had sold-out performances, having hundreds come in to attend her paid lessons, and is now doing mini showcases in Arena Park to bring in more people for the shows and build her fan base. We will be covering the mini show tomorrow as the event happens. Her upcoming projects are that with a performance with the Three Lights band as well as joint performances with other singers. On Sunday we are going to have her in the studio with us for a live interview, it's something you cannot miss. In other entertainment news…"_

"No… way… You're Veronica Miller?" Sammy yelled from across the room in surprise.

"And she is staying with us as our exchange student for a year." Serena added in.

Sammy just starred at Veronica in awe. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the Veronica Miller in his house, not just in his house but staying with them. He remembered hearing about her from one of the girls at his soccer camp that her favorite ballerina was going to be leaving America for a year to stay in Japan, but he never imagined that the ballerina she was talking about was going to be staying with them for the whole year.

"That does remind me Seiya," Veronica started as she turned her attention to him. Seiya saw her golden eyes flutter and almost shine with the lavender make-up eye shadow, he thought she looked stunning all dolled up from her performances, but then he also thought she was naturally beautiful just like his Dumpling. "I believe our managers got to talking a little and decided that Sunday is when our photo shoot will be."

"Sounds about right, Jonathon did tell us in the hospital so no worries we will see you Sunday for sure."

"Can't believe I have two famous idols in my house…" Sammy spoke up. "My friends are not going to believe this!"

"Well Sammy, I do have a performance tomorrow in Arena Park, would you like to come watch?" Veronica smiled.

"Yes of course I will! Can I bring my friends?"

"The more the merrier. Of course you can, it's an open event." She smiled again. She felt her bag wiggle a little bit and remembered Orion was still in there, "Sorry you guy's I have got to go to bed I have to be up really, really early tomorrow. Goodnight to you all." She got up and waved goodnight to them and gently walked up both sets of stairs to her room and closed and locked the door and allowed Orion to freely jump out of her bag. "Sorry…"

"It's okay Veronica, I was just getting really hungry." Orion responded back smiling at her.

Back down stairs in the living room, the family and Seiya both agreed that it was very late and that they needed to be up in the morning as well. Sammy said goodnight to everyone and got ready for bed, Ikuko and Ken did the same, and Serena walked Seiya to the door.

"Are you going to go with her to the shoot tomorrow Dumpling?" Seiya asked turning back to her as he stepped out on the porch of the entrance to the house.

"I wasn't planning on it, but if she wants me to go of course I will go." Serena responded back shyly.

"I think it would be best if you did." Seiya gazed into Serena's blue eyes. "Goodnight Dumpling."

She watched him walk away and felt her heart start to beat slower, she didn't want him to leave she wanted him to stay. She shut the door and locked it and turned off the lights in the living room and walked up to her room. I know I made a mistake, she thought as she made her way into her bedroom. She took her hair down, brushed it, and put on her pajamas and got into bed, she didn't feel Luna at the end of bed, she knew that her and Artemis were probably still at Raye's and knew she would be back soon. She laid her head down and looked out the open window and up at the sky. No clouds were covering the barely twinkling stars. I did make a huge mistake…

**Saturday, 6:00 a.m.**

Serena woke up early again for no reason as the sunshine playfully shined into her room and across her face. She had dreamed about the attack at the restaurant, the earthquake, the zodiac vampires, Nebula's rescue… and death. She forced herself up and shook her heard. She didn't want to think about Nebula's death, the girl who saved all of them for the third and final time. "She's not evil," she said to herself softly almost as if she were trying to convinced herself, "she's not and I know it in my heart she isn't…" she got out of bed and noticed that Luna was still not in her room. "Maybe she stayed at Raye's last night." She told herself. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get her self a glass of water and walked back up to her room. But she stopped in front of Veronica's door that was left open and the light was on. "Is she really up this early again? I didn't think that she meant this early last night," She decided to knock on the door.

"Come in…" Veronica said. Serena walked up the stairs into her room, and was surprised to see Veronica all dressed up.

"Whoa… Veronica… you look…" Serena couldn't find the words to say regarding Veronica's wardrobe. It was sexy, and sultry, but with a rocker kind of feel to it. She had holes in her capri jeans, her stomach was showing, and what was of her leather jacket didn't cover much of her stomach, her eyes were dark with black and pink eye make up, her hair was curly with a stylish pinstriped hat on her head and what finished the outfit off was fishnet stalking's that didn't seem to match up with her ballerina slippers which were black. She looked nothing like a ballerina. "Umm…"

"I know… believe me I am not particularly proud of this outfit either." Veronica responded in a saddened tone, and Serena believed her.

"Then why are you in it?" Serena asked again with confusion. This is not what she wears back home is it? Serena thought.

"My manager… and believe me I am going to talk to him about this after this photo shoot, booked me for another joint concert with a rocker!" She responded looking at herself in the full-length mirror again. "I swear I am never letting my manager say yes to any projects anymore with out consulting me first. And if you're thinking this outfit is for the photo shoot with The Three Light's tomorrow you're wrong."

"Who's it with?"

"Some rocker named Chad Holdenford…"

"You're kidding me! Chad?" Serena almost choked on the gulp of water she took after she heard his name.

Veronica looked at her as if she stuttered. "Yeah Chad…"

"Veronica we know Chad Holdenford…" Serena started to smile.

"Yeah just like everyone else does, he's an up and coming rocker." She responded back.

"No not like that, he use to work at Raye's temple, he's our friend!" Serena beamed.

"Oh, you guys know him personally? Well are you doing anything today?"

"Besides watching you perform at the park, no not really."

"Would you like to come to the shoot at the studio with me? Come say hi to Chad, I'm sure he would like to see a friend." Veronica smiled. She also noticed that the hand Serena was holding her cup of water with still had the pink star and moon ring on her finger. "Do you always wear that ring I gave you?" she asked.

Serena looked at her pink ring, "yeah I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. I really do love it." Serena looked back up at Veronica, still amazed at the wardrobe she was styling.

Good the Moon Princess still continues to wear it, she won't be detected by the zodiacs, Veronica thought. "I'm glad to hear that, I was thinking about trying to find some for your friends as well." She looked over at her clock that read 6:15 am. "Oh man, Serena I don't mean to be impolite but if you want to go with me you are going to have to get ready really fast cause the limo will be pulling up in about fifteen minutes and I have to leave."

"No problem I will be really quick." Serena said and rushed down the stairs to go to her bedroom and get ready.

"Photo shoot and performance today… lucky me." Veronica said as she turned around and sat on the bed, waking up Orion. "And in this? Doesn't really scream professionalism either… I'm curious as to what my fans are going to think of me…"

"Don't worry Veronica, in this day and age and with these kinds of people they won't forget that you are a professional and classy ballerina. Besides your fans have seen you do other styles besides ballet point. Think of the hip-hop routine you will be doing today at the park. You're wearing cargo army pants and a brown long-sleeve tight fitted hoodie with no cloth covering your stomach either, how is this any different?" Orion lectured her.

"You're right, but it's still going to be really hard doing those continuous fouette turns for that amount of time in those pants. And they are timing me on it too… Oh yeah didn't tell you, manager called last night and said that the president of Guinness World Records is coming to watch me perform those fouette turns " She said in a sarcastic manner.

"What's that exactly?" Orion asked confused.

"It's a world records thing, apparently Thomas said that my record is 'Most continuous fouette turns in this amount of time,' now I have something to be even more nervous about because they have a timer there on a big screen…"

"Only thing I can tell you is drink more blood, you gathered most of your energy last night right?" He asked and saw Veronica nod her head. Then a surprised voice came out of no where.

"Okay I am ready! And I just saw the limo pull up too so lets go!" Serena beamed and Veronica and Orion could hear her run down to the stairs.

Veronica and Orion looked at each and laughed. "Oh she is too cute that little Moon Princess." She said. She got up and went over to her bag in the closet and picked up a full bag of blood and pierced through the bag with her fangs and drained it quickly. She threw the back in the trash and started down the stairs. "I'll see you later Orion."

**Asteroid Belt**

"You failed miserably Sailor Taurus… and you lost another one of my valuable zodiac servants, so now you have two jewels to retrieve." Sailor Super Nova yelled at the cowarding scout bowing before her as she sat on her throne. "Tell my why I shouldn't dispose of you right now." Her red eyes glared into Taurus's black eyes. Taurus could feel a burning sensation rising in her chest as she continued to hold her bow and not scream the burn was constricting her non-beating heart and tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she did not scream in agony. Super Nova's red eyes turned back to black and saw Taurus not move one inch, but she had knew she inflicted pain upon her servant as she saw her gasping her air, taking in long breaths and exhaling them out. "I see why, because you are a strong soldier… very well, I will keep you."

"Thank you Lady Super Nova…" Taurus responded regaining her strength to stand back up.

"I believe we should attack from a different angle…" a serene voice came from behind Sailor Taurus. The black and lime green sailor scout turned her head and saw blue haired Sailor Cancer come out from behind the shadows of the pillars and make her way towards her side. Her uniform changed, the white ruffled tutu underneath her light blue skirt was now black; her silver corset was black as well along with the black gloves and black sheer see-through stalking's that reached to the mid part of her thigh. Her silver choker remained the same, but her trident headband spikes were now black and a large light blue crystal jewel appeared on her forehead with the Cancer insignia. Her bat wings were folded behind her and her fangs revealed in her smile so menacingly.

"Sailor Cancer," Super Nova smiled, her fangs revealed as well. "What's your plan?"

"Simple, instead of attacking people at random, we're going to take our time to naturally feel the power of Nebula and the other scouts hiding on Earth." Sailor Cancer answered in a sure tone.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Cancer?" Sailor Taurus growled at her.

Sailor Cancer giggled like a little child, "Attract them by their elements, lure them by what they like. For instance…" Sailor Cancer lifted her hand and formed a large silver filled bubble in front of Taurus and Super Nova. The movement inside the bubble was of a sailor scout standing in the ocean with a violin to her shoulder playing the soft gentle music. "Sailor Neptune, sailor scout of the sea. Her element is water, like me," she giggled, " her vibes are strong when she touches the salt water of the ocean, which makes for a perfect attraction to her element, and an easy target. If we could lure her to the ocean and get in contact with the water, those vibrations will echo to us and we will for sure capture her." She waved her hand aside and the big bubble burst into tiny little ones and all popped individually.

"Interesting approach Sailor Cancer, I leave you in charge to bring back any of those sailor scouts using their elements against them. Taurus I still trust that you get those jewels back and bring Nebula to me alive. I saw your little plan with Sagittarius and the Fireball Princess and I am not amused by your tactics." Sailor Super Nova demanded.

"It was only to lure Nebula out of hiding Lady Super Nova! Sagittarius's actions were not of my planning!" Taurus shot back.

"I don't care! I want Nebula alive! Now go start planning your next attack." Super Nova demanded. She saw both of them walk out of the room and she was left alone. She turned her thrown the other way and faced Earth once again to gaze at its beautiful life. "I will get to you Nebula… my sister… and once again, we will be one."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **"Whoa... Dumpling what was that for?" Seiya asked surprised by Serena's actions.

"Seiya, I really can't help it anymore... When I am with you, you bring out the best in me, you make me happy…" she took his hand and put it over her heart, he could gently feel the beating of her heart beat fast, but he was still taking in the event that had just happened. "You are the only one who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time… I told you that I don't want to ever lose you again… I'm sorry it's taken me this long to figure everything out but please allow me to show you what you mean to me."

"Dumpling I… I…" Seiya was so overwhelmed with emotion to see Serena finally accept him; he couldn't say anything back to her. So he embraced her in his arms and passionately kissed her with all the love he had in his heart for her.


	13. Chapter 13: New Sparks & Reconciliation

**Chapter 13: New Sparks & ****Reconciliation**

**Raye's Temple**

Luna woke up curled up next to Artemis in the spirit room at Raye's temple. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep when everyone left but she did feel more comfortable that Artemis stuck with her as well. She looked over at the fire that was still going and could hear chanting, she recognized it was Raye and walked over to her, not disturbing Artemis awake.

"Sun, moon, star, Earth, fire, air, water, rock… guide me towards finding this new enemy of ours…" She chanted and put her hand in a red bowl filled with white powder and through a handful of it into the fire. The powder crackled in the flames and Luna noticed the fire changed to blue as a silver insignia appeared before of a horizontal 6 and 9 for a brief moment. Both Luna and Raye gasped at the sight in the fire, and then suddenly the blue fire changed back to red and the insignia was gone. Ray grabbed for one of the 10 books she had beside her and started turning pages to find something. Luna saw the cover of the book that read Anthroposophy and Astrology.

"I say Raye," Luna finally spoke, "what exactly are you doing?"

"Luna I didn't realize you were up," Raye answered back still flipping through the pages of her book. "I went out last night to take a walk after everyone left. I realized that I wasn't able to have any visions or any further insight because I wasn't able to clear my thoughts, especially after the first attack towards Veronica, then the dream, then the attack at the school, it was all too much for me."

"But what is with all these books?"

"I decided to buy these books on astrology to see if maybe they can give us some clues on the zodiac. I think I got something from the fire that might help us…" She responded still flipping through the book.

"Why did it turn blue though? And what was the shining thing in the middle of it?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out, the fire has never turned blue before…" then she finally landed on the page she was looking for. "Cancer…" she whispered, she decided to read aloud, "The Cancer sign is the first water sign and represents water in its most basic form. Cancer is genuine, concerned with others, nurturing and the most helpful. When unleashed however, like a river that spills it's banks, Cancer can be very aggressive when the need to defend themselves or someone they love. Water can be refreshing, like a cool stream or it can be dark and mysterious like the depths of the ocean. Water that is contained is easy to deal with, like swimming pool, water that is un-contained and out of control can do great damage, like a flood. Water signs represent the intuition and emotional aspects because it flows and it's liquid or it could be solid like ice, it can evaporate into air and turn into clouds. Water is complex and a paradox it is everywhere and can be almost anything. Water signs are the most emotional of all signs, they flow down deep and search out crevasses and cracks to explore, symbolic of the unknown emotions of the human psyche. Not only is water is essential to life and covers the whole globe, but water makes up the largest percentage of all living things. Since water is found in everything everywhere, water sign people have a knack for dealing with others, they can see into other people, they understand the motives and needs of other people and to sum it all up, they are borderline psychic and the most in-tune with others. This makes them empathetic, caring and helpful but they are over sensitive and can be easily hurt by others who do not acknowledge the sacrifices that have been made and how deeply involved they really are." Raye completed and took a very long sigh.

"I didn't know there was so much to astrology…" Luna admitted.

Raye closed the book and looked back up at the roaring fire in front of her. "I didn't either, this may be more difficult to understand considering we don't know what the zodiacs powers are like for each one of them. I read there are water, earth, fire and air signs, all very unique and individualistic. I don't know if any of my studying will help us understand the sailor zodiacs better though because the books talk about the personalities of people with these specific signs. But from what I got from the fire is that our next vampire zodiac is Sailor Cancer, a water sign, but I still don't understand why the fire briefly turned blue."

Luna understood what Raye was trying to say. She appreciated that her scout was trying to figure out the mystery to these mysterious sailor zodiacs by trying to get a deeper insight, but as she stared at Raye's eyes, she could see something else was bothering her. "Raye, is something else the matter?" Luna asked as she went up to Raye's lap.

Raye watched the coals burn a little brighter inside the dancing flames; something was bothering her that she couldn't figure out for herself. "I'm just worried about Serena again… She looked extremely depressed when we were discussing Nebula… and I get the feeling that her and Darien are not doing as well as we all think. I think something is going on."

"I know what you mean, but as Princess Kakyuu explained to us she really could be evil. I kind of believe her. As for Serena… if something is going on it will all work out for the best, remember they are our future king and queen. I wouldn't put too much thought into it." Luna said with a smile.

"I suppose you are right Luna…" She said and continued to stare into the fire.

"Listen Raye, Artemis and I were discussing a couple days ago about a possible trip to the moon kingdom. We believe that if we get to the central computer in the kingdom we will be able to communicate with Queen Serenity and see if maybe she knows anything about Sailor Nebula or the sailor zodiac that would be able to help us."

Raye strayed her gaze away from the flames and looked down at Luna surprised to hear the possible idea of returning to the moon kingdom. "You guy's really think Queen Serenity knows about Sailor Nebula or the zodiac?"

"We are not 100% sure if she knows, but it never hurts to try to find out. The best time for this is to go on the next full moon, which is Tuesday night. Today I'm going to inform all the scouts, including Princess Kakyuu and the starlight's of our travels to the moon."

"Okay Luna, that sounds like a great plan to include the starlight's as well. The more scouts the better. If anybody in the universe may know or have heard about Sailor Nebula or the zodiacs it has to be Queen Serenity." Raye said.

"I need to be going, it's already seven o'clock in the morning and I am suppose to be going to the park with Serena to watch our exchange student perform later."

"Oh yeah that's right Veronica invited all of us to go watch her. I think it would be interesting to watch her again, she is such a graceful dancer." Raye stood up and opened the door to the spirit room to let Luna out, the sun was shining brightly, perfect day for a performance in the park. "I guess I will see you and Artemis there later won't I?"

"Yes you will. Artemis it's time to go!" Luna yelled towards the sleeping Artemis. Artemis woke up immediately after hearing Luna's voice.

"I'm up I'm up…" He said groggily getting up onto his legs and walking over towards Luna and out the door. "See you later today Raye."

"See you guy's…" Raye said and closed the door. She walked back over to the fire and started turning pages in the books again, seeing if she could find out any more information about the zodiac sign Cancer.

**Walking Home**

"Raye seems to think that a visit to the moon would be beneficial to all of us." Luna was saying to Artemis on their walk back to Serena's place. The sun was shining brightly on a beautiful Saturday morning as they walked down the main streets. Cars were honking; morning bikers were riding down the sidewalks, and people were talking on their cell phones as they stood waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green to walk across the street.

Artemis was half listening to Luna as they were walking. He also noticed last night that Serena didn't seem herself at all. He couldn't figure out if it was over the death of Sailor Nebula or if there really was something wrong with her and Darien, even though he had heard the conversation between Raye and Luna a little earlier, he just couldn't help but wonder. "Say Luna…" Artemis decided to break his silence and actually stop.

Luna noticed that Artemis had stopped and turned around to face him, "What is it Artemis?"

Artemis paused for a second and decided it would be better not to ask. "Never mind. Thought just slipped out of my head."

"I think it would be best to go during the full moon as well. That means we have till Tuesday to prepare for that, that gives us three days." Luna announced.

"I think that would be best as well Lena." Artemis responded.

Luna nodded. "It will be an interesting investigation to see the kingdom again and…" Luna stopped talking when she saw a familiar looking cat on top of the stone fence looking at them, Luna automatically felt alarmed, "Artemis it's that cat! That's Veronica's cat! It's following us!" Luna yelled. Artemis looked up to where Luna's alarming eyes were at and saw a brown, black and white calico cat with a silver star on its forehead. The calico cat then quickly disappeared behind the high stone fence and out of site. "Artemis there is something seriously different with that cat I just know it."

Artemis looked back at Luna her stern face concerned him. "Luna where have you seen that cat before besides at the house?" He asked.

"Artemis I don't know how to put it into words, but I know I have seen that cat somewhere else. Not just from Veronica's room, or around the house," She looked up at the sky and Artemis followed her gaze. "I've seen that cat somewhere else…"

**Recording Studio**

The Three Lights arrived at their recording studio and sat down in the living room to look through some songwriter's ideas as well as write some of their music on their own, Seiya was over at the window looking out over a beautiful morning in Tokyo. Their "cousin," Autumn Tierson decided to wake up early and go to the bookstore while they were in the studio, she would meet up with them later. Their manager Jonathon had told them that since they were getting older it was time to change their style of music that would target the more mature audience and reach out to new fans. They were not too pleased with the idea of singing about love in a sexual way; it was not their style.

"Do we have to sing like this?" Yaten asked Jonathon who was sitting with them in the living room of the recording studio; flipping through the lyrics to the songs he wanted them to record. "It just doesn't feel right…"

"Since you guy's decided to get back together, all your faithful fans will be returning to see you perform, buy your CD's, and attend autograph signings. However, since you guys are getting older you need to expand your musical talents to an older audience, this will bring in more and more fans than you could ever imagine, this means a lot of money and a lot of profit. We are expanding what you guy's can do, especially since you are going to be doing a joint performance with that American ballerina, because of this concert we are doing with her our ticket sales for that concert have tripled, we actually had to find a bigger venue for it." Jonathon explained to them again for the second time.

"Jonathon this just isn't us we can't do this kind of music…" Taiki exclaimed to their manager. "These lyrics and music, I don't understand how this is even popular right now…" Taiki added with a sigh of exhaustion it seemed that the boys were not going to get their way, not when the most notorious talent manager of theirs knew what was going to make them popular and make lots of money. "I feel almost ashamed we are going to record this stuff."

"This 'stuff,'" Jonathon put emphasis on the word, "is what is going to triple times you're guy's fame. Did you know that the American ballerina has had sold out shows at all her performances? She is more famous here than you're guy's comeback right now from the looks of it, you can't let some little priss from America out-perform you guy's in sales, especially when she is a different kind of performer." He demanded.

"Hey! Don't call her a priss Jonathon!" Seiya yelled from over at the window. Yaten, Taiki and Jonathon all turned their attention to him "That's so rude to call someone that when you don't even know her! Did you even realize that we are friends with Veronica Miller?" Seiya's anger seemed to grow.

"You're right, I'm sorry my apologies you guy's. I am just trying to make sure that you understand that these kinds of lyrics sell, and that your fan base will grow even bigger than you ever had before I can promise you." Jonathon explained for the third time. "All bands change their musical styling sooner or later, it's just about that time for you all."

Yaten and Taiki looked over the lyrics to the songs their manager presented them again; the lyrics were a little more sexual than what they use to sing. But they felt like they couldn't get across to their manager they didn't want to take part in these types of songs, they felt defeated and didn't want to explain and argue about it anymore. "Seiya, are you okay with this?" Taiki looked over at the window to his fellow band mate, seeing him lean up against the glass of the window overlooking the busy streets of the city.

"I don't care…" Seiya responded, deep in thought.

Taiki and Yaten both heard him, they both thought it be best to leave Seiya alone for a little bit after the events that had happened; the hospital visit, the attack, their princess's knowledge of Sailor Nebula, it overwhelmed all of them, but they knew Seiya would be more overwhelmed over it. Taiki looked over at Yaten and saw him nod his head in agreement; he saw that he was also growing tired of this meeting. "Okay Jonathon, I guess we'll sign papers to use these songs on our next album." Taiki finally said.

"Great I'll go get them to have you all sign. Be back in 10 minutes." Jonathon said as he gathered up the music sheets and put them in his briefcase and walked out the door.

"I know that these types of songs are not what our fans are expecting… but we didn't come here for them… we came for the ones we left our hearts too." Yaten said to Taiki.

"I don't see you guy's making strides towards them…" Seiya said from behind Yaten's chair as he came back from the window to join the conversation. "You haven't tried really anything with Mina," he said to Yaten, "and what have you done with Amy?" he then gazed over at Taiki.

Yaten and Taiki couldn't argue back with him, it was true. They had only been on one date with Amy and Mina so far since their stay and nothing else, a lot of events had happen between now and then, when was it possibly to plan another date out? Taiki was about to say something when he felt his phone vibrate in his suit pants pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was a text message from Amy coincidentally. "Huh", Taiki sighed as he read the text aloud, " 'all of us are going to watch Veronica perform in Arena Park today, but I am wanting to analyze this crystal after the show, would you like to join and help me?' Seems I'll be with Amy after this recording is over with." Taiki smiled as he showed Yaten and Seiya Amy's text message.

"Good for you, she asked you first… and what about you Yaten?" Seiya laughed handing Taiki back his cell phone.

"These things take time, I've never done this kind of thing before…" Yaten said.

"Hmm…" Seiya sighed to himself, he saw Yaten's phone lying next to him on the table and decided to take it and take matters into his own hand. Yaten got up and tried to reach for his phone in Seiya's hand in a wrestling manner. Seiya managed to find Mina's number and send a text to her. "Hey if you are not going to man up enough and do it yourself, be thankful I am helping you." He finished the text, sent it, and threw it back to Yaten.

"You idiot! What did you say to her?" Yaten demanded, then as if in sync with what he just said his phone vibrated. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was a text from Mina. "Wow… she's quick."

"Well what did she say?" Seiya asked.

Yaten read the text out loud, "Going with the girls to watch Veronica perform at Arena Park, hope the recording goes smoothly. Sure I would love to! See you then " Yaten just stared blankly at the text for a couple seconds with out a word then he furiously looked to his outbox for what Seiya text her. "What did you say to her?" Then he found the text and read it out loud again, " 'what are you doing today beautiful? Would you like to go to dinner with me at 7 o'clock tonight I'll come pick you up?' Seiya! That sounds nothing like me!" Yaten yelled at him.

"Hey at least I got you a date with her whimp!" Seiya laughed, he heard Taiki join in the laughter too.

"You are so childish Seiya…" Yaten went and sat back down on the sofa, he looked back at the message Mina sent to him and it made him blush then smile, "thanks…" he finally admitted.

"What are 'brothers' for, right?" Seiya patted him on the back and smiled. "So I guess you guy's have things you are doing with your girls tonight… I need to see if I can steal Serena away tonight too." Seiya said and got his phone out to text her, then their manager came back into the living room with a bunch of papers for them to sign.

"Alright I have all the paper work to sign right here, we get this done and we can start recording your new album today, of course it will take some time to get it done, but the sooner we get started the better. Then you guys have a photo shoot with that Veronica girl tomorrow." He said as he gave them all pens and laid out all the papers to sign.

**Corner's Bookstore**

Darien was in the bookstore in the science section in the early hours of the morning. He couldn't take his mind off the experience of all the events that happened yesterday to him and the sailor scouts, and especially to the new scout that died to save the other princess's life. He suddenly found himself picturing the beautiful redheaded princess that he caught after Sailor Nebula threw her to him to save. He remembered the warmth of her skin when he caught her, the gentle fresh scent of vanilla and cinnamon that he breathed in, the beautiful yet sad eyes as she cried. He then reflected on his behavior toward Serena when he first saw her and immediately felt guilty for the things he had thought about them and the things he had said. He picked up a thick astrology book, to see if he could help the scouts in anyway with the Sailor Zodiacs, and started flipping through the pages, seeing if he could try to distract himself from the princess, but it didn't work. The picture of her crying would not leave his head. "I'm a horrible person," he quietly whispered to himself, "I can't believe I said those things to Serena… of course they are welcomed to stay here since their home was destroyed…" he decided to walk to the other side of the store where the seating area was, book still up to his face. "There must be someway…" he wasn't able to finish his thought because he ran into someone and they both collapsed to the floor, twenty books had fallen to the floor around them. "I am so, so sorry miss! That was all my fault I should have been paying attention to where I was going!" Darien said as he started to gather up all the books as he saw the girl was doing the same thing.

"No, no it was my fault! I was carrying too many books and they were blocking my sight." The girl responded back quickly as she grabbed for her books. Darien reached for the last book and so did the girl, as their hands touched they looked up at each other. Darien couldn't help but stare at the girl for a minute, her long and gorgeous red hair flowed freely and straight to her waist, her red eyes almost glistened from the sunlight pouring through the windows of the large book store, her face was angelic and caring looking, and he felt like he knew her already like an instant déjà vu effect, but she was a complete stranger to him. He noticed her shake her head and look down away from his gaze after they had stared at each other for what felt like minutes and grabbed her book. "I'm sorry this was my fault…" she said again and collected all of her books again and struggled as she started to try to stand up with them in her hands.

"Here let me help you with those, you have too many to carry," he grabbed for almost the whole stack of books, leaving her with only two books to handle.

"That is very kind of you thank you. I was on my way to the register." She said as she walked beside him all the way to the other side of the store.

"It's not a problem honestly, I did accidentally run into you and knock you over." Darien answered placing the stack of books on the register counter for the women to scan. He looked back over at the girl to see her in full view again, he still couldn't believe how angelic this red head looked, and she was absolutely beautiful. A beautiful, angelic woman wearing red flip-flops, tight fitting jeans, and a red form fitting athletic zip-up running jacket, with an amazing figured body. How can I be looking at this woman like this when I have a girl in my life already? He thought to himself. He had to distract himself again, "so may I ask why you are splurging so much on these books?" he shot a smile towards the girl and made her blush.

"Oh it's just for study purposes…." The girl answered, still blushing.

Darien decided to take a glance over at her books to see exactly what she was buying. The books all seemed to revolve around science, spirituality, astronomy, and astrology. "Are you a science major in astronomy or something?" he asked.

"No, I just think astronomy is very fascinating. I like to read and learn for fun…" the girl seemed to be so shy around him, but he didn't understand why.

"Your total is going to be 31,582.17 yen." The women behind the counter spoke to the red headed girl. The girl handed her a plastic card to charge the money on. The woman scanned it and waited for the receipt to print out for the girl to sign, "please sign here," the girl automatically signed the receipt. Darien read the name Autumn Tierson on the little piece of paper before the woman took it back and gave the girl back her card. He then saw her pick up both bags of books and then saw her struggling again as she tried to carry them. Her body was so petite but he knew that meant she might be fragile as well and not as strong as she looked.

"Please let me carry those heavy bags for you to your car. It's the least I can do after knocking you down." He suggested and she stepped aside as he grabbed both handles of the two bags and easily lifted them and they walked out of the bookstore.

She blushed again at him, but Darien got the happy feeling that he could make her blush like that in a good way, but he also felt that after being by her for a couple minutes he felt he knew her. "I guess that could be okay, but I don't have a car, I walked here."

"It's okay I don't mind, I walked her too. What's your name?" He asked even though he knew what her name was already, he knew it was polite to ask her anyways.

"My name is Autumn Tierson, and what is yours?" Her voice was even more angelic to him he realized, he was so taken in by her beauty that he barely realized how beautiful she pronounced her words and her name.

"I'm Darien Shields, you know Autumn you look strangely familiar to me. I feel like I have met you somewhere before…" he said as he smiled at her.

"Wait, your Darien?" She said to him almost alarmed, concerned grazed over her delicate red eyes.

Darien started to feel a little uncomfortable by her reaction to his name. "Umm… yes…" Did I do something wrong? He thought.

"Darien… You really don't recognize me?" the girl smiled up at him playfully.

Oh my god, this absolutely beautiful girl I don't even know knows me? He thought. Oh my god even her smile is making me feel weak. Darien what are you thinking, why are you feeling like this? You have Serena in your life! She is the one you're going to be with for the rest of your life! "I said you looked familiar but I didn't know why."

"You are the Darien that is Serena Tsukino's boyfriend correct?" She smiled again as if she already knew the answer before Darien could answer for himself.

"Serena Tsukino is my girlfriend yes. Why?" Darien asked. Oh no, is she going to tell Serena I flirted with her? Or is she going to make this uncomfortable situation worse than it is?

"Darien it's okay, no need to stress, you know who I am." The red head simply stated. She saw him shake is head in response, then she looked to her left and then to her right and leaned in closer to him and up to her left ear to whisper, "it's me, Princess Kakyuu." And backed away from him to see his face in shock.

"Kakyuu, is that really you?" Darien asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she whispered again, "I go by Autumn Tierson on Earth as the Three Light's older cousin as my disguise to live freely here."

Darien was almost embarrassed now. He hadn't recognized Princess Kakyuu in the store in this form from her real form as a princess last night when she was dressed and done up with her hair tied up on her head. She was beautiful both ways. "I feel kind of stupid right now, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just means my disguised fooled you, which means it'll fool our new enemies." She replied.

"Well princess, would it be all right if I could buy you a coffee as an apology for knocking you down earlier?" Darien asked politely with a funny coy smile.

Autumn just giggled a little bit by Darien's comment, "yes you may." She answered with a smile back towards him and walked with him around the corner of the block to the coffee shop.

**Studio 36**

"Good, good! Great job Veronica, thank you for keeping that pose up for a couple frames. Chad reach around her waist like your holding her… can someone PLEASE get Chad his guitar!" The photographer yelled at his assistants for having to ask again for the third time for the guitar. The photography studio was filled with flashing lights from the cameras, rock music playing in the background from the band, and a bunch of different props for the shoot, and assistants running around from the photographer's demands.

Serena sat in Veronica's chair and watched the photo shoot in progress of Chad and Veronica from a distance. Chad hadn't changed very much in appearance besides cutting his long brown locks to a shorter cut, he gained more muscle she could plainly see because he was shirtless in the shoot, but nothing dramatic had changed. She admired Veronica's professionalism of her personality and her proper manners when talking to people; it made her feel somewhat jealous that she herself wasn't like that. She knew she was well mannered when she was on the moon in the past but that was a different time, this was now; she also wondered when exactly in her life she would go from being such a klutzy crybaby into a well-mannered queen. But as she thought about it, something struck her hard in the chest again; the guilty painful feeling she felt before about Rini and the future came back again into her reality. There would be no Rini… there would be no future king and queen of Earth… What exactly would happen to her now if she broke it off with Darien? She shook away the thought from her head and looked back at the photo shoot, she didn't even realize she was off in her own little world day dreaming. If Darien and I are truly meant to be together in the end, I don't see why a break up would hurt anyone. If we got back together later down the road, Rini will still be in the picture and the future would still be there.

"Alright guys let's take a short little break while I upload the pictures to my lap top." The photographer offered. Chad and Veronica both nodded and went over together to their chairs where Serena sat.

"Awesome job Veronica, I don't think the photographer caught one bad shot of you." Chad smiled at her as he took he took his seat next to Serena and opened a bottled water.

"Thank you Chad," Veronica giggled grabbing bottled water herself. "I'm not use to trying to dance to your type of music, but I have been enjoying listening to your new CD, and also thank you for a signed copy." She added.

"Your so welcome gorgeous. Serena you must be bored sitting here I can imagine…" Chad turned his attention to her making her feel part of the conversation.

"No, actually I'm quite entertained, I didn't know so much went into this kind of thing. But I am so happy to see you finally made your dreams come true Chad, You must be very happy." Serena smiled at him, "and especially that you are doing something with my exchange student," she shot another smile up at Veronica who was standing at her side. She returned the smile and played with Serena's pigtails, intertwining her cold fingers through her blonde hair.

"I'm honored to be doing a production with this lovely and talented young lady. You have to incorporate something artistic in the world of rock and when I heard she was here I had to grab her!" Chad laughed. Serena and Veronica both laughed with him.

"It's so nice to finally see you again. It has been a very long time since we last saw you."

"It has been a while hasn't it? How are you and Darien doing? Still together?" Chad questioned.

Veronica looked down at Serena and saw a slight hesitation and waited for her to answer while she took another full swig of water. "Umm… yeah we are doing fine, he has decided to move back to Japan and stay." She smiled. Veronica was so surprised by Serena's confession that she accidentally spit her water out in shock and accidentally choked on some of the water as it went down the wrong tube and coughed to clear her throat. Serena turned in her chair to see what was going on with her. "Veronica are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Veronica coughed harshly again to clear her throat completely. "Yes, I'm fine. The water went down the wrong tube." She coughed again to finally recover, "So you guys worked things out?" She asked.

"Yeah we did, everything is fine again." Serena responded back to her.

Veronica with surprised eyes smiled at her, "good, good I am glad to hear that…" she took another full swig of her water. What happened? She thought to herself. The Moon Princess and Earth's Prince are not suppose to stay together in this lifetime, it will only cause more danger and destruction than there already is now. If she stays with him it will only lead to her death and I cannot have that happen… I will not allow it to happen. I need to do something… but what exactly?

"All right you two, back on set we have more photos to take!" the photographer yelled at Chad and Veronica.

Veronica set her water down on the table behind Serena and Chad's chairs and looked up at the clock on the wall, the clock read 9:00 am. "I'm going to have to leave by 10:30, I have to get ready to perform today by three o'clock! Will we be done in time?" She yelled back.

"Yes we will, we have over 500 photos to choose from already to make some good posters to hang up around town, but more photos means more to choose from."

"Well miss Veronica, shall we finish?" Chad stood up and playfully held his hand out for her and she playfully placed held hand on top of his.

"I guess we shall," she playfully smiled back. They both laughed as they walked back to the set and placed themselves for the next set of poses.

Serena watched again as Veronica gracefully lifted her leg into an attitude lift while her other foot raised up onto point in her black slippers. From behind her, Chad grazed her leg with his hand and his other hand carefully placed around her waist to the front of her stomach. Veronica looked back at him with a smile as her left hand softly touched his cheek.

"Great, great! Hold that pose for a couple frames!" the photographer said to them as the flashes continued once again from every angle.

Serena then felt her phone vibrate in her lap and jumped a little out of her seat. She wasn't expecting someone to be up this early to text her on a Saturday, she looked down at the name that appeared on the screen: Seiya Kou. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw his name, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She flipped open the phone and read his text.

Seiya: "Hey Dumpling, don't know if you're with Veronica or not but just wanted to say good morning when you get this."

Serena smiled after she read his text and decided to reply back.

Serena: "Surprisingly I am up, good morning to you too. I'm watching Veronica's shoot as we speak."

Seiya: "Ah it is a surprise you're up. I know you are all going to see Veronica perform today, is she nervous?"

Serena: "Yeah we are and I don't think so… why would she be?"

Seiya: "Good that she isn't, because every NEWS station reporter is going to be down there recording and interviewing her today."

WHAT? Serena thought to herself. She looked back up at Chad and Veronica who were now posing like they were ballroom dancing. I don't know if she is or isn't but I am nervous for her now… Does she even know about it?

Serena: "Your kidding me? Every NEWS station?"

Seiya: "Yeah we just saw it one the NEWS at the recording studio. They are already all lined up at the stage. It's a big event today."

Wow, she thought. She really is an idol here now. She has reached celebrity status.

Serena: "That's good, hopefully it will draw in more of a crowd for her performances at the theater."

Seiya: "I hope so too, she deserves a big fan base here. She has an amazing talent that everyone needs to see. I'm sorry we won't be able to make it though, after the studio I am going straight home to take a nap, being up this early is not good for me. That's why I wanted to see what you were doing tonight?"

Serena had to think it over a minute, she had Veronica's performance today but she had no plans for the rest of the day, and Darien had not called her either. Darien, she thought. How can I do this to him? I don't like hurting people, and I'm at risk of Rini disappearing. I am so confused again… maybe Veronica can help me again tonight. Maybe she might let Seiya know about her psychic abilities too!

Serena: "I don't have anything planned."

Seiya: "Great, then it's a movie night with popcorn and candy at your place tonight."

Serena: "Candy? Yes! I'm all for this plan!"

Seiya: "Great Dumpling, see you tonight ;)"

"Serena are you ready to go?" Veronica voice surprised Serena that she fell out of her chair and onto the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" She asked as she bent over to Serena's side to help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just surprised me is all," Serena giggled as she looked up at Veronica, "are you guys really done? That was fast."

"Yeah well the photographer's batteries died and he forgot to bring his charger for it. So we are free to go. I need to race home, take a shower, do my make up and go fast to the park. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I am. Hey Veronica did you know there are going to be a lot of NEWS station reporters at the park? Seiya just told me that place is filling up already?"

Serena saw a depressed look appear on Veronica's usually very cheerful face. It was almost unnerving for Serena to see her friend look that way. "Yeah I do know… little nervous for it too…" she finally confessed as they both gathered their things and waived goodbye to everyone. Veronica and Serena went over to give Chad a big hug goodbye and that they would see him again really soon. But Serena felt surprised by Veronica's confession as they walked out of studio and into the limousine.

"Why are you nervous? You are a performer, you do this for a living." Serena asked.

"Serena I don't think you understand. This is a different kind of crowd than what you've experienced in the theater. This crowd may be a little crazier than the calmness of the people watching me on point in my performance because this isn't a ballet routine, this is kind of a mix of jazz and hip hop. A girl from our schools dance team that I'm coaching told me other high schools are coming to see this too. It could be a complete success or a complete disaster… That's why I am nervous," Veronica stated as she looked out the window watching the people and buildings pass by her.

"Don't be Veronica, I believe in you." Serena smiled at her.

"Thank you that means a lot to me." She responded. Another thought caught up to her in her mind and she needed the answer for it now. "Serena, I have a question for you," she waited till she knew she had Serena's full attention and listening to her, "I don't understand something, when you told me I helped you with your boyfriend situation I thought you were going to break up with Darien. What happened?" she looked straight at her with demanding eyes.

"Oh…" was all Serena could manage to say. She had to think it over again for what felt like the millionth time. "Veronica…" She couldn't tell her that she already knew the future with Darien was already set with their daughter Rini and the kingdom. She couldn't tell her with our exposing her true identity. "There is so much more to Darien and I that I can't tell you about… it's too complicated." She looked down at her phone, it was blank and there were no new messages for her to read.

Veronica noticed the depressed look on her face; she shook her head slightly at herself and decided to drop the questioning for now. I need to separate them, she thought. The Earth's Prince and the Moon Princess are not supposed to be together here. "I'm sorry I did not mean to make you feel like I was forcing you to tell me. I was just confused."

"You're fine, I should have told you what happened, you are my 'sister'" Serena winked at her with a smile across her face, "Sisters are suppose to tell each other stuff right?"

Sisters, Veronica thought. Her thoughts whirled around about Sailor Super Nova, the darkness attaching itself to her, dragging her in, and engulfing her within it, then the bright explosion shining throughout the universe as her life faded away. Veronica looked down at the ring on her left marriage finger, the dark crystal swirled its colors as a tear ran down her face. Why did you leave me alone? Why do I have to fight against you now?

Serena saw the tear and noticed something was immediately wrong. Was it something I said? She thought. "Veronica is something wrong?" she reached over and placed a hand on Veronica's other hand. She is so cold! Why is she always this cold?

Veronica closed her eyes as another tear came down her face on the other side of her cheek. She fought the sadness in her heart and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry… it's just… I did have a sister…"

Confusion swept over Serena's expression. "You DID have a sister?"

Veronica nodded her head. "Yes… she died."

**Flight 747, Los Angeles, CA to Tokyo, Japan**

An airplane was flying over the North Pacific Ocean, the sun was shining through the windows of the plane. A short boyish cut maroon haired girl sitting next to the window looked out of it and saw that the plane was just now flying over land, when the captain of the plane came on to announce something. "Hey folks, just letting you know that we are now flying over Japan and will be landing in Tokyo in about 15 minutes. The time in Tokyo is approximately 10:30 a.m. weather is currently sunny with a high of 68 degrees. We hope you enjoyed the long flight and hope you will fly with Southwest Airlines again."

"Would you like me to take your finished drink miss?" a stewardess asked politely as she came over to the maroon haired girl.

"Yes please." The girl politely responded to her. The stewardess took the girls trash and headed back towards the back of the plane taking every ones garbage. The maroon haired girl looked back out the window and watched the ground as the plane flew over it and felt it slowly start to descend. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper and unfolded it to reveal a handsome man with black hair similar to her short cut, and concentrated on the man in the photograph. "Oh brother…" she whispered to herself, "I will find you, and I will make sure I tear you away from that Moon Princess…"

**Coffee Shop**

The busy coffee shop was filled with people, but Darien and Autumn were able to get their coffee before the busy crowd came in and also got a table for them to sit at and visit. They both had started to discuss Darien's college and why he decided to come back from California to stay in Japan once again. Autumn discussed with him about possibly attending school with the girls and boys, but she was still unsure about doing this because she had never formally been in a school setting besides school in the palace back on Kinmoku, where she was not in a public school like her starlight's had been.

"The school is not bad I promise you; I know it would be different for you since you are not use to a public school, but that is how you make friends here." Darien answered her, taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"I still have time to think about it, I would love to learn more about here and everything. I know books can only do me so much, it might be a good change of pace." Autumn said.

Darien remembered the conversation and feelings he had towards the starlight's again. He felt bad instantly remembering the discussion with Serena and their fight over it, his feelings went from happiness to worse, he felt worse because he had gotten to know Autumn and the starlight's a little better now that he had met all of them and especially having a conversation with the princess. He felt he needed to confess this to Autumn about what he had previously thought before. "Autumn I have a confession to make… Personally, I love my Serena very much; I have a future with her. However, when I found out that you and the starlight's had come back… I had anger, I didn't want you guy's to be here because I knew Seiya had a thing for Serena when Galaxia took my life away."

"Oh… I see…" Autumn looked down at her coffee cup. Darien saw the upsetting look on her face and had to react fast.

"But, that was my jealousy towards Seiya because I failed to protect the one thing I loved most in the world. I know that this new enemy of ours destroyed your home on Kinmoku, and I want you to know I do not have those feelings towards you guys like I did before. Please forgive me of my impolite judgment, I wish you guys to stay with us as long as you need to." Darien pleaded and reached across the table for Autumn's hand. Autumn felt the caring warmth of his hands and she looked up into his eyes, she started to feel her cheeks turn red. His eyes were caring, and truly asking for forgiveness.

"Well, I do forgive you. I am sorry my starlight feels like that towards your Serena, I did not realize that you were with Serena, but I can not control how my starlight feels I hope you know that." Autumn responded.

"Yes I understand that. Please understand that what I did was out of line, and I kick myself for feeling that way about you guys. You guys can stay on Earth as long as you would like. This can be your new home." He smiled at her. "Hopefully we can start a new friendship, while I am actually here this time." He giggled.

Autumn smiled back at him. "I would like that very much." She then noticed that Darien's hands were still holding onto hers. She loved feeling the warmness crawl up her arm and into her heart, it kept her smiling, it was a sense of home. But she still notice that he did not let go, she didn't want him to but she knew she had to leave. "It's almost 11:00, I have to get going I have to be somewhere at 3:00."

Darien let go of her hand and reached for the bags of books and walked out with her to the sidewalk to walk back to the Three Light's apartments. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" he decided to ask.

"Oh, the girls invited me to watch Veronica perform at the park today. I wanted to go back and change into something nice before I head over there to meet them." She responded back.

"But you already look beautiful." Darien said, then realized what he had said out loud and immediately turned completed red. What the hell am I saying? He thought. Why am I flirting with Princess Kakyuu? Why do I feel this way towards her? He looked over and saw a calm Autumn slightly blushing.

She giggled at him, "C'mon, we have to hurry up so I can change in time to go see Veronica perform. The boys will probably be done recording they had a very early meeting today with their manager and may be sleeping… well I am pretty sure Seiya will be sleeping."

**Three Light's Apartment  
**_**  
**__"Whoa... Dumpling what was that for?" Seiya asked surprised by Serena's actions._

_"Seiya, I really can't help it anymore... When I am with you, you bring out the best in me, you make me happy…" she took his hand and put it over her heart, he could gently feel the beating of her heart beat fast, but he was still taking in the event that had just happened. "You are the only one who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time… I told you that I don't want to ever lose you again… I'm sorry it's taken me this long to figure everything out but please allow me to show you what you mean to me."_

_"Dumpling I… I…" Seiya was so overwhelmed with emotion to see Serena finally accept him; he couldn't say anything back to her. So he embraced her in his arms and passionately kissed her with all the love he had in his heart for her._

_Suddenly something sharp pricked his lips and Seiya had to pull himself away and opened his eyes but found himself starring at nothing, Serena had disappeared. He turned in all directions to find her in the dark black room, but she was nowhere in sight. He felt something warm run down from his lips to his chin and touched his lips with his hand to find out it was his blood. Minutes passed by as he was alone still searching for her, then all of a sudden Serena reappeared as Princess Serenity, he didn't understand why the sudden change but he didn't care as long as he was with her nothing else mattered to him. "This is me, this is the real me. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." She spoke softly then started to advance towards him slowly, but Seiya noticed something different with her when she talked, her teeth were different, she had fangs. He slowly backed away from her, and she didn't seem to understand why. "What's wrong Seiya, I thought you loved me?" She questioned him._

_"Dumpling why do you have fangs?" He hesitantly asked._

_Serena giggled in response, "I can't help it, I just find you so delicious tasting." She licked her lips; Seiya could plainly see now the sharp fangs at the corners of her mouth. She quickly grabbed his throat to not scream in terror and then he felt the sharp painful pricks as she dug her fangs into his throat._

"No, no, no!" Seiya screamed, waking up out of his horrible nightmare breaking out into a cold sweat on his forehead. He was out of breath but was breathing heavily; he couldn't believe that he would dream up something so devastating and horrible about Serena. "Thank god that was a dream." He said as he put his face in his hands, "but what did it mean?" He then heard a knock at the door that surprised him a little bit.

"Seiya I'm back home, can I come in?" the soft angelic voice of Autumn was behind his bedroom door.

"Yeah come in." Seiya responded as he saw Autumn walk through the door, but became instantly territorial when he saw the tall man come in behind her. "You? What are you doing here?" He asked Darien in a disrespectful tone.

"I was helping your princess with her purchase from the bookstore the bags were too heavy for her to carry." Darien responded back but in a respectful tone.

"We literally ran into each other at the bookstore, and he was such a nice guy to help me. Darien has something he wants to tell you Seiya, can you please listen?" Autumn asked him nicely.

Seiya was hesitant. He didn't understand why of all places that his princess could run into Darien was at a bookstore and start to talk to him, and then bring him back here, but if he had something to say, Seiya should respect his princess's request. He got up off his bed and went out the door to the living room and sat on the couch. "Sure I will listen."

Autumn and Darien both exited Seiya's bedroom and sat on the opposite couch in front of Seiya to face him. "I have already told Autumn this, but I wanted to say that I am sorry for the way I have been acting towards you four. I know that you are friends of Serena and the other girls, and that you helped protect Serena from Galaxia when I could not. I never gave you a formal thank you for that so thank you. I also know that your guy's home was destroyed again… as Prince of Earth I want to formally say you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you want, and that I thank you guys for all your help against this new enemy of ours." He stated.

Seiya found it very odd that someone like Darien who was so hostile towards him earlier was now being genuine in his words. He didn't understand the sudden change in attitude but he felt thankful that he was being supportive of them being here. "I accept you apology Darien. And thank you for allowing us to stay." Seiya responded back.

"I'm going to go change and get ready for the performance, I will be right back and then we can go okay?" Autumn told Darien as she got up off the couch and walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"You guy's are going to see Veronica perform today?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, she's really excited to watch it and so am I. She is Serena's exchange student so I should see for myself how good she is, but from what I have heard from Serena and the girls so far is that she is very good at what she does."

"You have no idea. Her talent excels over anything I have ever seen in a dancer. She definitely lives up to the name professional ballerina. You will enjoy the performance I am sure." Seiya smiled. "Serena says she is going to be there too with all the other girls as well, so hopefully you will find her in the crowd." He added, but he knew that he shouldn't try to push the envelope when Darien was still technically with Serena, he didn't want to discuss her while he was in the same room.

"I'll have to give her a call and meet up with her, just unsure how many people will be there to watch her."

Seiya took the remote to the plasma screen television and turned it on, flipped through the channel to find a NEWS station and was glad to finally come across a station at the park. "That is how many is there right now, if you want to at least find a spot remotely close I would tell Autumn to hurry up and get out the door." Seiya responded.

Darien watched the reporter talk and saw in the background that there were more people there than he had imagine, it almost looked like the huge park was filling up very quickly. He also saw the cameraman get a shot of the stage. The stage was huge with a white background and white props. "Whoa… it's almost as if some famous idol was putting on a concert everyone is lining up for." He said, responding to the television.

"She is the famous ballerina from America, and this show she is putting on is for the public to see for free, I think people would want to take advantage to see her perform." Seiya responded back.

"Okay I am ready!" Autumn came back out of her bedroom wearing a jean mini skirt with the same red zip up athletic running jacket and black flip flops. "Oh my is that the place where we are going to?" she questioned.

"Yeah, we should leave right now." Darien said getting off the couch and walking towards the door as Autumn followed, then turned back and looked back at Seiya. "Seiya, thank you for accepting my apology."

"No problem, show her a good time please. We are going to watch it from here… you know, so we don't make a stir in the crowd. This is about Veronica today, not about us." Seiya said.

"I will show her a good time I promise." Darien answered and then closed the door behind him.

Seiya walked over to the sliding glass window and onto the porch of the apartment balcony and looked down onto the road. He saw Darien and Autumn come out from behind the corner of the building walking on the sidewalk, he then saw the smile on his princess's face that he hadn't seen in years. "She hasn't been this happy in a long, long time." He whispered to himself.

**Tsukino's Home**

The rest of the ride back home in the limousine was silent after Veronica openly told Serena about her sister. Serena had absolutely no idea about Veronica's sister or knew anything about her family, she didn't even bother asking her because she started to get the feeling that Veronica was now a part of her family. She didn't know how to respond to it except stay quiet and let Veronica have her time. Serena was in her room changing into her jean shorts, white tennis shoes, and a plain long sleeve pink shirt. She couldn't shake off the image of Veronica crying in the limo after she said sister and seeing her cry even more after telling her that her sister died, it brought back her memory of seeing Nebula fall to her death, then after thinking about it she herself started to cry. Her knees buckled from under her and she went to the ground crying.

"Serena what's wrong?" She heard Luna's voice from the doorway. Luna went from the door over to Serena's side, "why are you crying?" Serena looked up at Luna's face and saw the worry in her eyes.

She sniffled a little, wiped away her tears and pushed herself up off the floor and sat up against her bed. "I made Veronica cry…" she confessed, tears started to stream down her face again from reliving the memory. "I brought back a sad memory for her that I didn't mean to, I had no idea that she had a sister that died. Just seeing her cry though… it really got to me."

"Veronica had a sister? That is so sad I had no idea either… You can't blame yourself for that you had no idea." Luna said trying to comfort her.

"But it reminded me of someone too." She said.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"It reminded me of Nebula…"

"Serena you should not cry over Sailor Nebula, we don't know if she is good or bad. You can't be upset over someone that could be our ene…" Luna was cut off.

"Don't say it Luna! Don't say it! I'm getting so tired of everyone saying that she is evil, or she could be evil! I know in my heart she is not evil, I can't believe you guys are still contemplating this idea still!" she yelled at Luna. After she realized the tone in her voice as she spoke to Luna she became upset in herself, she had never raised her voice like that before with her. "I'm sorry Luna… I didn't mean to burst out like that at you."

"It's okay Serena. We are going to hopefully find some real answers to our questions on the next full moon. We are going to go to the moon kingdom to find the central computer to speak with Queen Serenity."

Serena was pleasantly surprised at Luna's announcement. "The moon?"

Luna nodded her head. "Yes, back to the moon kingdom Tuesday night. It gives us three days to prepare, and I have already told all the scouts about our travel plans. We need to let the starlight's and Princess Kakyuu know as well as the outer scouts too, we need to have everyone with us if there is the possibility of an attack, we don't know what's happening out there."

Back to my old kingdom, Serena thought. What would Queen Serenity know about Nebula or the zodiacs? Then Serena remembered that Veronica was rushing to get ready for her performance. "I need to go talk to Veronica before we leave for the park. I just feel bad." She said in response and stood up and walked out of her room to Veronica's bedroom, Luna followed behind her. She knocked on the door to her bedroom and waited to hear Veronica's voice.

"Come in." Veronica yelled. Serena and Luna made their way up the stairs again to Veronica's bed and sat down, Luna followed her and sat on her lap. She saw Veronica's outfit for the performance and couldn't believe her eyes, she was wearing cargo army pants and a brown long-sleeve tight fitted hoodie with no cloth covering her stomach again, her hair was styled how she normally styled it, straight with the length reaching just below her bust and it also had a very shiny and healthy glow to it. Her make up was not as dark as it was for the shoot this morning, but it she had brown eye shadow on now with fake eye lashes. She was also wearing a different style of shoe, they were not her normal ballet point slippers she usually wore, they looked like black tennis shoes to Serena's eyes but they were a different style, the middle of the bottom part of the shoe was not there. "Is something wrong? You haven't said anything since you came in." Veronica asked her while she was finishing off her make up.

"Umm…" Serena wanted to say she was sorry but nothing would come out of her mouth. Then she felt Luna's paw nudge her in the stomach to get her to speak. "I just wanted to say I am sorry Veronica…"

Veronica stopped what she was doing with the make up and set down the powder and her brush and turned around in her chair to face Serena. Serena saw her face in full view and saw how incredibly beautiful she was, she felt a tinge of jealousy again, but she didn't understand why there was a confused expression on Veronica's face. "What are you apologizing for?" Veronica asked.

"Umm… earlier in the limo, I upset you and I didn't mean to make you feel sad about your sister…" Serena felt like she was going to cry again but tried everything to hold those tears back.

"You shouldn't need to apologize; I am the one who did that to myself. You see when you said 'you are my sister' I felt a lot of joy that you would consider me a part of your family. But it also reminded me of the family I lost. You have no idea about my family, and that was probably my own fault for not letting you know. Please do not think that you made me sad and cry. You had nothing to do with it." Veronica smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Serena almost stuttered.

"Positive…"

"Okay good, because I know how it feels to lose someone…" Serena's tears almost started to show again as she thought about the memory.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you lose?" Veronica asked, curious about whom Serena was talking about.

"Someone I trusted and believed in, when all my friends didn't believe in her. She helped me with a lot of things…"

"I'm sorry to here that. On a brighter note, I think your father is trying to help your mother figure out the video camera so you might want to help her. She says that she wants to record this performance for memories?" Veronica asked.

"That sounds like mom," Serena sighed as she picked Luna up in her arms and stood up to go downstairs to the kitchen, "she likes to record videos and take pictures of everything that goes on in our family… you will soon see when you come down. When exactly are we supposed to leave?" She asked.

Veronica looked over at her alarm clock in the windowsill and saw that it was 12:30. "In about a half hour, I have to be there a couple hours early to rehearse it a couple times backstage with the other dancers."

"Okay I will see you downstairs when you are ready." Serena said and she left the room.

Veronica went back to facing the mirror and putting on the rest of her make up. "You can come out now," she said to the room, and saw Orion peak his head out from under the bed. "What did you do that you had to hide with out telling me why?" she asked, now putting on a layer of black mascara over her fake eye lashes to help blend it in better..

"I found out they are going to the moon Tuesday night…" Orion said jumping up onto her bed, he then saw Veronica put down the mascara to face him. "But I need to lay low for a while, Luna is starting to recognize me I think."

"You think she is starting to remember you from planet Mau?" Veronica asked.

"I wouldn't say remember, but because of this stupid cold I haven't been as sly as I usually am. She is starting to get suspicious of me. I think I need to stay in your room for a while if you don't mind, I am going to have to miss your performance today." He said. Veronica noticed him put his head down and start to frown.

"Orion I want you to feel better. So you miss my performance today, it's not a big deal here will be plenty of other opportunities to watch I promise. However I am grateful that you were able to find out what's going on with them, now that we know they are going to the moon I can at least protect them as they go from any of the zodiacs. However, I get the feeling that the Moon Princess and the sailor scouts think I died…" Veronica expressed.

"You were in a pretty bad shape when you came to the dressing room; you said you just disappeared out of sight from them, it's no wonder they think your dead." Orion explained

Veronica thought it over again, and then she remembered Sailor Mercury walking over to her to take her pulse and she wasn't able to find one. "They do think I'm dead Orion."

"I wouldn't put too much thought into it Veronica, they don't know the truth."

"But if they go to the moon…" Veronica was then cut off.

"Veronica! I have the camera working time to come down for some pictures!" Ikuko yelled from the kitchen.

Veronica sighed, and then had to giggle at Serena's mother. "I feel like I actually do have a family here. I will see you later tonight Orion, please get better." She waived Orion goodbye and then walked down the stairs to her door then down to the kitchen. "Hey family!" She smiled at Ken, Ikuko who was beaming with excitement, Serena, and Sammy.

"Hey Veronica! Nice outfit!" Sammy said with hearts in his eyes. Veronica then saw Serena slap him behind his head, Veronica couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Quit drooling over her Sammy you're making her feel uncomfortable!" Serena said sounding irritated.

"Quit it you two!" Ikuko yelled at her son and daughter. She then beamed up at Veronica again and smiled, "Veronica would you mind terribly if I could take a couple pictures of you with the kids?"

"I don't mind," she said. Serena, Sammy and Veronica went into the living room so Ikuko could take some pictures of all three of them. Then Ikuko wanted a picture with herself and Veronica, and then Serena had to take a picture of Ken, Ikuko and Veronica. The pictures seemed to take up the time before they needed to leave. "We really have to leave guy's! I need to go rehearse with the group!" She said grabbing her dance bag. Ikuko, Serena and Sammy gathered up their things and followed Veronica out to the limousine and finally drove off to the park.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews fans! Hoping you liked this chapter, I am sorry it took a while to put it up. It's been finals week at my school and it's been very stressful!**

**Next Chapter:** "You are Darien Shields right?" the short boyish cut maroon haired girl asked him. Darien felt a little uneasy answering her with Serena on one side and Autumn on the other side. "I go to the same school as you do in L.A. back in America. I need to talk to you, it's very important." The maroon haired girl said again.

"Darien who is this girl?" Serena asked holding onto his arm. The maroon haired girl shot a deadly glare at Serena, then suddenly the girl slapped Serena across the face so hard that a red hand print displayed on her cheek, she let go of Darien and fell to the ground, letting out a little cry of pain, tears started to flow down her reddened cheek. The other girls went to her side, they didn't understand what was going on or why this girl thought Serena deserved a slap like that, how could a complete stranger do this to her?

"This doesn't concern you, you little moon brat." The girl exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14: Reality of Earth's Kingdom

**A/N: The songs used in this chapter I will credit at the end of the chapter. Just a little note, I have also credited a video as to what the dance is suppose to look like. But there was a few alterations I made in the story that do not go with the video. So... when Veronica does her solo, I will put the minute down in the music when she starts and when she stops in a regular video for the music credits. In the video of the performance it will look differently and the music will be altered. Another quick note to the performance video, this is an actual dance team (High school from 2006) in Oregon who I competed against - I did not dance with them... My dance team won that year for State ;) Everything will be explained at the end! Enjoy the chapter! ~~~ Sailor Nebula.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reality of Earth's Kingdom**

**Arena Park**

"Oh my god…" Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita and Serena all said in unison as they finally arrived at the large park. They came up over the large hill at the park and saw the stage where Veronica and her dancers were going to perform. They said good luck to her as she had stepped out of the limousine that had picked them all up and drove over to the park together. Security had to escort her to the back of the stage and protect her from the screaming fans that were trying to get her attention; it scared the girls a little bit for her safety. They had reached a place to set up a little picnic up on of the hill and were able to watch Veronica perform at a reasonable distance away from the overwhelming crowd of fans and curious passer byers; big screens were also placed up on both sides of the large stage to see the dancers more clearly and more up close for those furthest away from the crowd. The girls were having fun laying down the blanket for the picnic, enjoying the beautiful sunshine in the sky, and drinking sodas. Ikuko and Sammy decided to get a closer shot at video taping Veronica when she was about to perform, so they left the girls alone. The stage was set up in complete white props, there were also several horizontal bars positioned in different areas of the stage.

"Seiya wasn't joking when he said a lot of people were already here. I just didn't think it would be this many." Serena said to all the girls as they all overlooked the park. The park had at the most three thousand people she had guessed. She had spotted a lot of people from their school; almost the entire school was there to watch Veronica since most of them were not able to afford the tickets to watch her at the theater. She also spotted the girls from the school's dance team that Veronica said she was coaching on the side. But something else had caught her eye as well from a distance; a very tall man with black hair standing next to a beautiful red haired girl in a jean skirt. "Is that Darien and Autumn down there?" she asked the girls and pointed to the couple.

"Yeah I think that is them Serena!" Mina replied back to her. "Darien! Autumn! Up here!" Mina yelled to them. They all saw Darien and Autumn turn themselves around and waived to the girls as they started to make their way from the crowd up to the girls on the hill.

"Hey guy's, nice to see you join us for the show." Serena smiled at both of them, "Darien, it's nice to see you too." She got up off the blanket, went over to Darien's side and kissed him on the cheek. I need to show them nothing is wrong and that I am not having second thoughts, she thought to herself. "How was your morning?"

"It was great, I actually ran into Autumn at the bookstore. We got to talking and since she doesn't know where everything is around here and really wanted to come see Veronica perform, I decided to accompany her to here and show her a good time." Darien responded back with a smile.

"Awe how nice of you to do that for her Darien." Serena responded.

"It was very gentlemen of him to help me get here. You have a wonderful boyfriend Serena." Autumn said with smile as well. I feel awful for saying that when I know Seiya wants to be with her as well, she thought. "When does the show start?"

"Well Veronica said the performance doesn't start till three o'clock, and it's 2:50 right now. She also told us that this performance isn't a long one either, its like six minutes or so." Raye answered for her. "We got here a little early because she had to be here to practice with the other dancers."

"Oh wow, only six minutes? That seems a tad short for a crowd this big." Darien questioned the girls.

"Well, it's not like her ballet performances in the theater; those are almost two hours or more. She said it's just little mini performances to get the crowd excited on the weekends while she is here to help promote sales for the theater. She's actually doing two performances today, one at three and another at four." Serena said. "Besides I actually think it's cool that she wants to perform for free on the weekends for everyone that are not able to afford the tickets to see her for themselves."

"That makes sense. What kind of dance is she doing do you guy's know? Is it ballet?" Autumn asked.

"She said she didn't want to give away too much information or else it would spoil the surprise for us. But she said it was definitely not ballet, but a different form of dance." Mina answered.

"Well I can't wait to see this, it's sounds very interesting." Autumn said with a smile.

"Well come sit down, have a soda and something to eat." Serena motioned to Darien and Autumn to have a seat on the blanket and relax. They all heard the overpowering crowd start to get more and more loud as the time kept ticking away getting closer and closer to Veronica's performance. The girl's all sat down on the big oversize blanket in preparation to watch the dancers. They all looked over the crowd again, they saw Serena's mother and brother somehow get towards the front of the crowd in perfect position to record Veronica's performance, but they also started recognizing people from their school, but then started to see some of their friends from other major high schools as well. "That's Janine from Azabu high school over there next to the tree!" She pointed out.

"Yeah! And that's Colton from Kamata high school right next to her! I didn't know that they were together." Mina said as she noticed the girl and the boy were holding hands. "That's so nice!"

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" A loud voice came from the stage. The crowd burst with screams as all the girls turned their attention now to the stage to see a very handsome and muscular young man wearing army cargo pants and a brown wife-beater plain shirt.

"Serena is that one of the dancers?" Autumn asked her.

"I have no idea, but he is wearing something similar to what Veronica was wearing, so I am thinking yeah." Serena responded uncertain.

"Are you guy's ready for a performance?" the guy asked the crowd and waited for the already screaming crowd to respond with even louder screams. "Well first of all, welcome to Veronica Miller's mini showcase…" He guy had to stop for a second to calm the crowd down just a little bit so he could finish his introduction to the show, "As you all have probably heard Veronica Miller, our ballerina from New York is staying in Japan for a year to give you guy's some amazing shows from the theater, her mini showcases here on the weekends in Arena Park, and also for those of you who have already purchased tickets, she will be performing in two upcoming concerts with the Three Lights and Chad Holdenford," the crowd screamed even louder.

"Serena!" Raye yelled from behind her, "She's performing with Chad?" Serena could see the sadness start to appear in Raye's eyes, but she didn't know what to say to Raye to make her feel better, all she could do was nod her head in response.

"Well, this show isn't about me so let me bring the star of the show out here, here's Veronica Miller and the Silver Dancers!" the guy announced. The girls all saw Veronica in her outfit run out on stage with a smile on her face waving to the enormous crowd as the crowd went absolutely wild to see her.

"Wow, Veronica's attracted a lot of attention since she has been here hasn't she Serena?" Amy yelled over the crowd to get to Serena. Serena nodded at her and kept watching her exchange student on the stage.

"Hello Tokyo!" She yelled into the microphone to try and exceed over the crowd's screaming. The other dancers had come out behind the curtain and placed and positioned themselves out on the stage. Some were hanging upside down on the horizontal bars, some had taken seats on white boxes, and some were standing off to the sides of the stage standing very, very still. "Oh it's so wonderful to be here on such a beautiful sunshiny Saturday! I hope you all are ready for a little performance. These are my American dancers from back home and they were very, very excited to come out and help me with this project. Little thing behind this performance before we begin, this performance was actually my very first choreographed piece as a professional, but we have tweaked a couple things in the performance to do a particular challenge that Guinness World Records wants me to try to attempt. So with out further a do… Enjoy the show!" She sounded off and handed the microphone to a backstage staff member, and the crowd went absolutely wild as she made her way to the position on the stage, then they all calmed down so the dancers could hear the beginning of the music.

"She is such a professional when she speaks…" Amy commented. All the girls nodded in agreement and sighed as the performance began.

All the boy and girl dancers where wearing the same type of outfit as Veronica and the male dancer were wearing; all the girls matched Veronica's outfit with the army cargo pants and brown long sleeve hooded shirt and all the boys were matching the announcer's outfit. The music started with what sounded to the girls like piano, but sounded almost like a terrifying type of piano, it reminded them of something from a science fiction movie. Veronica started off in the middle of the routine going to the left side of the stage and a couple dancers followed her and mimicked her moves, the music changed as the voice over started speaking while they danced, a sudden boom in the music and the people who were flipped over on the bars started moving their hands in very sharp motions as Veronica and the dancers around her fell to the floor so the focus was on the girls on the bars. The girls and Veronica got up and the music changed again and the crowd went wild, the performance was already starting off with a bang for the audience, sharp movements continued across the floor as they all danced. Then the girls on the bars flipped off onto the floor and joined in on the choreography with the girls and Veronica as the guy's moved the bars off to the floor, then joined into the group's movements. Their moves were so fluid but sharp it made Serena think of how Veronica, the girl she knew who did mostly ballet on point, was able to choreographed such an intense routine with fast movements, sharp jumps, and flying leaps; it amazed her. Suddenly the guy's were doing tricks that involved the horizontal bars again as they brought the bars back out on the stage. The music changed into an almost techno sounding type of music with an electric guitar sound as some of the girls and guys that were in position towards the sides of the stage and the back of the stage flipped the white backgrounds of the props to colorful works of art and graffiti. They all came back out on the floor and joined Veronica and the other dancers as the finale was coming; no one knew exactly what it was, but everyone saw an enormous time clock above the stage start to run as Veronica was in the middle of the stage and started to do her continuous fouette turns. The other dancers were on the side clapping to the audience to cheer her on which they gladly screamed for her and clapped in unison; the girls and Darien joined in too with the clapping and cheering her on, watching her turn around and around as the clock ran it's time.

"15 seconds…" Raye tried to yell over the crowd to the group as they watched the timer above the stage and Veronica continuing to turn. The clock kept running up as the dancers on each side of her started to dance a new choreography with each other while Veronica was still continuing to turn in the middle of the stage. The crowd grew even louder, "30 seconds…" Raye yelled again.

Serena started to smile as she watched her friend do so amazingly on stage. "Go Veronica!" She yelled. Everyone in the group joined her to cheer their friend on.

"Serena you weren't kidding when you said she was good!" Darien yelled next to here to try to overpower the crowd's noise.

She smiled even bigger as she looked at Darien, "I know right? You have to come see her perform at the theater too!" Her smile immediately went to a frown when she looked passed Darien's head and saw a girl staring at her from a nearby tree with a deadly glare. She was wearing khaki colored long legged cargo pants with a tight black stomach showing tank top and a light blue athletic running jacket, and tennis shoes; her face was almost as angelic as Darien's was and with almost the same short haircut style as Amara but with a maroon color. She found it weird that this girl would be looking at her like that with anger in her eyes.

"Oh my god she's going on 50 seconds now!" Mina jumped up and kept clapping. The rest of the girls and Serena and Darien all stood up to cheer her on more. Suddenly they all got the overwhelming feeling of tiredness and had to sit back down again. What just happened? Mina thought. I just had so much energy now I feel drained, did I stand up too fast and get a head rush?

They all saw Veronica finish up the turns as the clock stopped at 1 minute and 6 seconds exactly. The clock started blinking, the crowd got at max volume as she still continued to finish the dance with the other dancers. They all finally landed their last pose and the show was over. "Veronica Miller at 17 years old is now in the Guinness book of world records for having the longest time for continuous fouette turns! Congratulations Veronica!" the boy announcer from before came back onto the stage and yelled to the audience in the microphone. Veronica got out of her pose and walked over to the announcer, the crowd cheered her on again as she made her way back to the center of the stage again.

Serena started to feel drained as well, she started to have a headache, but held out long enough to hear Veronica talk if she was going to. Darien felt like he was having a headache too and saw that Serena was holding her head in her hand. "Serena is something wrong?" he asked.

What just happened to me? She thought. One minute I am cheering for Veronica, the next I am feeling so exhausted. "I'm fine just a little head ache is all." She answered him. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. She felt the warmth of his kiss as it touched her; it made her heart beat a little more quickly. What is this? Why is my heart beating like this again when it wasn't doing that before?

"You have a headache too? That's weird…" Darien asked again.

"Yeah I have a headache too." Mina said. Followed by the same response from Amy, Raye, Lita and Autumn.

"That's kind of strange if you ask me." Darien said.

"So Veronica how do you feel right now? You're in beautiful Japan, you have had sold out performances at the theater, you're going to be performing with idols here, and from the looks of it this showcase was a complete success." The boy dancer asked her then put the microphone in front of her face to speak.

"Oh James it's so amazing to come out here and perform in Tokyo, I always dreamed of coming here one day and luckily I get to stay here for a year with a wonderful family that happily took me in, and made some amazing friends so far. Had some adventures so far, and just looking forward to showcasing more routines on the weekends and keeping up with the performances and classes at the theater so I am hoping everyone sometime in the year that I am here will be able to come to the theater and watch some classical work of mine." Veronica smiled.

"She's not out of breath at all it looks like… She's not even sweating like the guy is next to her…" Amy pointed out to the group. They thought it was rather strange after staying on the stage and dancing the whole time that Veronica was not out of breath at all.

"Great! Well Veronica your Silver Dancers and me all wish you the best of luck here in Japan, it's wonderful to be flown out here to dance with you again and we hope we will be able to do it again very soon," James said as he smiled at her. Serena and the rest of the group noticed the longing in his eyes as he looked at Veronica.

"I hope so too James," she shot a smile back his direction, an almost mischievous smile, and added it with a wink at the end.

"Let's here it one more time for the Silver Dancers, and the most beautiful and talented dancer out there Veronica Miller everyone!" The dancer clapped towards her and the crowd cheered happily for her, however not as energetically as before the show had started. The girls, Serena and Darien, and Autumn all stood up and gave her a standing ovation as they watched her wave to the crowd and blew them a kiss goodbye. "Just so you all know, Veronica will be back at 4:00 p.m. for the same performance for those unable to see it today at 3:00. After her last performance tonight she will be signing autographs and taking pictures with fans behind the stage! Have a great day everyone!" James ran back and exited the stage when Veronica had exited.

"Wow that was quite spectacular." Autumn said over to the other side of Darien to talk to both Serena and him, "Thank you for escorting me to see this." She looked at Darien and smiled.

"It was no problem Autumn, it was my pleasure to help you." Darien smiled back at her.

Serena was smiling too, she was happy to see that Darien was helping the princess get adjusted to life here on Earth, but from behind Autumn's head she saw the same girl that had been giving her those evil glares walking towards them. Serena felt an automatic bad feeling arise in her chest; she didn't know what to expect which made her heart beat a little faster. She was then surprised to see the girl approach Darien first and not her. "Excuse me…" the girl tapped Darien's should and waited for him to turn around to face her. Autumn and Serena focused their attention on the girl as Darien turned himself around to face the maroon haired girl. "Is your name Darien?" she asked.

Darien was shocked to see yet another girl approach him, and he didn't recognize this girl at all. After glancing over her for a while he had gotten the same feeling he had gotten while examining Autumn at the bookstore today, he felt he had seen this girl before, he felt he may know her, but in reality he didn't know her at all nor had he ever met her before. He tried to think of something to say fast so then Serena would not be able to react in a jealous way. But he wasn't about to speak, "umm…" was all he could manage to get out of his mouth.

The girl pulled out of her pocket a folded up picture and unfolded it to exam the picture, put it up in her view right next to him and compared the two; picture of him and him side-by-side and then smiled.

Who is this strange girl? Serena thought. What does she want? She got a little closer to Darien's side.

"You are Darien Shields right?" the short boyish cut maroon haired girl asked him. Darien felt a little uneasy answering her with Serena on one said and Autumn on the other side. "I go to the same college as you do in L.A. back in America. I need to talk to you, its very important." She said again.

"Darien who is this girl?" Serena asked holding onto his arm. The maroon haired girl shot a deadly glare at Serena, then suddenly the girl slapped Serena across the face so hard that a red hand print displayed on her cheek, she let go of Darien and fell to the ground, letting out a little cry of pain, tears started to flow down her reddened cheek. The other girls went to her side, they didn't understand why this girl thought Serena deserved a slap like that, how could a complete stranger do this to her?

"This doesn't concern you, you little moon brat." The girl exclaimed.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are?" Lita yelled at her in almost what sounded like a growl as she stood up to face the girl.

"This doesn't concern you either!" She bravely walked a little closer to the tall brunette in a non-threatening manner. "If I were you I wouldn't try to make this an even bigger scene… Jupiter…" She walked backwards away from a stunned Lita and smiled, "Oh yes, I know all your guy's secrets…"

"Who are you?" Raye yelled standing away from Serena who was still sobbing from the girl's slap, "you better have a good explanation for your actions towards Serena!" She was almost growling too but Lita put a hand out in front of Raye to stop her advance towards the girl.

"Raye, did you not hear what she said? This girl knows about us…" Lita said cautiously.

"That's right I do… Now if you would excuse me, Darien I need to talk to you now." She said turning her attention to Darien once more.

Darien looked over at Serena on the ground next to him. Her friends were around her as she looked up at him through tear stained eyes as she continued to sob, the handprint was very clear on her face as he looked down at her. Anger started to build towards this stranger. Serena would never deserve something like that to ever happen to her in his mind, why would this girl even do it to her at all? But he was frozen he couldn't move, he didn't know what to think or say or do, except try to get the answer everyone wanted. "Who are you?"

The girl closed her eyes and sighed with a smile. "Guess I should have said that first. My name is Desiree…" she opened her eyes and looked at him and Autumn again.

"Okay Desiree then answer me this, why did you slap my girlfriend? That was absolutely uncalled for!" he yelled at her.

Desiree looked down at Serena again, handprint still pink and clear across her face. "I guess that was a little harsh towards her, but I couldn't release the thousands of years of anger and hatred toward the princess in a calmer way…" she exclaimed calmly as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"What are talking about? Explain yourself!" Darien demanded. Desiree could feel every ones eyes on her now, all anger.

"I'll only explain to you… I don't want the scouts, nor Princess Kakyuu, nor… Princess Serenity in my presence as I tell you!" she reached into her pocket and handed Darien a card with her name and cell number on it, "when you ever get a chance away from all the trouble surrounding you… I'll be waiting to hear your call… I'll explain everything." And with that said she turned around and walked away.

"What the hell just happened?" Serena said with sobbing tears flowing down her face. The force in the girls slap stung painfully across her face, it was a throbbing pain. Serena saw Darien's eyes wide with shock as he was starring at the card the girl had handed him. She got up with the help of the girls helping her back up and went over to Darien's side again, still rubbing a hand over her cheek. "What does the card say Darien?" she asked.

"Desiree… Shields…" he spoke her name in shock.

**Backstage**

"Amazing as always Veronica," Veronica's manager said to her as soon as she got off the stage. He handed her a chilled water bottle as she made her way over to him. "The president of Guinness World Records wants to reward you with your certificate for your record and take a picture with you."

"Oh, okay… I was hoping I would see my host family here backstage after the show…" she responded taking a full chug of her water. That was an exhilarating feeling, she thought. So much more energy than in the theater, I can last a long time off of this energy with out having to take any more for a while.

"Veronica!" yelled the Silver Dancers behind her. She turned around and saw all her dancers smiling at her and running up to her to give her a group hug. She felt the love emitting from all of them, it was a definite change of feeling than what she had been dealing with lately, she loved the feeling and she missed that feeling a lot.

"We are so, so proud of you girl! What an amazing turn out too! And congratulations on the record, we all knew you could do it!" One of the girls said excitedly to her.

"Thank you. And thank you all for making it out here so abruptly, I'm so happy you are all here to do this with me." She smiled at all of them.

"Well how could we miss it? You are the one who taught us all we know." A male voice said from behind her. She whipped herself around and faced James, her announcer and top male dancer in her choreography. He handed her a bouquet of beautiful white roses, and Veronica started to feel her cheeks become hot with shyness and turn a light pink. She looked up at James and couldn't help but stare at him. His messy spiked brown hair, brown eyes, and muscular build, she couldn't help but feel shy around him. His eyes were something else to her, almost hypnotizing; she felt weak, even after taking in the energy from the crowd, she didn't understand this feeling; it was a feeling she never experienced before.

"Th... thank you James for coming out here as well. It really means a lot to me…" she felt her cheeks actually start to get hotter than they were; her cheeks were now becoming a bright red.

"Anything for you Veronica." His velvet voice rang in her ears. Her came up close to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ew James you're all sweaty! Get off me!" She yelled at him and laughed. He backed away from her and the other dancers and him joined her in the laughter.

"So what's the next classical going to be?" the girl asked her.

"Dracula… You all know this one very well." Veronica responded.

"Oh really… I would have thought you would have wanted to do the 'Paris' performance after Romeo and Juliet…" the girl spoke again, all the dancers were listening in on the conversation.

Veronica thought it over a little bit, Paris was one of her favorite routines she had done, and after thinking more about it and comparing the two performances, she realized that Paris would be the most appropriate dance to perform after Romeo and Juliet. She had all her dancers here anyways, and she was sure that her manager would not get upset with her with some alterations. "You know you're right Darcy. You guy's are all here, we should do the Paris routine before the production of Dracula. It would save time and money; all we would have to do is fly in all the props and costumes. Thanks for mentioning it!" she beamed up at her dancer.

"Veronica, time to take that picture." Thomas said as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away from her dancers. She met with the president of Guinness World Records, shook his hand and received her record award and posed for a picture with him. She said her thanks and walked backstage to the dressing room.

"Wow…" She said out loud to herself. She was the only one in the dressing room as she walked over to the large mirror, sat down in the chair, and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were still the shimmering golden brown that they needed to be, she wasn't sweating, and her make up was fine. Her hair was a little tangled from it being down and tossing from side to side, so she decided to grab her bag and take out her brush and brush through it, but she heard a knock on the door while she was detangling her long dark brown hair. "Come in," she yelled. She saw her male dancer James enter the room and immediately her heart started to beat a couple beats faster than normal; butterflies were in her stomach. "Oh hi James… thank you for the white roses, you always knew my favorite flower…" Her cheeks felt hot again as she blushed and put down her brush and looked at him in the mirror's reflection.

James made his way over to the back of her chair and smiled down at her in the mirror; both of them not bothering to look at each other face to face, but only in the mirrors reflection. "You really were great out there Veronica… It's so great to dance with you again…" He said as he put his arms around her shoulders, embracing her in a loving hold. He could feel her stunned reaction to his advancement and then felt the relaxation in her sigh; the tension was fading away, "didn't mean to surprise you," he whispered in her ear.

Oh my, what am I suppose to do? She thought. I've never been put in this situation before. She put her hands on his arm below her chin and laid her head to the left of his arm, as if in her own little world she was holding him too. What is this feeling I'm getting? Why do I feel so warm inside? She could feel her eyes widen as she was starting to panic a little. I've lived so long but have never felt this feeling before… "Aren't you suppose to be handling the news reporters right now for me? I told Thomas I was not going to do any interviews with them today. I have an interview tomorrow with E!" she asked him, trying to change the atmosphere in the room. She felt his arms around her shoulders leave them, and suddenly she felt she wanted them back again.

"I've already done that Veronica, most of all the stations left after the performance. Bet you didn't think you would hit celebrity status here this fast did you?" he joked with her.

She shook her head. "It wasn't my intention to become a celebrity here James… Just so happened to turn out that way somehow… I just wanted to share my love of dance with everyone…"

"What ever gets your name out there right? I'm going to go out there and talk to Thomas, see what's going on. You rest for an hour and regain your energy, got another show to do missy." He said as he leaned over shoulder and kissed her left cheek.

She gasped lightly, surprised by this extreme warmth suddenly arising in her that she never had felt before. She saw him walk away from her and out the door. She turned around in her chair and starred at the door and then lightly touched her cheek where he had kissed her. "What is this?" she asked herself, and then her cell phone ringing in her bag startled her, she reached into it and grabbed for the phone and saw a text message from Seiya. "Interesting…" she flipped open her cell phone and read the message aloud, "we all saw you perform on television, congratulations on the record. You were a shining star today, can't wait to see you tomorrow for the shoot." She flipped her phone closed, "How sweet of them to say that watching from far away." She smiled, and then another ring came from her cell and saw that it was a message from Serena. She read the text out loud again, "we all wanted to say great job today, but we ate some bad tako yaki and are suddenly not feeling good. We are at Raye's temple for some tea to sooth our stomachs and will hopefully be back for the next show!" She flipped her phone closed again, "maybe I took too much energy from them, I guess that was my fault that they are not feeling good." She starred back at the door again, "There is something way different about James, but I don't know what it is… I wonder what he is up to…"

**Dark Kingdom In Asteroid Belt**

The dark kingdom had completed itself to a very, very large palace filled with darkness and blackness. Nothing but hate and innocent blood spilled down the hallways, no light and no love lived here, only hatred and evil.

Sailor Taurus and Sailor Cancer, who seemed to be working together in Cancer's room formulating their plan of attack, occupied some of the rooms out of the hundreds that were in the palace. Her room was filled with silver and blue, almost ocean like; a small water fountain was flowing next to her waterbed where Sailor Taurus sat. They had been working on a plan since they were dismissed by Sailor Super Nova, to get the jewels of the other zodiacs and Nebula back in their grasps.

"She was very, very upset with you Taurus." Sailor Cancer said to her as she was pacing back and forth in her room. Her voice was angelic, almost like a siren in the middle of the ocean luring unsuspecting sailors to their deaths. She was a petite and fragile looking sailor scout just like Sailor Saturn was.

"Don't remind me… I had Nebula… I was so close to capturing her…" Taurus spat right back at her.

"No need to be hasty Taurus," Sailor Cancer smiled at her, "we are not going to fail this time. With your powerful rage, and my sensitivity there is no way we can lose. I'll be able to pick up on any of the sailors scouts vibrations to their elements just like that," she motioned and snapped her finger at the end of her sentence to prove her point. "Lady Super Nova wants all twelve zodiac powers, we can deliver her that for her. All we need is my clever planning."

"Don't forget she doesn't just want the zodiacs and the scouts of this galaxy's powers… She wants every scouts powers. That means planet, zodiac, and star powers."

"She has both our powers, Scorpio's, and Sagittarius's powers now…"

"It's not enough power for her to walk all the planets, especially Earth…" Taurus snapped.

"I don't understand… why can't she come to Earth?" Cancer questioned.

Taurus got off Sailor Cancer's bed and walked over to the windowless porch of Cancer's room and looked at the beautiful marble blue and green planet. "You know the story… At least you should know, why Super Nova wants Nebula so badly…"

Cancer walked over to the window and stood next to her. "She wants to become one with her again, to have the full power of creation and destruction together to be the true ruler of the universe. She will be able to create her own universe of darkness and hatred where there is no light and no love."

"That's right," Taurus agreed with her, "but the darkness in Super Nova is weak, it can't fully survive on planets with out Nebula's powers… However, if she has the powers of the entire zodiac, then she will be fully powerful enough to stay on planets instead of staying out here in the asteroid belt, and seek out Nebula and overpower her with all of us on her side. And then they can become one."

"I thought the powers of creation and destruction can't be in the same body of one person?" Cancer questioned Taurus again.

"They can't… But all twelve-zodiac powers help sustain and control those powers if they are together. Our blood runs through Super Nova's veins now, she has our powers. Once she has all of us, Nebula won't be able to fight her." Taurus giggled with excitement.

Cancer giggled along with her sounding like a little child. "So funny to think those sisters are fighting against each other now… This is so fun!"

"Yes," Taurus smiled at her, "it is quite interesting to see creation and destruction battling."

"I say we should disguise ourselves instead of attacking at random. We shall get more closer to the scouts on Earth that way, then I will be able to detect them and attack them with accuracy!" Cancer said as a smiled appeared across her face, her sharp fangs proudly revealing from her curled lip.

"I like this plan, let's get going with it!"

"Alright Taurus… I'm going to be a nice girl and let you choose our next target… Could be a zodiac, could be a sailor scout on Earth, could be one outside this galaxy or it could be a star…" she held up a deck of black cards in front of her face and allowed Taurus to pick one of the cards. She did and tossed it in the air and both of them watched as the black card changed it's shape into a water snake, "Oh my aren't we lucky, she is in this galaxy and close to Earth," she smiled again and then licked her lips.

"Sailor Hydra is ours!" Taurus yelled. Both of them flew up and off the porch together and disappeared into space.

**Raye's Temple**

"I can't believe that girl!" Lita yelled at everyone, almost foaming at the mouth with her anger. Everyone made it safely to Raye's temple and into her room after Serena had texted Veronica of their leaving. Raye had gotten an ice pack for Serena to put on her cheek; everyone else had gotten their teas and was trying to figure out Desiree's actions just minutes ago. "What stranger slaps another girl?"

"But she wasn't a total stranger Lita, she knew who we were and I still don't understand how," Amy informed her again, "but what I am still trying to figure out is why she wanted to talk to Darien so badly…" she shot a glance over at Darien from across the room who was sitting on the ground on the other side of the table, everyone's eyes followed and fell upon him.

He started to get that uneasy feeling again while everyone's eyes were on him yet again. "I have no idea who that girl is guys, I've never talked to her or seen her before in my life."

"She said she goes to the same college as you do in L.A. you have to have seen her around campus or had a class with her or something Darien." Mina interrupted. "She obviously knows who you are, otherwise why would she come all the way from America to Japan just to talk to you about something?"

"Mina I don' know her!" Darien yelled at her. He instantly saw the disbelief in her eyes at the sudden outburst, "I'm sorry Mina I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just still trying to take in all these events and new information about Nebula, the zodiac, Kakyuu and the starlights… Now this? It's a lot to handle and deal with in just a short amount of time." He put his head in his hands and started to recall the event that just happened with Desiree, then he pulled out the card she handed him earlier and read the name aloud in a whisper, "Desiree Shields…"

"Why does she have the same last name as you do Darien?" Serena spoke softly from behind the ice pack on her cheek.

"I have no idea…" he responded. Why does she have the same last name as I do? He thought to himself.

"I think you should call her and talk to her…" Serena said again. Everyone turned and gasped at her comment.

"Serena why would he call her after what she did to you, are you crazy?" Lita asked.

"No I'm not…" Serena responded back and put down her ice pack away from her cheek; it was still red but not from the slap anymore, but from the cooling ice. She looked over at Darien who was starring at her with disbelief in his eyes. "Aren't you even curious why she came all this way just to talk to you? Why she knows all of our true identities?"

"Sure I'm curious, but..." Darien started to say but he was abruptly interrupted.

"Then you need to talk to her," she said sharply.

"Serena, no! After what she did to you, I don't want to talk to her!" Darien argued back.

"It doesn't matter Darien!" She stood up off the bed and yelled back at him, "yeah so she slapped me, yes it was uncalled for but damn it Darien how the hell does she know about all of us? How does she know who I really am?" She saw in his eyes that she had made him speechless for once. "I know what all of you are thinking… and yes I know it's dangerous after this event today, but she won't talk to any of us and she wont share any information with us… but she will with Darien."

"Serena no we can't do that! We can't just use Darien as bait just so we can find out about this girl." Raye admitted for everyone.

"No Raye she is right…" Darien finally spoke; everyone's eyes were on him again. "Serena's right, if this girl wouldn't talk to me or share any information with me while you guy's were present, I need to go see her alone…"

"Darien are you sure you want to do this?" Autumn put her hand on his shoulder. He could feel her worries emitting through her skin on his shoulder.

Darien took in a deep breath. "I want to find out the answers just as much as you guy's do… I'll call her." Darien got up off the floor and went out the door of Raye's bedroom with his cell phone in his hand, Serena followed after him. They were both outside as the sun was still high in the sky. "Serena what are you doing?" he asked her as he turned around.

"I want to listen… please Darien." She pleaded. She saw him dial the number on the card and pressed the button for speaker. They waited patiently for the girl to pick up her cell phone as they heard three rings go by.

"Hello Darien, I knew you would call…" the girl answered.

Darien and Serena's widened in surprise at each other, she whispered very quietly, "how did she know it was you?" and pointed at him in shock.

Darien shook his head as if in a defeated manner but had to answer Desiree. "You're going to explain to me what is going on?"

"Yes I will, meet me at Crown Fruit Parlor in 10 minutes." She finished. Darien and Serena both heard her hang up the phone.

"That means I got to go now… I'll call you after I'm done meeting with her okay?" Darien said as he started walking off down the stairs.

Serena just watched him leave; she didn't say anything or do anything. She recalled the memory of the recent event; the slap, the argument, the deadly glares… and then Darien just starring down at her, not moving or even going to her side to help her, he did absolutely nothing. "Has it really come to this where Darien and I do part ways?" she questioned to herself. "I can't keep pretending like nothing is wrong, I can't go on and keep pretending that we still love each other when clearly we are not on the same level of love anymore." She finally felt inside herself that the decision was made. She made her way back to Raye's bedroom and sat where Darien was once seated. "I need to talk to you guys…"

"What is it Serena? What's going on with Darien, did he call her?" Amy asked concerned.

"Yes he did, he is actually on his way to meet with her right now." She said firmly.

"Well then we need to go guys!" Lita started to get up but was abruptly forced back on the bed.

"Wait! I have something I want to get off my chest now!" Serena spoke up to all of them, including Kakyuu. "I seriously need to talk to you guy's…"

"Serena what's wrong?" Raye asked concerned. Raye could read the seriousness in her eyes and knew that something behind those eyes was bursting to finally come out. This is it, Raye thought.

"First of all, I want to make sure none of you guy's tell Amara, Michele, Trista, or Hotaru about what just happened at the park with me and Desiree, got it? We don't need them getting all mad over this because it will only cause more trouble, understood?" She saw everyone nod their heads, including Autumn, "That also means no telling Seiya either, okay?" She saw them all nod their heads again, but she could read everyone's eyes and all came across with worry. "There is a problem with Darien and I… I didn't want to say anything, but nothing has been the same anymore and everything is changing. It might be the stress of the sailor scouts and the new enemies, Nebula, and trying to hide all of this strange activity from Veronica while lying to her in the process… I can't handle or even think about Darien and I right now, I have too much going on in my life and I feel that I need a break from him." She finished, but she didn't realize until the end that she was starting to cry. The outburst had taken a lot out of her, more than enough information flowed out of her mouth than she really wanted too, but she was only telling them the half-truth about why she wanted to break up with Darien. She felt the hands of Autumn wrap around her shoulders to console her, it was a heart warming feeling that she felt comfortable enough with Serena to actually do it.

"Serena this is what you have been holding back from us this whole time?" Raye asked concerned.

"Yes…" Serena cried.

The girls all looked at each other, and as if they could all read each other's minds they felt they didn't need to argue with Serena or force her to do anything she didn't want to do because they all knew in the end what their future was going to look like, and nothing was going to change that, not even a break between them to figure things out. "Serena it's okay, we all know something was truly bugging you with Darien since he came back, maybe it's okay that you two take break from each other it's, understandable." Raye spoke up for all of them.

Serena stopped crying immediately when she heard Raye's words. "You really mean it?" She asked again to all of the girls.

"Yeah, we don't see the harm in it, you never know a break from each other might actually make your guy's bond stronger in the end. Plus we already know how the future is going to be. So what ever you guy's do now in the present won't hurt the future right?" Lita smiled at her."

"We are here for you Serena," Autumn spoke up again and smiled at her, "Even the star lights are here for you as well, especially Seiya." She winked at her.

Serena was surprised by her words as the redhead spoke. "Thank you too Autumn…" Does she know? She thought. Does she know that Seiya is the one I want to find out more about? She looked back at everyone else in the room and was happy to see that the only thing they wanted was to see her happy, even if they didn't know about her feelings for Seiya. "Thank you all for understanding." She felt she was going to cry again but felt strong enough to hold them back; the partial weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Mina was looking at Serena with happiness, but she knew Serena wasn't telling the whole truth. "Say Serena, I am going to go to the store to get some aspirin, I still have a headache since the show, would you mind coming with me?" she asked in a cheerful tone of voice.

"I'll go with…" Lita was saying until Mina quickly shut her up by covering her mouth with her hands.

"So Serena? You look like you could use a little fresh air am I right?" Mina insisted.

"Yeah I could, alright let's go," Serena answered.

They both got up and left Raye's room and went down the stairs of the temple. They were only a block away from the temple before Mina stopped her. "Okay Serena… what's really going on?"

Serena was surprised by Mina's sudden accusation, "what are you talking about?" She questioned back, acting as if she didn't know what Mina was accusing her of.

"I know you Serena… Probably more than anyone else, there's something you are not telling us and you can't lie to the goddess of love. So spill it."

Serena was still surprised by Mina's accusation that she knew something more than she was telling her, she automatically felt defeated. As much as she didn't want to admit it just yet to her best friend and fellow sailor scout, she didn't want to lie to her. "I… I…" she couldn't find the right words to say what she really wanted to say.

"It has something to do with Seiya doesn't it?" Mina smiled. Again, Serena was shocked that Mina knew about something when she hadn't told her yet; she nodded in response. "You have feelings for him now don't you? Or at least since he has been back, you are truly realizing those feelings you have had for him, but you have been trying so hard to hide those feelings from yourself and all of us… you didn't want to believe that you could have feelings for him right?"

"Mina you read me like an open book…" Serena felt a tear slip down her face.

"Why are you crying Serena?" Mina asked.

"Because I can't tell you or the other scouts really how I feel…" Serena went and sat down on a bus bench, Mina followed behind her and sat down next to her. "It's so horrible to even think about… about losing something so valuable."

"I know you're talking about Rini." Mina finished.

"Mina, seriously how are you doing this?" Serena laughed through her tears, trying to cheer herself back up with laughter.

"I told you I just know Serena," Mina took in a deep breath, "to be absolutely honest with you… I want to see what's happening with you and Seiya…" she smiled at Serena. Serena stared at Mina for a minute; she couldn't believe Mina, Sailor Venus, had actually agreed with what she wanted to do. "I know it's probably something you weren't expecting me to say; however, I want you happy… And I see you are the happiest when you are with Seiya. Darien never really has had the same affect as Seiya does with you, and Darien still doesn't when I see you two together. I say go with what your heart tells you and how you feel, test the waters. If things don't work between you and Seiya… well then the future hasn't changed right?"

"But, what if they did Mina… Rini wouldn't exist."

"Yeah I know that's quite the fallback to think about. Go with what your heart tells you Serena. Ask Veronica for some advice maybe she can help you in some areas I can't." She advised.

Maybe I can kindly ask her to do another card reading, Serena thought. Wait what am I saying? Card reading? I don't believe in that stuff… but seeing her reaction to that one card scared her so much, but she has been right so far… Oh I'm confused again! She leaned her head to the left and rested it on Mina's right shoulder and sighed. "Thank you for caring so much Mina," another thought had passed right through her, she needed to ask, "do you really even have a headache Mina?"

Mina looked straightforward not even looking down at Serena and had to think about her words for a second. "Actually yeah I do." She laughed and Serena joined her in her laughter. Both girls got up and left for the store again.

**Crown Fruit Parlor**

Desiree was sitting at a small table reading a magazine while she sipped on her tea. She seemed almost content with herself, but a sign of weakness was starting to emerge in her thoughts, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was the thought that she would finally be able to talk to Darien, talk to him about everything with the Moon kingdom, the Earth kingdom, the enemies… it was coming back to her again like a flash flood of memories in her mind.

"_Darien! Our kingdom is being destroyed! What are we going to do?" Desiree screamed as she was watching the large palace crumbling to the ground. The skies were dark with black clouds as lightening shot from above them. Warriors from the evil negaverse were killing everything and anything in their paths as commanded by Queen Beryl._

"_Desiree we can't save them we need to get out of here now! Go, run and hide! I'm going to get help!" Darien yelled back at her. Another bolt of lightening shot right beside them, Darien went to shield Desiree in his arms to protect her from the crumbling rock wall they had crouched low behind._

"_Where are you going to get help?" Desiree asked holding onto his hands as they both got back up onto their feet. Suddenly a negaverse warrior came out from behind the rock wall and pierced his sword through Desiree's back and through her heart and out of her chest. Darien watched in shock as the blood of Desiree stained through her clothing. The negaverse warrior pulled the sword back out of her and laughed; she started to choke, a tear had managed to run down her face, and then Darien saw her slowly fall to her knees and then to the ground._

"_DESIREE!" Darien screamed in horror. He lunged at the warrior with all his anger and with his sword he pierced through the warrior's chest, killing him instantly. He turned back around to see Desiree on the ground, blood was surrounding her body, her eyes were shut, blood had trickled down out of the corner of her mouth, and she wasn't breathing anymore. He ran over to her side, holding her in his arms and cried. "Desiree stay with me! I can't lose you too! Desiree! DESIREE!"_

She shook her head trying to come back to reality. She held a hand to her chest right where the sword had killed her; she didn't realize that tears had fallen from her maroon eyes.

"Desiree?" a man's voice startled her. She looked up and saw it was Darien standing beside the table looking down at her with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes and took a deep sigh, "Yeah I am. Please sit down Darien." She motioned for him to sit across from her; he did as she said. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes. Elizabeth had come and taken Darien's drink order and returned with his drink and another hot tea for Desiree. They just continued to stare at each other, looking at one another and seeing their facial features more clearly. Then Desiree smiled a very coy smile at him and chuckled, "glad to see you away from all the girls finally Darien."

Darien's eyes went from worry to annoy quickly. "Okay Desiree, I didn't come here so you could ridicule about those girls who you don't know."

"That's where you are wrong Darien. I know Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, and Serena… I especially know all about Serena."

"That's not possible. You've never met them; I've never even met you so how do you know them, or even me for that matter? What do you want from me?" he demanded.

Desiree took a small sip of her tea and set it back down on the plate. "I think we should take this slowly, so you won't freak out." She responded calmly.

"Don't give me a reason to freak out then."

"Well Darien…" she reached inside her coat pocket and slightly pulled out a pink wand with a light brown crystal ball on it with a symbol inside it. Darien examined the symbol more closely; a circle with a plus sign in the middle of it. Four evenly marked quarters displayed inside the ball. He looked back up at her and saw that she was still smiling the same coy smile. "To be blunt about it, I know those girls are sailor scouts of this galaxy, and I'm a sailor scout of this galaxy too." She said and then put the crystal ball wand back in her pocket.

Darien's face grew concerned again. He knew that there were more sailor scouts than just those of this galaxy; the one he already knew. But the symbol in her wand he had recognized before, but he didn't know from where; he felt he was reliving this again, almost as if it were déjà vu. He sat straight up again and cautioned himself with Desiree. She could be another enemy, it could be a trick, he thought to himself. Stay on guard for anything. "So you're a scout too, it doesn't explain how you know me and Serena. There are a lot of sailor scouts outside this galaxy, so where are you from and why are you on my planet? What brings your scout business to Earth?" He demanded out of her.

He saw her facial expression change from a smug smile to concern as she stared back at him. "Darien, didn't you recognize the symbol?" she asked.

"No…"

"No I guess you wouldn't after what that Queen Serenity did to your memories…"

"Okay Desiree, whoever you are, you have got to stop that! The queen did everything she could to save Earth's people and the people of the moon to live on Earth in peace and harmony again… Why am I explaining this to you? I'm out of here; your not giving me answers. Have a nice stay in Japan…" He started to get up out of his seat and walk when Desiree caught his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Darien please…" she begged him. He saw the genuine plead in her voice as he stared into her maroon eyes. He calmed down and returned back to his seat. "I'm sorry… I'll be straight forward with you from here on out."

"Desiree, where did you come from?"

"I'm from Earth Darien, just like you."

"No for real, where in the universes did you come from?"

Desiree sighed again, she pulled out a pen from her bag and drew on a napkin; the same symbol that was on her wand. "As much as you don't want to believe it, you have seen this symbol before, this symbol… the same one that is on my transformation wand… this is the symbol for Earth…"

Darien felt speechless. He didn't understand how this girl had the symbol of Earth on her transformation wand. He was the protector of Earth, he was the Earth's prince, he along with Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts were here to help him protect it. "So you're saying your…"

"Yes Darien… I'm Sailor Earth." She finished his sentence.

"But… how? I thought I was the protector?" he questioned her.

"You are, but what you don't know is that I'm…" Desiree was starting to say but was interrupted by Elizabeth coming over and bringing them their check. Desiree took the check and signed for both hers and Darien's drinks and then Elizabeth took the check and headed back to the kitchen. "I guess this isn't the place to say this, Darien would you mind taking a walk with me? Everything will be more clear I promise." She got up out of her seat.

"Why should I trust you are going to tell me the truth?" he questioned her cautiously.

"You can trust me. I wouldn't lie to a fellow Earth protector, a true Earth protector."

Darien hesitated for a second, then got up out of his seat and followed her out the door and down the stairs of the restaurant. They walked down the sidewalk and passed the convenient stores and to Arena Park. It was 4:00 already Darien realized as he looked down at his watch. Veronica would be performing soon again, he thought. He stopped at the park bench that was conveniently far enough away from the stage where there were no crazy fans around but close enough that they could watch the performance and make out the dancers. "Have you ever watched her perform?" He asked Desiree as she sat down next to him.

"Veronica? Today yeah, but at one of her classical performances no." she responded back.

"Des, I mean Desiree." Darien fumbled his words.

She laughed at what he called her. "It's okay you can call me Des."

"What were you about to say to me about protecting Earth before we left the restaurant?" he asked her as he stared at the stage seeing Veronica get back on the stage again to perform the same dance. "Oh there she is, you have to watch her again she is truly amazing."

"Darien there is so much I want to say to you about Earth, about protecting it, about Earth's kingdom long, long ago and it being our true home. There is a lot I want to tell you with out totally freaking you out…" she watched as the music started up and Veronica started dancing again.

"Tell me what you know and I'll decide if you are telling the truth or not." He said firmly.

"You were Prince Darien of Earth who fell in love with the moon princess, Princess Serenity. You attended a masquerade ball before the war against Queen Beryl broke out and destroyed both the Earth and Moon kingdom… Queen Serenity saved the moon and Earth's people who died in the horrible battle and sent them all to Earth to be reborn and live once again in a different time, where no memory or recollection of the event happened, you learned all about your past life through the help of Sailor Moon, who is Princess Serenity, with the imperium silver crystal. You guy's destroyed the evil negaverse." She spoke softly as she reflected on the past. Darien was in complete shock as he listened to Desiree speak all about the past in a short version, the most important ones. How the hell can she know this about me? He thought. This can't be right. He looked at her again, she had the softest angelic look on her face, something he felt he had recognized before but wasn't able to figure it out himself. He saw her expression change; she looked confused. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Ugh… Des, you knowing all of that is what I am trying to process and understand, we've never met before, none of us have met you before. Why are you coming here to us now?" he questioned.

"I know Earth is in danger Darien… You've had to help with attacks in America like me have you not?" she asked him.

"I have… and I was hoping that our enemies were defeated when Sailor Moon won the battle with Galaxia."

"Well, I protect Earth with all the power I possess in my body. And I know you would do the same, right?"

"Of course I would."

"The true Earth protectors work stronger when they are together… that means you and I…"

Darien looked extremely confused. "What are you getting at?"

"Darien…" she turned around to face him eye to eye. "I know what it is like to have no one to turn too. I had no family at all when I woke up, but you don't have to feel that way anymore. We are the true protectors of Earth since before the queen of the moon saved our lives and had us reborn again here. You and I need to rejoin our powers, just like before."

"Rejoin our powers like before? Des, what does that mean?"

"You won't know this because the queen erased this from your memory completely… but you and I are Prince Darien and Princess Desiree of Earth… we are brother and sister."

**Three Lights Apartment**

"I am curious as to how our fans are going to respond to our songs though, we will need to update the website." Yaten spoke to the other two boys in the living room. The boys had been watching the entertainment channel and scanned through the different news stations with the coverage on Veronica's performance.

"I'll get started on it tomorrow. We need to get ready for our dates tonight." Taiki answered sitting across from him.

"Oh god…" Yaten said. Seiya looked over at him and saw a thin bead of sweat trickle down the side of his neck.

"Yaten don't be nervous! You have nothing to worry about. We all know Mina likes you, what are you getting all worried about? Geez… you more tough and stronger when you're a girl." Seiya said laughing, Taiki joined Seiya with his laughter

Yaten glared at both of them. "I just feel like because I haven't really done anything with her to show her I love her that I am going to lose her…" he said as he turned his head and looked out the window.

"I don't think she will ever have eyes for anyone else but you." Taiki voiced, "I wouldn't worry so much over it. Just show her a good time."

"And what are you guy's doing with Amy and Serena tonight?" Yaten asked both of them.

"Amy and I are going to examine the jewel tonight and have a casual dinner over at her place, possibly watch a movie. Nothing too special, just being with her will be enough." Taiki smiled.

"I'm going over to Serena's place and watching a movie, I promised her it would be as if we were at the movie theater so I have to go pick up candy and popcorn… come to think of it I am curious as to what Veronica is doing tonight where we are there." Seiya questioned. He started to space out for a little bit, it felt like a very long day for all of the; from the long night before with the zodiacs attacking, then the early meeting with their manager, then recording some of their songs for their new album, then watching Veronica perform on the television. Even though they all took a nap after they were done at the studio, they still all felt exhausted. "Hey shouldn't Autumn be back by now?" he asked hastily.

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other thinking the exact same thing Seiya was. "Come to think of it she should be back by now." Taiki responded. He took out his phone and called Autumn and waited for her to respond. "Hey Autumn where are you at?" he asked, waiting for another response, "oh you're at Raye's? I thought you were at the performance for Veronica… What problem? And why can't you tell me?" Taiki was growing more and more concerned, "Autumn that makes no sense what so ever, what happened? Was there another attack?" Seiya and Yaten looked at each other with alarm as Taiki continued to speak with their princess. "Sort of? Autumn what happened?" Taiki was now demanding an answer from her.

"They sort of got attacked?" Yaten asked Seiya, Seiya shrugged his shoulders back at him in response. "I don't understand how they could 'sort of' get attacked."

"Alright we are coming to get you right now." Taiki said firmly and closed his phone ending the call.

"Taiki what's going on?" Seiya asked as both he and Yaten got to their feet.

"Something weird is going on, I can't really explain it. We need to go."

**Corner Market**

"Well there's advil, ibuprofen, exedrin migraine, any thing in particular you are looking for?" the market woman asked Mina at the pharmacy counter. Mina couldn't decide if she wanted something stronger to clear the headache away quickly or something that would be more long lasting. She felt her headache getting worse just thinking about it.

Serena was looking at some magazines at the other side of the small store. She was curious if anything about Veronica had made it into any of the Tokyo magazines, she was also browsing if anything about the Three Lights was out too because she wanted to buy it for Mina. But something about Veronica had come out; she was on a very thick DANCE magazine's cover in a beautiful and graceful leaping picture in her point shoes. Then she noticed that a dance magazine was entirely dedicated to her for the issue of the month. She decided she would buy it and then she also saw a Three Lights cover on a different magazine and sneakily was going to buy it for Mina to make her feel better. She went up beside Mina and put the magazines down on the counter. "I'd like to get these with the advil too." She told the woman.

"Oh are you a Veronica fan too?" the woman politely asked Serena. Serena and Mina looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah sort of…" Serena giggled.

The woman picked up the magazines and scanned them at the pharmacy behind the counter with the advil. "I'm a Veronica fan too, and this DANCE magazine just came out today too and I already bought it. I'll tell ya, it's amazing how she can handle work, school, and play. I can barely handle work and school, and also the family she is staying is so lucky to have her! I am jealous of them." She laughed.

Serena and Mina both looked at each other again and smiled and giggled under their breaths, "yeah what a lucky family." Serena laughed. Then she felt a vibration in her pocket as her phone was receiving a call. She looked down at her cell phone and saw that Darien was calling her. "Oh Mina, he's calling! I have to take this! I'll be right back, here's my money for the magazines." She left the pharmacy counter and went outside to answer the phone. "Hey Darien what's going on?"

"Hey Serena, I just met with Desiree… There's a lot more as to why she is here…" he said shortly.

"Okay well why is she here, what's going on?" Serena asked. She waited for his response as he took a long pause that worried her. "Darien, what's wrong?"

"There is still a lot I am trying to understand from her Serena, but what she is saying is making sense though for some reason."

"For some reason?"

"It's harder to explain from my side because I don't remember. It's very complicated and very sudden, but with all the things that have happened in recent events… I'm believing her."

"Darien what is she saying to you?" She asked firmly.

"I can't tell you, not right now. I will when I find out more… Serena, don't take this the wrong way, but I want to find out more from Desiree. She's telling me stuff about the past that I can't remember, and it may be valuable information. I'm having her stay at my place since she has nowhere to go. I won't see you for a while."

Serena's heart skipped a beat for a second. She's staying with Darien? She thought, what the hell did she say to him? She felt anger start to build up inside her, finally she got enough strength mentally and emotionally to say what she wanted to say for a long time. "Do what you need to do… But Darien, you and I really need to take a break from each other for a while…" she couldn't believe she had said the words in a firm tone, as it was truly her final request.

"You really think it's best we do that?" he questioned, but not in a pleading or fighting tone, but as if it was a tone of understanding.

"Yes, I think it's best that we need to. With Veronica's safety, and now this new girl showing up in your life so quickly, and staying with you, and the enemy and Nebula…" she started to choke up when she said the sailor scouts name. "There is no way we can concentrate on our relationship right now, we need to focus our energy towards this enemy. I'm sorry but we need to break it off for a while."

There was another long pause on the end of the line, then finally he spoke up. "Okay Serena… it's over then." He said firmly and with that the phone line went dead.

Serena was shocked by the way Darien had reacted. He sounded mad, angry almost, but she was mad herself too. How could this stranger come into his life and change his mind around so quickly? What was she doing to him? She felt a little betrayed almost, but she knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she didn't understand why she did. She didn't put anymore thought into it, she simply put her phone away in her pocket and turned around to head back into the store when she stopped and saw Mina in front of her. Mina just looked at her with concern, Serena felt Mina could read her mind, and then she put her head down as if she were found guilty of something. Mina came over with her purchase in her hand and gave Serena a huge hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend. "It's okay Serena, I'm here for you. You can cry if you really want to." Mina said, and with that said Serena burst into tears.

* * *

**Music used in this chapter: Seventeen Years - Ratatat ~~ go to youtube and type "Seventeen Years - Ratatat" - it's the first video in the search list. Veronica's Solo : Minute 1:37 - 2:44**

**Performance video: Clackamas Dance team 2006 (Please ignore the introduction for the team on the video as it is not in the chapter) - go to youtube and type in "Clackamas Dance Team 2006," it will be the first viedo in the search list. A/N - the music in this performance is altered so when it get's to the same spot for Veronica's solo please ignore the altered music as she continues her fouette turns with the same exact beat of the music in the above youtube video of the SONG - not the performance youtube video. So when it gets to the same beat as the solo for minutes 1:37 - 2:44, picture her doing the continuous fouette turns. the solo in the PERFORMANCE video starts at minute 6:16, but ends at 6:44. Like I said jut imagine the solo and music went on for longer than 30 seconds (use the 1:37 - 2:44 music for the solo)**

**~~ Sorry if that was really confusing, I tried to explain it the best that I could! I don't know what the song is called for the first part of the performance in the performance video so I was not able to credit it. Sorry! Plus I was not able to put the HTML links in this section of the chapter for the youtube videos, but if you search the videos with the titles I typed, you will find them I promise :)**

**Next Chapter:**

Veronica started the music as the sound of the guitar strings strummed. She looked so graceful and yet sharp with her movements as Seiya and Serena watched from the back row of the dimly lit theater. The words the singer started to voice sent a chill down Serena's back; they were high pitched but still soft, they were almost heart breaking as if the singer were telling a sad story. Veronica danced so passionately to the music, as if the song was taking over her like a puppet on a string, but Serena couldn't understand why such a cheerful girl like Veronica would dance to such a sad song.

"It's almost like we are getting a private showing," Seiya whispered in her ear, then reached out to hold Serena's hand; she welcomed it. Veronica was almost three minutes into the song when both Seiya and Serena noticed something was wrong with her. "Are those… are those tears?" Seiya questioned quietly.

They could plainly see the black mascara running down the ballerina's face as she was crying, but she still continued to dance the song and finish it. Serena and Seiya both stood up and were going to go to her side but something made them stop dead in their tracks. They saw Veronica pick up the music box that had played her sad song and watched her scream and throw the music box at the wall; shattering it completely into pieces. "Why?" They heard her scream. They both ducked behind the theater chairs, knowing that they were not suppose to be at the theater in the first place, and watched her drop to her knees and break down into tears. "Why did you leave me?" she crumpled to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15: Date Night

**Chapter 15: Date Night**

**Darien's Apartment**

Darien closed his phone and hung his head low as he put his hands behind his neck. I didn't take that too well, he thought to himself. I know our relationship hasn't been doing well since she brought it up the first time… But now it's really over. He felt a tear start to slide down his cheek; he didn't even know he was crying. He was alone in the living room of his apartment staring out the window and looking at the city. "I really haven't been the best boyfriend to her… but I do have faith it's going to work in the end. We've already seen our future together… I know things will work we just need a break. She's overwhelmed, so it's understandable." He said out loud to try to convince himself. He didn't understand why he was doing it in the first place either. "Now this whole thing with Desiree is happening… and she's making so much sense, but why can't I remember anything?" he asked himself.

"Because the queen of the moon wanted you to not remember…" Desiree said coming out from behind the hallway wall. She went over and sat down in front of him on the other side of the coffee table, she looked at him with genuine sincerity.

"Des, did you get all your stuff settled in the spare bedroom?" Darien asked politely.

"Yeah I did, with what little I brought… thanks for allowing me to stay with you. I wasn't really sure where I was going to stay once I got here… I was so concentrated on finding you that it never even entered my mind." She admitted.

"It's my pleasure, please stay as long as you would like… Here I made you tea," he said pointing to the tea on the table.

"Thank you I really appreciate this Darien. And I'm sorry for my actions at the performance today with Serena, it's just been too long since I last saw you and I really needed to tell you this. I didn't want Serena or the other girls to interrupt, plus holding in all that anger for so long I was bound to burst… but then I actually did burst out…" she said sincerely.

Darien could tell she was being sincere with the tone of her voice as she was explaining. "It's quite alright Des, I didn't agree with how you reacted today towards Serena however… But I still don't understand how you still have your memory after the queen saved us. None of us had any memory of the moon or Earth kingdom when we were reborn again." He asked.

"Darien, I have been trying to figure that one out myself for a very long time. I do have a theory however, I just have a feeling that something back fired when the queen saved us… you have no idea what it was like to finally wake up and not see our parents around us, or even you… I was completely on my own alone in America. I was determined to find you and made it my life's goal to find you. When I saw you in L.A. at college, I was going to do everything I could to approach you and talk to you about everything, but I wasn't sure exactly how with out totally freaking you out. I've been defending enemies in America alone since I was reborn again, but it seems most of all the attacks have been happening in Tokyo though… I should have followed the enemies and helped you guys, but… the whole past would have come back to me again and I would have taken out Sailor Moon." She said in a regretful tone, then took a sip of her tea and smiled. "Wild raspberry tea… from what I remember, this is your favorite tea."

"You are correct on the tea. Des I have no idea what happened to you in America, but I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, I feel like I could relate but I can't because I was reborn with out my memories." He responded back. He could see that her guard was starting to be let down, they were reaching a new level of understanding but he felt she was reflecting back again on the loneliness and confusion; he was seeing a weaker and defenseless girl in front of him, different than the tough and strong exterior he had once seen earlier today. "Des…" he asked concerned.

She was silent for a few seconds; her emotions were starting to take over again. Just acknowledging that she had finally found her brother after all these years, was having a conversation with him that was understanding, just being with him made her happy, her brother, her family. "I'm sorry Darien… It's just been so long since I have seen my family; I'm a little overwhelmed. I just wish you had your memory."

"I wish I did too. Des it's okay, this is going to take some time to get adjusted too. I want to know everything that you know, because it may help in our battle against this new enemy of ours." Darien said as he saw Desiree nod in agreement. "But I need to know something. What do you have against Sailor Moon and the other scouts?"

"She's the whole reason why we were reborn again and why our kingdom was destroyed… she's the whole reason why you don't remember me, and why we were reborn again away from each other. Somehow we were roped into their war between the negaverse when we should not have been… it wasn't our war to fight."

"Well I don't think you need to worry about Serena any more… we decided to break it off." Darien said in a depressed tone.

"Oh…" she smiled. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Don't sound too upset over it Desiree…" he said sarcastically to her. He got up and made his way out onto the porch, he wanted to watch the sunset out over the beach.

"I'm sorry Darien." She snuck up next to him, "I really am, but honestly for the fate of the Earth, it is best that you are not with the Moon Princess anymore."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because Serenity was not your first love… Earth's legend of the first prince and princess were to marry their first love to continue on the protectors legacy."

That was something Darien was not expecting her to say. All his life he knew Serena was the one, the one he wanted to be with, the one he wanted to end up with for the rest of his life and he had a chance to see that it was all going to be true. He found it hard to be true after she just broke up with him, but he was very curious as to why Desiree would say that. "What do you mean Serena wasn't my first love Des?"

She smiled up at him; she read his face, which was surprised and confused at the same time. "I'll let you think about it on your own and we can discuss more tomorrow. But I am exhausted. I know it's 6:00 here, but it's like 3:00 am back in America so I need to go to bed if you don't mind."

"Okay… goodnight Desiree." He said in a defeated tone staring out at the sunset.

"Goodnight… brother." She said politely and walked back inside.

Serena wasn't my first love? He thought it over. That can't be right, she doesn't understand that I marry Serena in the future and have our child Rini. He thought about the sweet little pink hair girl he had come to know and love. What's going to happen to her if Serena and I never get back together? He tried to not to think about it, but it was almost unbearable to try to forget. To think that Rini, the girl that he came to love so much, the sweet little girl with his eyes… if Serena never came back to him, he would lose Rini forever.

**Veronica's Bedroom**

Veronica sighed when she opened the door to her room and went over to her bed to flop down on her stomach and curled the pillow to her head. She was happy to be back home at the Tsukino's house after a long day of activity and work. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand as it read 6:00 pm and sighed again. Her family had come back with her in the limo but there was no sign of Serena. She didn't fret about it; she knew she would be safe if she was with the other girls, Darien, or the boys. "This has been a very long day," she mumbled into the pillow. She didn't understand why she felt so tired and drained of energy even after she had gathered so much from the crowd today. What happened? She thought.

"You look awful Veronica," Orion said coming out from under the bed and laying down in front of her face.

Veronica turned her face from the pillow to her left side and saw her calico cat; she wrinkled her nose at him. "That's not a very nice thing to say," she giggled.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, sorry. I just meant to say you look like you're about to fall asleep, you look very tired." He rephrased.

"You know I don't sleep… I don't get it Orion, I performed today, there was plenty of energy bursting from the crowd when I gathered it and then felt amazing, and I felt stronger… But now I feel like I didn't even gather anything, I feel completely drained." Her eyes were starting to close slightly.

Orion saw the look in her eyes; they were dulling, no gold remained. He went over to her closet and bit down on a blood packet and dragged it over to the bed, jumped up and but the bag to her lips. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, "Veronica wake up and drink." Orion saw she wasn't moving at all, but noticed her fangs had retracted from her gums on their own. He nudged the bag to her fangs and they pierced into the plastic bag with out any problem. Blood poured into her mouth and slid down the back of her throat. She slowly began to open her eyes and Orion could see the little tint of gold return to the beautiful brown eyes. She took her hand out from under the pillow and gently held the bag to her lips, draining the plastic bag almost instantly. "How did that feel?" he asked.

"I'm still feeling a little dizzy, I need another bag please." Orion immediately ran to the closet again and grabbed another packet for her. She drained it completely in a matter of seconds. "Thank you, I'm feeling better now Orion."

"Veronica are you sure you gathered energy today?" he asked concerned.

"Yes I always do when I perform you know that… and this was a huge, huge turn out, more than enough energy to keep me alive for a month or so…" she responded.

"I saw that on the television. But that makes no sense why you should be feeling drained."

Veronica's fangs slid back into her gums, she bit her lip trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why the energy didn't last long in her system. "I don't know either…" she reached for the remote to her small television in her room and turned it on. The NEWS station was on as Orion had left it on that channel to watch her. He paid attention to the NEWS channel as Veronica went over to her desk and grabbed a make up remover towelette to wipe off all her make up. She was listening to the anchorwoman talk about the performance as she threw away the towelette and started brushing her hair.

"… And it was a very successful day for the young ballerina indeed. In breaking news, a local teenager from Azuba high school was hospitalized after being brutally attacked." Veronica and Orion's attention sharply increased as she turned up the volume to the television and stopped what she was doing to fully listen. "She said that she was walking home from the market to pick up grocery's when out of no where something attacked her, the next thing she knew she was being handled by the paramedics and being transported to the hospital." Video footage from the event showed as they had loaded the girl into the paramedics van on a gurney. Veronica and Orion noticed a vicious bite mark on the girl's neck similar to fang marks left by a vampire. The footage had turned Veronica's stomach upside down as the footage changed to the girl in the hospital bed crying. "I don't know what happened I seriously don't, I wish I could remember. I just remember waking up from being unconscious with blood on my shirt and hands." The footage turned back to the anchorwoman, "Tokyo police want us to advise citizens and tourists to be on the look out for a possible vicious animal that could have been the reason for the attack and to call 911 immediately."

Veronica turned the T.V. to mute; she was speechless for once and looked over at Orion who in turn was looking at her. "Veronica… you didn't… did you?" he asked.

Veronica's eyes widened in surprise at her companion's accusation. "No! Orion are you kidding me?" she retorted.

"Do you think it was a zodiac attack?" he asked again.

"I don't think so… She would have turned instantly if it were a zodiac attack…" she responded.

"… Are you sure it wasn't you?" he asked.

"Orion!" she yelled accidentally.

"I was just kidding Veronica, calm down."

"This is no time to joke around… If this isn't a zodiac attack, there is something else out there and it's harming people on this planet."

**Raye's Temple**

"THAT GIRL DID WHAT!" Seiya freaked out on all the girls. The boys arrived at Raye's place to pick up Autumn to return her back to their apartment so that she was safe, but they demanded to know what was going on, especially since their princess was involved in the event. All the girls agreed that they deserved a right to know as long as Serena didn't find out that the boys now knew what was going on. The princess was trying to calm her starlight down.

"Seiya you have got to calm down! Yes it happened, but we are trying to get things figured out. Darien went to meet the girl, but you were not suppose to know, you all were not suppose to know about Desiree, so please act aloof when you see her!" The princess demanded out of them.

"Autumn I can't!" Seiya argued back.

"Then you need to chill and cool down. Go into the spirit room, Raye could you please help him?" She pleaded.

Raye got up off her bed and walked Seiya into the spirit room on the other side of the temple. She flicked a match and had a fire burning in no time. They both sat down next to each other face-to-face. Raye could see the fury in Seiya's eyes, he was truly angry, more angry than she had ever seen him before in her life; it was almost unnatural. She filled a bowl full of hot water and then took different plants from her collection of herbs and plants from her cabinet to try and calm his mind with calming chamomile tea. "Seiya this is a calming chamomile tea, it's going to help you with stress, anger, and anxiety to help you relax quickly." She said as she was grinding the flowers and herbs in a red marble mortar and pestle.

"Thank you Raye," he said calmly, inhaling the aroma from the combination of the hot water and herbs together as Raye blender them in the bowl.

"It's my pleasure… I'm sorry you had to hear it, but it's true you guy's deserve to know, we are all still troubled by it, and Darien has been gone for a very long time as well." Raye explained. She saw him take a long sip of the hot tea in front of him, she herself started to feel more relaxed as the aromas from the herbs invaded her own respiratory system.

"Things are changing and surprising us out of no where… it's a lot to handle."

"Agreed… but we need to be better prepared for anything now. Who knows when the zodiacs are going to come back again and attack? I called a scout meeting to the outer scouts for tomorrow before you all got here. We're going to begin battling each other since…" Raye paused and lowered her head down; "we don't have help from Nebula anymore."

"Raye…" Seiya whispered in a raspy voice. Putting down his teacup. Raye's eyes glanced back up into his. "I have been wanting to ask you something that's been bothering me."

Her eyes grew concerned over the tone of his whisper. "What's going on?"

"_I want to help you… I need you to live…"_ Nebula's voice rang in his mind as he stared straight on at Raye. "I'm a little troubled to be honest… Ever since the hospital visit and the last attack… I can't get her off my mind…"

"I know how you feel, it's going to be very hard to defeat the sailor zodiacs with out the help of Sailor Nebula… We will hopefully find answers when we all go to the moon Tuesday night. You all will get to see the kingdom we died for trying to protect." Raye caught herself; she couldn't believe that she had said it. She hung her head low again as she reflected on her past life.

"Are you nervous about going back to the moon?" Seiya asked, he saw her head shoot back up again as she listened to him, "it's okay if you are… Taiki, Yaten, Autumn and I are all nervous about going to the moon as well." He tried to console her.

"It's not that I swear, I am just a little nervous about Darien and that girl." Raye responded back, "I mean this girl shows up out of no where and demands to talk to him alone and hurts Serena in the process, now this girl has Serena thinking that with everything that is going on, and also Veronica's safety that she needs to break up with Darien." Seiya spit out the tea that he had sipped to the side of him and coughed.

"Wait, Serena's breaking up with Darien?" he questioned her, taking another cough to clear his throat.

"Yeah, well she already did and she is totally freaking out over it too. Mina called us and said she was so upset that she had to take a cab ride home with her to her house." Seiya was watching Raye's eyes as she talked; they seem to emotionally go all over the place but remained physically looking at him. She looked drained; she looked like she needed rest. "I'm just worried about her, I don't think she has ever dealt with this much stress before."

Seiya's heart skipped a beat when Raye told him about Serena. My Dumpling… she actually dumped him? He thought to himself. He drank the rest of his tea and bowed his head to Raye. "Thank you Raye for the tea, I need to go see if she is okay." He got up off the floor and went to the door.

Raye turned her head and watched him, "Seiya… before you go." She calmly said. Seiya stopped just as he was about to close the door and looked back at her to listen. "Please make her smile, she always does when you're around her." She winked and smiled at him.

Seiya was surprised to hear her words and proceeded to her room where he knew everyone was, but became confused quickly when only Lita and Autumn were there talking to each other. "Where did everyone go?" he asked.

"Well Amy and Taiki went to Amy's to exam Sagittarius's jewel and Yaten went to Serena's to go pick up Mina, it's probably a good idea you go to Serena's place as well." Autumn responded. Seiya hesitated for a minute, he didn't want to leave his princess alone again after what they had learned from the girls tonight about Desiree, but knew that the girls would never let anything happen to her. "I'll stay the night here… well if it's okay with you and Raye of course." She asked Lita.

"Yeah it totally is, your welcomed over any time." Lita responded back.

"Okay Autumn, have fun with Lita and Raye tonight then," Seiya responded, he went over and gave them a hug and went out the door and walked to Serena's house.

**Tsukino's Home**

"She's been like this for an hour now, I don't know what to do!" Mina admitted to Veronica. Ikuko, Ken and Sammy had all left the house to go have dinner at their favorite sushi restaurant. They had asked Veronica if she would like to join them to celebrate her accomplishment today but she had kindly declined due to being exhausted and wanted to sleep early.

"What happened Mina?" Veronica asked taking Serena in her arms and trying to calm her down while they all sat on her bed. Veronica noticed that Mina was texting someone on her phone. "Who are you talking to?" she asked again.

"Oh Yaten just pulled up, I told him to come in and go to Serena's room. Well, she broke it off with Darien today, but he didn't take it too well so now she feels kind of guilty about it."

She finally broke it off with the prince of Earth? Veronica thought. Great, this is how it's supposed to be. She was happy that they had finally broken up but never showed it in front of them. She held Serena and tried to calm her down as she sobs and tears made her lap become wet. "Serena, if you think about it you did this for a reason, you said that you weren't happy so you shouldn't be upset." Veronica calmly told her.

Serena's sobs lightened up a little bit, she was finally able to speak in between sniffles, "I was… but… everything's… changed so… drastically…" she cried. They all heard a knock at the door and saw that Yaten had made his was up to Serena's room and over to Mina.

"Shh shh shh, Serena's it's okay Seiya is on his way over and he can cheer you up." Mina spoke and smiled at her. They all heard her slowly stop crying, she slowly raised her head from Veronica's lap and wiped the tears away from her face; Mina had finally gotten to her.

"You're right," Serena sniffled again.

"He's on his way here too." Yaten finally spoke.

"Would you guy's mind giving me some privacy while I change then?" she asked them politely. They all got up quietly and left the room. Serena went over to her mirror and saw that her mascara had ran down her face and that she look like a mess. She grabbed a make up remover towelette and took off all her make up and had to readjust her pigtails. Her emotions were running wild right now; she didn't feel like she could continue with tonight. She grabbed her phone and started a text to send to Seiya about canceling, but then she stopped herself. "It wouldn't be fair to him if I did that," she put down her phone on her desk, "we've both been looking forward to tonight since early this morning… I do want to see him…" she put the thought away and decided to reapply her make up starting with her foundation then powder, then her blush and a little eye liner and mascara. She reflected in her mirror and saw that there were no flaws; it was as if she didn't just have a major breakdown. She then heard a knock at the door and knew instinctively that it was Seiya. She went over to her door and hid around the corner of the stairway wall to listen to her friends downstairs.

"Hey is she alright?" Seiya asked concerned.

"She finally stopped crying thankfully… this is seriously all too much for her. She's not handling it correctly after breaking up with Darien, we don't know what to do." Mina admitted. "Please help her Seiya, we want to see the Serena we all know and love again, and we all know that you make her smile the most."

That is true, Serena thought to herself. He does make me smile, he makes me happy, and I can be myself around him, why oh why did I hold out on this for so long? Was it because I was scared like I am right now? She listened in on the conversation a little more.

"I'll do what I can I promise Mina. You and Yaten have a great time tonight on your date. Veronica what are you doing tonight?" He turned his attention to her.

"Oh I am exhausted from being up so early from the shoot and both performances I think I am just going to lay low and try to finish some history homework and probably fall asleep early. Please help her; she needs someone like you right now. If you guys need me I will be up in my room, have a fun night you two," she said to Yaten and Mina as they both left and closed the front door, "and of course I hope you and Serena have a great night tonight as well." She said again. Serena could her the ballerina's gentle footsteps coming up the stairs; she darted back to her room so that Veronica couldn't see that she was eavesdropping on their conversation. She plopped down on her bed and looked out the window, the stars were starting to come out now; the sun was not visible anymore but just a little blue sky was left. There was another knock at the door, and she knew it was him.

"Dumpling…" he asked. She looked over at him and she couldn't help her heart skipping a beat. He looked so handsome in his red suit, navy blue dress shirt and yellow tie she always loved seeing him in. He really was perfect in every way; she wished she could be perfect like him and not feel completely broken. She also noticed a plastic bag in his hand. "I got your favorite snacks for our movie night." He walked over to her and sat on her bed next to her.

She got all excited and her heart started beating a little faster, it was not because of the snacks he had bought for them for their little movie night but because all she wanted to do was be alone with him. Veronica was with them tonight, but she wasn't going to bother them during their night. "You're too sweet, thank you." She crawled over to him and sat by his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. She then felt his arm wrap around her waist, then her heart started beating a little faster than it already was.

"I heard you had a rough day today, I'm sorry he didn't take it so well." Seiya mentioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly. She looked up at him and smiled, he returned her smile with his smile. "Let's have our movie night."

**Amy's Apartment**

"Amy that was an amazing dinner. A girl who is intelligent and can cook is the perfect woman." Taiki joked around with her as she collected the dishes and put them in the sink.

"Thank you Taiki, I actually learned how to cook from Lita. My mother is a doctor so she is always busy and my father is a traveling artist so no one is around to show me." She admitted as she was washing the dishes and putting them away in the dishwasher. Taiki stood up and went over to her to help her with the dishes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. He felt bad after she had said that. I never realized she is alone most of the time at home, he thought.

"Oh it's okay, I have been dealing with it my whole life. I want to become a doctor just like my mother and that is why I always try to have the best grades so I can get into a great medical school. Besides being alone at home, I am usually always with Serena or the other girls, so it's not like I am always alone." She smiled at him.

"That's good to hear," he responded finishing up the dishes and closing the dishwasher. "So are we ready to examine this zodiac jewel Amy?" he asked.

Amy nodded and made her way towards her bedroom, Taiki followed her. Her room was plain, there was the periodic table of elements on her wall, a bookshelf absolutely full of books, her desk full of papers and of course her bed and a small coffee table in the middle of her room. There was a microscope, books on minerals and stones, and the large purple zodiac jewel was lying there on the coffee table and a large lamp. "I don't have stuff from the lab that would help be able to dissolve any of the jewel to get an absolute test as to what kind of mineral it might be, but we can always bring it to school after hours and use the chemistry lab. For now we can look at it more closely under the microscope and do a little research."

"Sounds perfect to me Amy, let's get started." Taiki went over and sat next to her in front of the coffee table. "Have you found out anything about it so far?" he asked.

"Well…" she grabbed the jewel and put it under the microscope. She adjusted the knobs and focused it for Taiki to see. "As you can see the jewel is purple, it consists with the color of the sailor zodiac. Sagittarius was a purple and aqua green color. I've also noticed the stone is also the same kind of stone as semi-precious birthstones are. It says in this book," she reached over the table to grab a book titled All You Need to Know About Zodiac Signs, "that people who are Sagittarius's have the semi-precious birthstone topaz. In this case, Sagittarius's jewel is a purple topaz."

Taiki kept looking at the beautiful purple jewel through the microscope as the light shined through it. The color of the jewel shined brilliantly with the light, it was an unexplainable sight, and words could not express its beauty. "Seems you have done the research for me so far." Taiki smiled at her. She smiled back up at him, his heart felt overwhelmed with joy that he was finally able to be alone with this beautiful, intelligent blue haired girl, with no one to disturb them while they were together.

"I've had a little spare time," she said pulling some other books around the table. "But I have also been trying to expand the research to Sailor Taurus's jewel. People who are Taurus's have the semi-precious birthstone sapphire. Taurus's stone was almost a lime green color and in the book though it is very, very rare to find one there are lime green sapphires in the world."

"That is exactly correct. I don't know why you needed me over here to help you in the first place Ms. Mizuno." Taiki smiled again. "Have you tried going ahead and looking up all the semi-precious birth stones for the zodiac signs?"

"No I have not yet, that is a brilliant idea Taiki. I'll let you get started with this stack of books over here," she pointed to the stack the was closest to him, "and I am going to see if maybe I can scrape a fragment of the jewel off with this exacto knife and look at the fragments under 100x. How does that sound?"

Taiki looked at her, and couldn't help but keep his smile. "That sounds great Amy," and picked up one of the many books in the stack. It doesn't matter if we are studying or fighting against the enemy, he thought to himself as he started reading the index of the book. He looked up again and watched her put on her glasses and take the exacto knife to the jewel. I can't help but love this girl.

Amy tried very carefully scraping off tiny fragments onto the glass piece for putting under the microscope with the exacto knife. She scraped across the edge of the jewel twice and then felt the jewel bounce out of her hand; she suddenly screamed and pushed herself up and back away from the table when she saw what was happening to the purple stone. The jewel fell to the floor and continued to bounce violently on it's own on the pillow she had just sat on. "Taiki! It's moving!" she yelled at him. Taiki immediately with out thinking dropped the book he was reading grabbed the garbage pail that was next to her desk and flipped it over onto the bouncing jewel and went over to Amy with a protective stance. It banged and clanged against the garbage pail for another minute more and then suddenly the silence filled the room again. "What was that all about?" Amy questioned herself.

"I have no idea… but I don't think we should try to use the exacto knife to it anymore. Did you happen to get anything scraped onto the glass disk?" Taiki quickly asked and saw Amy nod in response.

She went around the garbage pail over to the other side of the table and Taiki did the same while grabbing both the microscope and the glass disk. Amy put the disk under the microscope and focused it up to 100x and was startled. "Oh my god, Taiki look at this!"

Taiki was obedient and took the microscope from Amy and examined the tiny dust fragments himself. He too was shocked to see what Amy had seen in the microscope; the beautiful, long purple haired girl with large bat wings and fangs were reflected through the light of the microscope in the tiny fragments. "It's her… it's Sailor Sagittarius!" he responded.

"But how? How is that possible when Nebula blasted her away?" Amy questioned, her tone still in disbelief.

"I don't understand either…" Taiki answered taking a minute to grasp all that had just happened in the recent three minutes. He recalled all the run-ins with Sailor Nebula against the sailor zodiacs; the same thing had happened to Sailor Scorpio in the ballet theater, the red jewel that was on her head she had collected, at the school when Nebula used her powers to try and get to Sagittarius's the first time, then the recent run in with Taurus and Sagittarius and all that was left was the jewel. If they were her warriors like she said they were and she blasted them away why would she collect the jewels? Taiki then had a sudden epiphany. "Do you think it's possible that Nebula was collecting the sailor zodiac?" he questioned.

"Collecting how?"

"Collecting them… as in imprisoning them inside their semi-precious jewels?"

**Alesondro's Restaurant**

"This was very nice of you to take me out tonight and especially to a very high-end restaurant you really didn't have to." Mina told Yaten as they finally were seated at their table. Alesandro's was one of the most expensive and most high-end restaurants in all of Tokyo for their service and world food delicacies.

"It was my pleasure, I only want to treat you to the best there is." Yaten smiled on the other side of the small table. He could see Mina blushing as the waiter kindly asked if he could take their coats; she removed hers and Yaten was immensely surprised to see the dress she had worn. She must have borrowed it from Serena before he had picked her up; it was a body hugging dress, it was a black and white mini halter dress; it had a black front and back and white sides that hugged her curves. Just seeing her in the dress with her already stunning beauty made his heart start to beat fast. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally be here again with the girl he had fallen in love with. "Would you like to order an appetizer while we wait for our food?" he asked her.

"Yeah that would be fine." Mina smiled; her smile just about killed him. They ordered a spicy Thai chili shrimp for their appetizer, Mina ordered the cedar plank salmon over a bed of rice and vegetables and Yaten ordered the steak sirloin. "So how was your day?"

"Well, we had an early morning meeting at the studio with our manager, we recorded some songs for our new album, and we will probably go back there tomorrow early and spend the whole day trying to record more songs on there. We watched Veronica's performance on the big screen at home, then we had to go pick up Autumn… which turned into us leaving her to spend time with Lita and Raye." Yaten responded.

"Oh you guy's are recording a new album? That's great! What kinds of songs have you guy's done?" Mina asked intrigued.

"Well… ugh…" Yaten stuttered. I don't want to tell her we had to change our style of how we sing our songs, he thought. What is she going to think about us now that we are going to sing more sexually explicit songs? "Ugh Mina, about our songs, you're going to have to understand something."

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Times are a little different now than when we were last here performing. Last time we were here we were singing songs that were trying to reach to our princess so we could return back home. Now that we are here again, after our planet was destroyed again…" He started to choke up a little bit after realizing the fact that he seemed to be having déjà vu; their planet was destroyed, they could never go back. Mina reached over and gently grabbed his hand; it surprised Yaten but he enjoyed the fact she felt comfortable enough to touch him with sincerity and concern. He cleared his throat and tried to talk again, "Now that we're here again, we don't have such beautiful lyrics like that again, he's making us change our style."

"So pretty much your manager is making you change your guy's style that is very popular now and talks a lot about stuff that sells well with it am I right? He's making you sing about what you would do to a woman?" she smiled. He was very impressed with her knowledge, and was surprised that she was not disgusted with the concept of the sexual concepts in the song.

"You're taking this way better than I did at the studio." Yaten laughed a little bit.

"Yaten I will always love you're guy's voices, it shouldn't matter what your lyrics mean or what you say in them. All us girls know what you mean when you sing your songs, that's the reason we love you guy's so much." She continued to smile.

"I got to tell you Mina, you are taking this so much better than I imagined you would."

"That's what friends are for. Wasn't Veronica awesome today? I can't believe such a talented girl is here and friends with us, and she's only 17! She already has her career going for her at age 17 it's unbelievable. I do have to say I think she has a thing for that announcer guy." Mina laughed.

"How do you figure that out?" Yaten asked very interested in her insight, he noticed that she was still holding hands with him and it kept him calm, until she finally let go. The waiter had come by to give them their appetizer; they both took their chopsticks and took a bite of shrimp.

"Did you see the way she looked at him? You could feel the chemistry between the two of them it wasn't hard to miss it. Wow this Thai shrimp is amazing." She giggled.

The two of them continued to eat the spicy shrimp, the food seemed to keep both of them quiet for a little bit. When they finished the waiter came back around to pick up their finished appetizer dish.

"Alright I'll have your meals out shortly." He said and took the plate away from them.

"Don't you have a shoot with Veronica tomorrow? You guy's are still doing the concert together right?" she asked.

"Yeah it's an early morning shoot because she has a live interview on E! Television news that afternoon. Concert is coming up in like… three weeks or so."

"That's still really exciting, I mean she's become very popular since she has been here, and she's been here only a short while, and she is so smart too. I still don't understand how that girl is able to balance her dancing career, school, and actually have a life."

"That is truly something, I can barely balance singing, school, and a life as it is right now… actually both Seiya and I struggle, Taiki somehow is well balanced." He admitted.

"Here you guys go," the waiter said with both hands holding their plates of food. He placed the salmon in front of Mina and the steak in front of Yaten. "Is there anything else I can get for the both of you?" he asked.

"No I think we are fine, thank you very much." Yaten voiced and watched the waiter walk away. He looked at both of their dinners and both look exquisitely delicious. "So how is volleyball going for you? You're on the team right?" he asked as he took his fork and knife and started to carve into her steak.

"It's going very well, I made captain of the girls team this year and Jamey made captain of the boys team. We decided to have join practices with the girls and boys so then we can make our teams stronger to take the title this year." She responded, biting down on her grilled salmon; she felt the fish melt on her tongue and it made her smile.

Who's Jamey? Yaten thought. "Well that's great I will try to make it to some of your games this year. Are you going to try and make it to our concerts?" he decided to ask her.

"Of course!" She responded with a surprised tone in her voice, "what makes you think I wouldn't go?"

Yaten laughed at her accusation. "No, no, no I was just making conversation Mina."

"Can I ask a question?" She saw Yaten nod his head. "What made you ask me out to dinner tonight?" She asked in a serious but friendly tone.

That was something Yaten wasn't expecting to hear her say. He almost choked on his steak as he was trying to swallow it, he didn't really know how to respond to her. Seiya was the one who took his phone, Seiya was the one who ask her out to dinner for him, he couldn't tell her all that and make her think that he was too nervous to even bother asking her out. Should I just say what I have wanted to say ever since we left? He thought. "I thought it would be a good idea to do something with a special friend of mine." He finally said. He saw Mina's facial expression change from excitement to almost disappointment. "Is something wrong Mina?"

Mina sat there looking at her food as she played with the rice and salmon with her fork; there was something wrong. He only looks at me as a friend? She thought. She could feel her heart start to crack and break again, this same feeling felt familiar to her as if it were déjà vu. I want to be a friend to him, but I want the friendship to be more than that, I thought he asked me out on this date because he liked me; I thought he liked me just as much as I like him. "No, nothings wrong…" she voiced back quietly as she continued to play with her food. Just a special friend? She thought again. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I have been wrong this whole time…

**Veronica's Bedroom**

When Veronica went back to her room she started pacing back and forth from her desk to her closet. She told Orion about the news of Darien and Serena splitting which overjoyed both of them at the same time but she started talking about the girl in the hospital again, after that Orion just watched her and knew she was contemplating something in her head. The garbage can under her desk was now filled with eight empty plastic packets from her stash of blood in her closet; she wasn't taking the news of the attack lightly, and now the news that the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth were no more seemed to put a lot more stress on her shoulders. Orion could read the expression on her face. "Veronica, you need to calm down. It's such great news they are not together anymore but the girl in the hospital, this is just one attack it's not like there has been reoccurrences." Orion tried to console her; she still continued to pace back and forth silently for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Orion I can't calm down. It's one thing after another now, if it's not the attack it's something else that's happening with the prince and princess. Yes I understand this is the first attack that is not a zodiac attack but those marks look strangely familiar. I can't just sit here and not do something about it. I'm supposed to protect the universe and help protect the planets and stars I create." She cried. She stopped pacing and looked at herself in the large mirror on her desk, something in her heart had stopped her as she realized the words she had spoke. Those strong words repeated back to her in her head, '_I'm supposed to protect the universe and help protect the planets and stars I create.'_ She knew that she hadn't done the greatest job of doing so, but her words cut through her like sharp knives.

"You can't protect the whole universe, you know as well as I do how incredibly endless you made it to be, that's why you created planets and sailor scouts to protect those planets, you can't defend everything all on you own, you'll kill yourself that way." Orion protested. "The sailor scouts in this galaxy have sworn to protect planet Earth and the Moon Princess with their lives, we came here to help them in hopes of them helping us get back Super Nova from the darkness that devoured her. Anything else that happens here that is not related to the zodiac or super Nova we should not get caught up in."

She felt defeated she knew her companion was right. "You're right Orion… They can handle this on their own."

"Thank you Veronica…" Orion said feeling more relieved.

"I still believe that I need to send a message to the remaining zodiacs to come to Earth…" She spoke again and threw her left hand up in the air as her ring sparkled and the room filled with silver light. Orion's averted eyes opened again as the light went away and Sailor Nebula appeared with her heavy silver scepter with her colorfully dark crystal with three silver rings around it in her hand as she looked down at Orion, he gazed up at the good vampire scout with her silver tiara with the colorful dark jewel on it and two small chains draping underneath it. Even though she was a vampire, Orion thought Nebula looked more alive and determined than she had in the past couple days, but he wasn't happy about her idea and she could read his disapproval on his face. "I'm sorry Orion I have to do this, I should have done this a long time ago when I saw Sailor Scorpio. This is the only way we can guarantee to watch them and protect them from the evil zodiac so Super Nova can not gain their heart auras."

"Nebula you can't! If you do, Super Nova and the zodiacs that are serving her will come after you. They will hear it too!" Orion cried to her.

Nebula was just about to respond back to him when she heard a beeping sound coming from her bag and went over to find her phone lighting up with a text message, she flipped it open to see that there was a text message from James: _"Meet me at the theater in 30 minutes."_ What does James want? She thought. She didn't think twice about it, she had to send her message to the remaining zodiacs before the zodiac servants got to any of them, then she would go to the theater to see him. "I have to do this Orion! I can't have any more zodiac blood spilled on my hands, if they come here they can disguise themselves as well, it will be harder for Super Nova, Taurus and Cancer to find them here." She said as she stepped on her bed and crawled out to the little balcony next to her window and looked back at him. "I'm sorry… I have to do this."

**Downstairs in the Tsukino's Home**

The DVD player was playing a romantic comedy in the living room on low volume as Seiya watched it. The lights were dark and any light that had entered the room was coming from the television. The coffee table in front of him was covered in an assortment of open candy bags, a half empty bowl of popcorn, and a six-pack of grape soda. He watched the movie while also looking down at the beautiful blonde girl that lay down on the couch on her side next to him and had her head in his lap. She was exhausted from the days adventure as was he, but he didn't care if she had fallen asleep on him, he was just so incredibly happy to be with her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful he wanted to cry. So their date hadn't gone exactly as he planned because he wasn't expecting her to fall asleep halfway through the movie. He cheered her up when they had gone down the stairs to start the movie. After Serena's parents and little brother had come back from dinner, they all went straight to bed after an exhausting day of excitement. Both Ikuko and Sammy felt drained. Serena and Seiya talked about today's performance and about their upcoming album, he had also warned her about how they may not sound the same as they use to be almost a year ago and that they were taking a new direction with their music; she didn't care, she still enjoyed listening to them sing and watching them perform. She agreed with him when they said they were all growing up and that the kind of music they would be singing would sell greatly. They had talked so much about things they liked, what they love doing, and stuff they were looking forward to in the future like Seiya's combined concert with Veronica, the production of Dracula that would be coming up and much more, but Seiya made sure that both of them did not talk about Darien or that girl Desiree; he didn't want to upset her again. He looked over at the clock as it read 12:21 a.m., he knew he should be getting back home for the photo shoot that was happening in the morning but he couldn't pull himself away from Serena.

He continued to watch the movie on the television and stroked his fingers down Serena's arm. He saw a tiny smile appear across her face and felt goose bumps start to form on her skin, it made him smile more knowing that just his fingers her able to give her that feeling. The couple in the movie finally found love in the end and ended the movie in a passionate kiss; Seiya wished that his love for Serena would someday be just like that. He was just about to go to the DVD player and put in another movie so he could continue hanging with his sleeping princess when a flash of light came out of no where. He blinked once, and then twice, "what was that?" he whispered quietly, but didn't understand if he had imagined the flash or if it really was there. It was a quiet night with not a cloud in the sky so there was no lightening and Serena's family was asleep, Veronica should have been asleep but he decided it was better to investigate. He carefully lifted Serena's head off his lap and placed the couch cushion underneath her head not waking her up. He quietly walked up the stairs and around the corner shining the dark hallways with the light from his cell phone and then came upon Veronica's door. He went over to it and knocked on it lightly; there was no answer but Seiya noticed a small amount of light coming from the room exiting under the door, she had to still be awake. He decided to open her door slightly, "Veronica? You still up?" he whispered into the room, but there was still no answer. That's odd, why would she have her lights on and not answer? He thought. She never came down once to see us when we were watching the movie, she never came down for food or water, I don't think she has left her room at all tonight. "Veronica?" he whispered a little louder this time, there was still no response. He then fully opened the door completely and went up the second flight of stars to her bedroom and saw the room in full view, the light indeed was on but the room was completely empty, only the T.V. was on and a light breeze came through the open window and her dance bag laid opened next to her bed on the floor, her cell phone that was opened beeped twice and Seiya went over to look at it. He saw that there was an open read message displayed on the screen with the senders name reading James: _"Meet me at the theater in 30 minutes."_ "What?" Seiya freaked. He came down the first then second flight of stairs in the house to the living room again where Serena was still sleeping peacefully and went over to shake her awake. "Serena wake up! Wake up!"

Serena groggily and slowly started to open her eyes and peered up at Seiya's wide-open eyes. "Seiya… what's wrong?" she yawned.

"It's Veronica, she's gone!" He exclaimed to her.

**Theater**

Sailor Nebula stood very still on the edge of the rooftop of the theater, legs spread apart to hold her balance as she concentrated and steadied her crystal ball scepter on it's point, clutching it with both hands. The night was still and quiet, the stars were dim and fading next to the half moon shining above her. Her eyes were closed in concentration, her dark crystal ball started to glow with light. _Sailor Zodiacs – Gemini, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Virgo, Libra, Aries, and Leo, your lives are in danger. I am ordering you to leave your post in the galaxy and to follow my voice to where I am now. An evil darkness has invaded the universe and for your safety I need you to come to me now. I will explain everything when you arrive."_ She voiced her thoughts mentally. The crystal that was once dark was now glowing electrically inside, she raised her glowing scepter above her head and threw the point of it down quickly into the cement ground below her where it cracked into a crevice and stood completely upright and straight; the electrical ball of light rose up into the air swiftly and exploded in the night sky creating a faint lighting of the whole sky. "That should get to them quickly…" she said to herself and raised her hand out in front of her. Her scepter that was stuck in the cracked crevice of the cement started to shake and wiggled itself out and shot itself back up into Nebula's left hand. She gazed up at her dark crystal again that was just a ball of light and saw her reflection; the fangs were a gentle remember of her sister, her emotions started to come out again. She quickly looked away from it and gazed up at the dim sky, irritated with herself. "Stop it Nebula, you can't keep doing this to yourself." She said angrily, then she saw what she was watching for, a bright shooting star appeared across the sky, then it was followed by three more shooting stars, then two more fell after that, then finally there was one final shooting star that fell. It did get to them thank god, she thought.

"Nebula, what's happened?" a woman's voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw one of the zodiacs, she was happy to see that it truly was her zodiac, it was not Super Nova's. The young tan woman was about the same height as Nebula was and athletically built but slender with curly blonde hair that was thick and layered around her face and down to her chest with red streaks throughout her curls. She wore white knee-high laced boots, her skirt was yellow and pleaded around her waist but had a space in the front of it and her gold insignia of her sign in the front of her belt line, as well as a red flowing bow on her lower back but the length of the ends of her bows exceeded to her knees. Her white bodice covered her stomach and had a red bow on her chest, her shoulders ruffled but the same red material from her bows, and her fingerless white gloves reached to her forearms in length while her hands clutched onto her large golden axe. Her yellow choker bared her golden insignia, her eyes yellow that sparkled back at her, her golden tiara shined brilliantly from the light of the moon that also came across her yellow jewel. "Why are the zodiacs in danger?" she asked again.

"Sailor Leo, I'm sorry to bare bad news to you and the other zodiacs behind you." Nebula said as she glanced passed her soldier to the 8 other sailor zodiacs. "An evil darkness has taken over Sailor Super Nova and is growing stronger everyday, she's after the zodiac heart auras as well as planet and star auras. She has already captured and taken Scorpio's, Sagittarius's, Taurus's, and Cancer's heart auras. They are serving her now involuntarily against their will. I managed to escape the darkness as it devoured her fully and now she is after me and she will not stop till I am dead."

"We won't let her get to you Nebula, we will protect you here." Leo exclaimed as Nebula saw the other zodiac scouts nod in agreement with Leo.

"I thank you Leo as well as my other zodiacs for your protection, but I'm afraid the situation is much more complicated than that. I am fighting with you guys and protecting the universe as I was meant to do. I will not sit around and watch you or the other sailor scouts fall to Super Nova's powers. She is undoubtedly very strong, stronger than any enemy you all have ever encountered in the past. I ask you to fight along side with me in this battle and help the scouts of this galaxy as well."

"Absolutely Nebula, your zodiacs are at your command." Both Gemini twins said in unison from behind Leo.

"I need you all to disguise yourselves while you are here. I am under disguise as well so the zodiacs that serve Super Nova will not detect me; it's harder for them to find me this way. I am giving you all your semi-precious stones as rings to help protect you from detection. Do not under any circumstances do not reveal your true identity to anyone here, not even to the planetary scouts that reside here." Sailor Nebula continued as she placed her scepter in front of her and it lit up and glowed brightly again. Rings appeared on the zodiacs fingers with the color of their semi-precious stones. "These rings will protect you from Super Nova's servants and Cancer's sensitivity power, for I know Super Nova will make her use that special ability to get to all of you. This is a new transformation for all you guys."

"How do you want us to go about disguising ourselves here?" Libra asked.

"Discretionally at the most. Attend school, work at a job, become an athlete, or you can become an idol. Anything that could confuse her servants on how you would go about it, you all only have each other to trust with your identity here. I will know who you are when I see you. I will keep watch as well to see how you are doing and adjusting." She responded.

"How will we know who you are? Or recognize each other?" Aquarius asked from behind Leo.

"I can not tell you who I am, this is for all of our protection, I am sorry. If you do find out please only communicate it to each other. As for knowing who you all are under your disguises I will be sure that after our meeting tonight you all will have recognition of each other's disguises, and that I will influence the humans here with my crystal that you will fit in. There will be no questions or confrontations from anyone and that I can promise."

"Nebula, as speaking on behalf of your zodiac scouts, we will not let anything happen to you or the planetary scouts here, scouts honor." Leo winked at her.

"I have a question Nebula," Virgo asked, Nebula turned her attention to the scout, "How can we recognize the sailor scouts on this planet if we are going to protect them?"

"That is a good question Sailor Virgo, but you all know as sailor scouts that we can never reveal our true identities to anybody. You all will have to find out for yourselves."

"It's a shame we can't see through their disguises like you are able to." Leo laughed, the zodiacs all joined in unison with her laughter. Nebula couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Oh scouts, when you are as old as I am you evolve." Nebula teased them; she smiled up at her lioness zodiac. "I thank you all for understanding what I am asking of you to do. I know it is a lot to ask of you to leave your posts but you have made it an easier job for me to protect you. I do ask one more favor from all of you, it's a special protection of four people." She looked around at all her zodiac scouts and seeing she had their full attention again. "The Moon Princess resides here as well." She heard gasps from all of her soldiers in unison.

"Why is Princess Serenity here on Earth?" Aquarius barked her question.

"Long ago a battle broke out on the moon with the same kind of dark entity that is now in Super Nova and it destroyed both the moon kingdom and the Earth kingdom and killed their people. Queen Serenity saved every one on Earth and the moon to be reborn again on Earth by sacrificing her own life. But unfortunately the Earth's Prince and Princess Serenity fell in love…"

"But Princess Serenity was to be with the Prince of Stars as to what you have told us." Libra voiced up.

"Yes she is… I have now recently found out that Princess Serenity and Prince Darien are no more, but coincidentally the Prince of Stars and Princess Kakyuu are residing on Earth as well with the two other starlight's. I've been trying to help guide them in the correct direction as what it should have been back then."

"Serenity's power is great, almost as great as your power is but she will not be able to gain more of that great power unless she is with her true love." Leo finished for Nebula.

"That is correct Sailor Leo. Their powerful love, along with the Fireball Princess and her true love, I'm desperately hoping with that power they will be able to defeat Super Nova and end this evil darkness for good. I need you all to help me protect the Prince and Princess's while you are here, I am more worried about their lives than I am of my own." Nebula finished.

"We will do everything we can Nebula." Leo smiled.

"How are we to go about where we're suppose to live?" Sailor Capricorn asked.

"I have already taken care of everything involving your living situation. Now go and make a new life for yourselves here on Earth. De-transform and I will influence the minds of Earth's people for you to live here, but be alert for any danger that may come up. Not only are you to protect the Prince and Princess's and the other sailor scouts, but also the people who live on Earth. I will see you all again very soon." Nebula finished, she saw all her zodiacs leap into the sky and vanish out of site. She sighed with relief, she was happy to hear her soldiers were so understanding of the crisis that was at hand. I think they will be happy here, she thought. I'm also relieved that Cancer and Taurus didn't arrive either. She went over to the edge of the theater's roof and sat down over the edge, resting her scepter down to the side of her. She noticed two people were walking towards the theater doors and looked up at where the moon was placed in the sky. "It's 1:00 in the morning, who could possibly be up at this time?" She looked back down and saw that the girl had two blonde pigtails and recognized that it was Serena instantly, and knew that the person next to her was Seiya. Nebula whipped her legs back from hanging off the edge and back onto the roof to hide. "What are they doing here?" she questioned to herself. She de-transformed back as Veronica and leapt from the roof down to the side of the theater on the ground and peered her head slightly around the corner.

"Are you sure this is where she is Seiya?" Serena asked him as they opened the door, "why are the theater doors unlocked?"

"Yes I am sure, that's what the guy's text message said to meet him at. I think maybe he has the key to the theater and forgot to lock it behind him. Come on we have to find her." Seiya said as both of them entered the door.

"James!" Veronica whispered. She ran to the back door faster than any human was able to run and used her personal key to unlock it. She was already in her black dance attire as she went through the backstage and saw that the theater's stage lights were on and all that stood at the front stage was James, a briefcase, and a CD player. "James…" she said again. He watched her as she walked graciously across the stage over to him; his eyes were so beautiful to her it was almost hypnotizing. His tan and muscular build made her have that nervous feeling again, then saw that he too was in his dancing attire as well. "Why did you want me to come here this late?"

He bent down and turned on the CD player as it started to play a song she recognized. "I wanted to have a private dance with you Veronica… you remember our special dance right?" He gently said and positioned himself with her on stage.

She gently smiled as his hands placed her in the position to start their routine, "yes I do," she said softly, feeling the gentle touch of his hands on her waist. They will see, Veronica thought. They will see this routine and hear the message and realize what they have with each other. They will be together before the end of this routine.

**Back Row of the Theater**

"Seiya I can't see a thing! How are we suppose to find Veronica through all this darkness?" Serena whispered as she held hands with Seiya who was leading them through the theater with the light from his cell phone. Suddenly they stopped when they heard music playing. "Where is that coming from?" she asked him.

"I think it's coming from over here…" Seiya whispered an answer back to her. He saw the light that was exiting under the door where the music was coming from and carefully opened it. The light from the stage blinded both of them for a second and realized that they were in the auditorium to the theater. They both ducked behind a row of empty seats all the way in the back of the theater and watched as Veronica was with another person on stage. The whole auditorium was completely engulfed in darkness except for the lights on the stage. "What are they doing here and who is that guy she is with?" he whispered to her.

Serena's eyes adjusted to the brightness from the theater and saw Veronica in her dance attire with another guy who seemed to be in his dance attire as well, she recognized the face. "That's the announcer from the performance." She whispered to Seiya, "he's one of her dancers!"

"Then he must be James." Seiya whispered back, he then felt Serena release their handhold as they both were hypnotized by the beginning of the performance from the two dancers. He felt a little saddened that she released it, but he didn't worry about it.

The music was a powerful beat, something that wouldn't strike as Veronica's style of music or dancing. Right off the bat Seiya recognized the style as a hip-hop routine, a meaningful hip-hop routine that could only be shared with two people, he felt almost ashamed to be watching this beautiful routine that no one was meant to see. The song talked about love, a bleeding love, a love that no one would be able to understand because the love was so deep. He looked over at Serena and saw that she was totally captured by the performance that Veronica and James were dancing. Seiya could read the emotions on both dancers faces; it was meaningful, sad, exhilarating, and loving. He didn't want it to end; he wanted it to go on and on forever it brought up so many emotions to the surface in both him and Serena.

"Seiya…" he heard Serena whisper to him, he turned his attention from the dance to the beautiful pigtailed blonde sitting next him. "Seiya I know things haven't been the best lately, especially with Darien and I… but I can't hold this in any longer. I want to be with you and I don't care what the other girls think or say about it, you are the one that I want to be with. I know this is so sudden, but it's true." She admitted to him. She didn't know what possessed her to finally admit her true feelings to him, but she was happy that it did happen.

"Dumpling…" He was shocked to hear her words, but he didn't care. He was overjoyed to hear them, "Dumpling, I have been wanting to hear you say those words for the longest time. I want to be with you too, I love you." He whispered back to her with the biggest smile on his face, he almost started to tear up. He noticed that she already had tears running down her cheeks, not out of sadness but of happiness. She leaned into him and kissed him so passionately, more passionate than the time on the couch in his apartment. He just couldn't believe that this moment was finally happening to him, to both of them; it was euphoric, it was almost ecstasy.

"I love you too Seiya." She whispered back to him and smiled.

"That was… surreal Veronica." James told her. Seiya and Serena snapped their attention back to the stage area where Veronica and James had completed their routine. They still couldn't believe what had just happened to them, but they were so glad that everything was finally out in the open, and that they were officially together. Serena realized that it had only been a couple hours since she broke it off with Darien, but she tried not to think about that guilt. They watched the two dancers as James went back on the stage, they didn't realize that the dance had made him go off the stage.

"Is that all you wanted to do? I hope you realize I do go to school and I do have homework to do." Veronica responded as James came and approached her.

"Yeah pretty much, I wanted to see if you still remembered our routine like I do. I knew you would be awake, and I knew you couldn't resist our dance." James smiled. Veronica noticed how beautiful and straight his smile was, it matched with how beautiful he truly was under the spotlight. "I need to get back to the hotel, but I will call you later." He kissed her on the forehead and walked to the side of the stage. Serena and Seiya both heard a back door open and then close, making them both realize that James had left the theater. They watched Veronica as she went over to the side of the stage and grabbed two things, another CD and her ballet point slippers. Her face was calm as she tied her slippers to her ankle and walked over to the CD player with the CD in her hand.

"Is she doing another dance?" Serena whispered to Seiya. She noticed that Veronica was shaking as she fumbled with putting the CD in the CD player, but managed to close it and take a deep breath.

"It looks like it Dumpling." Seiya responded back.

Veronica started the music as the sound of the guitar strings strummed. She looked so graceful and yet sharp with her movements as Seiya and Serena watched from the back row of the dimly lit theater. The words the singer started to voice sent a chill down Serena's back; they were high pitched but still soft, they were almost heart breaking as if the singer were telling a sad story. Veronica danced so passionately to the music, as if the song was taking over her like a puppet on a string, but Serena couldn't understand why such a cheerful girl like Veronica would dance to such a sad song.

"It's almost like we are getting a private showing," Seiya whispered in her ear, then reached out to hold Serena's hand; she welcomed it. Veronica was almost three minutes into the song when both Seiya and Serena noticed something was wrong with her. "Are those… are those tears?" Seiya questioned quietly.

They could plainly see the black mascara running down the ballerina's face as she was crying, but she still continued to dance the song and finish it. Serena and Seiya both stood up and were going to go to her side but something made them stop dead in their tracks. They saw Veronica pick up the music box that had played her sad song and watched her scream and throw the music box at the wall; shattering it completely into pieces. "Why?" They heard her scream. They both ducked behind the theater chairs, knowing that they were not suppose to be at the theater in the first place, and watched her drop to her knees and break down into tears. "Why did you leave me?" she crumpled to the floor.

"Serena, who is she talking about?" Seiya whispered frantically behind the empty row of seats, still watching Veronica break down on the stage. Her cries and screams echoed in the large auditorium.

"I have no idea…" Serena responded, but suddenly a memory flashed back in her head.

_"I'm sorry… it's just… I did have a sister…"_

_Confusion swept over Serena's expression. "You DID have a sister?"_

_Veronica nodded her head. "Yes… she died."_

It made so much sense to her now. "Her sister…" Serena whispered back to Seiya answering his question, "She has to be talking about her sister!"

"Veronica has a sister?" Seiya asked her.

"She did, but she told me that she lost her."

They both could still hear the saddened cries as they watched Veronica sit herself back up and saw that she was calming herself down. "We should really go Seiya, we aren't even suppose to be here." Serena warned him again, he didn't argue with her. They both stood up still holding hands with each other and carefully with out making a sound walked out the auditorium door and then out of the theater's front doors and back home.

"Are you sure we should leave her alone like that?" Seiya asked her as they walked back to the house.

"Seiya we weren't even suppose to know that she was there. Maybe this is her own personal way of releasing her feelings about her sister, it's a private thing for her."

"You think that's a healthy way of doing it?" He questioned her.

Serena couldn't answer that for him, she couldn't answer something that was so personal for Veronica. "I don't know…" was all that she could manage to say. Veronica, why can't you share these feelings with me? She thought. Why are you hiding your pain?

**Dark Kingdom**

Sailor Super Nova was sitting quietly at her thrown in the main room of the palace. Her meditation seemed to calm her down and helped her concentrate at her task at hand: her plan to take over the entire universe. She was calm and collected, her outer energy was starting to form around her body like little shots of electricity; a very dark purple aura was appearing around her entire body and she was starting to shake. Nine more, she thought, nine more zodiacs and I will finally be able to walk on the planet that belongs to me and only me.

"Lady Super Nova!" Cancer came running into the room abruptly. The static purple aura around Super Nova's body completely disappeared as she woke up from her mediation, but not calmly. "Something's happened to the other zodiacs, they've left their posts!"

Sailor Super Nova's already red eyes grew even more blood red with anger. In the blink of an eye she was at Cancer's throat holding her high above herself, clutching a tight grasp around the petite girls neck. "What happened?" She growled, feeling Cancer squirm and suffocate in her grasp.

Cancer couldn't speak as Super Nova's tight grasp was choking her, she wished she could bare great news to her but she was starting to see spots in her vision. "It seems Sailor Nebula has sent a universal message to the other zodiacs… Now it is believed that they are on Earth in disguise, just like the other planetary scouts are." Taurus came into the room from behind the shadows.

Super Nova's red eyes dimmed and she dropped Sailor Cancer to the floor. She watched as Cancer inhaled a giant breath of air as she could finally breath again and coughed. "I must have missed it when I was meditating, I was so rudely interrupted." She responded evilly as she walked back to her thrown and sat back down.

"Ss… ss… sor… sorry." Cancer said in between breaths of air. Taurus walked forward beside Cancer and decided it would be best to talk for the suffocating scout.

"Our plan of attack is to also disguise ourselves as humans and seek out the other zodiac with their elements." Taurus finished.

"You do realize that Nebula has the power to know who all the scouts are while they are under disguise right?" Super Nova asked her servant.

"We do, that's why we have come to you for a little help. We need something that will help us in our investigation that will shield her from knowing who we are while we are under disguise on Earth." Taurus asked.

Super Nova looked at both her servants. Nebula will be able to detect them, she thought. She raised her hand out in front of her and two stoned bracelets formed in the air; one with lime green stones, and the other with light blue stones. "These bracelets will help you from being detected from Sailor Nebula." She flipped her wrists and the stoned bracelets soared through the air towards both Cancer and Taurus's wrist and clamped themselves together tightly. "Don't disappoint me, but I do reward you for capturing Sailor Hydra, you two have been very successful with your work. But I still want Scorpio and Sagittarius's jewel back!" She warned.

"We will get them back for you!" Cancer managed to say; "if it's the last thing we do we will get them back for you."

**Raye's Dream**

"_Where am I?" Sailor Mars asked hearing her voiced question echo off the stoned walls. She had never seen this place before, it was so dark and cold and gloomy I creeped her out. She noticed the stoned walls reminded her of what the inside of castles looked like in medieval times but she didn't understand why she would be in a place like this. She walked for a long time down the hallways, which seemed to go nowhere. "This place looks so awful, who lives here?" She questioned again hearing the echo of her own voice bounce off the walls again. Suddenly she heard a scream from down the smaller hallway to her left. She ran down that hallways and saw a horrible sight. It was Sailor Nebula chained against the stoned wall completely trapped. Her scout uniform was ripped apart, bruises had formed all over her legs and arms, scratches and claw marks covered her entire body and blood had trickled down from the open wounds; she was weakened to exhaustion._

"_Super Nova don't do this!" Sailor Nebula spoke through gritted teeth, tears streamed down her face and Mars could feel the pain in her voice. Suddenly it became apparent to Sailor Mars that they weren't alone, Super Nova came out from behind the shadows but Mars could only see her body, the gold-black-gold tri layered skirt and black knee-high laced high heeled boots were all that showed, the shadows still covered her face but only blood red glowing eyes appeared through the darkness. "This isn't you, it's the darkness! Fight it!"_

"_Nebula, my sister…" Super Nova giggled and reached a black-gloved hand out to stroke Sailor Nebula turned her head to try and get away from her touch. "I'll make this quick so you won't even feel a thing." Then Super Nova struck Nebula at her neck and drained her blood, Nebula's blood curdling screams echoed through out the darkness in the castle, it almost deafened Mar's as she covered her ears and watched in horror as Nebula struggled to free herself from Super Nova's trap, she felt defenseless_

"_Nebula!" Mars scream. Then she saw it, a bright silver ball of light came out of Nebula's chest as Super Nova placed her hands around the beautiful glowing light and absorbed it into her body._

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahaha yes! We are one! Hahahahahahahahaha! I am now the true ruler of the universe!" Super Nova Laughed menacingly. Mars noticed that the castle was now crumbling and stones were falling from above her._

_Mar's fearful attention focused back to Nebula who was still chained to the wall and not moving. "Nebula?" Mars yelled as she ran over to her chained up body. "Nebula!" She yelled again trying to shake her awake; still no movement came from Nebula. She couldn't accept the reality, she cried in agony and pain, "NEBULAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"NEBULAAAAAAAAAA!" Raye screamed waking up out of her dream, sweat beading down her forehead. "Oh my god…" she said again, placing her head in her hands taking in harsh deep breaths, trying to regain control again. "That's what Super Nova is after… she's after Sailor Nebula," she got out of her bed and walked over to the sliding door and out onto her porch and looked up at the half moon that outshined the stars in the sky, "If she is still after Nebula… does that mean Nebula is still alive?"

* * *

**Thank you for your patience with chapter 15 everyone! But hey Seiya and Serena are officially together now :) Please R&R! :)**

**Credits: Veronica and Jame's dance ~~ Song: "Bleeding Love" - Leona Lewis, the video is on YOU TUBE, type in the title "So You Think You Can Dance bleeding love" the video will appear as the first viedo. This is the dance that James and Veronica dance together, but remember Veronica has brown hair and not blonde hair ;)**

**Veronica's breakdown solo dance ~~ Song: "All I Need" - Within Temptation**

**Next Chapter:**

"Hi! My name's Serena Tsukino, and this is Veronica Miller our exchange student from America. We just wanted to come over and welcome you all to the neighborhood." Serena smiled at her new neighbor with the blonde curly hair and red streaks. Veronica smiled at the girl too and waived, she seemed very shy to do so.

"Nice to meet you Serena and Veronica, my name is Lani and these are my sisters." Lani responded back putting out her hand to shake both of their hands. All the girls came over behind Lani after setting their boxes down and lined up, "This is Ashley, Peri, Vanessa, Lisa, Candice, Arianna, and the twins are Jennifer and Jessica."

"Nice to meet you!" They all said in unison with smiles on all their faces, Serena and Veronica's eyes went wide with surprise.

"So nice to meet all of you too…" both Serena and Veronica said in unison, they felt overwhelmed.


	16. Chapter 16: Shadow Play

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience! Please enjoy chapter 16 and R&R!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Shadow Play**

**Arena Park**

It was 5:00 a.m. in the park and the sky was still dark as the dimly lit stars were starting to fade more away from the sun that was just getting to the horizon. A woman was walking alone in the park on the pathway from her apartment towards her work at her espresso shop on the other side of the park as she did every morning. The gentle breeze that came across her face she welcomed, it was a relief after the not so quiet break-up she had earlier with her boyfriend. "These things happen for a reason," she told herself out loud trying to fill the air with her own voice rather than hearing the silence of the environment around her. There were no lights along the pathway in the park as she walked, just the beautiful trees, bushes and flowers that were on each side of her. "They need to put in lights here, I can't see a thing when I'm here this early." She said to herself. She then all of a sudden heard rustling in the bushes to the left that startled her. She stopped and took a quick glance back, "who's there?" She asked waiting for a response, but nothing answered her. She ignored the sound and continued to walk but then five seconds later came another rustling in the bushes, she stopped again but still couldn't see anything, "is anybody out here?" she yelled this time; silence. She started to feel frightened, and continued to walk down the pathway a little faster this time. Suddenly a low growl came from the bushes right next to her and as she continued to pace the growl grew louder and louder till she was in a full on sprint towards her espresso shop. She ran so fast her heart was beating out of her chest wall, she soon came to the other side of the park and could see the outline of her little building and was relieved. She knew if she could just get into her shop she would be safe from any harm. Still running, she stepped off the pathway and onto the grass but suddenly tripped over a tree's uplifted root and fell straight onto her stomach knocking the wind out of her. The growling was so close and she knew that if she turned around she would surely face it, she screamed hoping that what ever was coming would turn around and run away from her loud wailing.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked. The woman looked up with tears in her eyes and saw the outline of a young person bending over and reaching out a hand to her to help her up. This surprised her, where was the animal she thought was coming after her? Was she imagining things because she was scared? "Are you alright?" the young voice asked her again; she could barely see the person's face in the dark through her tears.

She regained her strength and took in a deep breath. "Yes, yes I am fine. Boy am I glad to see you." She said relieved taking the young person's hand as they helped her back onto her feet. "I thought for sure I was hearing an animal and that is was following me, thank god you are here," she smiled dusting the dirt off the front of her skirt. "Thank you very much." She noticed there was something wrong with the person that had helped her; their eyes were a burning red color as they starred into her eyes. She felt invaded and scared once more, but calm at the same time. She couldn't move at all and she didn't understand why she wasn't able to run away again, she felt frozen. The young person's arm reached around her back and the other around her neck. This time she knew her eyes were not playing tricks on her, she could plainly see this person's two teeth were longer than the rest and sharply pointed.

"No, I should be thanking you." The person smiled at her. The next thing she knew the individual who had just saved her life was at her neck and the two pointed teeth pierced into her neck. The sun was now at the horizon shining a little light into the park, but the woman's vision was tunneling into darkness, her strength to fight was lost.

**Tsukino's House**

Serena woke up a little past 10:00 a.m., a lot later than she had been waking up in the past week. Seiya walked her back to her house and when they had gotten back he kissed her goodnight. She was so happy that they were finally together, and Veronica and her dancer showed her that last night with their powerful, meaningfully moving secret dance that her and Seiya belong together; they always belonged together, but because of the future she had with Darien she was blinded by it. She knew after thinking about it that Mina was definitely on her side, she just wasn't sure about how the other girls would take the news and she knew for sure that the outer scouts would not like the news at all. She decided that she would not tell anyone about it except Mina and Veronica. "Veronica…" she whispered to herself and sat up on her bed. She got out of her bed, picked up her cell phone that was on the charger and went down the hallway to Veronica's bedroom and knocked, but no one yelled in the room for her to come in.

"She's not here Serena." She heard her father Ken say from the downstairs living room. She went around the corner and down the stairs to see her family in the living room having breakfast. Sammy was sitting on the floor next to the table eating his pancakes watching T.V. "You left a mess on the table last night, you're mother isn't too pleased right now after cleaning it up."

"Oh I'm sorry mom," Serena apologized as she came over and sat in the chair next to the couch. "Seiya and I were up pretty late last night and after we got done watching our movies all I could think about was just going to bed."

"It's fine Serena just please remember to clean up your mess after you have friends over." Ikuko said eating some of her pancakes.

"Where is Veronica right now?" Serena asked.

"She's at the photo shoot with the Three Lights right now," Sammy answered, his eyes glued to the television, "then she has to go straight to the interview afterwards."

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot," she said, and then felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She flipped it open and saw she had missed six calls from Raye and also one text message from her, she clicked to the message very quickly: _"Serena wake up and get over to my place now!"_ Raye's text and six missed calls made Serena jump out of her seat and back up to her room.

"Serena is something wrong?" She heard her mother call after her.

"No mom I'm fine!" She yelled back to her mother as she closed the door. She dialed Raye's number again and listened to it ring three times before Raye picked up.

"Where have you been? I have been trying to call you for the past hour Serena!" Raye yelled into the phone.

"Geez Raye what the heck is going on? I just now woke up why did you call me so much?" Serena questioned.

"Did you see the news this morning? A woman was attacked earlier this morning in Arena Park by some kind of animal, or possibly a zodiac! This is scout business you need to get over here right away!" Raye demanded.

"Oh my god are you serious Raye? I am coming over right now." Serena responded back.

"That's not the end of it I had a vision about Sailor Nebula and Sailor Super Nova last night and I think it means something, and Amy and Taiki want to talk to us about the zodiacs crystal. They said there is something very unusual about it. Amara, Michele, Hotaru and Trista are here right now with the rest of the girls and Autumn, Seiya and the rest of them are going to come later so get over here now… Serena, you there?" Raye asked her because Serena hadn't said one word; she was completely silent. "Serena! Can you hear me?"

"You had a vision about Nebula last night?" Serena finally said exhaling the breath she was holding in.

"Yeah and Super Nova, Serena please get over here as fast as you can!" Raye pleaded to her.

"Raye… Nebula's gone, how can you still have visions about her?" Serena questioned taking off her pajamas and started to put on her black skirt, pink turtleneck sweater, and decided to put on her pink leg warmers that went up to her knees. The weather was still sunny, but the open window in Serena's bedroom had a gentle cold breeze flowing through making the room a little chillier.

"I don't understand it either Serena, but I get the feeling that Nebula may not be dead after all."

**Darien's Apartment**

The sun filtered through the closed blinds in Darien's room as he calmly woke up out of his sleep. Today is a new day, he thought getting out of his bed. I just need to take it one day at a time now that Desiree is here. He got out of his bed wearing only his athletic gym shorts and walked to the master bathroom in his bedroom. He reached the shower, took off his shorts and stepped inside to clean himself up. The warmth of the water and the steam from the shower was cleansing to his mind as he ran his hands through his black hair with the shampoo. He washed his hair and then turned off the shower, drying himself off with a white towel and then went back into his bedroom to put on a new pair of athletic black shorts then went out to the kitchen. To his surprise Desiree was up already in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious to Darien. He watched her from the hallway, he thought she looked adorable cooking up breakfast when she didn't have to, she was the guest he was suppose to be making breakfast for her. She carried milk in one hand and a carton of eggs in the other hand over to the stovetop; she was wearing a brown camisole sleep top with olive green short shorts as she battered and whipped the combination of eggs, flour, and milk together in a bowl.

"Thought I would give ya time to relax so a woman could take over in the kitchen." Desiree said out loud. Darien was surprised at her comment he thought that she didn't know he was even there in the hallway, had he made a sound or something?

"I appreciate that Des, but you are the guest I should be cooking for you." Darien responded back walking over to the other side of the counter to sit down at the seat. "Ah pancakes with strawberries, how very kind of you." He noticed looking at the delicious ripe strawberries sitting in a bowl just next to the pancakes she had already made.

"Something healthy with something sweet evens out everything." Desiree said flipping another pancake onto a plate for Darien and smothering it on top with the berries and strawberry syrup. "However, there is something I need to talk to you about that is not so sweet."

"What do you mean?" Darien asked, confused by her change of tone.

"There has been an attack on a woman in the park earlier this morning, I saw it on the news. It's the same kind of attack that has happened back in America that I have been dealing with for years and I am afraid that it has made it's way to Japan."

"What happened to the woman?" Darien asked seriously as he took a mouthful of Desiree's pancakes, the strawberries with the fluffiness of the pancake melted in his mouth.

"She was bitten by an animal they said on the news, coincidentally last night there was also another attack on a different girl. The woman unfortunately did not survive the attack… her body was drained of her blood."

"Drained of blood?" Darien asked almost stuttering. Could this be an attack from one of the zodiacs? He thought.

"Yes, I know it's shocking to hear but it's reality. I've been dealing with this kind of problem in America for a very long time. I don't believe what the media says anymore because you and I both know what the truth is when it comes to the sailor scouts and our past, I don't believe this is some animal, someone or something is seriously hurting people. I need your help with this." Desiree pleaded.

Darien put down his fork onto his plate. "Desiree you're now in Japan with me, if we are going to try and find the source of this and try to stop what ever is attacking people then you need to follow me. You don't know Japan like I do, you could easily get led in the wrong direction or get yourself in trouble, and I know we both don't want that to happen."

Darien and Desiree starred at each other for a few seconds, and then Desiree just smiled and went back to her pancake breakfast she was making. "Guess I shouldn't argue with my older brother. You usually know what's best, even though there have been some mishaps." She responded. "But I am very serious, I recognized those attack marks on the victim's body as they were putting her in the coroner's bag… they are exactly the same marks as the victim's I've seen back in America."

Darien was going to say something to her but then got distracted by a distant cell phone ringing in his room, he excused himself from his breakfast and went to his room to see who was calling him; it was Raye. "Why is Raye calling me this early on a Sunday?" He asked himself then clicked the answer button on his phone. "Hey Raye what's up?"

"Darien I need you to come to my temple now, I know it's Sunday and you probably have plans but this is very important scout business, we need you here." Raye pleaded.

"Umm Raye, I have Desiree here with me. If this is scout business then she needs to come too." He answered back. Silence hung in the air for what seemed like minutes. "Raye?" He asked again.

"Darien why is she there with you? Doesn't she have a motel she can stay at?" Raye sounded irritated.

"No she doesn't Raye that's why I offered her to stay here. It's a long story, I would much rather tell you in person. What's going on with the scouts?"

"Amy and Taiki have information on that jewel we recovered from our last battle. It might help us understand what Nebula was trying to do, and I had a very frightening vision last night that I know means something."

"Okay, we'll be over as soon as possible." Darien replied.

"By the way Darien, your little "friend" you have with you needs to apologize to Serena for her absolutely disrespectful display of behavior." Raye said sounding irritated again and hung up the phone.

He sighed as he heard the dial tone on the end of the line. "She did sound angry..." He whispered to himself, "maybe this isn't a great idea..."

"I'll apologize to her..." Desiree's voice surprised Darien as he looked over at his doorway and saw her leaning against it.

"Are you going to mean it? Raye will sense it if your being sincere or not." He asked in a worried tone.

Desiree shrugged her shoulders as they starred at each other. "I'll try..."

**Lights Studio, 12:00 p.m.**

"Great shoot today guys I will try to get the pictures edited and posters hung up very soon. Great working with you all today." The photographer said dismissing the Three Lights and Veronica from the stage. It was a very long morning for all of them, especially for Veronica and Seiya who had stayed up all night the night before. Veronica went over to her bag and started taking off her red ballet slippers and her short red classical style tutu, revealing only her red jeweled leotard, then put on black dance aerobic shorts and sat down in her chair. Seiya watched her from the other side of the studio as she moved while she changed, all he could see her as now was the lonely ballerina on that stage with black tears and a saddened cry; he wasn't able to shake that image the whole time they were shooting.

He turned back around to Yaten and Taiki who were both checking their cell phones. "I'll be right back I need to talk to Veronica." He said and started to walk towards her when Yaten stopped him.

"Seiya we have to leave, the girls are expecting us at Raye's temple right now."

"Guys I need to talk to her really quick, you can go ahead of me okay?" Seiya said to them.

"What's so important that it can't wait? Can't you see she is with her make up artist and hair stylist because she has an interview in an hour?" Taiki asked.

"Just trust me on this please? You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." He said again and walked away. He heard both of them get out of their chairs and exit the studio. He watched the women start to curl her hair in wavy spirals and clean off her face for a new more natural look in her make up. "You were wonderful to work with today Veronica," he smiled at her.

She smiled cheerfully back up to him. "It was wonderful to work with you guys as well, I can't wait till the rehearsals start up, it will be easy since the concert is coming up and I have already started choreography. You boys have such beautiful vocals that when I dance to your music I feel like I know the message you're trying to send out." She answered.

"Our vocals don't compare to the unique and elegant style of the way you dance." He saw the gold in her gorgeous brown eyes twinkle a little bit as she blushed.

"You are too kind to me you know that? How was your night with Serena?" She asked as the hair stylist was finishing her hair and the make up artist moved from her blush to applying her lip stick.

"Umm... Well I wanted to talk to you about that. Serena and I had a lot of fun last night, but... Don't get mad at us for what I'm about to say." He pleaded.

She turned her gold eyes back up to him as the woman was finishing her make up. "Could you excuse us for a second please? I'll call you back to finish," she kindly asked the make up artist who politely left. "What's going on?" She then asked concerned.

Seiya took a big gulp and tried to sound as conservative as possible, taking a seat in a chair in front of her. "I went up to your room last night to see if maybe you wanted to join us even though it was after midnight," he lied. "But no one was answering even though the light was still on so I thought you were still up, but came to find out you weren't there at all. I saw the message from James and Serena and I went out to find you. Tokyo is dangerous at night, especially for a girl like you." He saw her blink a couple times trying to register what he was telling her.

"Oh you saw that message about meeting him at the theater?" She said trying to play dumb as if she didn't know exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah I did... And I'm sorry about this but we saw something last night that scared both of us."

He wants to talk about my outburst last night, she thought. I knew they were there watching me, seeing what I was doing at the theater so late... All I wanted to do was dance, dance that one song that I made for HER, I know I shouldn't have cried and acted the way I did and damage James CD player, but I can't hold those emotions in for so long. I was bound to crack and breakdown sooner or later. "I see... I think I know what you are talking about."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah... I take it you saw me breakdown?" She asked him. She watched him hesitate for a minute than saw him nod his head in agreement. "Listen, the dance is a very hard one for me to dance, not just because it's so technical and hard to dance in general, but because that song has a meaning in my heart. It goes out to a special someone that I lost recently and I hold those emotions back so much because I am in the public eye, and I don't want my fans to feel discouraged because I still feel depressed about what happened." She said truthfully. I don't need to put up a fake act with that one, she thought.

"Who did you lose recently? What happened? I'm only asking because I care, you can tell me anything."

Veronica felt sincerity in his words as he spoke. I can't tell him or the scouts the whole truth, she thought. The frightening secret about her and I, they would not understand, they wouldn't be able to trust me, they can never find out the truth about our secret. Here comes the fake act again. "I lost my sister. She was the only family I had left after our parents died." She grabbed some tissue from the table next to her to dab her eyes, she didn't want to have to have the make up artist redo her make up again.

"You don't have to tell me if it upsets you this much Veronica, I just want to make sure that you are okay. Serena and I worried about you, but we knew we weren't suppose to be at the theater last night."

"No it's fine. I'm sure you'll read all about it in this month's DANCE magazine anyways it pretty much explains everything. My sister Stephanie and I were very close, almost inseparable. She would always come to my performances, practices, interviews, pretty much everything. She always said that she was my biggest fan. But one night her and I got in a car accident after a late performance at the dance school I attended." More tears started to well up and fall down her cheeks, she tried to soak them up with her tissue, "a semi truck hit us full on as it was my turn to go on the green light, the guy hit the passenger side of my car going 90 mph on a 40 mph street... My sister was in the passenger seat. As my car rolled onto its roof we were both stuck in our seats upside down and the next thing I knew I had blood streaming down my face, my right arm was broken and left leg was dislocated and I was being wheeled away by paramedics." She dabbed her tears away again choking up.

Seiya couldn't believe what he was hearing, but somehow he could see it all too vividly as she explained more of her tragic story.

_"Stephanie! No save her! Save my sister she needs help!" Veronica yelled, blood spilling down from her cracked skull as the paramedic held bandages to her head rushing her over to the ambulance. She saw the two other men wearing black jumpsuits taking the other girl out of the demolished car and placed her on the gurney. "She needs more help than I do go to her! What are you doing? Save her! Wait stop!" Veronica yelled again at the young paramedic loading her into the ambulance. She then saw her sister be placed inside a black bag being zipped up completely._

_"I'm sorry ma'am... There was nothing we could do," the young paramedic said to her loading her all the way into the back of the ambulance._

_"Stephanie... NOOOOOO!" Veronica screamed into the night._

"You're letting this story out publicly? Veronica that must have been hard for you, I don't know what to say... I'm so sorry for your loss..." Seiya hesitated to say. He had never heard of something so tragic to happen to his friend, he felt completely heart broken for her. This must be what she feels, he thought holding his chest. The sadness, the depression, the emptiness... How can she hide it so well?

"My fans and dancers knew what happened I mean I was in the hospital for a while so publicly everyone already knew, but I'm fine now its just sometimes I breakdown. I'm sure you know what it's like to have some kind of feeling build up inside you to the point where you can't hold it back anymore right?"

He felt her words touch him deep inside his heart, he did know exactly how that feeling was for him, and he knew that feeling almost too well. "Yeah I do."

"It's reality I have to deal with. What keeps me smiling is my friends, my dancers, and of course dance itself. Stephanie would have wanted me to continue on with my life and my career and that's how I live my life day to day now." She said soaking up and last tear, her make up seemed to keep from running. "I have an interview in an hour, would you maybe want to stay with me for it?" She asked sincerely.

"Yes I will." He said instinctively, completely forgetting he had to be somewhere else during her interview. "I just need to make a quick call first, I'll be right back." He said leaving her for a few minutes.

She heard the rustling in her dance bag and saw her calico cat Orion poke his head out slightly. "Great acting Veronica," he whispered to her, but then noticed that her smile was a forced smile. "Those were real tears weren't they?" He asked in a saddened tone.

"Yes Orion, they were."

"I know you want to tell them the real story and the real truth about Super Nova and who you really are, but we can't. It will put you in more danger than anything else, and the scouts won't be able to trust you if they knew what you and Super Nova share." He saw her nod in agreement. "For now we still have to put up with the same act. You're going to have to stay Veronica Miller the American ballerina for a while."

"I know and keep lying to everyone... And Super Nova will still remain Stephanie Miller, the sister who died in the tragic car accident..." she said looking down at him.

"This isn't your fault. What happened to her was not your fault..."

"If it's not my fault then why do I still feel guilty about the whole thing?"

**Raye's Temple**

Everyone was at the temple in the spirit room close to the fire as Raye sat in front of it, the other girls sat close next to her including Serena. Autumn, Yaten and Taiki both sat close to their princess, the outer scouts close to the back where they usually sat, and an awkward silence hung in the air as Darien and Desiree sat way, way in the back of the room. Luna and Artemis were both at Mina's house trying to increase their knowledge of the zodiacs as best as they could before their trip to the moon Tuesday night. Everyone stared at her like an outsider, Raye especially glaring at her like she wanted to hurt her. She smiled back and then moved her gaze to Serena who looked at her with a gaze that was not judgmental.

"Serena," she started to say getting everyone's attention, "I wanted to come to this meeting with Darien because I wanted to apologize to you for yesterday. I was totally out of line and would like to make it up to you. Could you please forgive me?" She asked with sincerity ringing in her voice. The outer scouts all looked completely confused by her comment. The starlight's, Autumn and the other girls looked at her then over to Serena then back to her again. Before Serena could say something back Lita had interjected.

"How the heck can you make up what you did to her?" She asked angrily.

Desiree smiled again and reached inside her jacket pocket she had on from yesterday and pulled out her transformation wand with the brown crystal on top and the insignia in the middle. "Additional protection for the princess."

"I've seen that sign before..." Raye whispered to herself though the other girls heard her. "That's the symbol for Earth, but I don't know where I recognize it from." She realized.

Desiree turned her attention to Darien, "I knew she would get it right, I had a feeling she would recognize it." She smiled and saw Darien smile back at her. Raye then became confused at her words, what had she meant by that.

"So that means there is... a Sailor Earth?" Amy asked with surprise in her voice, seeing Desiree nod her head in agreement. "But Darien is Earth's protector, and we have never heard of a sailor Earth." She added. Everyone was in agreement with her, including the outer scouts.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't but I remember you all very well, especially before the war with the negaverse broke out on the moon. I also remember the starlight's and Princess Kakyuu from long ago. This was all before the fall of our kingdom and we were reborn away from each other." Desiree stated placing a hand over Darien's and he grasped it and held hers in return.

"Fall of your kingdom?" Mina repeated, "So that would make you two…" she started to say but then she realized the answer was literally starring her right in the face. Desiree and Darien shared the same eyes, the same nose, even the same hair cut but Desiree's was more feminine like Amara's, and now she revealed she was Sailor Earth. "You mean, you two..." She couldn't complete what she wanted to say.

"Yes Mina it's true. Desiree and I are brother and sister." Darien finished for her.

"WHAT?" They all said in shock, the room was filled and overwhelmed with confusion.

"That can't be right, if you were Darien's real sister we would have remembered you in our past lives when we were back on the moon!" Mina voiced.

"That would be true but unfortunately you all don't remember me, however I remember you all very well. I was reborn like you guys too but in America away from Darien. I am still trying to figure out how I was the only one reborn with her memory but I still haven't been able to fully resolve this mystery. From what I can remember... All of us didn't really get along too well..." She put it honestly looking at Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy.

"Gee I wonder why." Lita said sarcastically gritting her teeth.

"What exactly is going on here? Is there something we don't know about?" Amara asked in a demanding tone.

"Its nothing," Serena quickly said to Amara and the other outer scouts, they remained silent but kept watch of the conversation. "I forgive you Desiree." Serena said out loud, everyone's attention turned to Serena who was calmly sitting on her knees looking at Desiree again.

"Serena are you sure? Do you remember what she did to you?" Lita argued back to her.

"I know but we all make mistakes sometimes, I'm sure we can work out our differences right Desiree?" She smiled.

Desiree hesitated for a second then answered calmly, "yes."

"Then welcome to the team Sailor Earth!" Serena said excitedly with a giggle. Sweat drops fell from everyone's heads, and then they all laughed hesitantly.

Autumn's red phone began to ring as she picked it up to view who it was then answered it. "Hello Seiya," she said into the speaker. Serena turned her attention to Autumn as the conversation continued. "You're staying with Veronica for her interview? That should be fine incase any of those zodiacs unexpectedly show up, when is the interview?... In 10 minutes? What channel? Okay we will watch it... What was that? Alright I will tell her, thank you Seiya." Autumn finished and hung up the phone and then turned to Raye. "Raye would it be okay if we all could watch the interview with Veronica on your television? She said she wanted us to watch her."

"I don't know if all of us can cram into my room but we can try." Raye responded and everyone else got up and left the spirit room and traveled across the temple to her room and turned on the T.V. to the E! Channel. Commercials were on so they waited for the interview to begin.

Autumn gently grabbed Serena's arm to hold her back as everyone entered Raye's bedroom. "Seiya told me to tell you that you need to read that DANCE magazine you bought yesterday, then you will understand last night." She said.

"What?" Serena asked back but then instantly she knew what she was talking about. She was also thankful she had brought both magazines with her in her purse that was in Raye's bedroom. "Oh wait never mind I know what he is talking about, thanks Autumn."

"No problem." She smiled back at her, a sort of sneaky smile as if she knew something that Serena didn't. It made her curious.

"Hey Serena..." a quiet voice whispered from behind her. Serena turned around to see Desiree sitting alone on the porch; she went over to sit beside her. "I've been thinking some stuff over, and after a long time of thinking... I truly am sorry for slapping you yesterday. It really was uncalled for; I guess I was just still thinking about my past and the anger, the sadness, and what happened with my brother and the fall of our kingdom, I just kind of took it out on you. There is still a lot of anger and aggression I think I need to get rid of before I can trust you and the other scouts. I've been fighting so long in America by myself that I've just come to trust nobody at all anymore."

Serena put a hand on her shoulder that surprised her a little bit. "I told you it's okay Desiree, no one should have to fight alone like you have done and I respect you for that." She told her.

Desiree looked at the pig-tailed blonde, her crystal blue eyes started to bring back a memory of the Moon Princess and the scouts from so long ago.

_Sailor Earth stood her ground while outside the front of the Moon Kingdom. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter stood guard in front of their princess to protect her from the scout. Sailor Earth, who's brown skirt and olive green bow on her chest and back flowed with the direction of the wind, took a step forward in her brown high-heeled knee high boots and saw the other scouts get in attack position. "I'm not fighting you all today. I'm here to deliver a message to your princess." She announced._

_"Then say it now, we are not letting you get close to her!" Jupiter yelled back, staying in her attack position._

_"Princess Serenity," she yelled at the princess and caught her attention quickly. "Stay away from Prince Darien, that is an order coming from Earth's Princess. We do not want to be involved in the war you have going on with the Negaverse. If you continue to come to Earth to see the prince I'll have no option but to attack you. Do you understand?" She commanded._

_"She can see the prince if she wants to there are no rules against falling in love." Venus yelled back at her._

_"Wrong. Earth has legends that we follow by, I'm not going to let HER get in the way of the protectors legacy!" Sailor Earth yelled at all of them. She started to walk away from all of them but then stopped and gazed back at the princess again, looking straight into her crystal blue eyes. "Don't let me find you on Earth's grounds again... Or it will be your last!"_

"Desiree... Desiree?" Serena's faint voice was coming back to life as Desiree shook her head lightly to come back to reality. "Are you okay? You kind of spaced out." Serena repeated.

"I'm fine." Desiree answered sharply and got up off the porch and walked away from her into Raye's bedroom.

Serena, who was still sitting on the porch, stared blankly at the open sliding door to Raye's bedroom feeling confused. "What was that all about?" She asked herself. She ignored it and got up and went into Raye's room where the table was moved and everyone was watching the television as the interview was about to begin.

"Hello everyone I'm Brittany Tanika from E! News, we are live today from Tokyo interviewing Veronica Miller the star ballerina from America whose career has made incredible leaps and bounds to celebrity status." The news anchorwoman said as the camera zoomed out and then both the newswoman and Veronica were in frame, but even though the focus was on them the girls all saw a lot of people behind what appeared to be a glass wall. "Veronica thank you for agreeing to let us talked to you today, we know you are a busy girl. And I see that your presence here has definitely caused an uproar with your fans and admirers to the session as well." The woman laughed, Veronica laughed with her.

"Wow look how beautiful she is, and look at her outfit!" Raye voiced. Veronica wore a black fitted halter-top who's straps crossed in front of her chest then tied behind her neck with a dangling jewel on the cross by her neck, black laced gloves that went to her elbows, and dark denim jeans with black stilettos. "I wonder if she would let me borrow that shirt sometime..." Raye admitted out loud, everyone in the room hushed her.

"Thank you Brittany for having me." Veronica smiled.

"Now all of America and of course Japan want to know why you chose to come to Japan for a year?" The woman asked.

"As much as I love America my home, I wanted to expand my career to another country, and Japan has always been an interest of mine so I decided to come here. I want Japan to experience the love and the passion and meaning of dance as much as I do."

"It's weird to think that your just seventeen years old and already have a career in dance that has climbed to celebrity status. That's never been done before, how does it feel?"

Veronica took in a deep breath. "It wasn't my plan to become a celebrity it just sort of happened that way. I just wanted to share my love and passion for dance, it was not my intention to become a celebrity."

"But it happened; you've drawn in a bigger fan base than the Three Lights here in Japan. When did you know that you wanted to become a professional ballerina?"

"Well I didn't just wake up one morning and decide to become one, I was born to be a dancer." Veronica said almost sounding like a smart defensive comment. "There's a difference."

"Well tell us, what are you going to continue to do with your stay in Japan?"

"I will continue to go to school with my host sister, teach classes at the studio during a couple days out of the week, coach a dance team at my high school, perform at the theater as well as perform mini shows on Saturdays at the park, and I am scheduled to perform at two separate concerts; one with the Three Lights, and the other with Chad Holdenford."

"Wow you have quite the schedule! How are you able to stay up to date with school?"

"I have my ways don't you worry."

"That's always good! Stay on top of your school work." The woman said then turned to the camera, "we will be right back in just a few minutes as we continue our interview with Veronica Miller." Suddenly commercials came up on the television.

"Was it just me or did Veronica sound irritated with that interviewer?" Amy asked everyone in the room, everybody nodded back at her. "She looked almost upset towards the end."

"She told me that she wasn't very happy to be talking with that woman." Michele finally spoke up. All the girls' attention went over to Michele. "Apparently this woman has interviewed her before, but she was from a different station and it was about something serious that happened to her almost a year ago and she was not so nice to her then."

"That would make sense, what exactly did she do to Veronica?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me." Michele answered back.

"Michele, not to sound mean or anything but why were you talking to Veronica?" Serena asked her.

"Her and I talked about doing a performance together for her next show at the theater. Apparently Dracula was scheduled to be the next show, but a couple of her dancer's convinced her that her next show should be Paris, so she called me and told me she had talked to her manager and had the schedule flipped around since her dancers were already staying in Tokyo and she wants me to play the violin for her at the show." Michele stated.

"Well that sounds great Michele we can't wait to hear you play!" Raye exclaimed.

"And welcome back viewers we have a surprise guest joining our interview, you all know him very well from the Three Lights, sold out performance for their upcoming concert and performance together, it's Seiya Light!" The anchorwoman announced, everyone in the room returned their attention back to the television as they gazed at Veronica and Seiya sitting next to each other. He wore his classic red suit, navy blue shirt and yellow tie; they both were smiling at the anchorwoman.

"Well she looks a lot more livelier now than she just was." Lita commented.

"So tell me you two, how excited are you guys to be working together?" the anchorwoman asked both of them.

"We are very excited for this." Veronica responded.

"Yes, very excited. It will be nice to combine modern day music with the classical art of Veronica's dancing." Seiya smiled.

"Seiya, from my very accountable sources I hear that you, Yaten and Taiki are in the process of recording a new album. Are those songs going to be performed at the up coming concert with Veronica?"

"It is true, we are in the process of recording and it should be released in about a month. You will have to be there to see it." Seiya answered.

"I will be there for sure. Glad to hear that you guys are back together, I'm sure all your fans and friends are happy to see you guys are back singing again. Now everyone wants to know... Are both of you single?" The woman smiled.

Serena's attention heightened at the woman's question, she remembered exactly what her and Seiya promised each other last night.

_"Seiya I'm so thankful we are together now... But I don't think everyone would accept us." Serena told him as they approached Serena's front door. "There are so many complicated things I don't think you would be able to handle. And you know Amara, Michel\le, Trista and Hotaru will not accept us being together, and neither will the other girl's except for Mina."_

_"Dumpling it's okay, if you want to keep this a secret for a while that's fine by me. All I want to do is keep you safe and happy." Seiya smiled back at her ending their night in a passionate kiss._

"No comment." Veronica and Seiya both said in unison.

Serena's held breath was quickly released in a heavy sigh. No one seemed to acknowledge her as everyone's attention was still on the television.

"All right that's fair. So Veronica... You're life's story is out in DANCE magazine this month, if I recall it had the full story of what happened that night on November 7th of last year. I see you have fully recovered from that which is great. Do you feel like your host family here in Japan is filling that void?"

Serena and the rest of the girls saw Veronica's deadly glare at the anchorwoman, not answering her. Her beautiful brown eyes turned almost a furious black color. Serena shook her head trying to shake off the image of those dark eyes she saw on her friend but then she saw Seiya answer for Veronica. "That's not an appropriate topic to bring up in an interview, you as a professional journalist should know better." Seiya's voice was filled with anger that Serena only saw once in her life, it was when Seiya was in his Fighter form fighting against Uranus when she had secretly sided with Galaxia. Serena wished she would never hear that voice ever again.

"My apologies, you're right it was very inappropriate. Well our time is up and we have other celebrities to cover today. Once again I thank both of you for coming today, and wish you the best of luck in Japan!" The anchorwoman said and commercials came back on.

"What happened to her on November 7th Serena?" Darien asked her. Serena instinctively grabbed the magazine that was sticking out of her purse and flipped through a couple of pages to the main story in the bulk magazine. She read about the accident and outcome, almost in tears. "Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked again. She closed the magazine and threw it in the middle of the floor, everyone was confused by her reaction.

"Now I know why... why she felt that way... it's so unbelievably tragic." Serena cried covering her face with her hands. Autumn went over to her to try to calm her down as she held her in her arms. Desiree grabbed the magazine and turned to the same page that Serena had read.

"In an unbelievable turn of events for Veronica Miller, on November 7th of last year the young ballerina suffered a very horrific car accident sending her to the hospital with a broken arm, three broken ribs, a severely cracked skull and a dislocated left leg. Unfortunately for Veronica, her sister Stephanie Miller was not so lucky. The semi-truck that had hit them was going 90 mph and struck the passenger side of the car, instantly killing Stephanie. With both their parents out of the picture, Veronica had to take the parent role and look after Stephanie and take the next step in her career. It took almost six months for the ballerina to regain her strength and dance again after the collision. 'Stephanie would have wanted me to continue on... She wouldn't want me to stop. My biggest fan will always be with me...' said the ballerina at her last performance in New York before she boarded the plane to Japan, where she currently resides now with her host family." Desiree's voice almost began to crack as she felt herself getting choked up over the story. She looked up at everyone else in the room; everyone's faces were saddened by the story. "I was never a big follower of her in America, I didn't know this had happened to her. It's so sad." She finished.

"You feel like you know someone's whole story till you read it in a magazine. Poor Veronica." Lita said in a defeated tone.

"I don't think she would want us to pity her." Hotaru spoke up. "It's very unfortunate that she lost the only family she had in the world which was her sister, but all of you see how cheerful she continues to be. I don't think she would want us all to treat her any different just because we know what happened to her and her sister a year ago." She finished. All the girls looked up at each other and suddenly faint smiles came across their faces.

"Hotaru's right. We know Veronica as that happy go lucky girl that everyone can't help but love. I'm sure her sister's death really hurt her, but it shows that she has grown stronger and doesn't let it get the best of her." Autumn said. She pulled out her phone that everyone could hear vibrating and looked at a text message. "Seiya will be here in twenty minutes with Veronica. We better hurry up with this meeting before they get here."

"All right first order of business. I had a very strange vision last night that I know wasn't a dream, it was way too real." Raye had everyone's absolute attention. "Nebula was completely beaten and wounded to death chained up against a castle wall. It was dark in the castle so I couldn't see everything in there, I didn't recognize the place from anywhere either, but when I turned down the hallway I saw her. Then I believe I saw Sailor Super Nova attack her and retrieve her heart aura. It was a bright silver light that absorbed inside her. It was horrific you guys, it was like I was there with her... I think that Super Nova's mission is ultimately to capture Nebula ."

"But we all saw her fall to her death with our last battle against that zodiac." Trista finally broke her silence. "There's no way that could have been a vision."

"That's what I thought, but what if we were wrong? What if Nebula somehow survived that fall?" Raye questioned her.

"Impossible," Taiki interjected. "Falling from that height and surviving would be impossible. You do remember seeing her fall straight on her back and uplifting the entire road didn't you?"

"But she's a sailor scout, maybe she has a greater power than we could ever imagine... Maybe that's why Super Nova is after her. Do you think maybe she is immortal? I mean she is a vampire," she saw out of the corner of her eye Desiree's face turn almost white when she said the word vampire, "it would then make sense why Raye would have that vision of her and the enemy." Mina voiced her opinion.

"I don't think she is immortal Mina. I remember going over to her after her fall and she had no pulse. No pulse means no heart beat, and no heart beat means no life." Amy said.

"But she's a vampire. Vampires live forever no matter how hurt they get. She could have disappeared when we were not looking for all that matter. Didn't you guy's notice that even Sailor Taurus was confused after looking down and not seeing her where she landed? Taurus's was searching for her even after her disappearance, and now Raye has this dream… I think it's too coincidental." Mina argued back.

"But we don't know that about her, we still barely know what she is all about or what she is capable of. For now she still remains a mystery if she is alive or dead." Amy settled her argument.

"I just wanted to let you all know this. I felt something in that vision, it was disturbing and made my heart beat faster than anything I've ever felt before. No dream can do that, but I'm going to further investigate it." Raye lightly argued.

"Thank you Raye. Now Taiki and I have discovered something about the jewel that was on Sailor Sagittarius's forehead." Amy began and reached into her pocket to pull out the purple semi-precious stone. "We learned that the stone is special to each individual sailor zodiac. Sailor Sagittarius's jewel was a purple topaz."

"Isn't topaz like, a semiprecious stone?" Desiree asked Amy.

"Yes it is. Each zodiac scout has their own individual semiprecious. Sailor Taurus has a very rare lime green sapphire and Sailor Scorpio we believe had a red colored beryl stone. But that is not the most interesting thing about this stone." She finished and then Taiki spoke up.

"What we experienced after Amy scraped off a couple fragments from the jewel scared us both. The jewel actually moved and bounced off the table." Taiki said, hearing everyone lightly gasp.

"How can the stone move? It's a rock, there shouldn't be any life in it." Amara asked.

"That's what we thought, but here's the real kicker. When we looked under the microscope at the fragments Amy scraped off we found... Sailor Sagittarius herself."

"Wait! What?" Everyone gasped in unison.

"Yes, the stone itself was too big for us to view at 100x, that's why we did fragments instead. Taiki and I have come to the conclusion that Sailor Sagittarius is actually inside this precious stone. We believe what Nebula was trying to do was seal the zodiacs away in their own semi-precious stones." Amy finished. Suddenly a bright light shined from the stone throughout the room, Amy dropped the stone and averted her blinded eyes from the light. Everyone screamed and covered their eyes until they heard what sounded like glass shattering, and then the bright light disappeared. Everyone gasped at the sight in front of them; it was Sailor Sagittarius.

"Hahahaha I'm free again!" She laughed scornfully, he ankle length purple hair slightly drifted to the side as the wind blew through Raye's room. "Hahaha you all look so delicious tasting and full of blood..." She licked her lips as she stared at the frightened girls in the room; her fangs dripping with saliva, "but sadly I can't stay, I must get back to my queen." Her large bat wings spread as she leaped upwards and broke through the roof of Raye's room and up towards the bright sky and disappeared. Everyone in the room was stunned at what just happened, they all dusted themselves off from the debris of the roof that had fallen onto them.

"What the hell just happened here?" Raye yelled at the top of her lungs, then directed her argument towards Amy and Taiki. "I thought you said Nebula sealed her inside! Look at my roof there is a huge hole in it!"

"Calm down Raye this wasn't their fault! How were they supposed to know that she could be released?" Lita argued back.

"I... I... I guess we were wrong..." Amy said defeated and looked down away from everyone.

"This doesn't make sense, we all saw her get sealed away in her own jewel by Nebula's power. How could she break out of that?" Serena voiced.

"Well, besides the roof opening up in Mar's room, I need to ask something," Desiree said from the back of the room, "who is this Nebula person you all keeping talking about?" She questioned everyone in the room.

"Nebula is Sailor Nebula, the sailor scout of creation and light. She's helped us against this new enemy and has told us about them since the enemy is her sister Sailor Super Nova," Serena answered, "but she is not our enemy, she is our friend."

"But you all said she was a vampire, right?" Desiree asked again.

Everyone except Darien answered, "yes."

"Then she is our enemy," she plainly stated, she saw Serena get up to argue with her but Desiree was faster. "Listen Serena, I don't care if she has saved you or helped you or not, she is a vampire. Vampires deceive people all the time that's how they are able to live forever besides killing people for their blood. They lie, they charm their way into people's trust, and then they murder them, that's just how they live okay?"

"But she's different!" Serena argued back.

"No she's not she is still a blood sucker, vampires need blood to survive and that means that she has killed people to survive. For that matter she is no different than that zodiac that just broke free from that jewel!" Desiree stood up to yell back at her. "For all you know, she probably has been putting on a show for you all to gain your trust."

"Stop! That's not true!" Serena cried covering her ears.

"Desiree stop, you don't know Nebula like we know her! She truly has helped all of us in knowing our enemy and sacrificed her life to save Autumn!" Mina got up to argue.

"I don't care what she has done for you guys like I said it's probably all an act. You guys don't know vampires like I do, they are quite the talented actors for what they are, and I've dealt with them back in America and it seems that they have also made it to Japan as well. If you all heard the news this morning a woman was attacked and died this morning before the sun came up. Her attack marks looked exactly like vampire marks. Amy just said that she still remains a mystery if she is dead or alive, you guy's aren't even sure now! What if it was Nebula who killed that woman to stay alive?"

"Then that's your personal bias of her, we know her better than you do, Nebula would not harm a human," Yaten voiced into the argument.

"I've heard of her," Autumn pointed out, "she creates the stars and planets and life in this universe, she created our planet. So what if she is a vampire, she is a good person. She saved Seiya's life! She saved my life! She would never take away someone else's life to survive." She was almost about to cry.

"She doesn't drink blood!" Serena remembered back to when Seiya was talking about Nebula's visit in the hospital and what she had said to him. _"__Her and I are vampires of the galaxies, but we are not evil, we live off the energy my nebulas produce to keep us alive. The energy would flow to us." _"She lives off energy from the nebula clouds she created in the universe!"

"Highly unlikely Serena, vampires need blood to sustain there never ending lives, not energy. Vampires' hearts don't beat, there's no pulse, no new blood flowing through their bodies. Draining blood from their victims is what keeps them alive even though they are dead. They are heartless, cold blooded, cold body evil creatures. People who come back from the dead can not be good, that is a dark mark in my books and that means evil." Desiree said calmly. She saw Serena sit back down in defeat, she knew she had won the argument. "Don't you guys see it? Don't you find it odd that her sister scout is evil yet she claims she is not? That this jewel that Amy and Taiki researched just somehow broke and that thing is free even when you said that she sealed it away? Does that not sound suspicious to you at all?" She questioned around the whole room, yet no one could respond back to defend the argument, not even Serena. "She's playing with you all. She's deceiving you just like all vampires deceive humans... This is just an act she is putting on just to get to you all. I know a lot about vampires and I know they cannot be trusted. Amy you even mentioned she had no pulse and no heartbeat when you went over to her body right?" She waited for Amy to nod to confirm her statement. "That means she is dead, and if she is walking about now then she is evil."

"She's right..." Amara said.

Everyone turned to her in shock, even Michele and Trista were surprised with her, how could Amara agree with someone they don't know who claims to be Sailor Earth and Darien's sister? Desiree smiled at Amara's comment; she knew she understood the message she was trying to get across to the other girls. "I'm not sorry you guys, Desiree is making a lot of sense about Nebula." Amara looked over to Michele, Trista and Hotaru who all seemed to share the look of defeat on their faces. "We're suppose to protect this solar system from outside invaders... She's an outside invader and adding that our enemy is a vampire and she is a vampire as well, our duty is destroy her," the women could not disagree with her, and in turn nodded in agreement.

Amara had said it plain and simple with her tone, but Serena was not convinced of it. She knew in her heart Nebula was not an evil girl, she had saved Seiya from death, she had saved Kakyuu from death and died herself for her, how can that be evil?

"To defeat our enemies we will have to destroy Nebula as well if that is Super Nova's ultimate goal, we will have to search far and wide to make sure Nebula is really dead." Michele said.

"How can you guys say that after all that has happened? So Desiree comes waltzing into the room with her knowledge of vampires and you all side with her?" Lita growled and got up to make her point standing tall over the over the other girls.

"It's for the good of the future Lita." Trista said in a tone Lita recognized as discontent.

"That's fine for you five to do," Lita growled at them. Desiree and the outer scouts responded back with a deep glare towards her. The other girls didn't know that Lita had her strong opinion about Nebula. "Thank god we are all going to the moon Tuesday to see if we can find out the real story."

"Hey you guys!" A cheery voice rang from the sliding door of Raye's room to everyone. They all looked over to see Veronica there smiling at them, in the same outfit she had on for the interview, Seiya was standing behind her. "I wanted to come with Seiya over here cause I knew Serena and all of you would be over here as well." She saw a couple returned smiles from the girls then noticed the ceiling of the room was completely gone. "Oh my, what happened to your ceiling Raye?" She threw a look of concern over towards Raye. Everyone looked over at Raye to see how she was going to explain the unexplainable to her.

"Umm... Yeah that... Umm... Major science project experiment that didn't go so well." She responded back as quickly as she could, a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. "We watched the interview of you guys, that journalist was..." Raye tried to change the subject to the interview but was interrupted by Seiya.

"Rude, absolutely rude and I called her out for it. She shouldn't bring up stories of the past like that when she was there to talk about her career here in Japan. Very unprofessional of her." He commented, almost sounding like a big brother trying to protect his little sister. Serena found this protectiveness of Veronica was very sweet of him to do.

"Veronica," Autumn said to get the brown haired girls attention, "I just want to say we are so sorry for the loss of your sister. We didn't know that had happened until we read the article in the magazine." She finished, everyone in the room said they were sorry to her, including Desiree who was a stranger to her.

"Well thank you all for your condolences, at least now you know the real story. But I'm okay, really, this whole thing was a large speed bump and I'll miss her and my family dearly but this experience has made me a stronger person in the process. Stephanie would have wanted me to continue dancing. I know she will always be looking down on me to watch every performance." She smiled and then looked over at Desiree and Darien. "I don't believe I have met you two before, hi I'm Veronica." She held out her hand to shake theirs.

"I'm Desiree, Darien's younger sister." She said and shook hands with Veronica. Her hands are as cold as ice, she thought. She backed away from her quickly, everyone saw her reaction and tried to understand what made her act that way in the first place but there was no expression to read on her face.

"Hi, I'm Darien." He said and shook her hand too.

"Oh your Darien? I've heard a lot about you." She said with a giggle.

"Hopefully good things. And I have heard a lot about you as well." he responded back.

"Hopefully good things." She winked back. "Serena you ready to go home? Your mother called and told me that she had baked a marion berry pie and I don't know about you but I want to sink my teeth into that!"

"Bye everyone!" Serena jumped up onto her feet and ran as quick as lightening over to the door and grabbed Veronica by her wrist and out towards the stairs and ran with her back home.

"How rude she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Desiree said annoyed.

"Well it was kind of Serena's fault. She hears fresh baked pie and there is no stopping her. I swear we are going to have a fat queen in the future, I don't care that we saw when we were in the future." Mina laughed, everyone giggled at her comment except Desiree, and the starlight's.

"Have you guy's noticed anything weird with Veronica since she has been here?" Desiree asked the girls, her eyes sharp.

"Not at all, why?" Amy asked back.

"Something's different with that girl... I don't know what it is..."

Amara, Trista, Michele and Hotaru fiercely looked towards her, they all felt the same way as Desiree made her comment. An almost shocking feeling crawling up their spines, it was strange to them how this new girl in the group could feel the same feelings they felt with Veronica and yet none of the other girls or the starlight's felt it. Amara leaned over to whisper in Michele's ear, "we should watch this girl as well."

Michele nodded and whispered under her breath to where Amara could only hear, "especially when she is so close to the prince."

**Tsukino's Home**

"Serena slow down, I have a dancer's cardio not a runner's!" Veronica yelled forward at Serena who in turn stopped to slow down. She turned around to see Veronica struggling to breath just as she was trying to catch her breath as well.

"Sorry, sorry..." she gulped trying to dampen her dry throat. "I'm just crazy over my mothers baking." She giggled, she heard Veronica laugh in steady breaths.

"Well just so you know I was in heels the whole way running home so that's why I was acting like your anchored weight." She laughed back and noticed that they had stopped literally right in front of their home. "Oh wow, look at that we are here." She pointed to the house.

"I see that, I had so much adrenaline in my system while we were running I didn't even realize we were home." Serena said. Her and Veronica started towards the door when out of the corner of her eye she saw a very big moving truck on the other side of the street straight across from her house. "Nor did I see this truck," she said under her breath.

Veronica turned around to notice the same moving truck Serena's eyes fell upon and notice that a bunch of girls were moving lots and lots of boxes out of it. "Oh nice, new neighbors." She said.

"Let's go meet them!" Serena said to her with excitement.

"You gave up on the pie so quickly?" Veronica joked.

"Absolutely not, but it's always nice to welcome new neighbors right?" She asked Veronica.

"Err... Yeah I guess so." Veronica responded back hesitantly. She felt Serena grab her wrist again and they both walked across the street and approached a woman with bright curly blonde hair with red streaks throughout it wearing white tennis shoes, light blue jeans and a plain tight yellow t-shirt. She stopped and put down the box on the grass when she saw the two girls coming towards her.

"Hi! My name's Serena Tsukino, and this is Veronica Miller our exchange student from America. We just wanted to come over and welcome you all to the neighborhood." Serena smiled at her new neighbor with the blonde curly hair and red streaks. Veronica smiled at the girl too and waived, she seemed very shy to do so.

"Nice to meet you Serena and Veronica, my name is Lani and these are my sisters." Lani responded back putting out her hand to shake both of their hands. All the girls came over behind Lani after setting their boxes down and lined up, "This is Ashley, Peri, Vanessa, Lisa, Candice, Arianna, and the twins are Jennifer and Jessica."

"Nice to meet you!" They all said in unison with smiles on all their faces, Serena and Veronica's eyes went wide with surprise.

"So nice to meet all of you too…" both Serena and Veronica said in unison, they felt overwhelmed.

Serena and Veronica noticed all the girls were outstandingly beautiful, they looked like they were all very healthy, athletic, and all looked so angelic and sweet; they looked like models.

"Where do you guy's go to school?" The girl with the shoulder cut curled blue hair named Ashley asked them. Her voice was as angelic as she looked

"Tenth Street High School." They seemed to answer in unison again.

"We'll all be going there too!" The little girl with the brown hair pulled back into a bun with angle cut bangs named Candice voiced.

"All... of... you?" Serena asked, still feeling overwhelmed.

"Yep." The all said together.

"Oh wow all sisters attending the same school..." Veronica said under her breath so that Serena was the only one hearing her comment.

"Well this will be fun, we'll help you all get adjusted to Tokyo. What do your parents do for work?" Serena asked. She watched all of them look at one another then Lani stepped forward.

"We don't have parents... We all live together on our own." Lani admitted.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Serena didn't know how to recover from what she had just said to them.

"It's okay, Lani brings in the big bucks for us to live, and of course we all have our side jobs as well." One of the twins said.

"Oh Lani if you don't mind me asking what is it that you do for a living?" Veronica asked politely.

"I'm a professional model." She smiled.

"That's why I recognized you. Serena she was on the cover of Vogue this month in fashion." Veronica said nudging Serena in the side of the rib gently.

"Are you the Veronica Miller that's the American ballerina?" Lani asked her question back to Veronica.

"That would be me, yes." She responded.

"The American ballerina lives right across the street from us, I thought I recognized you there for a second, we were just watching your interview inside when we were taking a break from moving boxes. That's actually very cool, we're very big fans of your talent." Lani smiled.

"Thank you, it's always wonderful to meet my fans, you guys will have to come to my next performance, I'll reserve nine tickets for you girls." She smiled back.

"That would be amazing!" The other twin spoke up, at least they thought it was the other twin, both Serena and Veronica were unsure.

"Well we will have to visit you all again at school we need to get inside and have some lunch cause we are starving." Serena said wrapping up the conversation and taking steps back towards their house. The girls all waived goodbye to them as they entered their house and disappeared from their sight.

"Nice girls." Lani said blatantly going back to moving boxes inside the house, the girls all followed her inside with more boxes, emptying the truck.

"We'll have to invite her and Veronica over for dinner some night." Another aqua blue haired girl named Peri said, tossing her long wavy torso length hair to one side and tying it in a low side ponytail.

"Maybe." Lani responded back quickly.

"What's with the snappy attitude all of a sudden Lani? They were nice girls." Jessica asked.

"I'm still overwhelmed by what is going on and what Nebula is asking us to do. Super Nova is trying to capture us so Nebula is making us leave our posts to live on Earth yet hide our identities from Earth's people so that the other soldiers don't find us..." She looked out the window to see a woman walking her dog on the sidewalk.

"We have to obey Nebula's orders. She knows what's best for us, and if this is how she needs us to live then we have to obey. This will keep us safe, and we can also be there to protect her life as well." Vanessa said leaning up against the closed front door, stroking a hand through her short crop of black hair.

"It's not that I am trying to disobey Nebula's orders, I'm just thinking something over that I can't figure out..."

"What is it?" Ashley asked her, everyone listening in.

"Super Nova is the sister of Sailor Nebula, the two most strongest scouts in the entire universe, more powerful than all of us combined... But Sailor Super Nova is the sailor scout of great destruction, she can destroy anything in her path, but..." Lani's voice seemed to dim off into a low faint one. The girls all gathered around her so then they could all hear her.

"But what Lani?" Vanessa asked the question for everyone.

"But why could she not destroy that darkness before it invaded her when she has the power to do so?"

**Veronica's Room**

"Thank you Ikuko! The pie is absolutely delicious!" Veronica said as she closed the door to her room and went up the little flight of stairs with a plate in her hand with an uneaten piece of pie on it. She turned the corner and saw Orion on the small porch outside the window looking across the street at the new neighbors. She sat down on the bed and up to the windowsill and put the plate out in front of him. "Here you go I'm not hungry tonight."

"It looks like the girls are all getting along nicely." Orion said in a sarcastic tone taking a bite of the marion berry pie. Veronica gazed out the window a little more to the house across the street, the blinds were open and the lights were on and all she saw were the girls running back and forth through out the house chasing each other over a shirt. "The pie is delicious, Serena's mother knows how to bake very well." He said with a mouthful of pie.

"Those girls really do act like their sisters its kind of funny." She laughed. "I am curious how they are going to adjust to life tomorrow at school." She got up and went over to her dresser drawers to take out a navy blue sweatshirt and a gray pair of sweats and changed out of her dressy top and jeans.

"Veronica I need to talk to you…" Orion said coming back into the room on the bed. Veronica popped her head through the navy blue sweatshirt and sat on the bed next to him.

"Do not tell me you literally inhaled that whole piece of pie in just seconds Orion?" She accused him and then peaked out the window onto the porch and saw the pie was completely gone. "Oh my god you pig!" She laughed.

"Veronica this is serious, it's about you and your life." Orion said in a serious tone. Veronica stopped laughing and her face grew serious in an instant. "I have a theory about why you're having to resort to blood more now than human energy to sustain your life here on Earth."

"What's your theory?" She asked hesitantly.

"As a vampire, even when you are a sailor scout and the creator of the universe, you use the energy given off by your nebulas when they create a star, moon, or planet for you. That energy is a completely different kind of energy than that of what a human can give you. The energy from your nebulas kept you alive and you never had to resort to anything else before because that always surrounded you. But because you are on Earth and away from your creations you're not able to get that same nebular energy. A human's energy is not the same as nebular energy, it's weaker and more breakable and can not stay in your system as long. You're body is not use to this weaker energy that's why the past attempts to gather it have not been working out for you."

Veronica looked away from him for a second. Everything that Orion had said made sense to her instinctively; she got a chilling, tingling feeling go down the side of her arm. "It makes sense." She said in a saddened tone.

"Because your body is depriving of nebular energy and you have had to result to a more stable alternative." He continued. "Human blood has become equal if not better for you to sustain life here on Earth. It's kept you alive." He saw her face and instantly felt guilty for having brought up any thing that dealt with her life.

"So… blood is now my full source to keeping me stable and alive, is that what your trying to say Orion?" She said in what sounded like a tone of disappointment. He saw tears start to run down her face, it started to make him feel like crying as well. "Orion please tell me there is another way to keep me alive." She pleaded.

Orion wished he had better news to tell his soldier. "Veronica if the human's energy can't keep you alive and blood can, then blood is what you will have to live off of now. Until we can get Super Nova back and go back home to your natural energy supply, this is how you have to live for a while. You know what will happen if you die." Orion was starting to cry with her and went up to her in her lap and nuzzled with her.

"Maybe that explains why I am not able to communicate with the princess when I perform. I've tried and I've tried but she hasn't heard me since that first night I performed, she actually had responded back to me and now I am not able to talk to her anymore except through her dreams."

"That makes sense, I bet you that if you continue to drink blood your powers will grow and then you will be able to communicate with the princess again." He saw that she was still not cheering up. "I'm sorry to bring upsetting news to you."

"This is my curse I will have to deal with for the rest of my life…"

"Veronica I am curious over what happened to Seiya and Serena last night. Did you do what I think you did?" He asked her.

"If you're talking about speeding up the time between them… then yes." She saw Orion give her a harsh look of disappointment. "Orion don't give me that look. I only sped up the time between them because life depends on the power of their love to save the universe and return Super Nova to me."

**Serena's Room, 10:00 p.m.**

Serena was giggling on the phone with Seiya while she was in bed. Luna had come home from Mina's a little later than she thought she was going to be and went straight up to Serena's room to find Serena talking to someone on her cell phone. No new information was found on the zodiac after spending hours researching with Artemis, Luna felt drained and went straight to bed. Serena said her goodnight to Seiya and told him that she loved him and he said the exact same thing to her and that he would see her bright and early tomorrow morning.

I'm the luckiest girl in the world, she thought to herself. She put her phone on the nightstand, turned the light off, and pulled the covers up to her neck. "Goodnight Luna." She said as she started to slip into sub consciousness.

"Goodnight Serena." Luna responded back.

"_What is this place?" Princess Serenity's voice echoed walking in what looked like fog. Her surroundings were white but space seemed endless here. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked, but no response came back to her except her own voice echoing back at her. She walked a little further to nowhere still, nothing came up, and it was just her and her alone… all alone. She started to tear up and cry she hated this feeling of being lonely. "Seiya… I wish you were here." She cried, the echoes of her own voice echoed back at her, making the feeling she felt even worse as she cried into her hands._

"_I'm glad you figured out your true love Princess Serenity." A voice echoed in front of her. Princess Serenity gasped and looked up and was astonished to see what she thought she would never see ever again. _

_Princess Serenity knew what she was seeing through her tearing, crying eyes there was no doubt she could ever be wrong about this. "Nebula?"_

* * *

**You guys are wonderful! I truly appreciate your reviews and hope to see more. I hope everyone's transition into fall is going great as well, it's time for school again ;) I will try to stay up to date with everything as best as I can!**

**Next Chapter:**

"Jamey I don't know what to say…" Mina said looking down at the volleyball she cradled in her hands. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Mina just tell me you will think it over?" Jamey asked taking a step forward towards her and giving her a long sweet kiss on the side of her cheek. She automatically felt her cheeks get hot and turn red. But that sweet feeling went away when she noticed who was behind Jamey at the door to the gym. A look of pain and disgust she could read all over his face as he turned away she could see a tear fall from his eye.

"Yaten!" She cried running to him but it was too late. When she got to the door and opened it and peered outside, he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17: Confusion

**A/N: Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy chapter 17!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Confusion**

_Princess Serenity knew what she was seeing through her tearing, crying eyes there was no doubt she could ever be wrong about this. "Nebula?"_

_The sailor scout nodded at her to confirm. Serenity got back up off her knees and stood tall in front of the silver scout. She still wasn't able to believe that even in her dreams she was able to see the olive tanned, brown haired, vampire scout ever again; she wasn't alone in the endless space anymore, but to see her standing and alive in front of her was what she wanted the most. She saw Nebula turn around and walk towards two white chairs that magically appeared out of no where and sat down on one of them, her crystal ball scepter rested against her right leg. Serenity went over and sat down gently on the other white chair and stared directly at Nebula. Her tan skin seemed darker next to her white bodice of her scout uniform; it matched the brown eyes with the golden glittered tint in them. "Nebula I know this is a dream, but are you… are you dead?" Serenity questioned her hesitantly._

_She saw Nebula cock her head to the side as if Serenity asked a question that she didn't understand. "Your home, the Earth, and the people you love are in danger of disappearing forever and yet you worry if I am alive or not?" She questioned the princess right back._

"_I only ask because we don't know what happened to you. The outer scouts and Sailor Earth won't hesitate to attack you if you are still alive because they know you're a vampire. They think you are dangerous." Serenity cried._

"_Princess Serenity," Sailor Nebula started to say, "there are so much more important matters ahead of you right now than for you to be worrying about me."_

"_But Nebula are you still alive?"_

_She saw Nebula smile revealing her fangs. "You have a lot more things to worry about like Seiya, your friends, and your precious planet. Please listen to what I have to say before you wake up Princess. The remaining Sailor Zodiacs are residing here on Earth in disguise and are protected by a charm that will help them from being detected by the zodiac servants. They will be of great help to you and the other sailor scouts but Super Nova can never get the rest of them Serenity for I fear destruction of this beautiful planet. Please give me your word you will help protect them and keep them safe from being captured and turned into the zodiac servants!"_

"_I will Nebula!" Serenity had gotten up out of chair and launched herself forward to rest on the ground next to Nebula's tanned legs, holding her hand. This action surprised Nebula but she stayed calm as the princess held her hand. Nebula could feel the warmth and love crawl up her arm and into her heart. "I will do everything I can to protect them for you, I promise."_

"_Thank you," Nebula responded calmly looking down at the beautiful Moon Princess. "You have done a lot with out even realizing it Princess. I'm enjoying watching over you from afar, you have grown and matured so much as a sailor scout and as a princess." She took her hand that Serenity was holding and placed the back of her hand on the princess's warm, blushing cheek. "You have such a warm and kind heart, I knew I could entrust you with the special power of the Celestial Light."_

"_Celestial Light?" Serenity questioned; she wanted to know what she was talking about, but she knew she had to get back to the main subject, she didn't know when she would wake up. "Nebula I know you are not our enemy, you have saved us multiple times before, but I need to ask you something important about the zodiac jewels." Princess Serenity begged. _

"_What about the zodiac jewels?" Nebula asked back putting the gloved hand gently underneath the princess's chin looking deep into her crystal blue eyes. _

"_Sailor Sagittarius somehow broke out of her jewel today and went back to Super Nova." She said. She felt Nebula move a little in her seat; she looked up at her and saw that the vampire scout was looking into her dark crystal ball resting next to her. "Can I trust that what you're doing to them is purely for the good of the Earth? That you really are trying to seal them away? That this isn't just for show." She questioned her again._

_Nebula looked back down at the princess with confusion. The look on her face was as if Serenity had asked her a question that was of betrayal. "For show?" She watched the princess nod her head. "Of course I am trying to protect what I created with out destroying my soldiers. I was collecting them for a special reason. That's all you need to know." She responded._

"_How can I convince the others that you truly are one of us? That you truly are good, not evil like your sister?" Princess Serenity asked, her vision of Nebula was slowly fading away; tunnel vision was closing in on her._

"_You know the truth, that's all you need to know." Were her last words before the dream collapsed on itself._

Serena woke up out of her dream in a cold sweat. She felt her sheets around her and they were completely soaked in sweat. "What happened?" She asked herself holding a hand to her forehead wiping away the beads of sweat, she looked over at the clock as it blinked 6:50 a.m. and a song was playing.

"Serena you were tossing and turning all night crying. What exactly were you dreaming about?" Luna asked her concerned as she had jumped up to the windowsill.

Serena was envisioning her dream from last night and the promise she had made to Nebula. Help protect the remaining zodiac soldiers that are now living on Earth. However, she also remembered that Nebula never answered her question if she was alive or not; this made Serena even more confused than she was before. "It's nothing Luna." She finally said getting up out of bed and over to her closet to grab her pink robe and put it on. Another thought was circulating through her mind, what did Nebula mean by trusting her with the power of the Celestial Light? What is it? She felt like she wasn't getting the answers she wanted; things were getting complicated for her now.

"It doesn't seem like nothing Serena." Luna admitted gazing up at her. "What ever it is you can tell me. Remember tomorrow night is the full moon and the night we revisit the moon kingdom, hopefully the moon's central computer can help us communicate with Queen Serenity and find some answers. We need our leader to have a good head on her shoulders." Luna finished, hearing the door slam behind Serena. "Why do I somehow always end up talking to myself?" She said to herself.

Serena walked to the bathroom to take a quick hot shower, her long blonde hair fell to her knees and she loved the feeling of the hot water pounding on her shoulders. The power of the Celestial Light, she thought to herself washing her hair. What is this special power of the Celestial Light? Is that the power from the scepter she gave me? She stood there aimlessly in the shower getting a massage on her back from the hot water when she heard someone enter the bathroom. "Sammy if that is you get out of the bathroom!" She yelled to the figure she saw through the shower stall. But it wasn't Sammy, the figure was taller and skinnier with long brown hair; Serena then recognized that it was Veronica. "Oh sorry Veronica, I thought it was my brother." She said again.

"Oh I'm sorry Serena, I was just grabbing the scissors really quick to cut my hair." Veronica giggled back.

"Wait what?" Serena yelled turning off the shower and grabbing her robe and over to Veronica as quickly as she could. "Why are you cutting your hair?" She asked again.

"Oh don't be silly I am not really cutting my hair, I am just cutting the front part so then I have sideways bangs." Veronica laughed pointing to the part of her hair that was parted to the left side instead of always being parted down the middle. "Here I'll show you, I do it all the time." She said again taking the right side of the front part of her hair and cutting some of it off and styled it into perfectly styled sideways bangs. Serena thought she looked even cuter than she had always been before now that she had side bangs; it made the girl look a little younger even though she had done the cutting herself and not have a professional do it. Her hair was still gorgeous styled straight as usual and now the side bangs added a touch of class. "See? I do this all the time. Sometimes I like having some of my hair covering my forehead." She pointed out again.

"Well it looks… great." Serena stuttered to say, "just don't cut your hair okay? You kind of freaked me out a little bit when you said that." She giggled.

"Oh I would never ever do that no worries Serena." She smiled and walked away, but Serena gently grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. She turned around to face Serena again, barely recognizing her with out the pigtails she always wore her hair in. "Something wrong?"

"Can I talk to you for a second about something?" Serena asked her.

"Absolutely, what is it?" Veronica asked back. She followed Serena back to her room and sat down on her bed and then noticed that Orion had made his way into the room as well and jumped up onto her lap. "Where's your cat? Isn't she usually up here in your room?"

Serena looked around the room to see if Luna was truly gone then went over to the door to shut it. "Yeah she is but I think she is downstairs eating her food. I need to talk to you about something. You remember meeting Darien yesterday right?"

"Briefly, yes. That is your ex-boyfriend right?" Veronica asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah he is. Well I have something to admit to you but, please don't think bad of me for it will you?" Serena pleaded.

"Well of course I could never think badly of you, what is it?"

"Well Seiya and I saw you at the theater performing with a guy two nights ago…" Serena started to say but Veronica interrupted her.

"I know you were. Seiya told me what happened and thanks for worrying about me but I am truly okay I promise. That dance has special meaning and unfortunately I am sorry you guy's saw that side of me, I probably scared you guys into thinking I have like… split personality syndrome or something." She laughed.

"Oh, well I am sorry for watching something probably personal for you and no one else to see and then read about it in the magazine I bought. I knew you had lost your sister but I didn't know how it happened, I didn't want to ask. But why would you dance that routine if it makes you cry that much?"

Veronica turned her whole body on the bed to face Serena completely, Orion still on her lap. "I dance that routine because it reminds me of her. I dance that routine from time to time to never forget the moves or the song or the message. Ultimately, I dance that song because it makes me feel an emotion and helps me release it, probably not in the best way, but it helps me remember her. It helps me remind myself that she was real, it helps keep that memory alive." She said with a straight face. Serena was impressed by her explanation of her emotions.

"But it's so heart breaking, why would you want to feel that over and over again when you dance that song?" Serena questioned her holding a hand to her heart.

"I guess I would much rather feel hurt than feel nothing at all." She said. Serena couldn't believe her words. These words' were coming from such a cheerful and wonderful girl that she has seen everyday since she got here and welcomed her into her home. Veronica looked at her with interest, "there's more that you want to tell me isn't there?"

"How did you know?" Serena asked with surprised eyes.

"I'm a little psychic remember?" Veronica winked at her. "Tell me what's bothering you I'm here to listen."

"Well, it's still about that night. I don't know what it was, but just all of a sudden this emotion came over me when you were dancing that beautiful routine with that boy, it got me thinking about my feelings for Seiya." She admitted to her.

"Oh yeah? Then what happened?" She asked, trying to hold back her smile.

"I just expressed to him how I felt and told him I wanted to be with him and he said he wanted to be with me too." Serena blushed and smiled, she saw then that Veronica was smiling with her. "I'm glad that we are officially together now but I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything, what is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone about it. Not even to Raye, Lita and all them, and especially not to Trista, Amara, Hotaru and Michele. Darien doesn't need to know yet either." Serena saw Veronica give her a confused expression. "It's just that, it obviously looks bad on my part that I had just broken up with Darien that day and then was official with Seiya that night."

"I understand. No worries Serena you guy's secret is safe with me I promise." She got up off Serena's bed carrying Orion in her arms and walked over to the close door. "We need to be at school in an hour, so we should get dressed and get a good breakfast before we leave the house, we have a long day of school and it's only Monday." She said opening the door.

"Thanks for listening Veronica, I knew I can trust you." Serena smiled getting up and walking over to her closet to get her school uniform.

"I'll always be here for you when you need me. Now hurry up, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are driving us to school this morning." She said closing the door and walking away to her room. She changed quickly into her school inform and then over to her desk to put on her make up. She decided to go back to her closet and open up a bag that was filled with packets of blood and drank one. She looked over at Orion who was watching her. "I'm only drinking one so then I can get through the day, then I have a class at the theater for an hour and then practice for four hours."

"Just glad to see you are taking precautions Veronica. So Sagittarius broke out of the jewel huh?" Orion asked.

"Yes she did, we didn't get to the jewel fast enough." She said throwing away the blood packet in the garbage and then got down on the ground and reached under her bed to grab an antique looking black jewelry box with silver stars on it and opened it. The inside of the box was covered in red velvet material with thirteen large empty imprints, except for one imprint that was filled with a large red jewel with an insignia of the sign Scorpio on it. "If I hadn't been weakened in the last fight I would have been able to retrieve Sagittarius's jewel and place it in this box. She wouldn't have been able to break free."

"This just means that the next zodiac you seal away in their jewel you need to retrieve it by any means necessary, or else the seal on their jewel will break and they can escape again to Super Nova." Orion said next to her ear on the bed while she sat against her bed on the floor.

"By any means necessary." Veronica repeated. "That means if the planetary scouts get one of the jewels, I will have to fight them for it."

"By any means necessary, otherwise the power you use to seal them away was a wasted effort." Orion saw Veronica stare at the jewel for a while in a relaxed effort; something was on her mind. "What are you thinking about?" He decided to ask.

"Serenity warned me that Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and Earth won't hesitate to fight me because I'm a vampire." She giggled at the thought. Them try to fight me? Their powers aren't even strong enough yet to inflict pain on the human zodiac servants, how do they think their powers will work on me? She turned her focus back to her feline companion and smiled. "You know what Orion, maybe I should take a break from being Nebula for a bit."

"You think that's a wise decision?" He questioned back to her.

"Yes I do. Leo and all of them will be of great help to Sailor Moon and the other scouts. They have greater power that will help them against the zodiac servants and human zodiac servants. Tonight I need to create those fourteen star rings for the scouts, as well as one for Kakyuu and Prince Darien, and I need to create a new star locket for Sailor Moon. They need to be protected while I am gone. Besides they already think I'm dead, let's see how they do with out my help, I can't hold their hands and help them through every battle all the time, they will never grow." She saw her companion smile back at her; she knew he agreed with her thinking. "I'll monitor their battles from afar, the power and energy I'll use to create those rings and locket will more than likely drain me of my powers. It will take time for me to regenerate."

"I see that is a good idea Veronica. So Sailor Earth finally found her brother I take it?"

"Yes she did, I'm happy that the prince and princess of Earth are finally reunited after that horrible battle. Darien and Desiree will finally be able to harness their full power. Since they have been separated for so long, both of them were only able to use half of their power."

"What do you think of the planetary scouts visiting the moon tomorrow night?"

Veronica took a couple seconds to think about her companion's question. "It's very dangerous for them to be venturing outside the Earth, especially at this time."

"At any point they could be attacked by the zodiac servants. Cancer will pick up on their vibrations very quickly since none of them are protected by your charm yet except for the remaining zodiac and the princess."

"I know... I wonder how I am going to give them their rings now..."

"We can't risk losing this galaxy's sailor scouts too."

"They are leaving tomorrow night... I pray that..."

"Veronica!" Serena's voice rang in the room as Veronica and Orion heard her coming up the small set of stairs. Veronica closed the box, locked it, and shoved the box under her bed quickly as she saw the blonde haired girl come up the stairs. "Ready for breakfast? Mom made us pancakes! What are you doing on the floor?" She asked.

"Morning dance stretches." Veronica answered quickly, sweat drop formed on the back of her head. "Helps me keep focus the rest of the day." She laughed. Then both her and Serena heard Veronica's phone go off on her desk. Veronica got up to answer it and saw that it was her agent calling her. "Hello Thomas, what can I do for you this morning?" She answered putting her agent on speakerphone and continued to do morning stretches in front of Serena who came up and sat on the chair near Veronica's desk.

"Veronica I have an amazing opportunity for you and James for a very popular T.V. show here in Japan. I know you are a very busy girl with school and classes and practice at the theater; however, this can boost your popularity for theater performances." Thomas said in an excited tone. Veronica looked over at Serena who seemed to have stars in her eyes.

"Umm… Tell the T.V. show producers that I politely decline what ever it is they are offering Thomas." Veronica responded.

"WHAT!" Serena shouted at her almost blowing the roof off the house, Veronica flinched. "Veronica come on think about it! You would be on a T.V. show! Why would you turn that down?" She cried. Veronica was surprised at Serena's reaction; it almost scared her a little bit.

"Because I am so busy with school, coaching, dance classes, dancer auditions, practice at the theater for the Paris production coming up and also the concert performance practices and the Saturday productions. How am I suppose to fit in acting with all that going on Serena?" Veronica questioned her back as Serena fell silent.

"Well Veronica…" Veronica and Serena turned their attention to Veronica's phone as her agent spoke up again. "I've fixed some of your problems to make your life a little easier while your staying in Japan."

"Thomas, what did you do?" Veronica asked sounding angry.

"Well since the Silver Dancers are still here I decided it would be in the best interest for both you and the agency to just have them stay here in Japan at a house close to the theater that the agency has rented out for them. That way there will be no need for auditions and no need for teaching choreography to new dancers for the productions and also this will help with your Saturday performances because the dancers know all of your choreography already from past routines, all we need to do is just ship over props from New York and run through the routine a couple times before performance time. This means that the Paris production can be performed this weekend with the Silver Dancers and make room in your schedule for more school, your coaching thing for the dance club at your school, teaching ballet classes, and other great opportunities that present themselves like now with the T.V. show." Thomas finished. Veronica didn't speak for what seemed like minutes; Thomas knew very well that her silence meant that she was very angry with him. "I know your mad Veronica; however, with the Silver Dancers staying here and doing the productions that your doing you will be able to fit in more shows and more theater productions which will create a tremendous amount of revenue for you, this is what you have been wanting."

"I understand that Thomas, but I just wish you didn't decide this FOR me. I wish we could have sat down and discussed this properly." Veronica answered sounding completely irritated and defeated at the same time.

"This will open up your schedule more so you can actually have a life here and enjoy a couple days off a week to hang with Serena and your host family and friends. I thought that you would be happy to have that."

"I am grateful for the open days, but I still wish you would have came to me before you decided all this. Where are my Silver Dancers staying at?" She asked.

"In a large three story house close to the theater off of Kiana Ct. Don't worry the agency has provided them with a weekly income for each performance and money for groceries and everything else the dancers may need. Now about the T.V. show, care to know what you will be doing?"

Veronica sighed, she couldn't argue with her agent because it seemed meaningless to try to. He had placed her dancers in a secure house with enough money to last them while they stayed in Tokyo, she felt defeated to hear about the T.V. show. "Yeah sure Thomas, what is it?"

"It's a vampire T.V. show called "Red Ecstasy," it's a vampire drama show directed for teen audiences. The show producers want you to guest star as a new exchange student whose a vampire and causes up quite a stir with the main characters. They want James to audition with you considering his role would be your vampire partner in the act. The producers saw your guy's chemistry at the performance on Saturday and loved what they saw and want you two to guest star in their series. What do you say?"

Veronica froze in horror as Thomas explained the T.V. show he wanted her to do. James would be my vampire partner? She thought. Why would Thomas make me want to do something that could reveal my true self? But then she found herself thinking of James; she saw his face in her mind, the hypnotizing brown eyes, his beautiful smile, his muscular build and dark brown hair. He was such a beautiful person that he didn't seem real to her; he was more like a dream. I don't dream, I wish I could.

"Veronica, are you going to do it?" Serena asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Umm… ya I guess I'll do it, only as long as it is tasteful and not gruesome or horrific okay?" She finally responded. She heard Serena screaming next to her with excitement.

"I can tell by Serena's excitement that you are excited about it as well. Do you think you would be able to come to the studio for it by 4:00 tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure what ever Thomas, I have to go to school, bye." She hung up the phone hearing the boys' car outside honking. Serena and Veronica both popped up onto her bed quickly to see Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki in the Three Lights van waving at them. They both saw Seiya poke his head out the window.

"Hey my two favorite girls! We got to go now, Yaten wants to see Mina at her practice before school starts, says he has something he wants to ask her." Seiya yelled. They both saw Yaten smack the back of his head with anger. The girls both laughed.

"Maybe he's going to ask Mina out finally." Veronica told Serena.

"God I sure hope so, it's about time he stepped up and made it official." Serena giggled.

**Asteroid Belt**

"It's nice to see that you have come back to me Sailor Sagittarius. It shows me your loyalty as a servant." Super Nova announced genuinely to the scout bowing in front of her thrown. Super Nova's face remained hidden in the dark shadows as she rested on her large thrown. Sagittarius stood back up off the floor, Sailor Taurus and Sailor Cancer stood behind her facing their queen. "However, the stunt you pulled with Princess Kakyuu was absolutely unforgivable. How do you plan to make up for what you failed to do?" Super Nova asked tapping her fingers on the black marble armrest of her thrown.

Sagittarius giggled and snapped her fingers. Both Cancer and Taurus looked at each other, then to Sagittarius again as a large flaming orb glowed in from of them. They all saw two girls yelling and crying inside of the flaming ball of fire. Cancer and Taurus both gasped in surprise and happiness at the sight of the girls.

"Those two are..." Cancer began to say as a smile appeared across her face.

"Your majesty, I apologize for my unforgivable acts and mistakes and I will do everything I can to make it up to you. Beginning with these two scouts I captured on my way here, Sailor Io and Sailor Draco."

"Hmmm..." Super Nova smiled at her servant. "Well done Sagittarius," she raised her hand as a dark ball of energy shot from her hand over to Sagittarius's wrist as a purple stoned bracelet appeared. "This bracelet will help you from being detected by Nebula. It will also help you all from being noticed by the other zodiac soldiers on Earth. I have a sense that Nebula would have the zodiacs under a protective charm which may cause a problem for Cancer."

"It might," Cancer stepped forward hearing the two scouts in the large fire orb cry her name, she ignored them. "However, I won't let that discourage me from doing what you ordered me to do. I will get the rest of the zodiac." She smiled.

"Good, now your three be gone from the castle and return to Earth. Don't come back until you have what I want, is that clear?" Super Nova asked her servants.

"Yes your majesty." All three said in unison as they bowed to their queen and then disappeared down the hallway. As the large door closed behind them they could hear the gruesome screams and cries of both sailor scouts, for they knew Sailor Super Nova had devoured their blood and their heart auras as well, gaining both Sailor Io and Sailor Draco's powers. Their cries and dying screams were followed by horrific laughter that echoed throughout the castle.

"Glad to see you are alive and well Sagittarius." Taurus said in an irritating tone of voice as they all made their way to the front of the dark castle standing at the top of the staircase. Sagittarius saw Taurus sit down on the top stair holding her golden scepter in front of her gazing up at the Earth.

"I know you're still mad about my tactics." Sagittarius started to explain but Cancer stepped in between both zodiacs.

"Listen Sagittarius, I know you like to do things your way all the time, however what you did with Kakyuu was an absolutely stupid tactic. Now that you have failed, Taurus and I have taken command of the mission; you follow our directions from now on. You got it?" Cancer said to the tall purple haired scout.

Sagittarius was at a loss, she didn't want to get in a two against one argument with Taurus and Cancer, she wanted to collect the rest of the zodiac and find Nebula for the queen as soon as possible. "We are all wanting the same thing, so yes I will follow your command." She smiled.

"Good, we decided to disguise ourselves on Earth to get closer to the planetary and zodiac scouts. I will be using my sensitive power to seek them out to make this job easier for all of us and make Super Nova happy and closer to ruling the universe." Cancer responded back.

"Got it." Sagittarius giggled. She heard her zodiac scouts giggle in return, and then suddenly saw Cancer flash her fan of black cards at her.

"Since you have come back to Super Nova and have shown your loyalty, I'll let you do the honors of choosing our next target. Star, zodiac, planet, or out of this galaxy." Cancer smiled and raised the fan of cards towards Sagittarius. She picked a black card from the deck and threw it up above them and watched the card as it transformed into ice. "Awe the poor little snow angel scout is going to melt and die when we get to her." Cancer laughed, "You girls ready for an invasion?"

Both zodiac scouts nodded in response. All three of them spread their large bat wings and flew toward Earth.

**Earth, Tenth Street High School Gym**

"Heeeeya!" Mina yelled as Jamey set the ball to her and she jumped high and struck the volleyball over the net and landed with grace. Sweat was dripping down her face; Jamey saw she was exhausted as she tried to regain her breath. They were the only two people in the gym early in the morning to practice their spikes, serves, and sets.

"Mina you seem upset, I don't think I have ever seen you hit the ball so hard before. Something on your mind?" Jamey asked her, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Nothings wrong just keep setting Jamey please." Mina responded back sharply. She didn't realize the tone of her voice as she responded back to her co-captain. "I'm sorry Jamey, I didn't mean for it to come off sounding that way." She sighed and looked back over at her partner. He tossed her the volleyball that was in his possession and walked over to her.

"Come on, what's going on with you?" He asked.

She contemplated telling him, she actually wanted to talk to Veronica again but she wasn't around right now. Jamey always seemed to care about her, he was the one who encouraged her to come back out for the volleyball team and she had never been so happy in her life to be playing again. "I guess, I'm just more sad than I am mad because I like someone. And I was stupid to think that they had actually liked me back..." She stared down at the volleyball, tossing it in her hands. "I really thought they liked me, but as usual I'm wrong."

"Mina, there is no way that you could be wrong about such a thing. Remember, you're the sailor scout of love," he winked at her.

Mina was shocked by his response, she couldn't help but respond with, "How... How did you know that?" She stuttered.

"Remember when that volleyball creature attacked me at the gym? Sailor Venus saved my life with a spike return I could never mistake for anybody else's. I knew it was you Mina. I promise I would never blow that secret for you." He explained.

Mina was still shocked. Jamey knows who I really am? She thought. "Thanks Jamey..."

"Since we are trying to get things off our chest, I have something I want to say to you." He quickly started up again; he saw Mina's eyes relax which he knew she was listening. "Before I knew you were Venus, I wanted to take you out on a date, and hang out with you, but I never thought you would go for a guy like me who was always revolving his life around his sport. But now that you and I are on the same team and we hang out a lot more and we're close and both are serious about our sports, and it seems everything is going great with the sailor scouts I was kind of hoping maybe you would consider being my girlfriend?"

"Jamey I don't know what to say…" Mina said looking down at the volleyball she cradled in her hands. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Mina just tell me you will think it over?" Jamey asked taking a step forward towards her and giving her a long sweet kiss on the side of her cheek. She automatically felt her cheeks get hot and turn red. But that sweet feeling went away when she noticed who was behind Jamey at the door to the gym. A look of pain and disgust she could read all over his face as he turned away she could see a tear fall from his eye.

"Yaten!" She cried running to him but it was too late. When she got to the door and opened it and peered outside, he was gone. "Oh no! Yaten..." She cried again falling to her knees, tears fell from her eyes to the ground, and she could literally feel her heart breaking into pieces.

"Oh my are you okay?" An angelic girl's voice asked Mina. Mina wasn't able to respond to the girl's voice, she tried but her uncontrollable sobs weren't allowing her to explain. Mina looked up to the girl but was not able to identify her through her flooded eyes.

"We should take her to the locker room." Another angelic, yet calm voice rang in Mina's ears. Mina didn't understand who was with her; the voices that were helping her to the girl's locker room were voices she did not recognize. As the girls sat down on the bench one of them went to get a small wash cloth and brought it back and dabbed Mina's cheeks. "There, there, it's okay. What are you crying so much for? Are you hurt?" The girl who was standing in front of her asked. Mina was thankful for these complete strangers in helping her; she took the washcloth and rubbed her eyes with it so that she could see clearly. She was still very upset and tears still fell from her eyes, but she was finally able to see who the strangers were that were so kind to have helped her. The girl sitting next to her was a very beautiful girl with pale blue eyes and dark blue hair with large curls that went to her shoulders and the girl who was standing in front of her was a very long legged, tall girl with brown eyes and brown hair that was styled up in two regular pig tails that reached down to her waist. Mina saw that both girls looked genuinely concerned about her state of mind. "Do we need to call someone for you?" The brown haired girl asked again calmly.

Mina sniffled a little bit and was finally calming herself down little by little. "I'm fine. thanks..." She finally managed to say, dabbing her eyes with the washcloth.

"Are you sure your okay?" The blue haired girl asked placing a gentle hand on Mina's shoulder.

"Yeah," Mina said calmly, "I'm sorry if I frightened you, who are you girls?"

"My name is Ashley," the blue haired girl responded, "and this is my sister Lisa," Mina saw Lisa wave to her. "We just transferred here."

"Welcome to Tenth Street high school," Mina said through a couple sniffles, "my names Mina. Thank you girls for being so nice to me. You didn't have to do that." She said with a sigh. The tears finally stopped falling, she felt strangely at ease now with the two strangers attending to her. "I guess this isn't really the best first impression is it?" She laughed.

"It's okay Mina we aren't judging," Ashley answered, "we were taught to always care for our sisters, friends, and others. We saw you and wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just a little, heart broken." Mina admitted.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." Lisa said and sat down on the other side of her.

"It's my fault... I think I hurt someone else too." Mina was just about to cry again when Lisa stopped her.

"Hey, if you only THINK that you hurt someone, then you don't really know if that's the truth. I say talk to the person and figure out the real story, there's no harm in talking things out right?" Lisa explained.

"You know what, you're right I need to get this off my chest and tell him how I really feel." Mina smiled, but then another thought came to her mind, "but what if he doesn't want to hear what I have to say?" She looked at both Lisa and Ashley who both looked at her calmly.

"Make him listen." They both said together.

Mina smiled at them again; the girls seemed to keep her calm. She didn't know what it was about these two girls' but she felt a positive aura emitting from them, she felt strangely at ease again. They all heard the bell ring for first class to begin, Mina felt bad that she was going to make her two new friends late to class. "I'm sorry you girls should be going, I'm sorry I made you guys late to your first class." She said getting up.

"But we are in our first class for today." Lisa mentioned.

Mina looked at them with surprise. "You're first class is gym?" she asked.

"Yes." They both answered together.

**English Class**

"AH! VERONICA! WE LOVED YOUR SHOW!" All the girls in English class screamed in unison and in admiration completely surrounding her, there was no way she was able to escape the crowd. She saw that all the girls had hearts in their eyes at her, like she was some celebrity they all wanted to chase down. Then she realized that somehow all the media attention she had gotten lately had kicked her status up to that level.

Serena, Seiya, Amy, Lita, and Taiki all watched as the crowd surrounding Veronica wasn't dying down; sweat drops formed on their heads. Seiya and Serena had cuddled and kissed in the back seat of the van while Yaten sat in the middle seat with no one next to him, and Veronica had sat up front with Taiki on the ride over. Serena and Seiya had explained to all of them that the girls would not accept them as a couple because of recent events with Darien. They all agreed to keep the couple's secret on a hush-hush level until both of them were ready to let everyone know. When they had arrived and parked the van at the school, Veronica had been bombarded by almost the entire school and ran away from the fans in order to hide from them. Serena and all them knew there was not much they could do to save her from her crazy fans at the school; even when the Three Lights had first attended their school their fans were crazy and chased them almost all over the school. They all knew she wasn't in any serious danger while at school.

"It's like seeing déjà vu, but it's for another person." Seiya joked remembering all the crazy fans that chased him and his brothers almost a year ago. He could see Veronica's face, she looked scared of all the attention surrounding her, but calm. Everyone heard the bell ring and the craziness around Veronica finally died down as people left the class and also sat down in their seats. Seiya and Serena both came over to sit in their seats next to her. "You okay?" Seiya asked sitting in front of her.

"Depends what your definition of 'okay' is. If it means being chased around the entire school by screaming fans and having no where to hide and being scared for my life all at the same time… then yes I'm okay." Veronica said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Don't worry it gets easier I promise." Seiya responded back. They all saw the teacher come into class with a full stack of paperwork for the class that day. Seiya's strongest subject was definitely not English; he knew he would struggle. He felt a vibration in his pocket from his cell phone and reached inside it while hiding it from the teacher's eyes. The message was from Yaten: _Mina's with someone else…_ Seiya's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't understand, did Veronica and Serena know anything about this?

"Class I have an announcement to make. In recent events that have been occurring around town lately, I am advised by the principal to make an announcement for your safety. If any of you saw the news this morning, the woman who was attacked yesterday morning was pronounced dead and at the crime lab scientist have discovered the marks on her neck were not from an animal. Police have confirmed that DNA evidence from the marking had saliva around it and that the DNA in the saliva is in fact human." The teacher announced, gasps came from all the students in the classroom and everyone broke out in talk. The teacher silenced all of them and continued, "Since there have been two attacks of the same kind of killing, police have announced that there is a serial killer on the loose which they have named the 'Vampire killer.'" Everyone gasped again and broke out in loud talk, the teacher had to silence them again. "Listen everyone, we want to make sure that none of you will be in danger of an attack, so please stay in brightly lit areas…" the teacher rambled on about safety precautions as everyone listened.

"Seiya," Veronica's voice whispered behind him, "there's really a killer on the loose in Tokyo?" Seiya could hear that her voice was a little shaky as she spoke her words; he could tell she was frightened. He turned around in his seat to face her while the teacher continued to ramble.

"Don't worry about it, the police will be putting in all their effort to catch this person." Seiya said with confidence and a smile.

Veronica leaned forward to him across her desk, "what about Sailor Moon?" she whispered softly, her gaze felt like she was seeing straight into him; so deep her eyes went into his soul.

Seiya's eyes went wide with surprise. He could see out of his peripheral vision that Serena was listening in on the conversation as well. "How do you know about the heroine of this town?" he asked.

"Raye kind of mentioned it a while ago that you guy's have a super hero in this town. Do you think she would be able to find the killer?" Her eyes somehow pierced through him. Those worried eyes seemed so controlling he had to surrender some kind of answer.

"Of course she could…" he stated simply, seeing Serena out of the corner of his eye. Her calm and collected smile made his heart beat a little faster. "She's the best." Then he remembered Yaten's text and had to ask her, "say Veronica, who is Mina dating?"

He saw a surprised expression on her face. "Dating? I know she really likes Yaten, why?" she responded. Serena was still listening in on their conversation.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering…" He said. Why would Yaten say that then? He thought to himself.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Everyone heard some girls scream from the outside hallway. Everyone's attention, including the teacher's, was attracted by the two girls running into the classroom from the hallway and one of them tripped and trampled over each other, tumbling towards the podium that the teacher was behind. Their tumbling had just stopped short of the podium; everyone looked in silence at both girls down on the floor at the teacher's feet. "Ouch…" The girl's said in unison.

"May I help you girls?" The teacher asked staring down at the girls still piled up on the floor. Everyone saw one of the girls hand the teacher a note, the teacher grabbed the note and adjusted her glasses to read what was written. "Ah, class these are our new transfer students…" everyone saw both girls get up together and stand next each other, "Jessica and Jennifer Taylor."

"It's the twins," Serena softly spoke next to Veronica, who already knew very well who the girls were. The girls stood at the same height; Serena guessed maybe 5'3'' because she remembered they both were shorter than her and Veronica, both had long wavy brown hair that reached to their waist, except Jessica's hair had a tint of red in it so it was more of a maroon brown than Jennifer's natural light brown, their eye color seemed to match their hair color. The girls were completely identical standing next to each other, they looked young to be in their class, but their beauty seemed to somehow make up for that. "If it wasn't for their slight difference in hair color, I don't think I would be able to tell them apart." Serena whispered.

"Agreed…" Veronica responded back. She heard the teacher ask them to take a seat in the back and as they passed her she saw that both girls had their rings on their left hand. Good, she thought, the girls are wearing them. Now I just need to give the scouts their rings… but how do I do that when I am suppose to be dead to them?

The girls sat all the way in the back of the class next to each other away from Serena and Veronica. The teacher began with the lesson and the students started to take notes. Jessica and Jennifer calmly sat back and listened to the teacher at the front of the class as she wrote on the bored.

_To think this stuff even matters to us right now..._ Jennifer said in her mind.

_It's what __Nebula__ wants us to do, we can't disobey her orders._ Jessica responded telepathically back to her twin; both of them still starring at the front of the class room.

Jennifer: _I wasn't complaining about what she wants, I just don't see how this matters right now when Super Nova is in trouble. Why hasn't Nebula done anything about it?_

Jessica: _I'm sure she has a reason why she can't, why not just leave it at that?_

Jennifer:_ I can't, there's got to be a reason why she hasn't done anything._

Jessica: _Nebula commanded us to come to Earth so she could help protect us from Super Nova. She also wants us to help Earth's people and to protect the planetary scouts and most importantly the __Moon Princess__._

Jennifer:_ Nebula said that Super Nova's collecting heart auras, the soul power of every single sailor scout in universe. To have the true power of another sailor scout is strict taboo in the sailor scout code, but to have the soul power of all the sailor scouts in the universe? She could become the most powerful sailor scout that ever lived._

Jessica: _More powerful than Nebula?_

Jennifer: _Yes... But with the darkness inside her, I fear what may come if we can't stop her._

Jessica: _Don't say such things!_

Jennifer: _It won't happen, I know Nebula won't let it happen. I can't imagine the whirlwind she must feel right now... Knowing her sister is evil and trying to take over the universe she created... It must be hard on her._

"Jessica," the teacher asked, Jessica and Jennifer's telepathy conversation stopped, "Can you see what is wrong with this sentence structure?" The teacher asked again.

Jessica's mind pulled a blank. "Ugh..." Her cheeks started to turn red, she had no answer.

"Pay attention girls, there is a quiz next week." The teacher demanded and turned around to write on the board again.

Jessica: _Maybe we should pay attention... That was embarrassing..._ Jessica saw her twin nod in agreement.

**Cooking Class**

"Now we just need to crack two eggs and sift through two cups of flour into the bowl and stir thoroughly." The instructor of the class chimed. Lita was three steps ahead of the teacher placing her chocolate chip cookie dough onto the baking sheet by the spoon full; she felt like time was passing by quickly this morning because it was already 2nd period.

This is too easy, Lita thought. Individually placing small round balls of cookie dough onto the baking sheet. But I guess adding a couple things to the batter won't hurt my grade. She reached over the counter to grab the cinnamon sugar and added a pinch of it on top of the rounded balls of dough. Perfect! Lita smiled and put the baking sheet in the preheated oven and timed it. She then heard someone next to her struggling at her counter with the stirring of ingredients. She looked over at the girl's bowl and saw that there were eggshells in it and white powder that had not been fully stirred in her cookie dough. She then went over to the girl who she had never seen in school before. A tall, tan, slender girl with curly blonde hair and red streaks through it, and almost feline looking golden eyes; she was a beautiful girl. "Do you need help with anything?" Lita asked her.

The girl turned to her left and saw Lita standing there; they were both equal in height. Lita thought it was nice to be at the same level with someone else even if the girl had flour on her cheeks. "I don't know anything about cooking…" the beautiful girl admitted biting down on her thumb.

"Well it's not really cooking, it's baking!" Lita smiled at her. "Baking is a lot easier than cooking. Here I will show you." Lita said taking the bowl and fixed all the mistakes in her cookie batter. The eggshells were gone, the color of the dough was not white anymore, and the sugar was mixed in with everything. "There you go, all you need to do is take a spoon full of the dough and roll them into little balls and onto the baking sheet like this." She added as she demonstrated for the girl.

"Wow, you really know how to do this don't you?" The girl asked, cleaning up her mess on the counter.

"I love baking and cooking. I want to be a chef someday and own my own restaurant when I grow up." Lita smiled at the girl; the girl returned the smile back.

"That's a wonderful dream. Oh by the way my name is Lani Taylor." She held out her hand in front of her and shook hands with Lita.

"My name is Lita. You must be new to Tenth Street." Lita looked at her again and studied her; the name was very familiar to her. "Wait… are you THE Lani Taylor the fashion model?" Lita whispered to her.

"Yeah I am," Lani whispered back to her. Lita couldn't believe it; another idol was attending their school? "Try to keep in on the down low, people just think I'm mimicking 'her'" Lani laughed.

"I could see how some would think that." Lita laughed with her. "What brings you to attend school here?"

"My sisters and I wanted to attend school, we enjoy getting an education and Tenth Street has the best education system in Tokyo, as well as some wonderful school activity clubs. Plus it's close to work for me."

"How many sisters do you have?" Lita asked again.

"I have eight sisters."

"WHAT!" Lita yelled, the entire classroom turned to look at both of the tall girls; their cheeks turned red. Everyone turned back to their projects shortly after Lita's outburst. Both girls laughed off their embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just never heard of someone having such a big family." Lita laughed.

"It's fine, I'm use to the surprise on everyone's face. Since I am kind of new here, would it be okay if maybe you could show me around? I barely know where everything is." Lani asked politely.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure!" Lita smiled again. They both heard a ding coming from the oven. "Cookies are done!"

Lani watched Lita as she pulled her batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven; the scent was strong and smelled delicious. Maybe Nebula was right in sending us here after all, she thought as she spooned a ball of cookie dough onto her baking sheet. Earth's people are very nice and polite; hopefully Super Nova's zodiacs won't be able to find us here.

**Stadium Bleachers**

Yaten was over looking the football field from the stadium bleachers, he wanted to be alone with his feelings and his thoughts. He watched the view of the sky that had a few clouds slightly covering the sun; the weather was starting to feel more like fall, the temperature was cooling and the leaves on the trees were turning colors of bright orange, red and yellow. The leaves are so beautiful this time of year, he thought. The wind blew and he saw the colorful leaves start to come off the branches. The yellow leaves reminded him of the color of Mina's hair. Mina… Seeing her with that guy really broke his heart, he didn't know there was someone else in her life. "Of course there's someone else… I waited too long for her." He whispered to himself, his eyes were filling with tears again; he clutched at his chest in pain. I've never felt this feeling before, what is this? He thought again. It was a sick to his stomach kind of feeling, it was if Mina had intentionally ripped his heart out of his chest and he watched it as she dropped it to the ground and smashed it with her heels. It was the cruelest image he had ever thought of and he didn't understand why he had thought it up in the first place, there were no words to explain the way he felt right now. He bent over as he sat and his face fell into his hands, tears flowed down his cheeks; he felt completely worthless. He then felt something wrap around his body from his left side, it shocked him mentally but he didn't understand why his body wasn't pushing away what was wrapped around him, it stayed in the same cradled position as it was. It was a cool and welcoming feeling that he wanted, he felt so alone with out it. He finally was able to calm down with the presence that surrounded him and stopped the tears. He lifted his head from his hands and felt the softness of white cotton dab against both his cheeks that soaked up his tears.

"Such a sad face Yaten…" a serene voice whispered next to him. He looked up to see whose familiar voice it was, the beautiful girl he had already known.

"Veronica? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. It's 3rd period and I am trying to escape from everybody, where have you been?" She asked sincerely, putting away the handkerchief that Yaten realized was what she was dabbing his tears with. She saw Yaten look straightforward at the view of the field again and she could read his face that he didn't want to answer. She sneaked her hand into the palm of his hand and a flash of memories from this morning ran through her mind very quickly of what he had seen at the gym with Mina and another boy, then ran off to solidify him self in the bleachers since the morning. "Listen," she started to say still holding onto his hand, she could feel him start to relax and welcomed her touch. "Did something happen with Mina this morning?" she asked, she saw Yaten nod his head, "what happened?" She saw him shake his head and turn away. "Yaten please can you tell me?"

Yaten started to cry again, Veronica's heart started to break at the sight. Yaten's voice was cracking; the sadness in his tone reached a different level that Veronica had never heard before. "She's seeing someone else…" His voice sounded so devastated and broken.

"You love her don't you?" Veronica whispered again.

"Yes," Yaten said again, "I love her with everything I have…"

Veronica could physically feel his pain; he truly was heart broken. "Yaten I feel your pain, but running away from that pain isn't the answer. If you keep running away, how are you to overcome your challenges ahead of you?" He didn't look at her, but he knew she was right. "When I lost my sister, I was in physical and emotional pain for a long time… I still have emotional pain. I ran from it as far away as I could but I knew no matter how far I ran I would always have it, and I still deal with that everyday. But I faced my challenges… are you ready to face yours?" That was something Yaten was not expecting, but he knew she was right; he nodded back in response. "Good, let's go find Mina."

**Swimming Pool**

The school day has finally ended, Peri thought. Peri was floating in the school's pool alone on her back starring at the skylight. The tranquility of the water running through her aquamarine hair and against her tanned skin felt calming to her. I want to transform… the water is a part of me as much as I am a part of it… I want to transform, I want to transform out of this body. She could feel the scales beneath her skin start to come up on her legs, but quickly retracted her thoughts of transforming and the scales disappeared. "What was I thinking, I can't show my true form here. Nebula would be very unhappy." She calmly smiled. Both Scorpio and Cancer are away from me… my fellow water elementals… I feel alone; will I ever be hole again? Peri's tranquility was abruptly interrupted as two girls she recognized cannon balled into the pool very close to her and waves from their splash swept up over her floating body. She stood abruptly in the pool and saw her two sisters join her in the pool, "Ashley… Vanessa…"

Both girls laughed at Peri, "Sorry, we wanted to surprise you." Ashley admitted. They all heard a very loud whistle come from the side of the pool that felt deafening to them.

"No jumping in the shallow end girls!" The woman yelled at them. The woman was the swim coach for the swimming club after school, but she was truly a beautiful girl. She had long straightened blue hair with a black headband in her hair and a black bathing suit and crystal blue eyes that were striking.

"Geez, could she be any louder with that whistle?" Vanessa asked pulling her short hair in front of her ears behind them. "Good thing the school day has ended how was your guy's classes today?"

"Boring… I don't like this school thing, why do human's go through with this?" Peri answered.

"I don't understand it either." Ashley said pulling her blue hair into a high ponytail. "Peri doesn't this water feel amazing? It makes you want to transform doesn't it?" Peri saw Ashley's scales on her legs start to appear. With an instant reaction to showing her scales, Per dived at her and dragged her under the water to the deep end of the pool. "What are you doing?" Ashley yelled at her under the water. Peri also saw Ashley's small gills start to form on her neck right behind her ears.

"What am I doing! What are you doing! You can't transform in a public place Ashley!" Peri yelled back at her under the water, her gills started to form on her neck behind her ears as well. Peri let go of her as they both continued to stay under the water. "Human's don't transform like we do, if they saw what we are they wouldn't be able to accept it. We can only transform in privacy, okay? Nebula would be very unhappy with us if she found out we were not responsible. So hide your scales and your gills!" She demanded.

Ashley's skin tingled as the scales on her legs slid back under her skin and the gills on her neck disappeared. Peri's gills disappeared as well as both girl's came back up to the surface of the pool. They both took a deep breath of air in their lungs and swam back over to Vanessa who stood patiently in the shallow end waiting for them to surface.

"You guy's better watch how long you're under water for. Not a whole lot of humans can hold their breath for more than 30 seconds under water." Vanessa whispered. "Besides, we have a lifeguard now." She pointed over to the blue haired girl in the lifeguard's seat. They also noticed two more woman were sitting in the bleachers behind the life guard; one woman had long brown hair tied back into one long single braid and the other woman had gorgeous long light purple hair and tan skin, both were wearing school uniforms.

Someone has the elemental power of ice in this school; I can feel it in my bones, Cancer thought to herself. Ice melts into liquid water, the school's swimming pool is the best chance of catching her, all I need to do is cool the pool down a little bit. Her eyes gleamed and the heater for the pool automatically turned off. "Come out, come out where ever you are…" She whispered and giggled.

**School Gym**

Veronica and Yaten were walking down the hallway from Veronica's locker to the gym where they believed Mina would be. Veronica knew that Mina was the captain of the high school's volleyball team and knew that they practiced everyday after school. Yaten was nervous about approaching Mina after his melt down, but Veronica had calmly talked to him and made him see the error of his ways. _"You need to grow a backbone Yaten, women like Mina like a boy who is strong and confident. I know your shy around her but you need to break that glass wall that's holding you back from being the person you want to be."_ Her voice rang again in his mind. Her words were strengthening to him; he knew exactly what he would do when he saw Mina again.

He didn't realize that they had already made it to the gym and Veronica's head was halfway through the door. From the looks of it, he saw from her body movement that she was having a conversation with someone on the other side of the door. "He's here with me and we would like to say something to you okay?" He heard her say. Could that be Mina she is talking to? He thought. His heart started to beat faster than normal. Veronica opened the door all the way and the beautiful blonde Yaten knew very well came out into the hallway and stared at him. "Yaten she has something she wants to tell you as well."

Mina walked up to him very close and gently put her forehead onto his. Both of them shared a facial expression of sadness. "Yaten, I'm sorry if I hurt you… I never want to hurt you ever." He saw tears build up in her eyes. Almost by instinct he put both his hands around her neck.

"I never want to see you cry… Mina I've loved you ever since I first met you, I want you to be mine forever." He whispered and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too Yaten, I'll be there for you always." She responded back kissing him again for a longer time, her arms wrapped around him.

Veronica smiled at the two of them, sharing a passionate kiss in the hallway. This must be what love is… she thought. Two people who can't be with out each other, who are there for each other always, I wonder if someday… I'll ever have that. "I'll leave you two alone…" she said and walked away down the hallway and out the door of the school. She felt the wind start to blow a gentle cold breeze and saw the leaves scuttle across the street in front of her. "Fall is starting to set in here in Tokyo, soon the clouds will start to cover the beautiful sun and the temperature will start to drop." She sighed and started walking to the courtyard of the school. "I wonder where Serena is, she was suppose to meet me here so we could walk home together…" Veronica's thought process was immediately interrupted by screams of people yelling her name; she turned to her left and saw a stampede of people running towards her. "Not again!" She yelled and ran away from them out of the courtyard as they continued to chase her.

**Swimming Pool**

Vanessa, Ashley and Peri were all splashing each other in the pool and having fun while Lani, Candice, Lisa, Arianna, and the twins sat in the bleachers away from the pool. Lita had also joined the group and sat next to Lani as Lani introduced Lita to her family and pointed over to the three in the pool. Serena had joined Lita and the girls after departing from Seiya who had football practice right after school. Taiki then joined them since computer club was short today.

"You have such a big family Lani, it's wonderful to see you all get along so well." Lita smiled at them while they all did their math homework. "Are you guy's going to get involved in any clubs?"

"You haven't seen us all at our house," Lani laughed, the other girls joined in the laughter. "We'll think about it, but some of us have our jobs after class is over it would be hard to balance out clubs and a job."

"Oh I see. Well I know our friend Amy is in the computer club with Taiki, Mina has her volleyball team, I'm in the cooking and gardening club, Seiya is on the football team, and I think Veronica is coaching the dance team this year. You guy's should look into some of them." Lita advised.

"They all sound like a lot of fun, oh isn't that Amy right there?" Lani asked pointing over to the pool's side. Lita saw that Lani was pointing at Amy who was in a one-piece light blue swimsuit approaching the three girls in the pool.

"Yeah it is she's the smartest girl in school." Serena said sitting on the other side of Lani. "I'm surprised to see you all grouped together like this. I thought for sure you guy's would go home after school."

"Ashley and Peri wanted to check out the pool," Jessica said behind Serena on her right.

"They're thinking about trying out for the swim team." Jennifer said behind Serena on her left.

"And we all like to walk home together as a whole group," Jessica said again.

"So we don't get separated." Jennifer finished.

Wow do they finish each other's sentences? Serena thought getting very confused. They all then heard a crowd of screaming people coming from the outside of the pool building. Then all of them saw a pretty brunette girl running for her life through the glass wall with a crowd of people running after her. "That's Veronica!" Serena yelled. She then felt the vibration of the metal bleachers of someone running and saw that Taiki had sprinted off the bleachers and over to the side door and grabbed Veronica by the wrist and pulled her inside the building and shielded her from the crazy crowd outside that had passed the door and faded away. "Great job Taiki!" Serena yelled at them.

Veronica was shaking in Taiki's arms; she was very scared. "You alright Veronica?"

"I'm fine…" Veronica finally said, taking in deep breaths. "They just came out of no where Taiki! I can't keep doing this everyday!" She said in exhaustion.

"It's alright, it's alright your safe for now, come on let's have you rest up with the rest of the girls." He led her up to the bleachers and the girls all gave her a hug.

"Hello girls," Amy said to the girls in the pool. "Mind if I join you three?" She asked again.

The three girls looked up at the pretty short blue haired girl. "Sure we don't mind." All three of them said in unison. They saw Amy dive straight into the deep end of the swimming pool and resurfaced quickly.

"It's a little chillier than normal." Amy admitted swimming over to the girls.

"It was fine a little bit ago, now it's starting to feel like the ocean in winter." Vanessa said hugging herself. "I think I am going to get out now sorry guys." She said again swimming over to the side of the pool and wrapped herself in the towel.

"It's okay, we'll stay in here with you. My names Peri," the girl with the tanner skin and wavy aqua blue hair said, "and this is my sister Ashley." She introduced the other blue haired girl with the ponytail to Amy, "and that little crowd up there are the rest of our sisters. We're thinking about trying out for the swim team here since we don't work."

"My name is Amy, I think it would be wonderful if you guy's joined the swim team, I was actually thinking about joining the team myself." Amy smiled. "I'm actually in the computer club but I really enjoy swimming."

"Isn't it the best? It's so relaxing… I wish I could just live in water." Peri said floating on her back again, Amy and Ashley joined her and stared up at the skylight above them just floating the stress away.

"I agree with you, I like to sometimes come here after school is over to take away all my stress and worries. It helps clear my mind." Amy responded, but then she felt another chill down her back. The temperature in the pool is colder than it was just a few minutes ago, Amy thought. There it goes again! I can somehow feel the temperature dropping in the pool. She then felt something that was cold but solid float on the side of her face; instinctively curious she reached for the solid object and looked at what it was with a confused expression. What is this piece of ice doing in the pool?

A shock wave was sent down Cancer's back, and instant reaction she was use to when ever her sensitivity was responding to something. There you are, Cancer thought. A smile had appeared across her face, her fangs were exposed. "We found her. Time to bring her back to Super Nova." She stated.

"Time to get rid of the humans." Sagittarius smiled.

"Not a problem…"

Amy felt a chilling tingle in her feet as she floated on her back. She positioned herself back up and stood up in the shallow end and checked her feet and was shocked to see what was going on. "Ashley! Peri! Get out of the pool now!" Amy yelled at them, but she was too late. Amy saw Peri and Ashley get sucked under the water by some kind of whirlpool. She tried to swim to them but she was abruptly stopped dead in her tracks; from her waist down she was completely in sheathed in ice. The water that was surrounding her completely disappeared; only ice remained around her and trapped her and was slowly building up her waist to her chest. She looked over to her right and was horrified to see two waterspout tornadoes that trapped Peri and Ashley inside them. "Oh no!" Amy screamed, and then saw the tornadoes of water twist sideways and engulf the family of sisters and Lita, Serena and Taiki inside them. She then heard evil laughter come from behind her as she saw the lifeguard and the two schoolgirls behind her come forward, their eyes were a powerful, glowing red. "Who are you? Let them go!" She demanded.

"Gladly, they are of no use to us." The blue haired girl with the black headband snapped her fingers and both tornadoes moved and smashed all of the girls and Taiki out of the two entry doors. When the tornadoes retracted back into the pool, ice completely enclosed the entrances; no one would be able to get through.

"Who are you?" Amy yelled at the three women, the ice was still creeping up Amy's body; it was at her shoulders now, and slowly creeping down her arms.

The women laughed at her and all three of them revealed who they really were; the evil sailor zodiac servants with large bat wings and sharp pointed fangs. "Sailor Cancer, Sailor Sagittarius and Sailor Taurus at your service… Sailor Mercury." Cancer smiled.

"What the hell just happened?" Veronica yelled, completely soaked from head to toe as well as the rest of the girls. "Serena?"

"Taiki, take Veronica to the van and stay with her! Lita and I will go get help! Girls, go straight home now, it isn't safe here right now!" Serena ordered.

"But what about Amy? She's in trouble!" Peri asked wrapping her arms around herself, she felt so cold being in her bikini out of the pool.

"Don't worry, we're going to go get help!" Serena said running to the door and tried to pull it open, then noticed the doors were completely iced over. "We can't get in!" She cried.

"Girl's locker room door!" Lita cried. They both sprinted down the hallway towards the girl's locker room and out of site.

"Come on Veronica, we have to get you out of here." Taiki said holding her hand and helping her off the wet floor and guided her down the hallway. Veronica didn't ask Taiki any questions and ran with him to the van.

"Hahaha, it'll be nice to finally bring back a planetary scout to Super Nova this time." Cancer laughed at the frozen glacier that was now in the pool. Amy was now almost 50 feet high incased in the glacier, her arms and head were free from the ice but she was so cold inside the ice that she felt her heart barely beat. She saw Cancer, Taurus and Sagittarius all fly up to her.

"What… do… you… want… from me?" Amy whispered; she could see her breath as she spoke.

"I want your icy heart aura Sailor Mercury, to give to Sailor Super Nova." Cancer said grabbing Amy's wrist tightly. Amy whined from Cancer's grip.

It looks like my time is up, Amy thought. Taiki, I'm sorry I wasn't strong! She could feel Cancer's fangs pierce into the palm of her hand, she squealed with what life was left inside her; the ice around her felt like it was now freezing her heart as well. She heard Cancer moan in content as she saw her licking the palm of her hand that was covered in blood from the piercing. "Just... kill... me." she managed to say.

"Kill you?" Cancer questioned her. "No we're not going to kill you little ice princess of Mercury. You're too valuable to Super Nova, as much as we would love to feed on your sweet blood right now, you are not ours to kill." A smile crept up on the side of her face; her fangs were dripping slightly with a mix of saliva and Amy's blood. "There's nothing you can do either."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" A scream came from the corner of the room as green leaf blades exploded through out the aquatic building, the zodiacs evaded the attack as the blades struck the iced glacier chipping away at the surface.

"Who was that?" Cancer yelled. Noticing now two girls standing on the bleachers back to back; one green scout and another scout with angel wings and a crescent moon scepter in her hands.

"What makes you think you have the right to disturb the peace in this school and create trouble you ugly fakes?" Jupiter yelled up at them.

"We're the sailor scouts! We stand for love and justice! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon chimed yelling up at the zodiac servants that were still in the air close to Amy's body. "Amy! What have you done to her?" Sailor Moon cried.

"Keeping her in her element." Taurus voiced in to Cancer's right side. "Soon taking her back to our queen where she belongs."

"Element? You can't do that to her!" Sailor Moon cried. "Let her go now or else..." she wasn't able to finish.

"Or else what Sailor Moon? You're going to stop us? Ha! Where's your precious Nebula to come save you every time?" Sagittarius giggled to Cancer's left; the other zodiacs joined in with her. "The planetary scouts powers are so weak compared to our superior power, what makes you think you can win with out Nebula's help?" Sagittarius questioned again. Sailor Moon felt helpless against Sagittarius's words because they were true. None of the scout's powers had worked against the zodiac, or against the humans the zodiacs turned into vampires. Sagittarius laughed evilly again when both scouts did not answer her question. "That's what I thought, so pathetic. Vampira, come out to play!" Sagittarius chimed. Both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon heard a door slam open from the other side of the room and saw a turned vampire they both had recognized was the real swim coach. "Prove to us that you're worthy of fighting us more powerful zodiac."

The vampire swim coach dodged forward at Sailor Jupiter and managed to pick her up and slam her against the wall on the other side of the building and crack the wall, the vampire was at her shoulders snarling and baring her fangs at her and closing in on her neck. "Jupiter!" Sailor moon screamed.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus screamed from the highest window in the building and wrapped her chain around the vampire and yanked her away from Jupiter.

"Venus!" Jupiter yelled as she saw Sailor Venus jump down from the broken window to the bleachers followed by Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter next to her. "Healer! Fighter! Glad to see you guys!"

"Sailor Moon now while the chain is still intact!" Healer yelled.

Sailor Moon held up her scepter as light was starting to form around her, she saw the chain break apart and the vampire started towards her. "Moon Celestial Restoration Eclipse!" She yelled as the beam of light shot at the vampire and hit her square in the chest. She screamed in pain as the light surrounded her and exploded in the room. The swim coach no longer had her wings, the bite marks were gone, the color returned to her skin and her fangs were no longer in her mouth; she collapsed fainted to the floor. "I'd say we are tough enough, take your best shot!" Sailor moon yelled up at the trio above them with a burst of fresh confidence.

"Sailor Moon what are you doing?" Jupiter yelled at her with disbelief. Where has this burst of bravery come from? Jupiter thought.

"With pleasure," Cancer smiled, "Cancer Snow Storm Freeze!" Cancer yelled as a blizzard unleashed inside the pool. The snow and ice were piling up around them bringing them to their knees as ice started to slowly form over their bodies.

"So cold!" Sailor Venus managed to say through gritted teeth. She felt Healer's body wrap around her body to try to share body heat.

"Nebula! We need you!" Sailor Moon cried, her tears were turning into icicles down her cheeks. I'm not as strong as I thought I was, she thought. Nebula I need you, I need to save Amy!

"Sailor Moon..." the other scouts whispered in disbelief.

"Ha pathetic!" Taurus laughed, the other zodiac followed her. "Sagittarius their weak, we might as well take all of them back to our queen now."

"Sagittarius Fire Ring!" Sagittarius growled and pulled out the first arrow and loaded it into her bow and shot a flaming arrow towards the scouts.

"Pisces Waterfall Splash!"

"Leo Axial Boomerang!"

Everyone heard shouts from the side and all saw water splash towards the fiery arrow and dissolve it, and then a loud crashing noise came from the icy glacier that trapped Amy in it where they all saw the glacier crack into pieces and break apart dropping Amy with it.

"Amy!" Sailor Moon screamed watching the glacier fall apart. But after the glacier dissolved Sailor Moon noticed that Amy was nowhere to be seen. Then a girl stepped in front of her view.

"Leave this planet now you three! You do not deserve the title of being called a zodiac anymore!" The husky voice shouted.

The scouts all looked up in disbelief to see nine beautiful sailor scouts surrounding all of them to protect them from the zodiac servant's powers. Sailor Moon also saw that one of the soldiers with curled blue hair was holding Amy in her arms; Amy was motionless.

"What a treasure, the zodiacs finally came out of hiding." Taurus gleamed with content.

"Again, you three need to leave now!" The scouts saw the leader of the group shouting at the trio above them, she was blonde with very curly hair that had red streaks throughout it and had a yellow with red uniform, holding a large golden axe in her hands.

"We are not leaving empty handed, we are taking you with us!" Taurus yelled again.

"Not likely!" The petite aquamarine haired girl yelled at them. "Pisces Waterfall Splash!" She yelled again as a wave of water blasted up at the trio and hit them full on. They all screamed in pain and dropped down to the icy ground below them. They managed to recover quickly and stand their ground. "Cancer, why are you doing this? You're using your powers for evil and broke the code! You should not be serving Super Nova!" She cried at her elemental partner.

Cancer glared at Pisces with her red eyes and bared her fangs at her. "Cancer Icicle Blaze!" Cancer shouted as large icicle daggers shot towards the group. A small girl came before the quickly with black cropped hair wearing a black and neon green sailor uniform.

"Virgo Purity Shield!" Virgo yelled and raised her scepter as a neon green bubble surrounded the whole group protecting everyone from the sharp icicle blades that smashed and cracked into pieces as it tried to penetrate through the shield.

"Virgo! How dare you!" Taurus angrily said through gritted teeth. "I'll finish you all off once and for all!" Taurus's rage was building up dramatically with a tremendous amount of energy forming within her scepter. "We are not leaving with out that girl!" She yelled again pointing towards Amy. They all saw Taurus's wings spread wide as she launched herself up in the air and dive down towards the group at amazing speed. The scouts shielded themselves, but the zodiacs acted quickly as if this was a team play. They all jumped at the same time leaving the other scouts, who were huddled together in the middle, on the ground. This confused Taurus as her reaction was quickly distracted and forced her to stop and see all the zodiacs gain focus on her as they fell together.

"Gemini Psychwave Confusion!" The two sailor twins yelled as a colorful beam of projected light blasted from both their hands at the same time and hit Taurus perfectly. Taurus screamed as she felt her body being ripped apart in the kaleidoscope of colors. Confusion was her conscience state, her mind was being penetrated by the twins mind games, and her brain began to feel like an enormous migraine.

Taurus fell to the ground, her scepter escaping from her grasp; she lay there motionless. Her head was pounding against her skull, her vision was fading; she was only able to see the bright sailor scout in front of her, who's aura was brighter than the sun. "Princess Serenity...?" She moaned as the scared Sailor Moon looked down on her. Taurus's altered mind felt at peace as the twin's psychic power was struggling to hold back the evil power that crept inside her; the true peace-fighting soldier Taurus was consciously with them at the moment. The zodiacs finally came to the ground surrounding Taurus and the other scouts in front of her.

The zodiac servants shot into the air above them, watching cautiously what they were doing on the ice below to their fellow servant.

"This is a different power they're using... These aren't their same attacks..." Sagittarius voiced to Cancer watching the zodiacs carefully protect the planetary scouts in the middle.

"This has to be Nebula's doing..." Cancer said angrily through gritted teeth. "Damn her... we didn't prepare for this."

Leo stepped forward and knelt down next to Taurus, who's body felt paralyzed by one of the Gemini twins power after their combined attack and the other twin's power continuing to hold her evil side trapped in her mind. "Taurus, why have you sided to Super Nova? What does she want?" Leo said to her calmly, but with the stern tone of a leader's voice. The planetary scouts and Healer and Fighter listened and watched the zodiacs work.

Tear's started to well up in the vampire servants brown eyes that were once blood red just a few seconds earlier before Gemini's attack. Sailor Moon could see the struggle in Taurus's mind and felt her sadness. "Not... By... Choice..." Taurus breathed steady words followed by a crushing scream as if the evilness was attacking her from the inside trying to escape, or at least hurt Taurus's good side that was showing itself now.

"Leo, it's strong, I can't hold it back very long," One Gemini twin said having her hands out in front of her.

"Why is Super Nova after us?" Leo said quickly.

Taurus's took a deep breath, "power..." another painful feeling had attacked her inside her chest, her brown eyes were turning colors back and forth between her natural brown eyes to red then back to brown again.

"What does she want with Nebula?" Leo asked furiously, like she wasn't getting the answers she needed.

"...Life..." Taurus managed to say before her eyes turned red again and stayed that color.

"Everyone back away now!" The Gemini warned, "her power is returning!" Everyone didn't argue and all zodiac and planetary scouts backed away with caution as the force field surrounding Taurus's paralyzed body broke and the ground started shaking. The ice around her cracked and turned into water as an ear-ringing scream erupted out of her throat. They all saw her get back up onto her feet with ease and scepter back in hand; her eyes were a continuing vicious blood red color.

"Taurus! We are retreating. Don't waste your energy here," Cancer said simply as an order. Taurus's response was automatic as she flew straight above them and through the roof as the girls followed her and into the sky.

The air was still, the ice was melting quickly everywhere in the pool building and around the doors. Sailor Moon and the other scouts vision returned to their surroundings to find that Venus, Jupiter, Healer, Fighter and herself were the only ones alone in the whole building, the zodiac soldiers had disappeared.

"Amy! They took Amy!" Sailor Moon cried, realizing that her friend's motionless body was nowhere in sight.

**Ballet Theater**

"5... 6... 7... 8..." Veronica softly commanded as James lifted her on the stage at the theater with her Silver Dancers. She was very worried about what had happened back at the swimming pool with the zodiacs, and still didn't know what had happened. Serena and all them had returned to the van and they all went over to Serena's, and Taiki was nice enough to drop her off at the theater for her practice, no one had explained what was going on and she didn't want to ask, Serena and all them looked emotionally and physically distressed. Dance practice had gone smoothly now since her agent had made specific adjustments and altercations for her Silver Dancers to stay in Japan to perform with her. No more auditions and no more hassling with having to teach choreography to new dancers. She now was seeing why Thomas had made this decision for her and she was now thankful for it. She would be able to focus on school and life with out the distractions of work because her dancers knew all the performances by heart. James was a strong dancer and a great partner with Veronica, their choreography together was very charismatic and emotional, the chemistry between them worked perfectly. He had her above his head with no trouble at all in his lift then she twisted in the arm down to the floor but still remained in his arms. "Alright that's a wrap guys. Great practice." She said again watching her ballerina's and male dancers leave the stage and grab their bags. She stayed on stage feeling a little tired and a little flushed; she had to choreograph a routine for the dance team club at her school.

But she was faced with a serious dilemma at the moment; Cancer's attack on Mercury was freezing her, and she knew that even though Mercury's element was ice, Cancer's power was stronger and deadly. She had already heard her zodiacs prayers; "Nebula, we need your healing," "Please help us save this girl." But she knew that her zodiacs would stabilize Amy till she got there, they always remained faithful to Nebula. I'm trying to get to you all as fast as I can, she thought. She didn't want to draw attention from Serena and the other girls.

"I'd say we still have it down, wouldn't you agree?" A familiar husky voice said behind her, she could feel the hot breath on her neck and it gave her goose bumps.

"It shows you have been practicing..." She responded and turned around to face the dancer, "haven't you James?"

"I can't lie, when Thomas told us about the arrangements I made it our goal as a team to help you as much as possible. So yesterday we all went to the gym for four hours and practiced 'Paris.'" James smiled. "We as a team want to make this experience as easy for you as possible since you have given us so much."

Veronica's goose bumps stayed with her as she felt the gentle touch of his finger tips roll up her exposed back of her leotard. She looked into his deep brown eyes feeling drawn to him immediately. She felt comfortable with him, which was scary for her because she never felt comfortable with anyone before, not like this. How does he keep doing this to me? She thought. Then instantly another thought occurred to her, Amy was in trouble still. "James I'm sorry," she backed away from him gently trying not to offend him in the process, "I can't stay, I have to be somewhere." She started to walk away but he wrapped his arms around her stomach and hugged her from behind, holding her in his grasp. She longed for this feeling again for a long time, and then felt his head nuzzle into her neck.

"Veronica, when will you and I have a time to ourselves?" He asked before she pulled away gently from him.

"We will sometime I promise, I just have to be somewhere right now. Bye James!" Veronica said, jogging off the stage and out the theater door.

"She's different, such a pure and vibrant girl, and she will be mine..." James whispered to himself watching her jog away from him. "Veronica Miller..."

**Taylor's Home**

"Why isn't Nebula responding? She should have been here by now!" Libra calmly asked her zodiacs inside the house. All the girls were still in scout uniform inside the house with Amy. They had covered her in five blankets trying to keep her body warm; Libra had Amy's motionless body in her lap, her arms crossed gently around her neck and hands crossed on her heart. Libra's power was helping keep Amy alive like she was on life support; she had connected spiritually with Amy and was using her own hearts beating power to stabilize Amy to help prevent Cancer's now dark power from completely freezing her. Cancer's power was continuing to grow in Amy's body, no matter how many times Libra tried to clear the dark ice power growing inside her, the way Cancer's power was damaging Amy's body, Libra would not be able to hold out much longer. "Where is she?" Libra said calmly again keeping her eyes closed, still concentrating on sharing her heart with Amy.

"Concentrate on Amy Libra, Nebula will be here." Leo responded back, pacing back and forth in the large living room. The blinds were closed through out the entire house, no light would penetrate through, and no one would be able to see anything going on. Leo looked over at Sailor Pisces and could sense an overwhelming sadness emitting in her aura, she walked over to her fellow zodiac as she looked down at Amy. "I bet that was hard for you today…" She whispered next to her.

"Seeing Cancer with those eyes, those fangs, that evil aura around her… She was a completely different person…" Pisces managed to say. "I'm the only water element zodiac left, I couldn't even feel that strong connection we're suppose to have anymore. It must have been hard for you as well… Seeing Sagittarius like that?" She questioned back.

"It was, but I have to let that feeling go now because of what's going on with Super Nova and Nebula. We're just going to have to battle through our feelings for our elemental partners and accept the things they are right now."

"I can only imagine what Nebula might be feeling right now dealing with Super Nova…" Pisces whispered.

"I still can't believe we didn't recognize Sagittarius and all them. Usually we can sense their power, and their element." Aries said sitting next to Libra. Then they all heard the clicking of heels coming from down the dark hallway and saw her standing there with her scepter in hand, tired and exhausted.

"I heard your prayers, what's going on?" Nebula asked looking at Leo.

Leo approached Nebula and bowed her head to her; the other zodiac followed except for Libra, whose head was already bowed and eyes closed in concentration. "Nebula, this girl was attacked at the school we are attending, the servants surprised all of us. Cancer's ice powers are freezing her. Libra is trying to keep her alive by sharing her heart power for her, but she says she can't stop the ice from reforming again. We've done all we can do." Leo stated, falling back in line with her other zodiac.

"I see... You all didn't see them coming?" Nebula said walking over to Amy's body. She gazed at her and touched Amy's cheek whose skin felt exactly like ice; almost as cold as Nebula's skin. "You didn't feel their presence?" She could hear Libra's heart beating as she shared her heart to keep Amy alive. Amy... Nebula thought. I can't believe this happened to you.

"No we didn't feel anything, what's odd about that is that they were in disguise across the pool from us. I can't believe we didn't see that." Capricorn answered.

Nebula bent down and gently kissed Amy on the lips. The coolness of Nebula's kiss was gentle to Amy's body; it was healing her. "That will heal her completely. Libra share your heart with Amy until you feel hers start to beat again." she said to Libra. Libra stayed in her same position holding Amy around her shoulders as her mind was deep in a meditation state. Nebula turned to Leo, "Leo, a word with you please." She started to walk away down the hallway and heard Leo's footsteps behind her.

"What is it Nebula?" Sailor Leo asked in hesitation.

"Do you remember when I told you that I would fight with you guys against the zodiac servants?" She asked and saw Leo nod in silence, "something has come to my attention I need to address with you, you will be able to tell everyone else. It has to do with the planetary scouts."

"What's wrong with scouts that reside here?" Leo asked.

"I gave you all new powers and new transformations to keep you safe here on Earth because Super Nova wants your heart auras. Those new powers have taken a lot of energy and power out of me, and because of that I need to take a step back from fighting."

"I understand the process has weakened you. And to be honest with you, I prefer it best if you didn't fight at all right now." Leo responded.

"Thank you for being honest and understanding. The amount of power and energy I used to create the charms and powers for the zodiac has weakened me. I have done the same thing for the planetary scouts here which has drained me of my powers for a while. Their powers are not as strong as those of the zodiac and that's why I needed to use my power to create these," Nebula said and held out her hand in front of Leo and a bright light illuminated the dark hallway as fourteen rings of assorted colors in the shape of stars as well as a silver star locket appeared in her hand. "These rings are for the planetary scouts, the starlight's, the prince and princess of Earth, and the Fireball Princess. These are the same protection, transformation and new power rings I have given you and the other zodiacs. After creating yours and the planetary rings, I have exhausted my powers. I'm hoping I can get these rings and locket to all of them before they leave for the moon tomorrow night." She put down her hand and the bright light dissolved in midair, along with the rings that were inside. "I have a favor to ask you Leo, it may sound misleading to you, but I need you to follow my request."

"Anything."

"The scouts believe me to be dead. Keep them believing this thought till I recover. This will help them gain their confidence and power within themselves to defeat the servants. Sailor Moon's power will grow if she isn't assisted by me anymore."

Leo stared at her in disbelief at her request. "I understand your request, but Nebula why do we need to do this? The scouts rely on you to protect them when they are in danger." She asked.

"That's exactly what the problem has come to… They rely too much on me to protect them. They need to learn how to save themselves against the zodiac servants. You saw the incredible power Super Nova has given them haven't you?" Nebula asked. She saw her lead zodiac nod in response to her question. "Now that I have no powers right now, these rings are the least I can do to help protect them from Super Nova and the other zodiac. Please just follow my directives about my disappearance for now until my powers have returned, I'll give these rings to the scouts and princes and princesses."

"Do the Sailor scouts know about Super Nova and you?" Leo asked again.

"No they do not, and I do not want them to find out either. All they know is that Super Nova was my sister… That's all they need to know." Nebula stated. Leo could see water start to well up in the corner of Nebula's eyes, but no tears had fallen.

"Was?" Sailor Leo whispered back softly, she could feel the emotions welling up in her superior scout's heart.

Nebula nodded her head. "With Super Nova the way she is now the scouts, especially Earth's true protectors and the outer scouts, won't hesitate to formulate a conclusion to tie me in with her evil ways. They will think I have been the enemy all along. Surprisingly, it is safer that they do not know the real truth." Nebula answered walking away from Leo down the hallway, but then was stopped abruptly by Leo's striking words.

"You must know the slightest idea about what's going on Nebula…" Leo said calmly as she saw Nebula turn her body around to face her. "Even though the evil inside Super Nova has taken over I know you can feel her energy right now. You must know what she is wanting, what she is thinking…"

Nebula stared at her zodiac in amazement that she would even accuse her of such a thing. "No Leo… I can't anymore. The sister I once knew that fought beside me loyally… is gone forever. She's been silenced…"

"So the universe doesn't have the true destroyer next to the true creator?"

"It seems as though it has led to that difficult time."

"But do you fear the scouts will find out about the true form of Super Nova from the soul of Queen Serenity when they visit the moon kingdom? The event happened just outside of her palace!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, you need not worry about the secret." Nebula smiled at her zodiac soldier again. "Queen Serenity would never betray my trust. Thank you for understanding, I will return as soon as my powers come back…" Suddenly she felt a quick surge of pain in her chest that had surrendered her to lean against the hallway wall just to keep her on her feet, she clutched her hand over her heart and held it there as if the pain inside her chest was trying to burst out of her ribcage and at the same time her breathing increased as if there was a weight on her chest that was making it hard for her to breath, she could feel her fangs almost sharpen and gleam in front of Leo.

Leo was suddenly alarmed at the sight of her superior clutching at her chest, and most shocking was the sight of her eyes; they had changed in color from the lovely brown with gold tint to a blood surging red. "Nebula what's wrong?" Leo asked reaching out to hold Nebula up right.

The pain all together went away quickly, Nebula stood up right and her eyes changed back from red to brown again. "I don't know what that was… I'm sorry." Nebula said through an exhausted breath.

"Nebula, are you sure there is nothing else you need to tell me?" Leo asked again concerned.

"I'm fine Leo; I just need to get blood in my system." Nebula started to walk further down the dark hallway away from the girls, and then turned back around to face Leo again. "If you all want to transform into your real forms, please do so in privacy... Human's must not know what you really are." Then she disappeared.

**Tsukino's Home**

"She's home safe?" Serena asked talking to Amy's mother on the phone.

"Yes she just got here not too long ago in fact. She said she had a wonderful day at school and that she was going to try out for the swim team, isn't that nice?" Amy's mother responded cheerfully.

"Oh wonderful… well I guess I will see her at school tomorrow, goodnight Mrs. Mizuno." Serena said and hung up the phone. How is that possible? Serena thought. What happened to Amy and the Sailor Zodiacs? Where did they take her? Does Amy even remember what happened today? She walked back from the phone in the hallway to the front room where everybody was crowded. The outer scouts had been called in, Darien and Desiree, and Autumn had been called to meet at Serena's as well to discuss the events from today and their plan for tomorrow night. Serena went to go sit back down next to Seiya on the couch, Artemis was sitting in Mina's lap, and Luna had been sitting in Lita's lap joining in on the conversation.

"So she is home safe and sound?" Lita asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Serena answered in a not so content tone, it was an answer as if she were completely confused herself. It was like the pieces of the puzzle were not fitting together correctly, or they were missing quite a few of the pieces.

"That seems just a tad odd; she disappeared with those soldiers claiming to be the real Sailor Zodiacs." Mina voiced in, Artemis turned is head up to her as he sat in her lap.

"The real Sailor Zodiac?" Artemis questioned her.

"Yeah that's what they said; they just came out of no where." Mina calmly said. She felt Yaten's arm wrap around her shoulder, which in turn made her blush and smile. She saw the outer scouts glare at her and she tried to keep with the subject, "I don't understand all this; I thought we knew what was going on with our enemy, now I am all confused again. I thought Super Nova's servants wanted the sailor zodiac's heart auras, why did they attack Amy? Do you think maybe they thought Amy was a Sailor Zodiac?"

"I don't get it either, and what exactly was the soldier Gemini doing to the zodiac servant Taurus? It looked like she was trying to reach into her mind or something." Lita voiced in again. "But there were two soldiers named Gemini, which I don't understand how that works."

As the conversation with the girls and everyone else continued, Serena couldn't help but look back at how powerless she felt against Sailor Cancer, how the zodiacs came to save them, but Nebula was no where to be found. Why would the zodiac servants still be after Nebula when Nebula is clearly gone? She thought. The event played in her head again; Taurus down on the ice, some sort of force field was oppressing her evil side while her true side was trying to call for help. There's nothing even the zodiacs can do to bring their soldiers back to their true form either. If there was only someway, some how, we all could gain the same strength and power that the zodiacs have; I would be able to protect the ones I love, and the Earth. She looked over at Desiree who was listening to the girls talk about the event, Darien and Autumn were both doing the same thing, then Veronica's calico cat Orion appeared out of no where and walked up to her and jumped up into her lap and started to purr as she scratched behind his ears. Well aren't you being social, she thought to herself. She looked over at Darien and Desiree and sighed very quietly. Darien… what are you thinking right now? What's going on with you and Desiree? I want to know…

"… Serena!" Raye shouted at her, she responded back quickly with surprise.

"What is it Raye?" Serena yelled back angrily.

"Where is Veronica? Isn't she supposed to be back be now?" Raye responded back in the same yelling voice getting in her face.

"Actually…" a familiar voice came from behind all of them. The entire room slowly turned their heads to see Veronica standing there with her dance bag and dressed in dark gray dance sweats and black dance jacket looking almost exhausted to death. "I'm here. And I am going straight to bed, nice to see you all again." She finished and started walking zombie-like up the stairs and to her room. Serena felt Orion jump off her lap and ran up the stairs to her.

"Serena," she heard Darien say her name, as her attention turned back to him, "is there something wrong with Veronica? She looks sick." He asked concerned.

"I don't know, she was fine at school," Serena answered and heard Yaten, Mina and Lita agree with her. "Maybe she is just exhausted from putting a lot of work in at practice today." She guessed. From the look on Darien's face, Serena somehow knew he wasn't buying it. He got up and started to walk towards the stairs. "Darien where are you going?" She asked, as he was halfway up the stairs.

"I'm going to go check on her, she doesn't look healthy." He said, Serena could sense the genuine concern in his voice and watched him go up the stairs.

"He's very caring of others." Autumn said in a soft tone.

"He's always been that way, ever since we were little." Desiree smiled.

"Back to our crazy conversation about the zodiacs," Amara finally voiced in on the conversation, "why do the servants want Nebula when clearly she is not alive anymore? It doesn't make sense. I feel like none of us know the real story of what's going on."

"Could it be possible…?" Raye started to say in softened tone, every ones attention panned over to her. "Could it be possible? Nebula was confusing us intentionally all along?" She regretted to say.

**Veronica's Bedroom**

"Veronica, what's going on?" Orion asked in as he saw her dig into her closet for four bags of blood and drank them all with in seconds. He had never seen her eyes become a bright red color before; it scared him just a bit and hesitated to move forward to her. "You had your blood this morning, why are you drinking four more?" he asked again, keeping his distance.

She looked up at him, her fangs still punched through the bag draining the sweet blood down her throat. Orion saw her eyes fade away from the intense malicious red color back to her normal brown and gold color. Her fangs retracted into her gums and the bags were thrown back into the closet with the blood packets. "I made the rings Orion," she finally said, her color had returned back to normal again. She walked over to her bed and got under the covers and turned on the television. Orion jumped onto the bed and over into her lap. "I made the rings." She said again.

"Veronica why did you do that now? You already had used a lot of your power to create the rings for the zodiac, why didn't you let yourself rest and restore first before doing it again?" Orion asked.

"Amy was attacked today by Cancer and them… Cancer could sense her element with one hundred percent accuracy. I have already had to save two sailor scouts lives so far, I do not want to see them suffer like this again!" Veronica cried. "This was an impulse decision, I don't have any powers right now, and I'll be okay. I just need to let my body rest for now and I will get them back. At least they will be protected now." She smiled.

"I never doubt your decisions, as long as you're okay with being powerless for a little while. The zodiacs can help the planetary scouts." Orion said as Veronica scratched his ear and he started to purr again.

Veronica then heard a knock on her door. "Veronica, is it okay if I can come in?" It sounded like Darien's voice. Veronica and Orion exchanged a look of confusion.

"Yes, come in." She answered, and then heard her door open and saw Darien coming up the stairs. "Hi Darien, what can I do for you?" She asked him. He came over and to her and sat down on her desk chair.

"I was just coming up to see how you were doing; you didn't look so good when you came in. Have a rough practice?" Darien asked her.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." She answered with a smile. "I have a lot I need to do before the weekend comes, and I agreed to do an audition for a guest appearance on a show tomorrow."

"What's happening this weekend?" Darien asked.

"Since my agent decided to keep my Silver Dancer's in Tokyo, I will be able to do all my performances at the theater with out having to do audition's, so we could have a different show every week. This weekend we're doing our 'Paris' routine, would you like tickets to the performance?" Veronica asked.

"That would be great, thank you. I'll see if Desiree would like to come too."

"Well I can give you three tickets, why don't you bring Autumn too?"

"I could do that too," Darien smiled, "I just wanted to come up and see how you were doing, you shouldn't over work yourself, it'll weaken your immune system and you'll get sick. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

Veronica laughed gently, "No we would not."

"Well I better get back down to the girls, hope you feel better Veronica." Darien said, and then got up and started down the stairs to her door.

"Thanks Darien." Veronica said to him as he left her bedroom. "What a caring man… to worry about a complete stranger to him."

"Veronica we have more pressing issues ahead of us. What are we going to do about the scouts' trip to the moon tomorrow night?" Orion asked concerned.

"Simple Orion… we're doing nothing." Veronica said calmly.

"But Veronica, if they go to the moon they are not protected."

"You worry too much Orion; I still had enough power to send the rings to the moon. They are with the soul of Queen Serenity in a protective shield." She smiled down at him.

"But… Veronica how did you do it?" He questioned.

"I have my ways."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I want to thank you all for your patience with chapter 17. I had a very bad virus on my lap top that was not letting me onto the internet or my documents! But I got my lap top all fixed and the chapters will be flowing in more often now! Please R&R, and tell your friends about _Celestial Cosmic Romance _:)**

**Preview For Chapter 18:**

"Why is she a vampire?" Sailor Earth yelled at the hologram of Queen Serenity. All the scouts, including Darien, Princess Kakyuu and Princess Serenity were appalled at the tone of voice Sailor Earth was using with her question towards the queen. "Why are you friends with that thing you all call a sailor scout?" She demanded.

"Earth! How dare you speak to the Queen that way!" Sailor Jupiter yelled back at her.

"Sailor Earth," the queen spoke up trying to end the anger that seemed to rise in the motionless air. "Nebula has been a dear friend of mine since she created our solar system. But I am sorry; I can not tell you the reason why she is a vampire."

"And why is that?" Sailor Earth said through gritted teeth.

"I would never betray a loyal friend of mine. Her vampirism is not my secret to tell you all."

"But you know the truth about why she is what she is?"

"Yes I do."


	18. Chapter 18: Trip To The Moon

**Chapter 18: Trip to the Moon**

**Arena Park, 5:30 a.m.**

"Can you believe the weather lately? Seems to be sunny one day, then completely cold the next day..." Desiree explained to her brother Darien while they took a walk in Arena Park early in the morning. They both couldn't sleep that night after being over at Serena's house. Darien couldn't handle the thought of Amy or any of the girls getting hurt in battle. He didn't know exactly what to do anymore, the situation and the enemy seemed to have gotten stronger now that Sagittarius had broken out of the jewel, the enemy could be getting closer to capturing them as well if they were able to detect Amy as a sailor scout, what else were the zodiacs capable of that they didn't know about? "Earth to Darien Shields..." Desiree said again snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Darien responded back looking directly at her; they both had stopped along the path of Arena Park by the big fountain. She motioned for him to sit down at the fountains edge as he followed and sat next to her facing her.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind if you spacing out." Desiree side smiled, "so tell me what's going on bro."

"Nothing, just mulling over some things..." he lied, and he knew Desiree could read that.

"When are you going to stop lying to me Darien?" She asked sincerely.

Darien contemplated telling her exactly what was on his mind. He knew Desiree despised anything that had to do with Serena or the Moon Kingdom, even after she had given Serena and the scouts her word of protection. He still knew deep down in her heart that she hated Serena to the core, so he questioned himself as to bringing up the question. "Desiree, I know you hate Serena..." he started to say, and then heard her voice.

"Again with this Darien, I told you I would protect her against this enemy remember?" She answered in an irritated tone of voice.

"That's just it, Desiree I know you hate Serena and anything that has to do with the Moon Kingdom, and I don't think you were being sincere when you said you would help with protecting her." Darien admitted. He watched here body language speak for itself, she was silent looking down at the water in the fountain. "So I was right, wasn't I?"

"No... You're wrong Darien. Yes it's true I despise everything that is the Moon Kingdom because of what happened with you and me in the past. Everything that has to do with contact between the Earth and Moon is forbidden, especially the relationship you had with Princess Serenity. But I am a woman of my word Darien, and I would never betray you... Or the others, especially when it comes to protecting our planet." She finished.

"I believe you... So are you worried about going to the moon tonight? We might be able to get the answers we are looking for."  
"Yes, it will be an interesting trip, it will be a hard one for me and dealing with my beliefs, I want to know why I was born with all my memory and why you're with Serenity and not..." Desiree stopped talking when she noticed a beautiful red head walking towards them, "why hello Autumn, it's nice to see you this morning." Desiree smiled.

Darien turned around too see Autumn walking towards the two in a pair of white Uggs, dark blue jeans with white stitching, and a white button up fleece petticoat and white ear muffs. Her long red hair blew in the breeze and her eyes sparkled in the fall sun, she looked breath taking. "Hi... Hi Autumn." Darien stuttered, "You look very nice today." Soon after Darien had said that, Desiree noticed his cheeks had turned bright red, she giggled at him.

"Hello Desiree, Darien. What are you two doing up so early on a Tuesday morning?" She asked with a smile.

"I could ask you the same thing princess. It's still dark out, and you're alone, not a very smart idea escaping from your starlight's." Desiree said with a smile.

"The boys have a lot they need to do today and I don't want them to be bothered by worrying about me. I however have a lot on my mind and usually walking helps clear my thoughts." Autumn responded.  
"What's going on?" Desiree and Darien both said in unison, both obviously curious and worried for the princess."Oh I am sure it's nothing, but I've been having this reoccurring dream for the past couple days, and I always scare myself awake sort of speak. I can't shake it off, so I thought I would take a walk." Autumn admitted coming over to sit next to Darien.

"What dream?" Darien asked.

"Hard to explain but it starts out with someone calling out my name and I don't know who it is. The voice keeps telling me to find the missing piece to my past, and then a beautiful full bloom red rose appears in front of me… and then in an instant it wilts and dies." Autumn stared at them as she told them her dream, feeling emotional over the dying red rose. "I have no idea what the voice is talking about though, or what the rose means."

"Interesting... I've had that problem before." Darien admitted, both of the girls attention turned to him, "it happened a couple times before and it turned out to be very important after it was over. Maybe you should look into it more in-depth. Next time, you shouldn't try to shake yourself awake, let the dream continue and see if the voice presents itself; it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Both girls stared at him for a while. "Alright I will try Darien," Autumn smiled and got up beside them. "Would you two like to accompany me to get some coffee?" she asked them. They both nodded in response and got up to walk beside her. It was still dark and Desiree had turned back on her flashlight to lead the way down the path. "It's nice to see you guys up so I'm not alone. The boys sleep like rocks, there's no way you can wake... Ah!" Autumn screamed as she tripped forward onto the concrete.

"Autumn, are you okay? What did you trip over?" Desiree asked, she shined her light down towards Autumn's feet and noticed a bloody hand gripped around her ankle coming out from the bushes. "Oh my god! Darien look!" she yelled again and grabbed Autumn by her shoulder's. Darien ran over to her ankle and unlocked the blood soaked hand from Autumn's white boot.

"Desiree! Give me your flashlight!" Darien yelled. Desiree tossed the flashlight to him and he shined the light in the bushes. "Desiree call 911 now, this boy is still alive!" They all saw a teenage boy, white in color, eyes drained of life, and a bloody neck that stained his clothes.

**Seiya's Room**

_"Don't worry your majesty! I will do everything I can to protect him and keep him safe!" a woman's voice yelled, there was something in the background noise like crashing lightening and roaring thunder, and stoned walls crashing down to the ground like a war or bloody battle was going on; something was happening, something horrible was happening._

_"Please! Keep him safe for us, you are the only soldier we can rely on to save him!" Another woman's exhausted dying voice said. "Our Prince of stars..." the woman breathed her last words, "we love you..." and then all fell silent._

Seiya woke up at 7:00 am in a cold sweat, breathing deep breaths in and out. "What was that about?" He said through harsh breaths, he felt like he had just won his football game with a 90 yard touchdown to win the game; he felt exhausted. He got up and grabbed his water bottle and went over to the window to look at the rising sun over the ocean. He welcomed the suns warms rays on his bare chest as well as the cold fall breeze flowing through the cracked window. "That dream was a nightmare, it was dark and gloomy as if a battle of evil was won, but all there was were those two voices," he took a gulp of water and grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V. that went straight to the news, "Who were those two voices..." he said again listening to the news.

"Just in this morning, unfortunately the 'Vampire Killer' has struck another victim," the anchor woman's story caught Seiya's attention quickly and decided to turn up the volume on his television, "the victim luckily had survived the attack and is now at Tokyo hospital in the Intensive Care Unit. The young boy, Ian Skabuska is a 2nd year student from Azuba high school. The young boy was found by brother and sister Darien and Desiree Shields and their friend Autumn Tierson. We'll have more on the story, right after this break."

Seiya's eyes widened in surprise at Autumn's name. There has to be a mistake, he thought, Autumn should be sleeping in her room right now. He ran towards his princess's room on the other side of the apartment and knocked on the door, praying that the woman was mistaken. "Autumn... Autumn are you in there?" he asked. No one answered. He opened the door and hoped to find his princess sleeping in her bed but to his surprise the bed was made and the room was unoccupied. He ran to his phone to dial her cell number and waited for her to pick up after two rings.

"Don't be upset Seiya." Were Autumn's first words in response to his call.

"What are you doing outside the apartment with out telling us Autumn? There's a killer out there!" Seiya yelled accidentally into his phone. His tone of voice must have woken up Yaten and Taiki because he heard the doors to their bedrooms open up quickly and they walked over to him.

"I am aware of that Seiya, but I am safe with Darien and Desiree. Keep in mind Desiree is a sailor scout too and she and Darien are Earth's protectors. We're just having coffee right now after the incident. I will be back soon I promise." Autumn said calmly.

Seiya felt like he was getting a headache and rubbed his eyes with one hand while hanging onto the phone in his other hand. "Autumn... Please tell us where you are going next time. It's obvious that Tokyo is not a safe place right now."

"Thank you for your concern Seiya, but I will be alright if I am with Desiree and Darien. You boys worry too much over me."

Seiya just looked up at his brothers who in turn could hear Autumn's voice through his phone and returned the same look of confusion. Yaten grabbed Seiya's phone from his hand and yelled into the phone as well. "Princess! It's our duty to worry about your safety! Don't go off and do this again okay?" Both Seiya and Taiki were surprised at Yaten's outburst when speaking to Autumn.

"Yaten? You dare raise your voice at me?" They heard Autumn reply to Yaten, all of them had a sweat drop form on the back of their heads.

"Ughhhhh... I didn't mean to Princess, I'm sorry. But we are your starlight's and it's our duty to protect and keep you safe, and obviously it is not safe out there alone." Yaten replied calmly.

"It's okay Yaten; I will be back as soon. In the mean time you guys have school to be going to, and a recording session to finish your album today before we go to the moon with Serena and everyone. Have a good day." With that, he heard her hang up.

"Where did this adventurist and charismatic attitude come from all of a sudden for Autumn? She's never been like this; she's always been a very responsible, well-mannered and mellow woman. She's almost turning into..." Yaten stopped his sentence before he said the name that he knew Seiya would get mad over.

"Don't you dare say it Yaten. Autumn is still the same princess that we know and love, the exact same princess we came here with... She is not turning into anything like Serena!" Seiya yelled, he saw Yaten walk gracefully back to his room and shut the door.

"You know Autumn's right..." Seiya heard Taiki say, "We do have a lot we need to do today before we leave tonight. We have to go pick up Serena and Veronica too before we head to school." Taiki finished and walked into his room and shut the door.

Seiya walked over to the three couches in the living room and sat down on one of them and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. Dealing with Autumn was not as troublesome as it could be if Autumn were more like Serena; who in turn was a major handful for him, but he didn't care. He smiled at the thought of Serena in his arms embraced in a hug, and he could imagine the taste of her kiss she gave him, he was on cloud nine and at peace. There was no more heart break for him anymore when it came to her, but he remembered that both of them had to hide their relationship for a while till things cooled down with everyone else over the thought of her and Darien just breaking up. He didn't know how long that would be, but he didn't care as long as she was his now. Again, somehow he ended up thinking about his dream again; the voices from his dream wouldn't stop repeating themselves: _"you are the only soldier we can rely on to save him!", "Our Prince of Stars..." _"I think I'm over-thinking this dream. Prince of Stars?"

"Seiya, what are you mumbling about?" Taiki said coming over and sitting on the couch to his left. Taiki had dressed quickly into his school uniform and turned on the big screen television in the living room.

"Nothing just had a weird dream. Have you heard from Amy yet?" Seiya asked.

"Yes I have actually; I've been talking to her since 6:30 this morning."

"You have? Well, what did she say?"

"When I asked her if she remembered all that she had done yesterday after the attack, she says she doesn't remember what happened to her after the servants froze her. All she remembers is coming home, but she doesn't know how she got there. It's the strangest thing. After she had gotten off the phone with me, she started calling everyone else to tell them not to worry." Taiki finished.

"At least she is safe, that's what matters, and I know it must have been hard on you while you were protecting Veronica out in the van." Seiya reassured.

"Yes... You have no idea how uneasy I was in the van with her. All I could think about was running back to the pool and fight the zodiac servants and save Amy, I would have risked my identity and transformed in front of Veronica to go save Amy… but I didn't want to leave Veronica alone, she was already scared and I know that if I had transformed it would have been too overwhelming for her to handle."

"I'm sorry Taiki. I do know the feeling..." Seiya related. He remembered the battle with Galaxia and watched the girl he had fought side-by-side with laying on the ground, motionless. "I'm sure you knew deep down though that we wouldn't let anything happen to her right?"  
"Of course I knew that…" Taiki assured him.

"We have a lot we have to do today..." The two heard Yaten voice in as he walked over and sat on the other couch to the right of Seiya, "we should get going… Seiya I'm talking about you getting dressed." Yaten eyed Seiya.

Taiki and Yaten watched Seiya go to his room to change and quickly came back out dressed in his uniform. "Can we all make an agreement that today we finish the album? I would really like to have a little free time so then I can actually play football this year, and of course be with Serena more." Seiya smiled.

"Yes, so then I can spend more time with Mina." Yaten agreed.

"And I'll be able to spend more time with Amy." Taiki also agreed.

**Tsukino's House**

"Honey! Do you want pancakes this morning?" Ikuko yelled at her husband up the stairs. Everyone was up, including Serena who surprised her mother, father, and her brother. Sammy was already eating his pancakes at the table; Serena had come down a few minutes later. As usual, Sammy and Serena seemed to be fighting over something while they were at the table.

"No honey I'm running late for work! I love you!" Ken answered back running down the stairs and out the door quickly.

"I swear Serena's laziness to get up in the morning is rubbing off onto my husband." Ikuko said to herself as she watched the door close behind her husband. She could still hear Sammy and Serena yelling over something. "Veronica! Do you want pancakes this morning?" She yelled up the stairs from the hallway, but Veronica didn't answer her. "Veronica?" She yelled again, but still no answer, "that's strange she's usually up at 7:00 in the morning. Serena, dear! Is Veronica awake?" She yelled into the kitchen.

"I didn't check mom, she's usually up! Sammy! Stop it!" Serena answered.

Ikuko decided to go up the stairs to Veronica's room and open the door. "Veronica, it's me I'm coming in." She said softly. She went up the mini-set of stairs into the dark room and over to the bed where Veronica laid down. "Veronica, its 7:05 in the morning you have school in about an hour and a half, you got to wake up." She smiled nudging Veronica awake.

Veronica's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at her host mother. "Ikuko?" She groaned and looked over at her alarm clock that did read 7:05 a.m. "My alarm clock didn't go off." She groaned again rubbing her eyes.

Ikuko laughed, "Its okay sweetie, Serena told me you had a long and hard night at practice last night, is that for your Paris performance this weekend?" Ikuko asked.

"Yeah, that and the weekend performance in the park, and choreography for the dance club at school." She groaned.

"Oh my dear, you should go easy for a little bit you look so drained and exhausted. Maybe you should have a day off to rest?" Ikuko offered.

"No no, I'm fine I'm use to having a busy schedule. This is technically considered 'lazy' for me, unlike my schedule back in America." Veronica answered sitting herself up in bed.

"I know the term 'lazy' in this house and it all comes from Serena, although I am pleasantly surprised to see her change in responsibility lately. Did you know I had to pry her out of her bed every morning just so she would get up and get dressed for school?" Ikuko laughed, Veronica laughed with her.

"Ha are you serious?" She asked.

"Oh yes, and I bought her an alarm clock too but that somehow still didn't help. Ever since you came here and have stayed with us, I have seen my daughter change in a good way. She's become more punctual, more responsible, and she hasn't been crying over Darien either. I'd like to think you had something to do with this wonderful change Veronica."

Veronica's heart felt warmed by her host mother's kind words. If she had done something for Serena besides helping her fight against the zodiacs, this made her feel like she was doing something good for the future queen of the moon. If she was helping Serena change a little and was becoming more responsible, then she knew she was doing something good outside of her true Nebula form. "Well I wouldn't want to take all the credit Ikuko; I know she has many loving friends that probably have helped her." She took a deep breath in and gently coughed into her hand.

"Well anyways, I still think you should take a day to rest up but if you insist on going to school today I'm not going to stop you. I have breakfast downstairs waiting for you and a special little kitty breakfast for Orion as well." Ikuko said getting up off Veronica's bed and heading downstairs.

"Thank you Ikuko." She said watching her host-mother walk down the mini-stairs to the bedroom door. She then heard the soft paw steps of Orion coming up the stairs and over to her. "Did you hear mama Ikuko has a special breakfast for you downstairs?" She smiled down at him, but her smile faded when she realized the smile was not returned. "Okay, what is it?"

He watched her get up out of the sheets of her bed and over to her desk with the mirror as she started to brush her hair and put on her make up, "We're you actually sleeping?" Orion asked with concern. She stopped putting on her make up powder and turned in the chair to face him again.

"Of course I wasn't Orion. It's called acting, remember? I do have an audition today anyways." She winked at him. Orion leaped up onto the desk and got closer to her face. He studied her eyes for a second and noticed the gold flake tinting had dissolved again and her eyes were getting darker. "What's wrong?"

"Veronica you'll need to drink before you go to school today. I don't want your eyes to become red again like last night." He said blatantly; her reaction surprised him.

"Red? My eyes turned red?" She asked in surprise turning away from him and looking into the mirror.

"Don't get worked up over it I think you're fine. I've been up all night thinking over some things that have happened recently with you and I have a feeling that since you exhausted your powers last night your body is feeling weak from the drained energy that use to be inside you all the time. I'm thinking your vampiric entity has taken over your weak body for a while till your power returns, at least I'm hoping that's the case. We just need to be careful because we don't know what exactly can happen to you if you are completely deprived of energy or blood, and we don't know how long your body will take to regenerate." Orion finished, looking at her as she sighed with relief. "Does that make sense to you?"

"It makes perfect sense to me, that has to be why I've been feeling like this. I'm glad you took the time to mull over this theory, thank you Orion." She smiled scratching the back of his ear.

"I'm only doing my job as your guardian. We're both still trying to understand YOU, you've never stayed this long on a planet before and we still don't know what your body is capable of or how much it can handle, or what it can handle, after Super Nova's birth. For what we know your body can adapt to certain things and others it will not..." Orion said. He felt Veronica's hand pull back from his ear and watched her motions as she looked down at both her hands and stared. "After Super Nova... Your body has become very unstable, and when she was by your side at all times we never had problems. Like I said, we don't know what your body will do or how your mind will think if you are deprived of energy or blood. We need to make sure you are prepared for what can or will happen to you in the future alright?" He questioned her in a worried tone.

"It's because she always took care of me when she was at my side..." Veronica said.

"You used a lot of your energy last night to make those rings and a new locket for Sailor Moon, that drained you of your energy and I've never seen your eyes turn that color of red before... To be honest Veronica, you looked so vicious and uncontrollable... Almost not human and more like a wild animal..." Orion admitted. His words struck her heart, and he could see it in her eyes that even though she understands he was worried for her, he had also hurt her. Tears had started to fall from her brown eyes and down her rosy cheeks. "Veronica, I didn't mean it like that..." He tried to console her; but what was done was done, and he couldn't take back his words.

"Please leave..." She said softly not looking at him. Orion obeyed her request, his ears went flat and he jumped down from her desk to the floor and slowly walked out of the room with his tail between his legs. He could hear the soft cries behind him and even his heart broke into pieces as well. "Why?" He heard her cry out in her room, he turned back around to get close to the door and listen. "Why did this happen? I didn't ask for this to happen... This is my fault... This is all my fault…"

Nebula it's not your fault, Orion thought. He walked away from the door and down the hallway stairs to the kitchen. This is not your fault at all; no one can be blamed for what happened at that dark nebula. What you did that day was the right choice. He was having a flashback of the incident with Super Nova and Nebula at the dark nebula, the explosive power Super Nova tried to use to save her self but didn't work against the darkness. Nebula needs to understand that the universe needs her, that's why Super Nova saved her. But this will probably be the hardest thing she will ever have to deal with in her long life. He had finally made it to the kitchen and saw that Serena was at the table still eating, Ikuko was in the kitchen, and Sammy had left for school.

"Orion, I have a special little treat for you and Luna! Come here little kitten!" Ikuko smiled holding a small plate in her hand with what looked like smoked salmon. Orion had hearts in his eyes and walked quickly over to the kitchen, unaware that Luna was already in the kitchen eating her own plate of smoked salmon. "I made you guys some salmon, you two little kitties have been so good lately I thought I would spoil you a little." Orion carefully approached his plate of salmon which was close to Luna and he could feel her careful eyes watching him.

"Luna doesn't need any special treats mom; she's getting a little fat." Serena laughed at her own joke.

Look who's calling the kettle black Serena! Luna thought, her attention now distracted to Serena, but after a few seconds the attention went back to watching Orion. I feel a strange vibration coming from Orion, but I don't understand why. She looked at the silver star spot on his forehead, wondering how such a spot appeared on a calico cat. I feel as if I've met the same cat before... I think I'm over-thinking things, I don't feel anything negative emitting from him... But I do feel something, something strange and... Familiar.

**Tenth Street High School, First Period**

"Poor Veronica..." Serena, Mina, Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten all said in unison. They all felt bad that they were not able to do anything for her once they stepped out of the van; fans had almost ripped her out of the car and completely surrounded her, she ran off away from the crowd that ran after her into the school.

"I feel bad, but it kind of takes the focus off us for a while," Yaten said. Pain shot through his stomach as Mina had elbowed him in his gut. "I was joking Mina!"

"That's not nice we have to help her in some way, the students here are getting too out of control now!" Mina explained.

"Yeah I know thank god she is a fast runner. I remember when they were like this when we first got here; I kind of have to agree with Yaten, it's nice to breath for once." Seiya said; he too also had gotten elbowed hard in the stomach by Serena. "Dumpling it's true!"

"Still we need to go save her!" Serena said to them.

* * *

"Why do I always end up running for my life at school?" Veronica screamed running down the hallways of the school trying to lose the stampeding student body that was running after her. This is ridiculous! She thought, the second day in a row and I get this kind of attention? I can't live here like this, running all around the school being chased by the whole damn student body! She turned the corner of a hallway that was completely deserted and before she could run down that hallway to find somewhere to hide she was immediately yanked backwards into a janitors closet by somebody and the door shut closed; she could hear the screaming fans of the student body stampeding past the door and faintly listened to the screams disappearing. She let out a reluctant sigh of relief.

"You look exhausted Veronica..." She heard a girl's voice say. She looked up from the floor and was not able to see who had saved her from the fans due to the lights being out; she let her eyes adjust to the darkness quickly and realized exactly who the girl was. "You're safe in here, no worries. Sorry if I jerked you too hard to get in here."

"Why are you hiding in a janitors closet Lani?" Veronica asked the tall blonde haired girl with red streaks. Lani came over and sat next to her on the floor of the closet.

"Everyone figured out who I was pretty quickly. They came at me with cameras and autographs and it scared me, so I ran as hard as I could away from them and came in here. It doesn't smell the best in here, but it's better than being out there surrounded by those sharks." Lani answered.

"I couldn't agree with you more, thank you for saving me." Veronica smiled.

"I heard you down the hall and had a feeling you would run by here so that's why I pulled you in."

"Again, thank you for helping me." Veronica could hear a vibration coming from her book bag and reached into it to find her phone ringing; it was Seiya. "Hello?"

"Veronica where are you? Serena and I are coming to get you to escort you to class." Seiya said.

"I'm with Lani hiding in a janitor's closet; could you escort her to class too?" Veronica asked looking at Lani.

"Of course we can. We'll come get you two." And with that he hung up the phone, she put it away in her bag and leaned back on the wall. She was reluctant to have Serena and Seiya come get her and Lani to escort them safely to class.

"Your sisters didn't protect you?" She asked Lani.

"Have you seen the size of my sisters? They're all short compared to me, I'm like a giant" she laughed, "plus I actually run a little faster than they all do. I don't expect them to protect me, try as they might." Lani confessed.

"I don't need protection; I just wish the students here would quit trying to chase me around like I'm a celebrity."

"But Veronica, you are a celebrity. You may not be an actress or model like me, but you have gained popular attention in Tokyo. It's just something your going to have to deal with while your living here."

Veronica sighed, "it was not my intention, I just wanted to dance I just wish everyone would understand that."

"You remind me of someone I know, a dear friend of mine," Lani said, "she's a strong girl with a good heart."

"I'd like to meet her someday." Veronica smiled at her. Suddenly the door opened up and light came into the closet.

"Veronica! Lani! Are you two okay?" Serena said coming over to pick both of them up off the floor.

"Yeah we're fine," Veronica said getting up off the floor and dusting herself off, "how much time do we have till first period starts?" she asked. Right after she had asked that question, the bell rang. "Crap..."

**Darien's Apartment**

After the incident at the park, Darien and Desiree invited Autumn back to their apartment to have cocoa and lunch. Autumn was still shaken up from the half dead boy grabbing at her ankle in the park; something that would scare anyone given the chance.

"I bet your not use to this kind of activity back on your planet of Kinmoku are you?" Desiree asked coming into Darien's living room with a tray of cocoa and some mini cookies and sandwhiches. Darien was sitting next to Autumn putting a blanket over her shoulders trying to warm her up.

"No we are not. I guess you didn't hear that my planet was destroyed by the zodiac servants. That's why we are residing here; Darien and Serena were so nice to welcome us to stay." Autumn said taking a sip of the rich hot drink in her hand.

"I'm so sorry; I did actually hear yours and your starlight's situation from Darien. You can stay as long as you would like here." Desiree said with a smile, eating a couple cookies.

"Des can I ask a question?" Darien asked his sister, she nodded her head. "These random attacks on people in the city, the news reporting on 'The Vampire Killer,' are they..." Darien couldn't even think of finishing his sentence as he saw Autumn out of his left peripheral vision looking at him with saddened eyes.

"Yes Darien, it's true. Not only are we after zodiac servants from what Serena and all them have told us, but it looks like we are after real vampires in this city as well." Desiree said in disappointment.

"And you've said you have dealt with them back in America, correct?"

"Yeah all the time. I'd be up at all hours of the night finding them and destroying them. There are so many vampires in the world that I have barely touched the surface of destroying them all. I still don't understand how such creatures like those can roam our planet in the dark, or how they were created."

"How do you know so much about vampires?" Autumn asked, taking another sip of cocoa from her mug. She watched Desiree with curiosity as her face became saddened.

"Vampires killed my best friend Alexis four years ago..." Desiree confessed. Darien and Autumn glanced at each other with sadness for Desiree. Darien had known why Desiree hated vampires so much, but he didn't know why she had such a strong desire to destroy anything related to vampires, like Nebula who was one; now he knew. "I couldn't save her."

"Desiree I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Autumn started to say, but Darien stopped her.

"Watching your best friend die in front of you by one is enough to fuel your hatred towards all vampires..." Desiree started to say again and looked directly at Autumn, "even the ones who are supposedly not evil... Like Nebula. It doesn't matter... Vampires are killers; they crave blood which is fuel in our bodies that keep us alive; it's inhumane."

"But Nebula is not a killer." Autumn defended.

"How do you know she hasn't killed anyone here?" Desiree questioned her.

"Well... I don't but..." Autumn tried to explain but Desiree interrupted her.

"A vampire's natural instinct is killing to survive. Naturally, if Nebula were alive, as a vampire she is designed to kill to survive. This is just fact." Desiree said and sat her mug of cocoa down on the tray and stood up to walk over to the sliding glass door and out onto the deck sliding the glass door behind her.

Darien and Autumn looked at each other as if they didn't agree with Desiree's analysis. "Darien... I don't know what to say... I can't see Nebula as an evil person, even if she is a vampire she saved me." She responded.

"I know Autumn, I know. But Desiree has been through a lot and knows a lot about vampires that I can't disagree with her, and it's not because she is my sister it's because this planet is our life. We have to keep it safe; I'm kind of tied down." Darien answered, he noticed Autumn's look of disappointment. "I know Nebula's not evil, I've seen her for myself and what she did for you. We'll hopefully find answers on the moon tonight." He smiled placing a hand on top of hers. Darien's touch on Autumn's hand suddenly created a vision in both of their minds of each other. Way back in the past, Autumn was in her real form as Princess Kakyuu and Darien was in his real form as Prince Darien of Earth. Both were enjoying the beautiful star filled night sky in the rose garden of Earth's palace gazing up at the full moon. Prince Darien picked a beautiful full-bloomed red rose from the garden and gently glided the soft petals down Princess Kakyuu's cheek, then gently placed a hand under her chin and kissed her passionately.

The vision was interrupted by Darien taking his hand off Autumn's hand and suddenly everything was back to normal. They were both still in the same places they were before sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room. They both stared at each other bewildered by what just happened; it was something they both could not explain.

"Alright," they both turned around to face Desiree who finally came into the living room from the deck, "I've calmed down. Sorry about that, just thinking about Alexis just always upsets me."

"It... It would upset anyone..." Autumn stuttered to say still looking at Darien.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go for a walk." Desiree said putting on her jacket and shoes in the hallway, "I'll be back in a little bit." Both Darien and Autumn heard her open and then shut the front door, leaving them alone.

"What... What was that?" She asked him feeling confused.

"I have no idea..." He responded back confused himself. He gently placed his hand back onto hers hoping that maybe the vision would present itself again just by the touch... But nothing happened this time. They both stared at each other completely confused by what had happened before. "I honestly have no idea..."

**Cherry Hill Temple, 3:30 p.m.**

What an absolutely long day of classes, Raye thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to the temple. She pulled out a piece of paper with math problems on it and red ink scribbles all over the equations. I can't believe I got a 65 on my math test, Grandpa will be so mad; it's just always so hard to focus on school when I have sailor scout business… again. She finally reached the top of the stairs and started walking towards the shine. She looked at her test one more time and decided to crumble it up and toss it behind her feeling mad and embarrassed and walked towards her room.

"Miss this is a very important temple and we don't like any littering. Please use a garbage to dispose of your... Math test?" A girl said from behind Raye, a voice she did not recognize at all. She turned back around and saw a shorter petite girl with red-tinted brown hair wearing the familiar light blue and white robe that Chad use to always wear at the shrine, with an unfolded piece of paper in front of her. "Yikes..."

Raye's embarrassment and anger was heightened by the girl's remark, she stomped over to her and snatched the paper out of her hands. "How dare you say that? Who are you? I demand to know!" Raye yelled.

"Raye! Don't yell at the new girl, I taught you better than that young lady!" Grandpa yelled at Raye coming up from behind the beautiful girl in the shrine's worker clothing. "Raye this is our new worker for the shrine Jessica, I also hired her sister Jennifer who is off in the gift shop organizing charms."

"Sorry Miss Raye I did not mean to upset you, I had no idea you were Grandpa's granddaughter. It's very nice and an honor to formally meet the beautiful priestess of this temple." Jessica said bowing her head in respect in front of Raye. "I'm very excited to start learning from you the ways of this temple." She added with a calm smile.

Raye was speechless for once, where did this girl come from? And why did Grandpa hire her and her sister with out even consulting her first? After all she was the priestess of the temple, she had a say in new hires as well. She looked Jessica up and down a couple times, she was positively gorgeous with her long and wavy maroon brown hair, brown eyes and perfect posture. There's something weird about this girl I can feel it, Raye thought. I can sense something very weird about her. "Nice to meet you, sorry but I have a lot of work I need to get done, so I can't stay and chat." She picked up her bags and started to walk away.

"Raye! You're also going to have to help them get adjusted to how we do things around here as well!" Grandpa yelled at her as she still walked away from them.

Raye could still hear her grandpa talking faintly about sweeping the place to Jessica as she shut the door to her room and plopped herself on the bed. I can't believe Grandpa hired two girls for the temple, she thought. Does he just like going out of his way to annoy me or what? She sighed, it had been a long day and a nap was what she wanted the most but she knew that she had a lot to do to prepare for the trip tonight. Going to the moon again... Seeing our once beautiful kingdom now torn down and destroyed... I can only imagine what Serena thinks when she see's it like that. And the starlight's and Autumn coming with us as well, and Darien and Desiree. Raye bit her lip hard with the thought of mentioning Desiree's name. She sat back up kicking off her school shoes so her feet were bare. How can Serena forgive such a horrible person? Serena is a very forgiving person, but after Desiree's distasteful actions towards her, why would she ever forgive her? What's strange about her too is that even though she possesses the Earth transformation wand, I could feel her power as well... She isn't lying to us... I know she's not lying to us, but why can't any of us remember her? She got up off her bed and over to her closet to put on her white and red priestess robes. Her mind was swimming with questions and concerns about the trip to the moon and also the zodiac that she didn't realize that she had made it to the grand fire room, she walked out into the spirit room to the grand fire to do her premonitions to see if she could find out anything about the zodiacs that had saved Serena and all them from yesterday. She lit the fire, it burned the cedar wood quick and soon it was roaring, the flames were reaching out to her as she sat down; the heat from the fire was making Raye feel once again at ease and calm. "What can we expect tonight when we visit the moon?" She said to the fire, her hands tangling up into different signs to help promote an answer. This time the fire finally gave her an answer; she saw fourteen individual circles with stars on them, and a silver star figure with a yellow crescent moon on the front of it. "What are those?" Raye said out loud to her self, suddenly the circles and the crescent moon heart figure disappeared and the fire went out. "Whoa! The fire never goes out on its own!" She said again. This is too weird…

"Miss Raye," someone said outside the door, Raye turned around to see Jessica at the sliding door with a tray of food setting it down on the floor, "Grandpa wanted me to get you some tea and something to eat, plus I wanted to meet you in person." She smiled.

Meet me? But she already did, Raye thought. "Umm… okay? Thanks Jessica…" Raye said getting up off her satin pillow by the fire and walking over in her robes to Jessica, but as she approached Jessica she was confused by Jessica's confused expression. "Is something wrong?" Raye asked her.

"You met my sister Jessica, my names Jennifer." She smiled. Raye was stunned, she took another look at Jennifer and realized that her hair color was different; it was more of a light brown color with no tint of maroon. This wasn't the Jessica she had met earlier, but her twin sister Jennifer? "Jessica and I are twins." She smiled up at Raye, "and we can't wait to learn all about this beautiful temple from such a beautiful priestess."

Raye was still in shock, why had grandpa hired two girls, especially two girls that were twins? "I… I'm sorry," Raye said shaking her head and putting her face in her hands, she put her hands back down at her sides and kneeled down beside Jennifer. "I had no idea Grandpa had hired two new people for the temple, especially twins. This is going to take me a while to get adjusted to." Her tone seemed saddened as she picked up the tea and took a sip, Jennifer could sense it.

"You seem upset by this." Jennifer asked Raye.

Raye set down her tea on the plate. "It's not that, there was someone who worked here a while ago that…" Raye stopped her self from saying the words she didn't want to admit to Jennifer; she didn't want to admit them her self, but she couldn't deny them anymore. "Well, he was someone special to me." She admitted.

"I understand and I am sorry that he is not here anymore."

"Its okay, listen I think grandpa will want you to scrub the patios this afternoon, they are not as clean as they should be." Raye said dismissing Jennifer, "It was nice to meet both of you today, welcome to Cherry Hill Temple."

"Thanks Raye, both my sister and I are very happy to be here working at this temple." Jennifer smiled and then left the room and closed the screen door.

Chad… Raye thought. You stupid jerk, you haven't even bothered to come and visit the temple you use to work at. I bet the rock star life has got you all busy traveling, photo shoots with Veronica, performances, and girls going gaga for you. Even with all that happening, I thought you were deeper than that; you can't even bother calling or coming to visit here… stupid jerk.

**Walk Home to Serena's House**

Serena was walking home alone today, it was a nice to have a break from everyone and have her thoughts to her self. Seiya was at the studio with Taiki and Yaten, Mina was at volleyball practice, Amy – after reassuring everyone that she was alright and did not need to worry about her – had computer club, and Lita was involved with her gardening and cooking club activities, and Veronica was picked up by her agent Thomas immediately after the last bell rang as she ran towards his car in a desperate attempt to escape the ever-growing fan base at the school, and they drove off to the closed set for the T.V. audition. Serena enjoyed the alone time she had to herself, even though she would much rather be with Seiya in Arena Park having a picnic, but the weather lately had been changing from day to day, and she was still unsure how the other girls would take Seiya and hers relationship now. She wasn't with Darien anymore, and deep inside her heart it felt okay, it felt right. Darien and I have always been on the rocks, and lately it has been rocky again, she thought. I know I am risking Rini's life and I feel bad for that obviously… but somehow Seiya and I just feel… right. I wish there was something I could do to make everyone understand how I'm feeling, take my feelings into consideration. All I have been going by is what happened in the past and keeping it like this until the future reign of Crystal Tokyo. Even though we have all seen what our future is going to be like, don't they understand that things can change? Why do we have to continue going about our lives so that it plays out like what we saw in the future? She was lost in thought and once she finally snapped out of her concentration she found herself in front of the Crown Fruit Parlor. Once she saw the sign for the restaurant, her stomach started to growl with hunger. "No use in just walking back home on an empty stomach, I need a burger." She said and walked up the stairs and into the restaurant.

"Hey Serena, how are you today?" Lizzy greeted her from the hostess counter in a cheery tone.

Serena smiled up at her friend who seemed to recover quickly from her brief transformation into a vampire servant. "I'm doing fine, thanks. How are you?" She asked in return.

"I'm doing great except business has been a little slow, you know from the damage to the road out in front of the restaurant." Lizzy responded.

Serena had completely forgotten about the damage to the road that Lizzy had done when she was a vampire servant; she had no recollection of the event what so ever. Serena even herself was so deep in concentration of her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that construction was going on outside when she had passed it. "Oh I could see how that would be bad for sales today."

"Well is it just you today? Where is everybody?" Lizzy asked holding menus.

"Oh, well everyone has their after school activities, so yeah just me today." Serena responded, her tone deepened when it finally hit her that she was really all alone today, not even Veronica was at her side.

"Well I would give you your regular table but I already sat someone there." Lizzy pointed to the person in the table that Serena and all her friends normally sat at after school.

Serena glanced over and saw a girl with short maroon hair the resembled Amara's haircut, a black jacket and torn denim jeans. She looked beautiful glancing out the window sipping her hot drink. "Oh that's okay, I know her I'll just go over and say hi." Serena answered walking over to the girl. The girl didn't look at her; she continued to stare out the window at the cloudy weather, not even acknowledging that Serena was standing next to the table. "Hi Desiree…" Serena hesitated to say; the girl continued to stare out the window, "is it okay if I join you?" Serena questioned her again, still Desiree didn't answer her; however, her response to Serena's question was a hand gesture motioning her to sit in front of her, Serena saw her response and decided to take the seat so she was facing Desiree. Desiree's eyes were cold and Serena could feel that, and it made her feel unwelcomed and uncomfortable, but Serena's instincts told her that this is Desiree she was in front of, this is Darien's sister and she probably has good reasons why she hated her from the beginning. Talking to each other with no one else around would be the best way to dig through that hatred and understand Desiree's past, and she was prepared for what ever Desiree was going to throw at her, even if it was more hatred. "How… how are you?" Serena hesitated again to ask.

Desiree's cold eyes finally looked at her; her eyes were not of anger but did seem to have sadness in them, though her facial expression was a tough exterior. Serena realized that Desiree was hiding some kind of emotion from Serena behind her tough ego. "Fine… you?" Desiree finally responded; her voice was rough and irritated.

"I'm good, just thought I would come here to get a burger. Why are you alone? Is Darien here with you?"

"No he's not… I'm here alone because I wanted to be, why do you care?" Desiree said in a hateful tone.

"I was just curious…" Serena started to say until Desiree interrupted.

"You were always curious, Serena. Haven't you learned that curiosity killed the princess?" She responded with distaste. Serena knew that talking with Desiree was not going to turn out to be the best conversation, but she just wanted to try to reason with her, and find out exactly what was the core of Desiree's hatred. She knew that the best thing to do was listen to her and try not to argue back, for it was a fight that she knew Desiree had more information about than she did. Serena shook her head lightly at Desiree making sure not to lose eye contact with her. "The reason why we were all reborn again here on Earth is because of YOU," she pointed at Serena, "YOU are the one who caused this, YOU are the one who separated me from my brother, and YOU are the one who destroyed our home!" Desiree harshly whispered to her, making sure that no one in the restaurant could hear their conversation.

Serena couldn't help but want to argue with Desiree but she didn't want to start a fight with her either, so she softly argued back in response. "It wasn't me though, I died; it was the Negaverse trying to destroy the moon kingdom." She said.

"Psh…" Desiree smiled cleverly and folded her arms against her body, closing her eyes. "For fraternizing with my brother… you were destroying Earth's legacy by sneaking down to our home when you knew contact between the moon and Earth was forbidden, and falling in love with Darien, did you know that?" She opened her eyes to look back at Serena again and saw Serena shake her head. Desiree closed her eyes once more, "you don't know anything Serena…"

"Then tell me Desiree," Serena leaned over the table to get closer to her, "because we can't beat our enemy if we can't work together as a team. You're a scout too; there shouldn't be any bad blood within our team or else we can't defeat our enemy." She said sincerely, hoping her plea got across to her. She saw Desiree's eyes open again sharply and glare at her.

"Listen Moon Princess and listen good, I promised you, the scouts, and my brother that I would protect you because that's what my brother wants me to do, for reason's I don't know why, but I am a woman of my word and I won't go against any of you. Just because I am protecting you, doesn't mean we are friends. Do you understand that?" Desiree protested. She saw that she had hurt Serena deep inside her heart, she could see it in her eyes that were starting to form tears in the corners, and she felt good about that. She wanted Serena to feel the same way she felt back when her brother was holding her lifeless body in his arms, broken. "You don't know a damn thing about your past or my past Serena. All I know is this…" Serena saw Desiree get up and unzip her black jacket open to reveal a black tank top, but Desiree was facing the other way away from Serena revealing her back. Serena was in complete shock from the sight of what was on Desiree's back; a huge scare was present that took up almost her entire back, it reminded her of the cracked pavement outside of the restaurant, like a large crack with tiny little cracks that had spread from it. It shook Serena to her core, what had happened to Desiree? She saw Desiree pull up her jacket over her shoulders and turned to face Serena again, also revealing the same large scar on the front of her chest, and zipped her jacket back up to her neck. Desiree saw the horror on Serena's face as she had looked at her disfigured body. "This scar I have is a gentle reminder of everything I have gone through, and it's all because of YOU, Serena… and I'm ironically risking my life again to protect my beloved planet from destruction… and protecting you. How messed up do you think that is, knowing that I have to protect someone whose fault for my scars, my pain, my loneliness, and my death… is you… it's all because of you…" She spat at Serena. Serena was unbelievably at a loss for words, she thought she could understand Desiree better if they could just talk everything out, but the sad thing was that she couldn't help but feel guilty. She saw Desiree pull out money from her pocket and place it on the table. "Have a good night, Serena… I'll see you again at Raye's temple…" And with that she walked away from the table and out the door.

Serena was silent; in shock. She couldn't move, couldn't take a breath, and couldn't think. What had just happened? She tried thinking back to her past life, but not one recollection of memory had Desiree in it, it was like she was never there. That scar, Serena thought, what is her scar from? It also took over her body… Desiree, what happened to you? Serena worried. _"How messed up do you think that is, knowing that I have to protect someone whose fault for my scars, my pain, my loneliness, and my death… is you… it's all because of you…"_ Desiree's words seemed to repeat in Serena's head over and over again. Was what happened to Desiree in the past really my fault?

**Super Nova's Dark Palace**

"Lady Super Nova, please forgive us…" Sailor Cancer spoke in front of Super Nova at her throne, all three bowing their heads and kneeling down before her, Cancer in front of Sagittarius and Taurus.

The grand throne room was slightly lit up with large burning candles on the walls, and the light coming from outside the large glassless windows was coming through. Super Nova's body was visible to her servants while she sat on her grand marble throne, but her face remained hidden from any light that filtered into the room. "I see that you have not brought me back any soldiers, let alone Nebula."

"We have strong reason to believe that the remaining zodiac soldiers have received new powers from Sailor Nebula." Cancer announced.

"And what has led you to believe such a thing, Cancer?" Super Nova's words were dark, yet almost polite in a way.

"Your highness; we were out numbered by our fellow zodiac soldiers. Their powers are a lot different from before, they were new attacks we have never witnessed them perform before. They were more powerful and stronger; those powers had to be given to them by Nebula." Cancer finished.

Super Nova was quiet for a bit, taking in the new information from her servant. So Nebula, you've used your own powers to create new ones for your zodiac, Super Nova thought. I can't have you powerless, I need you strong, I need your heart aura to shine bright… it's now a waiting game, well played Nebula. "I have a feeling you may be correct Sailor Cancer." Super Nova confirmed; all three zodiac servants' heads tilted up to look at her. "I know Nebula very well; I know what she is capable of. What you are telling me is very possible which mean's that she is left in a deprived state of power… which takes much time to regenerate and recover. She's weakened, powerless, defenseless, and vulnerable." Super Nova smiled, fangs sharpened to a point.

"So then we should change our plans and attack Nebula while she is weak, it will be much easier to bring her to you if she can't fight against us." Taurus spoke up.

"Not necessarily true, Taurus. You all still have failed to bring her back to me. In order for me to rule the universe Nebula needs to be at her peak of power and strength, the brighter her heart aura, the stronger the power…" Super Nova lectured to her servants; all three of her servants looked at each other feeling rather confused. "That will be all for now, continue finding the rest of the zodiac soldiers and the other scouts of this universe, as well as retrieving Sailor Scorpio's jewel."

"Yes, your highness." The zodiac servants said in unison. They all got up and left the grand throne room together, leaving Super Nova at her throne in the shadows as the grand doors shut behind them.

"She hasn't come out of the shadows at all yet has she?" Cancer asked Sagittarius, knowing that Sagittarius was one of her first servants to serve her.

Sagittarius looked at the short petite girl with long blue hair and a trident tiara walking next to her, recollecting the memory when Super Nova drank her blood and gave her this new life, but she could not remember it. "She isn't strong enough yet. Only when she has all our heart auras will she be able to come out of the darkness."

* * *

Silence filled the grand throne room; the air was still, and Super Nova was deep in meditation again. She was calm and collected; her outer energy was starting to surround her body again in a very dark purple and black aura. As she concentrated on the newly gained powers and energy's she had in her body, and little shots of black electric energy were shooting out of her skin. Sailor Lyra, Sailor Lupus, Sailor Pheonix, Sailor Pavo, Sailor Serpens, and Sailor Tucana… thank you for surrendering your heart auras to me. You are making it a lot easier for me to get closer to my plan of ruling the universe. Your blood flows through my body, now I am able to use your powers. She opened her eyes, blood red color filled them; the electricity subsided and the dark purple and black aura faded, she could feel the power growing inside her, she knew how to use them now. "Now that Nebula is weak, it will be harder to find her. Her powers may be gone for now, but I know she has a protective charm that would hide her from being detected… it's as if she's… human now. I can't have you weak sister, I have to have you at your most powerful, so you can rest and regenerate for now and I will be patient just for that; however, there is another side of you I need to have at it's most powerful too, and you don't know how to handle that power unless I am there with you." She giggled evilly as she walked over in the shadows to the glassless window of her castle and gazed at the beautiful marble blue planet; her hand reached up as if she could touch the far away planet. "Soon Nebula… very soon…" She smiled, laughing evilly with her success.

**Starlight Productions Studio, 4:45 p.m.**

"How does her blood taste?" James asked Veronica in the hallway of the school. Veronica was in a school uniform; short black and red pleaded skirt, knee high black socks, and a black long sleeve button up shirt. Her eyes were a blood red color, and fangs were revealed with blood dribbling down her chin as she had just bitten a victim who was now dying because of her. "It's coursing through your veins isn't it? I'm happy to see you enjoying this as much as I am." James said again, his eyes were as red as Veronica's with fangs to match, the same blood ran down his chin as well. The entire scene was of blood shed in the hallway of the school after hours, they had both fed on an innocent victim.

Veronica licked her lips, moaning in ecstasy. "Jason, we can't be too bad while we are here it's only our first night. I've heard a rumor that there are protectors here." She said to him as she gazed into his eyes.

"That's fine Leslie," James put his hand under her chin as she gazed up at him. She wanted to gaze into those eyes for forever, even if they were red as the blood stained on his chin. "We'll take over this town and get rid of all the protectors… just you and I."

Veronica felt her heart ache as if all this was real, but she knew it was not. "Come with me my love I'm still thirsty," She smiled and got up off the floor, "And I know you are too."

"First we feed… then, we go after Katarina." James finished still looking into Veronica's eyes.

"CUT!" The director yelled at Veronica and James as they finished their scene. "That was… WOW you two! Absolutely WOW! You guy's put so much emotion and effort into your characters it's like if you actually were vampires yourselves and you've been there before!" The director praised them for their excellent acting of their characters.

"Thank you Mr. Neilson, it was actually kind of fun." Veronica smiled, "is it okay now if I can take these out?" She asked him pointing to her eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course, of course Miss Miller. Sorry we put you both in make up and everything, I just thought if you guys had the tools then you would really, really get into character." The director said to both of them as they both starting taking out their red contact lenses out of their eyes. The director saw them with their regular colored eyes again, except both of their fangs were still in their mouths. "Don't you guy's want to take those teeth out too?"

"Personally no because I still feel in character." James joked, Veronica laughed with him feeling the same way.

"Well I think you two fit Jason and Leslie's character to a T. You both have the chemistry we are looking for in these characters; dangerous, malicious, unforgiving, and blood thirsty. You guys got the parts!" The director beamed at them with excitement.

Veronica and James looked at each with excitement and smiles, fangs still in their mouths, and hugged each other jumping up and down; Veronica was truly excited this time about the acting, and she was sure James was very excited as well. "Thank you, thank you so much Mr. Neilson, we couldn't be any happier than we are now about this." Veronica smiled.

"No Veronica, James, I should be thanking you! When I saw you two dance together last weekend I just knew the chemistry would work perfectly in front of a camera in a production studio and I was right! Our ratings for the show are going to sky rocket because you're in it!" The director smiled talking to Veronica.

"Well I will leave you to talk to Thomas about scheduling James and I because personally I know we both have very heavy schedules with dance." She said to the director and then looked over at James, "you're still helping me with tonight's practice right? For the dance club at my school?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I have a great hip hop routine for them to do in mind." James assured her.

"Then we better go, their practice starts at five and I promised them I'd let them use our studio. Mr. Neilson thanks again for this opportunity to be on your show, James and I will practice our lines a lot just so we can make Leslie and Jason's characters absolutely horrifying and real for you as possible." Veronica and James bowed their heads at the director and walked out of the studio to Thomas's car; Thomas was waiting for them outside.

"So how did it go you two?" Veronica's agent asked them as they both slid into the back seat of Thomas's car

"It went very well, we both got the parts. Mr. Nielson will be calling you to schedule some times to work on the set." Veronica said putting on her seatbelt. "Can you drive James and me over to the studio right now? We're teaching a dance to the dance club from my school tonight."

"I thought you got out of that club?" Thomas asked her driving out of the production studio's parking lot and onto the busy road towards the other side of the city where Veronica's dance studio was at.

"No I told you I promised to coach for their club. Who am I to deny these girls choreography when they have the same love for dance as I do?" Veronica questioned.

"I just asked because you already have a lot to do with weekend shows at the park, theater performances, and practice with the dancers, and on top of that I opened up your schedule to spend time with your host family as well." Thomas argued.

"Thomas," James finally spoke up in defense of Veronica, "Veronica already knows all the dances for the weekends and the shows at the theater, I mean she is the one who choreographed all of them, what are you getting worked up about? So what if she wants to do this for her high school's dance club, she has the choice to do so. Give her a break she is working very hard." James argued back at Thomas in defense looking at him in the rear view mirror for a while; the car fell silent. Thomas stared back at James in the rear view mirror, frozen as if he was trapped in James hypnotizing stare.

After a while the silence was finally broken, "you're right James. Veronica I am sorry, you are free to do what you want. You do know all the material to every show we are performing because you choreographed everything, but the dancers do need practice to regain memory of those dances, you understand right?" Thomas apologized.

Veronica was confused at Thomas's sudden change of mind, had James really gotten to him on a level that Veronica was never able to get to? "Yes I do…" Veronica said gently.

"Okay, well after tonight I'm going to give you a couple days off since you have been working so hard lately, especially with everything that happened last weekend with the photo shoots, interview, and the shows and practice. Just so you can relax and be ready for the weekend." Thomas smiled.

Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Thomas was letting her have days off to do what she wanted? No dance practice, photo shoots, or interviews? "Okay, thanks Thomas." She smiled at him feeling reluctant. When she smiled she still felt her fangs in her mouth; she had forgotten they were still there. She closed her mouth and retracted her fangs instantly, and soon felt Thomas stop the car and got out of the car; they had arrived at the studio.

Thomas came over and opened the door for Veronica and as she got out he handed her a moist towelette and this confused her. "Your fake blood make up is still on both of your guy's chins; you don't want to scare the dancers inside the studio do you?" Thomas laughed.

"Nope," Veronica laughed and took the moist towelette and removed all traces of the fake blood from her chin and handed it to James and noticed that James had taken his fangs out too. Veronica loved coming to the studio because it was right there by the ocean just a little bit outside of the business of down town Tokyo; she breathed in the fresh sea breeze air, one of her favorite perks about the location of her studio. They all walked into the studio and saw the girls inside the studio stretching their legs and arms in preparation to start dancing; Veronica was impressed by the girl's discipline, and had a feeling that this club was going to do well. "Hello dancers." She smiled at them, all the girls attention turned to her and James at the door to the studio.

"Hi Veronica!" They all yelled in unison with smiles on their faces.

"First of all, I want to thank you girl's for being so patient with me about my schedule, its been a hectic first couple of weeks since I arrived here, and now that I have my Silver Dancers here with me for the shows at the theater and at the park, things will be a lot different now and I will be more available to you. Also, thank you all for being on time to this practice today and starting off stretching, it shows James and I that you are disciplined and taking this session seriously which we both appreciate." She announced, and then turned to James beside her, "everyone this is my partner James, and he's one of my advanced dancer's and a close personal friend of mine. James is going to help us with an advanced hip hop routine because hip hop is his expertise, so tonight he will be leading choreography for us and I will be helping him. So let's get started!"

**8:00 p.m., Near Veronica's Studio**

Trista, Amara, Michele, and Hotaru were all out together taking a walk in the city before they were suppose to be at Raye's later with the other girls and boys. The cities lights were on, sparkling like diamonds as they walked on the boardwalk near the ocean. It was high tide, the wind was blowing and the waves were crashing angrily against the sand.

Michele felt uneasy watching the waves hit the sand. There wasn't a storm coming their way, it was a cloudless, windy night; the moon was bright and full as they walked the boardwalk, but something didn't feel right to her. "The sea is violent tonight…" she said aloud, eyes still directed at the crashing waves, Amara right at her side.

Amara could also feel Michele's uneasiness, feeling the wind now change direction. "It's something in the air… I can feel something dark, very close to us right now…" Amara said.

"You're right Amara," Hotaru chimed next to her, "its dark… it's not human…" she said feeling on guard now, but the protective feeling went away when Hotaru saw someone she recognized leaning on the railing on the sidewalk by the ocean down the way of the boardwalk they were on. A girl with a long brown ponytail, black tight capri pants and a black sports bra, athletic build, and was gulping down a water bottle. "Is that Veronica Miller?" She questioned the group she was with.

Trista turned around to face to direction Hotaru was facing and saw the same girl she saw. "That is Veronica," Trista confirmed, "what's she doing out here this late on a school night?" She then questioned.

Michele looked over to see Veronica as well; she looked exhausted probably from a dance practice. "Let's walk over and see how she is doing." Michele said walking over; Trista, Hotaru, and Amara followed behind her all the way over to the tired dancer. "Veronica, what are you doing out here?" Michele asked her.

"Oh Michele, Amara, Trista, Hotaru, I'm so glad to see all of you again. I'm just at my studio doing choreography for my dance club at my school." Veronica smiled taking another gulp of water from her water bottle. "What are you guys doing out here?" She questioned.

"We were just taking a walk like we always do here; I didn't realize your studio was so close to the beach." Michele admitted.

"They renovated this studio for me so then I could teach classes and coach over here instead of the theater. A lot easier to deal with now that the theater isn't so crowded. You know what I am glad you guys are here because Michele I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?" Veronica asked Michele.

"I don't have any plans."

"Well, come with me into the studio I have something to show you." Veronica waived for all of them to follow her. They all crossed the road and opened the door to the dance studio and went in continuing to follow Veronica into the main studio where they all saw teenage girls dripping with sweat in their work out gear taking a water break from dancing. "These girls are from the dance club at Tenth Street High School, and this boy here is my partner James. He's been teaching the girls a hip hop routine for an upcoming football game's halftime performance; it's very fast and hard with lots of sharp movements. I have a feeling the girls are going to be very sore tomorrow." She said to the women as they looked at all the teenage girls wiping their foreheads with towels and drinking from water bottles. "But Michele I have something for you in the back office about this weekend, could you follow me?" Veronica asked politely.

"Sure," Michele responded then turned to Trista and Amara, "I'll be right back, you girls stay here and watch." Michele smiled walking to the back of the studio with Veronica to her office.

"Alright girls, water break is over we have to finish this tonight." The girls heard James yell in the studio to the dancers. James was walking over to the stereo system and noticed the three women in the door way to the dance studio. "I'm sorry girls but this is a closed practice," he said walking over to them.

Hotaru was taken aback, she felt an overwhelming sense of dark energy emitting from the boy, and she wasn't the only one. Trista and Amara stood straight up feeling the same sense of dark energy. "We're here with Michele Kiaoh, she's with Veronica right now." Amara responded with distaste in her tone of voice, she had not realized her tone had changed so abruptly.

James eyes widened at the mention of Michele's name. "Wait a second… that was THE Michele Kiaoh the professional violinist?" James asked in excitement.

"Yes." Trista responded back to him. This energy is unnerving, she thought, but he looks so normal.

"Wow, I can't believe she is here. Veronica uses her music all the time for our ballet performances. She is a goddess on the violin." James smiled; the girls nervously smiled back at him, still standing their guards. "Oh my apologies how rude of me, my names James I'm Veronica's dance partner, I'm just teaching her dance club a routine for a football game." He said holding out his hand to shake all of theirs. The girls hesitated to shake his hand back, but eventually did and introduced themselves to him. "Sorry but I got to get back to them, it was nice meeting you all." He smiled and went back to the stereo to start the music.

"He has a frightening aura surrounding him," Amara said to Trista and Hotaru who in turn agreed with her.

"That's the inhuman sense I was feeling outside…" Hotaru said to them.

"And we thought Veronica had a strange aura. If she is with him a lot we not only have to keep an eye on him but we have to make sure that Veronica is safe as well." Trista announced.

"We need to keep a sharp eye on him." Hotaru finished.

* * *

"My agent was going to call you but I was hoping I could talk to you myself about this." Veronica started to say as her and Michele sat down in her office. Veronica's office was small but it was filled with shelves of videos, CD's, and books and magazines; on her desk was a black lap top, a large rip-away calendar with scribbles and times on the days, and a stack of papers. Michele watched as Veronica picked up a stack of papers and set it in front of her; they were music sheets. "Our Paris production is coming up this weekend. My dancer's have been working around the clock with non-stop practices for this production since they came last weekend for the park performance, and Thomas has been working non-stop as well to fly our props and costumes from New York to Tokyo in just a couple days. And because this is one of my favorite productions that I've ever created, I would be so honored and so thankful if you could be a part of our show as our first chair violinist in our orchestra." Veronica nervously smiled in her plea.

"Oh Veronica I don't know…" Michele said nervously in response to her request. "It's just that it is such short notice, I don't think I would be ready for it."

"I know it's really short notice, I mean its Tuesday night and I'm asking you to practice so many compositions before Friday night, but I want to showcase you as well." Veronica said pulling out a blue print drawing of the theater's layout. "See here," she pointed out to Michele of the area before the stage, "the main orchestra will be playing here, but as first chair I want you here," she then moved her finger to the far left part of the stage, on the stage, above the orchestra, "I want you here with the pianist. See, a spot light will be on you but you're also to the left of the performance on the stage. So pretty much it's like you really are part of the production." Veronica looked up at Michele and could read Michele's face very easily; she was still unsure. "Michele please, your incredible musicianship is exactly what I need for this production and also a lot of the music in this production is your music." Veronica pleaded again.

"But I thought that your Paris production wasn't until later, I thought Dracula was your next production?" Michele asked politely.

Veronica sighed, "Well it was suppose to be but my dancer's made a lot of sense when they told me the production of Dracula should be scheduled next month in October… you know because it's more of a Halloween production. Since its still September, Paris is the best choice after Romeo and Juliet. I personally will pay you for your time and effort for this performance if you can play this weekend." Veronica smiled pulling out a check book from her purse and turned to type on her lap top.

Michele was surprised by the payment comment. "No Veronica you really don't have to do that I will play for you, what are you doing?" she asked as Veronica was typing something on her computer.

"I may not have to but I want to, especially for my favorite composer. Well, I still have trouble converting American dollars to yen and… ah ha, I found it." Veronica beamed in excitement writing down numbers on a blank check, signing it, and then handed it to Michele. "This is to show my gratitude for performing with us this weekend."

Michele looked at the check that Veronica had handed her; her heart almost skipped a beat at the numbers. "1,208,646 yen?" Michele asked absolutely shocked.

Veronica nodded, "It's a thank you, really. You have no idea how happy you have made me even with this short notice. I thought $15,000 would be appropriate."

Michele didn't know what to do or what to think; why would a seventeen year old girl give her that much money just to play for a weekend of performances? Let alone, how does a seventeen year old girl have that much money anyways? "This is too much Veronica I can not accept this." She responded handing Veronica back the check, but Veronica did not take it back.

"Please, take it. It will be an honor to have you with us," Veronica smiled again and got up to shake Michele's nervous hand. "Well here are the music sheets that I'll mail you to practice and I'll have a dress sent over to your place for the weekend, just call me tomorrow morning with your address and size measurements okay? I have to get back out to the studio and see how the girls are doing with James's choreography," and walked Michele out the door of her office. The music from the stereo was blaring loud when they walked into the studio. Veronica went past the girls standing in the doorway, waived to them, and went to the front of the room to talk to James. Michele nervously walked over to Trista, Hotaru and Amara and then walked past them out the door.

The girls were confused and followed after her; she was on the other side of the road right by the railing looking out at the angry sea. Amara went up to her, "Michele what's wrong?" she asked.

Michele turned around to face her and the others, hiding the check in her coat pocket. "Veronica asked me to be first chair in her performance this weekend and I accepted; I just need to practice a lot of compositions for this weekend." Michele tried to shake off her overwhelmed shock of what Veronica had given her.

"That's great, but why do you look so shocked?" Amara asked again.

"It's nothing Amara; let's just go to Raye's now it's almost time to meet everybody." She said trying to walk away but stopped when Amara grabbed her arm lightly. "What's wrong?" She asked her.

"Listen Michele, there is something dark in that studio and we don't think its Veronica." Amara told her.

"Wait what?" Michele asked.

"We need to keep watch over Veronica; we're not exactly sure what it is, but she might really be in the presence of danger." Amara finished.

**Cherry Hill Temple, 10:00 p.m.**

Raye was reluctant when the twins finally left the temple. She was happy that she finally had help around the place so that Grandpa could finally rest, but it still felt weird to her that it wasn't Chad who was helping. Grandpa was finally asleep, now Raye was just waiting on her patio for the rest of the girls and the boys. Serena, Amy, Mina and Lita had shown up early with Luna and Artemis; Amy still had to reassure everyone that she was alright and ready for the trip to the moon.

"The boys told me that they finally finished their new CD today. That's really fast for them to do that, they did it in just a couple days! Our boys are so talented!" Mina told the girls, elbowing Serena gently and smiling down at her, but noticed that Serena wasn't her smiley self like usual. "Serena is something wrong?"

The girl's attention turned to Serena who was in fact not herself. She heaved a sigh, "I walked home alone today and decided to get something to eat at Crown and I ran into Desiree there." She said.

"That could not have been a pleasant experience," Lita said sarcastically to Serena. "Was she rude to you again?" She decided to ask.

Yes, but she had a good reason to be, Serena thought. _"How messed up do you think that is, knowing that I have to protect someone, whose fault for my scars, my pain, my loneliness, and my death… is you… it's all because of you…"_ Desiree's voice would not leave her alone since she left the Crown. She tried to shake it off in front of all her friends, she had bottled up a lot of stuff lately and had to keep things hidden from them until they were ready to hear it, why not keep this bottled up until they returned home safely from the moon tonight. "She was fine you guy's no worries. Let's just keep focus on our trip tonight." She said again.

"I'm very surprised with you lately, Serena," Raye said. All the girls turned to face her, "Ever since Veronica has come to live with you; I feel like you've really stepped up lately as a leader, your more responsible and mature too." Raye said with sincere politeness.

Serena was surprised by Raye's words, but so were the other girls too. "That was… unexpected Raye, thanks." Serena smiled.

"Yeah well, don't get use to it…" Raye responded back; at least she was back to her regular self.

Even though it was evening and the sun had already gone down, the autumn air was surprisingly a little colder than it usually had been and the leaves on the trees were already starting to fade from green into lovely hues of red, yellow and orange. The moon was shining its brightest tonight; a perfect night for the sailor scout's trip. The girls kept chatting about everyday stuff until everyone showed up; Mina and Yaten's relationship, Veronica's performances coming up this weekend, also Veronica's safety came up in conversation, and also a subject Serena didn't want to talk about (Darien and her).

The boys showed up at 10:15 p.m. from the studio having finally finished their album; Mina ran over and hugged and kissed Yaten while Taiki approached Amy to talk, and Seiya approached Serena but no hug or kiss happened, and they knew they couldn't do that in front of anyone just yet. Five minutes later the outer scouts came and two minutes later Desiree, Darien, and Autumn showed up. Serena was hesitant to approach Desiree again after their argument earlier, and Desiree didn't seem to give Serena the time of day, which Serena accepted. She was happy to see everyone together again knowing that they were all going to go to the moon in just a few minutes, but the tension as always between the star lights and the outer scouts was there. Luna and Artemis came out from behind Serena and Mina and into the middle of the circle.

"Listen up everyone," Luna spoke to get everyone's attention, "we still don't know exactly what we are dealing with. All we know is that our biggest enemy is Sailor Super Nova and those vampire zodiac servants of hers. We've only been able to gather a little information from what Sailor Nebula has given us and our goal tonight is to gather more information from Queen Serenity if she knows anything dealing with our enemy. We need everyone to work together, support each other, and help each other with getting to the moon and safely returning home. Who knows what will happen on this trip tonight, so we need each and everyone one of you to put aside your differences with each other and be prepared, is that clear?" Luna asked everyone.

"Yes!" Everyone responded back to her.

"Keep in mind everyone, those zodiac servants are very powerful, so don't let your guard down for one second once you get to the Moon Kingdom!" Artemis added, and looked over at Serena, "You ready for this Serena?" Serena smiled at the white cat and nodded in agreement. "Then transform everyone."

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Earth Crystal Power!"

All the girls transformed into their sailor scout uniforms, the star lights into their female bodies, and Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Autumn into her real princess form. Everyone noticed the newest addition to the team Sailor Earth, her scout uniform was the same as the inner scouts with a brown skirt and olive green bow on her chest and lower back and with brown knee-high boots and her tiara was gold with a brown jewel in the middle, but there was something different about her that the other girls didn't have; a brown leather strap was tied around her waist and on her left side was a holder which contained her sword. The handle was green with brown patterning and green emeralds and the blade that was in the holder was long.

"Everyone, hold hands," Luna commanded, everyone obeyed and gathered in a circle to hold hands until they were all connected. Luna and Artemis stood outside of the circle watching the sailor scouts. "We need you all to concentrate on the moon, your destination, and teleport."

Everyone's eyes closed in concentration, all targeting the moon as their destination to teleport. A light started to grow in the center of the circle and a gentle breeze started flowing, everyone's hair started to blow outwards away from the circle as the light got brighter and bigger, soon the light encircled everyone in the group and up into the sky. Somehow everyone knew exactly what to say at the same time. "SAILOR TELEPORT!" Everyone yelled, and in a flash the circle of sailor scouts shot straight into the air and into the sky; the light soon faded from the ground. Luna and Artemis looked up into the sky and noticed a bright streak of light across the sky and disappeared behind the moon.

"I sure hope they make it back safely Artemis." Luna cried. Artemis looked over from the sky to Luna and noticed that she had tears in her eyes as she looked up at the moon.

"They will Luna, they're the sailor scouts." Artemis reassured her, "and they will hopefully find the queen and be able to get the information we need to defeat this enemy!"

Luna paused for a second still looking up at the bright moon in the sky, her heart was beating faster than it normally did, why was she feeling this way, why now? "Then why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" she cried again.

**Veronica's Dance Studio**

Veronica stared up at the night sky in front of her studio as she waited for James to clean up. The dance class was over and the dance club girls all went back to their homes, and Veronica and James stayed after to clean up a routine they had choreographed for the park performance this weekend. The stars were faded compared to the intense brightness of the moon, sadly Veronica knew why the stars were fading. She then saw a bright shooting star shoot across the sky and disappear behind the moon. It confused her as to why a shooting star had streaked across the sky, but then seconds later she knew exactly what tonight was. "They did it… they went to the moon." She whispered to herself. Thank the stars, I hope that the zodiac servants don't detect them, she thought. Please Queen Serenity, please hear my prayer and have the scouts wear those rings as soon as they find you. "Please scouts, be careful and guarded."

"Veronica, you have my extra key?" She heard James voice from the door which surprised her. She took the spare key out of her purse and tossed it to him as he caught it and locked the front door. He went behind her and put his hands around her waist embracing her in a small hug which she returned back to him. "Something on your mind little dancer?" he asked her.

Veronica smiled and turned around to face her partner. "Just a little worried about some things outside of the studio, you wouldn't understand." She shrugged.

"Veronica, how long have we been partners?" James asked her with sincerity in his tone.

She smiled at his question because she knew where this was going. "Almost three years now."

"And you're still not able to talk to me about stuff? Come on I am here to listen, please tell me V what's going on?" James smiled.

Veronica smiled at the name James used with her; V was given to her by him when they both had danced their hearts out at a practice one night back in New York and they had both fallen to the ground breathing as hard as they could trying to catch their breath after they had finished. 'V' was the only way James was able to say her name through breaths to talk to her, and from then on James usually called Veronica 'V' for short. "There's stuff I can tell you and trust you with and others I can not, this is one of those things I can not tell you." She admitted. I hate having to hide things from you James, she thought. But I can't tell you I am a sailor scout guarding the universe, how would you be able to grasp that huge secret of mine?

"I understand, and I hope that some day you will feel that we are close enough that we can tell all our secrets to each other." He smiled, and lightly grabbed her hand and held it as he led her to the other side of the street on the boardwalk and down onto the sandy beach in the dark. The sea's tide was low, and the light from the moon was the only thing that was lighting the way. "Let's walk back on the beach to the city and we can catch a cab ride back home to our houses okay?" James smiled down at her, still holding her hand.

"O… okay," Veronica stuttered, but she knew that she could trust her partner. _I understand, and I hope that some day you will feel that we are close enough that we can tell all our secrets to each other._ His words repeated in her head as they walked silently on the moon lit beach back to the city. Secrets? She thought. James, what secrets do you have?

**Zodiac House**

"Did you feel that?" Lisa said calmly in her monotone voice looking up from her text book that she was reading in the bathroom on the floor next to the large Jacuzzi bath tub. The mansion house was chaotic with nine young girls living under the same roof; all of the girls had their own bed rooms but there were only three bathrooms with only one of them having a Jacuzzi bath tub inside and the rest had regular bath tubs and showers. Lisa was on the floor leaning against the side of the tub that was tiled with white and aquamarine tiles. The bathroom was steamed up and hot due to the hot water and bubbles in the Jacuzzi and it fogged up the mirror over in front of the two sinks. She was feeling uneasy now after she sensed a vast amount of unique energy in the air, her element, it wasn't every day she would feel this kind of energy. "It was a huge wave of energy all at one time…" She continued to say calmly, starring at the mirror at the bubbles in the tub. She waited for the bubbles to move again, and as they did a girl with dark blue hair poked her head out of the bubbles and looked into the mirror at Lisa with her dark blue eyes.

"Yeah I felt it too," Ashley said putting her head close to Lisa's long brown hair in high pig tails, her chin on the tiled edge, "it sent a chill down my spine, do you think it's the zodiac servants?"

"No, this wasn't negative energy it was definitely positive," Lisa responded, and then she remembered something that Leo had announced to all of them yesterday night.

"_You've got to be joking Leo, why would Nebula want the sailor scouts to believe she is dead and why does she want us to go along with it?" Sailor Virgo asked; the whole house was confused by Sailor Leo's announcement after Nebula had left._

"_I'm just going by Nebula's orders zodiacs, the sailor scouts have room for growth and Nebula feels this is the best way for them to do so. Nebula is weak right now and we won't see her for a little while until she regains her strength. We need to go along with Nebula's orders for the sailor scouts, from here on out Nebula is dead. I know this is very drastic and sudden, but we need to obey our superior. She knows what's best. We also need to be careful because the scouts are going to the moon tomorrow night, so we need to be on the look out for the city if anything happens while they are gone." Leo finished._

"_Isn't that dangerous considering that Cancer will pick them up in just seconds when they arrive on the moon?" Sailor Libra asked in her casual monotone voice._

"_It is not our responsibility for what they do... but I pray to the stars that they will make it back to Earth safely and unharmed." Leo cried._

"It's the sailor scouts," Lisa answered again in her monotone voice as she got up and looked down at Ashley in the tub, "that means we need to go out in the city and keep an eye out Ashley," Lisa noticed that something was different with Ashley as she laid in the Jacuzzi tub, "You need to transform back to your human form before you can transform into your soldier form Ashley, no body on Earth can know what you are." Lisa said still starring at Ashley.

Ashley looked down at the other end of the tub and noticed that her legs had changed into her beautiful blue-green colored fish scaled tail. "Human's have never seen a mermaid before?" Ashley blushed and asked her sister.

"Let's just say if it's not human and more fictional or folklore… guaranteed it is not normal here. Remember what Lani said? We need to only be in our human form in front of everyone, but if we want to be in our real form we must do so in privacy."

"That's easy for you to say, your real form isn't a big change from your human form." Ashley commented, changing her mermaid tail back to her regular legs, "Can you hand me a towel please?"

Lisa went over to the closet and got her sister a towel and handed it to her. "I may look human in my real form but I have the unique ability to weigh out odds and ends and keep different things balanced and alive, like keeping that girl Amy alive last night until Nebula showed up." Lisa smiled.

"You do have an amazing gift Lisa; I for one do not have such a great gift." Ashley expressed wrapping the blue cotton towel around her body and then pulling the stopper for the tub so the water would drain. "Do you think we should have the entire zodiac out tonight or only have half of us out there?" She asked again stepping out of the tub and opening the door.

"Let's ask Lani, she'll know what to do."

"She hasn't been out of her room since she came back from school though, do you think she will talk to us?" Ashley asked in a concerned tone.

"She has to if it's going to deal with patrol." Lisa said and followed her down the hallway to Lani's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in," they heard Lani say behind the door. Both girls entered the room to see Lani lying in bed reading a book. "What is it?" she asked both of them.

"The sailor scouts have left for the moon; we could feel their energy in the air. Do you want us to go patrol tonight?" Lisa asked.

Lani put down her book and looked up at Lisa and a wet Ashley. "Yes, I would appreciate it if you two, Arianna, and Candice went out and patrolled tonight while the scouts are away." She smiled.

"Are you alright Lani?" Ashley asked her, "You've been locked in your room ever since you came back from school today."

Lani's smile faded after Ashley had asked her that question. "Yes, everything is fine; I have just been going over some things in my head, no need to worry. Have a good patrol tonight girls." Lani said dismissing both Ashley and Lisa. They left and closed the door leaving Lani alone in her room again. She sighed and put her book away on the shelf next to her bed and went over to the window to look up at the moon. "I can't shake it off… I can't… This feeling I have is bugging me to my core… something is seriously wrong with Nebula I know it…" She reflected back at last's night's events from her memories in flashes; Nebula's struggle to stand on her own, the sharpened fangs, the red eyes… the intense, dark-red, blood thirsty eyes. "Stop it Lani," she whispered to her self shaking her head from the vision. "Nebula is still Nebula… she is your superior… believe in her. Everything will be fine with her…" But what if something is wrong with her, she thought. What if it's something that she doesn't even realize?

**Moon Kingdom**

Silence. The air was still, dark, and had a lonely and empty feeling. What was once a beautiful and magical place full of light, life and love was now destroyed and in ruins. Sand, gravel, and broken pillars passed by the scouts as they walked together down the grand walk way that once use to be in front of the grand staircase to the moon castle. The castle was in complete ruins from the battle with Queen Beryl, and everyone was taking in the scenery… what was left of it. Emotions filled the air ranging from sadness, shock, and anger. The star lights, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Earth were taking in their surroundings with shock, none of them had prepared themselves for this devastation. They continued to walk down the grand walk way where the lake used to be filled with crystal clear water and to the staircase leading to the entry way of the castle.

Sailor Moon took a step back as everyone passed by her, she could feel the uncontrollable emotions building up inside her. She was shaking, her hands were trembling and she felt unstable. We're here, she thought, we're here and I feel so troubled, but why? Why do I feel so uneasy? Am I worried about what we might find out if we do find out anything?

"Sailor Moon?" She heard someone say, she looked up and saw Sailor Venus stand right in front of her. Venus reached for her trembling hand as Sailor moon's other hand had been trembling and shaking her scepter. Venus felt Sailor Moon's shakiness; she could feel Sailor Moon's worry. "Everything's going to be fine. Come on, let's go find Queen Serenity."

Sailor Moon stepped ahead with Venus by her side and joined up with everyone at the top of the stairs. She looked over at Sailor Star Fighter who was in turn looking at her with worry in her eyes. Sailor Moon gave her a nod; Fighter understood, and they all walked forward into the ruins of the castle. The clicking of everyone's heels echoed off the destroyed walls and pillars within the castle, the floor still had it's large crescent moon insignia but had cracks and splits, as well as a grand chandelier had fallen from what was once the ceiling. The fall of the moon kingdom took a toll on a lot of the scouts, especially Sailor Moon.

"The kingdom feels so… empty." Princess Kakyuu said with a chill going up her spine. The kingdom reminded her of Kinmoku when she had gone back to warn the other star lights; only to find her home was taken away again by an evil force. She could feel her emotions getting the best of her and tears started to fall from her eyes. Sailor Earth saw Princess Kakyuu's tearing up and went over to her side. Kakyuu felt Earth's presence and started to calm down a little bit. "I'm sorry that this happened to your beautiful kingdom Sailor Moon." She said sincerely.

Sailor Moon went ahead of Kakyuu and all them and walked right into the middle of the grand ball room on top of the crescent moon insignia, trying to take in the surroundings as the other scouts stayed grouped together. All of sudden a bright flash of light engulfed Sailor Moon and illuminated the ruins of the castle right where Sailor Moon stood, shocking everyone. The scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Kakyuu shielded their eyes from the bright light in the middle of the ruins; none of them could see Sailor Moon.

**Dark Kingdom**

"Something's happening on the moon." Cancer said sharply, getting Taurus and Sagittarius's attention. They saw her shuffle her black cards quickly and distributed them out on the floor of her room in certain piles and directions, then flipped them all over. "There was an energy burst, and I see that… It's Princess Serenity." Cancer smiled.

"The Princess?" Taurus leaped up off the bed in shock and Cancer's statement, "are you sure it was Serenity?" Taurus asked again.

"Yes I am certain it's Serenity," Cancer stated again shuffling the rest of her cards and laying down fourteen additional cards in a straight line; this made Cancer smile even wider looking up at Taurus and Sagittarius who were hovering over the cards on the floor, "and the princess is not alone." She laughed evilly; the other two zodiac servants joined her in the laughter. Cancer got up off the floor and ran towards the large window and the two zodiacs followed her as they jumped out the window and into the dark space towards the moon.

**The Moon Kingdom**

"What's going on?" Sailor Star Fighter yelled at everyone, the bright light was almost blinding her. Then the bright light finally faded away and the scouts were able to regain their eye sight back, seeing that they were all okay and unharmed and returned their attention back to the middle of the ball room where Sailor Moon was standing before, but it wasn't Sailor Moon who was standing on the crescent moon insignia; to everyone's disbelief, Sailor Moon had transformed into Princess Serenity. Her eyes closed, hands together in prayer, her scepter down by her side, and her beautiful white dress flowing with elegance, her aura was so warm and bright that Sailor Star Fighter could feel her power as well. Her presence was familiar to Fighter, something she had recognized before but couldn't recall why she felt that way. She remembered when she saw her princess form when fighting Galaxia, but this power was something different than from that day.

"Princess Serenity," Sailor Mars walked over to her. Princess Serenity's eyes opened slowly to look directly at Sailor Mars, but Mars noticed a calm, confused expression upon her princess's face. "Princess, what's wrong?" Mars asked again.

Serenity calmly looked around at her destroyed castle and saw the other scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Princess Kakyuu and the star lights walk towards her. "Why… why did I transform into Serenity?" She asked Mars.

It was Mars who became confused now after the princess spoke. "You mean you didn't transform yourself?" Mars asked her again, Princess Serenity shook her head in response to her question.

"It was me who changed you, Princess Serenity." An elegant voice said to them. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask surrounded both Princess Serenity and Kakyuu to guard them.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, every one of them stood their guard and Princess Serenity and Kakyuu stood in the middle of all of the scouts waiting for something to happen. Nothing moved, no one appeared, and every thing was still. "I said show yourself!" Jupiter yelled again.

"There is no need to yell Sailor Jupiter, I will not harm you." The beautiful voice returned again. Everyone turned their attention in the direction of the voice, and everyone was shocked to see who was at the top of the half crumbled grand staircase. A woman with long silver-white pigtails, a crescent moon symbol on her forehead, silver eyes, wearing a long beautiful white dress with a white bow on her chest and a crescent moon on the front, and she was adorned with two sets of see-through angel wings behind her.

"Queen Serenity?" Princess Serenity managed to say in shock at the site of seeing her mother standing there at the top of the staircase. All the scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Kakyuu bowed down on one knee as they took in the presence of the Queen. Sailor Earth stood still, and Princess Serenity was too shocked to think about anything. They all watched the Queen as she walked down the half crumbled stairs case towards all of them, then hearing the clicking of her heels as she walked on the marble floor. She motioned for all of them to stand again and smiled. "Mother?" Princess Serenity was on the verge of crying again.

Queen Serenity nodded at her with her calm smile. Everyone couldn't believe that the Queen was standing in front of them and was talking to them. The inner scouts remembered visiting the moon a long time ago when they met the Queen when she was a small hologram that was produced by the computer. Now she was in her natural form, walking and talking to them, it was an amazing and overwhelming sight for all of them. "My daughter, my dearest Serenity it's so wonderful to see you again." The queen said; everyone could see that tears were forming at the corners of the Queen's eyes.

"Mother!" Princess Serenity cried graciously running towards the Queen and out of the circle of scouts. She opened her arms and was ready to hold her mother in a hug for the first time in over a millennia, but when she finally approached the Queen to hug her she was not stopped by the queen's body to hold her in return, instead Princess Serenity actually had ran through the Queen's body and to the other side of her where she fell to the ground. Princess Serenity looked back at the Queen in confusion. Queen Serenity was present in her regular form standing tall and solid, but Princess Serenity had passed through her. Every one was in shock to see what had just happened to Serenity, and they were on their guard again; Sailor Neptune and Fighter ran over to Princess Serenity to guard her.

"What's going on, what are you?" Sailor Pluto asked the Queen, her garnet rod in preparation for attack.

Queen Serenity turned around to face Princess Serenity on the ground; the princess's face was saddened with tears and confusion.

"Wait a second everyone," Sailor Venus spoke up, everyone's attention was listening to her but their guard was still up. Sailor Venus went over to the Queen who watched her come over to her. Venus took her left hand and tried to touch the Queen's arm, but her hand just went straight through the Queen's arm. She tried it again and the same thing happened again. "Is she some sort of ghost?" Venus asked.

"It may appear that way but she is not a ghost." Sailor Mercury said. Everyone's attention turned in Mercury's direction and saw that her visual screen had appeared before her eyes and she was typing on her computer. "This is an intelligent, genetic hologram of the Queen in her actual appearance and size, and the source of the hologram seems to be generating itself from the central computer. It's the exact same type of hologram that King Endymion projected when we went to the future in the 30th century!" Mercury smiled, tapping her earring and the visual screen disappeared.

"Sailor Mercury is correct everyone." The Queen responded. Everyone seemed to relax again facing the Queen. "This is not my real body but a hologram projected by the moon's central computer that is connected to my soul. My soul still has the power of the moon, and with that I was able to program the central computer to create a more realistic version of my former self, and I was able to transform my daughter to her former self as well. I am still able to see you and hear you all as if I was still alive. My daughter, I am sorry I can not embrace you in my arms like I want to right now, but I am so blessed I am able to see you again. Words can not express the wave of emotions I am feeling right now." The Queen explained; the tears were sliding down her eyes as she looked at Princess Serenity.

"Mother," Princess Serenity cried; Fighter came over to her and held her in her arms trying to calm her down. The outer scouts were not happy to see this, but they had much more pressing matters at the moment.

"I see that you have met other sailor scouts as well, it's a pleasure to meet you all, and I am saddened I could not physically be here to greet you in person." The Queen stated to the star lights and Princess Kakyuu, and then she turned to Tuxedo Mask and Desiree who stood next to each other. "Prince Darien, Princess Desiree it is an honor to see you both again as well." She smiled. This surprised Desiree and Darien both, the Queen knew who Desiree was.

"Queen Serenity," Sailor Mars stepped forward in her heels. The Queen turned around to face the direction where Mars stood. "Your majesty, we came here looking for answers to our questions that we hope you would be able to answer for us. We have powerful new enemies that are far beyond anything we have ever encountered before. We are hoping you may know something that could help us defeat them." Mars asked the hologram.

"I will help answer all your questions in every way that I can sailor scouts." The Queen smiled.

Sailor Star Fighter helped Princess Serenity to stand up on her own but kept a hand around her waist to keep her stable for she still had tears falling from her eyes; she tried to listen to any information the Queen could give them. Fighter for some reason felt another feeling of familiarity again while she watched the hologram of the Queen. Why do I feel like I have seen this woman before? Fighter thought.

"Your majesty, do you know any thing about the sailor scout Sailor Nebula?" Mars asked her.

The Queen smiled calmly. "Yes I do, Sailor Mars."

"What can you tell us about her?" Mars asked again.

"What you need to understand before I tell you anything about her is that her and I were close friends and there are secrets about her that I promised I would keep forever." Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment.

"We understand your majesty," Sailor Uranus stepped forward to speak, "but those secrets may be able to help us with defeating our enemies, they might help us understand what we are up against."

The Queen turned to Uranus, her voice was still calm, "Uranus, as that may be true I still can not convey Nebula's secrets to you. A promise between sailor scouts is sacred to the scout code, and that I can not disobey. Because of this, I can not tell you everything about the greatest sailor scout that ever lived."

The sailor scout code? Fighter thought. I have heard this be mentioned before by Nebula, what is this code they are talking about?

"Then what can you tell us about her that would not be breaking this code that you speak of?" Uranus asked again.

"Sailor Nebula is the superior scout over all the scouts in the universe; she is the creator of the stars, galaxies, planets, and moons. Everything you see here in the universe was created by her, everything. If you have ever seen one of her nebulas, and there are thousands of them around the universe, the energy they produce creates new planets and stars and other astronomical matter. Believe it or not, each one of you was created by one of her nebulas, and that is why every one of you is living right now." The Queen explained to them.

"So she wasn't lying when she said she was the creator." Sailor Star Maker spoke up.

"Sailor Nebula is the universe's oldest and most powerful scout that ever lived; the creator of life and light. The creator of the Earth, the moon, and your entire planets sailor scouts, she is the universe's greatest warrior… in fact, Princess Serenity was personally delivered to me by Sailor Nebula herself when she was born." The Queen smiled and faced Princess Serenity.

"She delivered Serenity to you?" Sailor Mercury asked the Queen; she nodded in response. This not only surprised Serenity, but all the scouts were surprised by this new information. "But how? We don't remember ever meeting Sailor Nebula in our past life, and Mars, Jupiter, Venus and I have lived on the moon to protect the princess since we were very little." Mercury questioned the Queen again.

Everyone noticed the smile fade from the Queen's face. "There is something you scouts must know before I continue to answer any more of your questions. There is a reason why none of you know anything about Sailor Nebula, or when she came to the Moon Kingdom. Please everyone follow me to the prayer room, there you will be able to understand why you do not remember." The Queen started to walk down a hallway to lead to the prayer room of the castle, the scouts and everyone else followed the hologram into the crumbled room where there stood a beautiful crystal spire from the ground in the middle of the room, unharmed. "This is the prayer room of the Moon Kingdom; it's a sacred room that only the Queen was able to enter, but because our kingdom has been destroyed and I have lost my life, the room is free to anybody; when I was alive only those of purity would have been able to enter this room, no evil would have been able to enter." Everyone took in the surroundings of the crumbled prayer room, the crystal spire in the middle was so beautiful and everyone was surprised to see that is was unharmed by any damages. "Scouts, everyone, you need to know that Sailor Nebula was a dear friend of mine. I respect her very much, and believe in her, and I trust her with all my heart but not just as a sailor scout, but as a friend and that is why you too should believe in her and trust her as well. If I were alive today I would do everything I could for Nebula, I owe her so much for everything she's done for me and our kingdom. I would like to show you all some of my memories that you scouts will not remember and I hope they will answer your questions about her. Keep in mind I can only show you some important memories, I can not show you all of them, and that these memories are absolute truth."

A bright light started to show from the top of the spire and engulfed all of scouts and princesses inside of it. This blinded everyone for a second, until the bright light faded and was then replaced by a beautiful lit up castle with tall pillars lining the walk way in the front and a fountain was overflowing with water.

_All of the scouts and princesses were shocked to see that the castle they had witnessed when they had gotten to the moon was now full of life, light, and the feeling of love spread through them. The flowers were full and bloomed with beautiful white, pink, and yellow roses, the Earth above them was full, and the music being played inside the castle was a beautiful orchestrated composition; it sounded like a party was happening._

_The star lights and Princess Kakyuu took in the gorgeous scenery of the castle, yet something about the castle seemed familiar to all of them but they did not understand why. "Is… is this the Moon Kingdom?" Princess Kakyuu asked the scouts._

"_Yes," Queen Serenity spoke up out of no where behind all of them, surprising everyone. "This was the kingdom in its prime over four and a half billion years, when no evil ever lived; a peaceful time." The Queen explained to them. This shocked everyone; not even the scouts knew exactly how old the moon was._

"_Your highness, where exactly are we?" Sailor Saturn asked her._

"_We are inside the prayer room's crystal, where my memories are stored and kept in secrecy." She started to walk forward down the walk way in front of the palace. As everyone followed her, they continued to walk to the front of the palace towards the stairs and over to the balcony where everyone saw the Queen in two different positions; the Queen they had come with stood close in front of them, and the other Queen was looking up at the stars and the Earth from the balcony. "We can walk anywhere in my memories, and watch everything that has already happened in the past, as well as talk to only each other and my memories former-selves will not see or hear any of us." The Queen pointed out to all of them._

"_Queen Serenity," Tuxedo Mask stepped forward, "if you don't mind me asking, what memory are we watching?" _

_The Queen smiled again, "the start of the moon, when I first met Sailor Nebula."_

"_**Queen Serenity! Queen Serenity!" **__All the scouts heard what sounded like little kids yelling for the Queen in the memory. Then they all saw it; it was Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury coming towards the Queen but they were not in their adult form, they actually were little kids. The Queen noticed that all the scout's eyes went huge and their cheeks turned red, and she giggled at the sight._

"_Yes, you were all this little at some point in your life as sailor scouts." The Queen lightly laughed informing them. "You were all so adorable," she added._

"_I don't remember this at all, I don't even remember being that little. Why don't I remember this?" Sailor Jupiter said._

"_I don't either." Sailor Venus admitted as well. Then a thought occurred to Venus as she looked at the younger versions of themselves and the Queen in the memory. "Your highness, if this memory is from four billions years ago, then why do you look exactly the same as you do now?" She asked; everyone was intrigued for the answer._

"_You will see why Venus. As to your memory of your younger selves, I will answer at the end." The Queen said looking back, every ones attention went back to the memory._

"_**Your majesty," Sailor Venus squeaked as she bowed in front of the Queen; the three other inner scouts followed her and bowed to the Queen as well. The Queen turned around to face the little version of Sailor Venus and the rest of the smaller scouts. "You have a guest who has traveled very far to see you. Would you like to meet her now?" Venus continued.**_

"_**I was not expecting any traveling guests tonight." The Queen answered, "Yes, please send her my way little Venus." The Queen turned around and rested her arms on the balcony and continued to gaze up at the stars. The little scouts ventured back into the castle leaving the Queen alone again on the balcony.**_

"_**SHE'S ON THE BALCONY YOU CAN GO SEE HER NOW!" The little version of Venus yelled inside the castle.**_

_The scouts, Princess Serenity and Princess Kakyuu, Tuxedo Mask, and the Queen all turned in Venus's direction and saw how bright red her face had turned with embarrassment, her eyes went even wider, and they all watched as she buried her face in her hands, completely horrified with embarrassment. "Oh my god… how inappropriate was I back then?" Sailor Venus asked out-loud._

_They all giggled, including the Queen. "You were very little; you didn't know any better Venus."_

_Then their attention came back as they saw her; the beautiful and tanned silver scout, her long brown hair reached her lower back, her eyes were a beautiful shade of light brown, she had the same silver tiara with the two draped chains that connected under the dark jewel, her black sandaled heels with the black ribbons that criss-crossed up to her knees, and the tall silver scepter with the round and colorful dark crystal with the three silver rings around it; she looked exactly the same back then as she did when everyone last saw her… exactly the same, but yet there was one small thing about her that was different._

"_**Queen Serenity," the stranger spoke. The Queen turned around again and noticed the beautiful scout before her, and also noticed that the smaller sailor scouts were behind the stranger. The Queen watched the scout bow her head in respect and come back up to meet her eyes. "It's an honor to be in your presence. My name is Sailor Nebula."**_

"_**It's wonderful to meet you Sailor Nebula. What brings your travels to the Moon Kingdom?" The Queen asked her.**_

"_**I would like to discuss that with you in privacy, if that is okay with your sailor scouts." Nebula flashed the Queen a gentle and warm smile. Everyone noticed what was different about her in the memory.**_

"_She's not a vampire?" Princess Serenity asked the question everyone was thinking to the Queen._

"_You are correct my princess, she is not." The Queen answered back._

"_So she was once a regular sailor scout before." Sailor Neptune commented._

"_She still is a regular sailor scout…" The Queen replied to Neptune's assumption._

"_**Nope! Out of the question! We don't let the Queen out of our sight!" Sailor Venus argued with Sailor Nebula.**_

"_Oh my god, make myself shut up!" Sailor Venus yelled at her child-self, her face seemed to get even redder with embarrassment. Everyone seemed to laugh at both versions of Venus acting out._

"_I will admit Sailor Venus," The Queen interrupted the outburst of laughter, "you were a very determined and great leader of the scouts back then. You always made sure I was safe and you were very persistent about it as well." The Queen's kind and gentle words made Venus's red face come back to her regular color._

_**The Queen smiled and bent down to Venus's level. "Little Venus it is alright, this girl is not going to harm me." The Queen smiled at her.**_

"_**Queeny are you sure you don't need us?" Venus asked her. The Queen nodded in response. "Okay if you say so. Alright scouts back to the party to guard the doors!" Venus yelled at the other scouts as they ran inside the castle.**_

"_You see what I mean?" The Queen looked back at Venus; she saw Venus nod back in response, and both looked back at the scene. The Queen motioned for everyone to get closer to the two women on the balcony and everyone followed her._

"_**They are growing up very well so far aren't they?" Sailor Nebula asked, watching the Queen rise back up to her full standing position, just a couple inches taller than Nebula was. "I have a good feeling about them and that they will do everything in their power to protect you from any harm in the future."**_

"_**Thank you for the wonderful insight about my guardians. Now, what brings you to the Moon Kingdom Sailor Nebula?" The Queen asked again.**_

"_**I wanted to see how well the Moon Kingdom in this galaxy is developing, and I will say that I am very impressed with how well you have made it come to light. I can feel the light inside me grow just standing here and the love within these castle walls is abundant and rich." Sailor Nebula explained, "I wanted to come back and see how you were doing."**_

"_**Come back?" The Queen questioned. "I have never met you before."**_

"_**That's right we haven't met. Let me introduce myself again. My name is Sailor Nebula; I am the sailor scout of creation, light, and destruction."**_

"_That can't be right," Princess Serenity voiced catching the Queen's attention. "She's the creator; her sister Sailor Super Nova is the sailor scout of destruction." Princess Serenity was no longer crying or being helped by Fighter anymore, she found her strength to stand on her own again._

"_Keep watching my daughter and you will see." The Queen smiled._

"_**Then you are the creator of this Kingdom?" The Queen calmly asked the scout.**_

"_**Yes I am. But you, you have created more than I could ever fathom." Nebula complimented her.**_

"_**What do you mean by that?" The Queen asked her again.**_

"_**My soul of duty is to create and protect the worlds and the people that have come to be in this universe, and destroy any evil that forms itself within and outside those creations. My colorful solar clouds of energy are called nebulas; they create planets, stars, and moons such as yours and continue to build galaxies and other universes. Your moon was birthed by one of my nebulas for you to rule over it; in a sense, I created you." Nebula explained.**_

"_**I see what you are saying Nebula. In a sense, you are telling me that… I am the moon." The Queen finished.**_

"_**Precisely, Queen Serenity."**_

"_**So that would also mean, if I was birthed by your nebula, that also means…" The Queen wanted to say it, but she had lost the words to say it.**_

"_**That's right Queen Serenity. I created those nebulas, my nebulas created you… in a sense, you are like my daughter." Nebula announced.**_

"_WHAT?" Everyone seemed to yell in unison at Nebula's shocking announcement in the memory._

"_Yes its true sailor scouts." The Queen announced. "But it is not just me that was born by her nebulas… you all were individually born from her nebulas as well." The Queen watched everyone's reaction to this shocking confession, something none of them were mentally prepared to hear. They all looked confused, but confused as if they wanted to know more. "Shall we continue?" The Queen asked them again, they all continued to watch._

_**The Queen had a moment of hesitation, taking-in such a statement from a total stranger from who knows where, but she could feel something about her that was so strangely familiar. "I sense truth in your voice and warmth in your words… I can accept this." The Queen smiled at the scout.**_

"_**Most would refuse this fact, but I am happy to hear your acceptance of the truth, it's very welcoming. I have come here to tell you more about the moon and how your heart aura is in connection with it." Nebula confessed and smiled back up at the Queen.**_

"_**If you don't mind me asking Nebula, what is my heart aura?"**_

"_**Your heart aura is where your powers come from. Think of your heart aura as your soul, this moon is your soul, the kingdom is controlled by your heart aura and that is why your have created such a beautiful life here." Nebula explained.**_

"_**My soul created this?" the Queen questioned.**_

"_**Yes. You yourself have created a beautiful world for the people that now live on the moon with you, because of your soul. Your life here and the kingdom have an overwhelming power of joy, positivity, happiness, and love. You have built something on a moon that was created by me that I can't even produce myself; not with all the power I have in this body could something so beautiful be created by me."**_

"_**I thank you for your compliments about my kingdom."**_

"_**Your overwhelming heart aura is the reason why I have come here today to speak with you." Nebula finished.**_

"_**What is it that you need to speak with me about?"**_

"_**It seems that your heart aura has built so much power that is has produced a crystal." Nebula informed the Queen.**_

"_**A crystal?" The Queen questioned back intrigued. Then the Queen watched as Nebula lifted her hand in front of them and a bright light produced itself in her palm flashing everyone. Once the light was gone, there was a beautiful rounded crystal floating above her palm, shining with a brilliant fluorescent light.**_

"_**Yes, a crystal. Your heart aura and its powers have taken on the form of a very powerful precious stone. All your powers are inside this crystal now; you need to be very careful not to break it or have it get taken by evil forces Serenity, believe it or not… your powers are very close to the level of mine, and I have lived ten billion years longer than you have. That being said, and I am forewarning you, your powers and that crystal will be very attractive to evil forces." Nebula warned the Queen, the smile had faded from her face.**_

"_**If this power will attract evil to my kingdom and our moon I do not want to possess it." The Queen admitted to Nebula, still gazing at the beautiful crystal that floated in Nebula's palm.**_

"_**Serenity, I highly suggest as your creator that you will need this power to protect your kingdom and the people that you love from any evil that may or may not come… especially to protect someone who will be your heir someday…" Nebula suggested with a sly smile.**_

"_**My heir?" The Queen questioned Nebula.**_

"_**Yes your heir, Serenity. You will need this power to pass on to your successor in the future." Nebula watched the Queen hesitate for a minute while gazing at the crystal, and then finally she reached out to grasp the floating crystal with her hand. She could feel the amount of energy and power flow through her, something she already had in her body but with the crystal it intensified the feeling. "Congratulations Queen Serenity, you are now the powerful soul owner of the Imperium Silver Crystal. But now I must leave." Nebula said turning around to face the stairs.**_

"_**Wait Nebula…" The Queen tried to stop her; Nebula turned around to gaze at the Queen. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked the silver scout.**_

_**Nebula smiled in return, "Yes you will, and I will bare an even greater gift to you very soon." And the Queen watched Nebula start to run as fast as she could down the stairs and onto the walk way; silver light started to form around her body and suddenly she jumped up and escaped into the sky like a shooting star.**_

"_So that was how the Imperium Silver Crystal was created…" Sailor Mercury spoke up to the Queen, "The crystal was your heart aura."_

"_Yes Mercury, my heart aura had grown so much that it had formed a crystal. I didn't know what to do with the power that Nebula had presented to me; I didn't want to own that amount of power if it would appear to invite unwanted evil to my kingdom." The Queen admitted to all of them._

"_Then why would you take it if it would?" Sailor Earth questioned her with disgust in her tone._

"_It was my heart aura, it was my soul, it was the power I could use to protect my kingdom… but most of all it was the power I could use to protect my daughter, my darling Princess Serenity." The Queen explained. Suddenly the background of the memory started the change and turn into another part of a memory; they had stepped into the grand throne room of the castle lit up with the beautiful crystal chandeliers that hung from the high domed ceilings right in the middle of the castle, the Queen was sitting on her crystal throne, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were still children on each side of the throne, and the white moon-guards were on the inside of the doorway as the child Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were on the outside of the door way guarding. The Queen was sitting on her throne and looked like she was writing documents._

"_What memory is this?" Sailor Star Fighter asked the Queen._

_They all saw the Queen smile her biggest smile of their visit. "The most important and happiest day of my life; it was a couple years after I had first met Sailor Nebula that she came back to my kingdom again." She replied._

_Their attention turned back to the memory when the sound of the large doors opened and they saw the small versions of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury enter through while another scout much taller and older than they were followed behind them carrying her scepter in her left hand and holding something delicately and closely against her body in the other hand._

"_**Queen Serenity," Sailor Mercury spoke up to the Queen and both Mercury and Jupiter bowed before her in respect and then came back up again to see her face, "Sailor Nebula has come back to meet with you." Mercury finished.**_

_**The Queen's face brightened at the sight of Nebula back in her kingdom again. She put down her documents and writing utensil and stood up in Nebula's presence. "Welcome back Sailor Nebula." The Queen announced softly.**_

"_**It is an honor to be back on the moon, Queen Serenity." Sailor Nebula responded by bowing her head in respect to the Queen's royalty, still holding something in her right arm very gently against her body.**_

"_Queen Serenity," Tuxedo Mask interrupted catching the Queen's attention, "If these memories happened almost four billion years again, why is it that Sailor Nebula and you look the same as you did before?"_

"_That is a very good question Tuxedo Mask, and I can assure you that your question will be answered here." The Queen politely said._

"_**What may I ask brings you presence here before us today?" The Queen asked with a gentle smile on her face, noticing what was in Nebula's arms was covered by a white blanket.**_

"_**I believe you already know." Nebula responded. The Queen motioned her way down the small steps that lead to her crystal thrown and closer to Nebula's presence. Gazing down at the white cloth that Nebula gently held in her arm the Queen's heart started to beat a little faster with nervousness and excitement at the same time. "Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, I present to you your heiress to the Moon Kingdom," Sailor Nebula smiled and gently unfolded the top part of the white cloth away to reveal a beautiful sleeping baby with blonde hair and small pigtails that looked just like the Queen's hair did and a yellow crescent moon symbol on her forehead, "Princess Serenity." The Queen was in awe at the beautiful baby girl that was nestled in Nebula's arm; she was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Nebula handed the small baby delicately over to Queen Serenity and placed her in her arms, gently not waking up the baby. The Queen was mesmerized by the small infant in her arms that bared the symbol of the moon on her forehead; she was real, she was finally here and she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how much she had fallen in love with the beautiful baby in her arms so quickly, tears of joy started to fall from her eyes. "Some day, this little baby will grow up to be just like her mother. Beautiful, elegant, strong, powerful, and full of light and love to give to others around her; she will some day be a strong leader." Nebula finished, watching the Queen's emotional state over the infant Princess Serenity in her arms.**_

"_**She's absolutely beautiful, Nebula…" The Queen cried.**_

"_**Queen! You have a baby!" The small Sailor Venus jumped with happiness as her and the other sailor scouts surrounded her and the infant Serenity, who miraculously did not wake up but only moved and nestled in Queen Serenity's arms.**_

"_**Shhh scouts, she's sleeping, we don't want to wake her up." The Queen whispered gently to them. She looked up at Nebula again to thank her, but noticed that Nebula looked like she was in pain holding a hand against her chest, breathing in and out quietly as if she was short of breath and shaking, her face was trying to mask the feeling of the pain in Queen Serenity's presence, but Serenity could tell something was not right. "Scouts, guards, I would like to politely ask you to leave the room for a moment and leave Nebula and I with some privacy." The Queen announced.**_

"_**But Queen we can't leave your side," Sailor Venus asserted.**_

"_**Venus, this is an order. I will call you back in when it is the right time. I need to speak with Nebula in private." The small Sailor Venus and the other scouts and the guards all left the room closing the doors behind them, leaving the grand throne room with just Sailor Nebula, Queen Serenity, and the infant Princess Serenity alone together. The Queen gazed back at Nebula whose hand was back down at her side away from her chest, and her expression was back to normal. "Are you alright?" The Queen asked her.**_

"_**Yes, I just had a small catch in my chest it's nothing to worry about." Nebula responded back quickly, "But before I leave I would like to take a look at the Imperium Silver Crystal and its progress."**_

"_**Nebula, are you sure you can not stay here for a night? You've traveled a great distance and must be tired." The Queen asked her.**_

"_**Thank you but it will not be necessary." Nebula politely declined the Queen's offer. "Now may I see the crystal?" Nebula gestured kindly.**_

"_**Yes, please follow me." The Queen responded and started walking down the hallway of the castle.**_

_The Queen, scouts, Princess Serenity, Princess Kakyuu and the star lights all followed the memory form of Sailor Nebula and Queen Serenity who was still holding the infant Princess Serenity as they walked together down the long hallway of the palace and continued to the end of the hall where the Queen opened the door to what appeared to be the Queen's master bedroom. The bedroom was decorated with white lace and everywhere in the room seemed to have the yellow crescent moon insignia including the bed cover, the white marble dressers, the grand chandelier; it was the most beautifully decorated royal bedroom any one had ever seen in their lives. They continued over to another set of doors which looked like the Queen was leading all of them to her closet; but it wasn't. The door opened to a small room with a single tall table in the middle of it and there they all saw the Imperium Silver Crystal floating in mid air inside a tall cylindrical glass casing. They all watched the memory of the Queen still holding infant Serenity in her arms circling around the crystal as Nebula followed behind her, gazing at the crystal with concentration._

_**Sailor Nebula lifted the glass case off the table and carefully grasped the floating crystal in her hand. She could feel the light's intensity from deep within the crystal flow through her veins; the power was overwhelming to her and was happy at the same time that the crystal had grown progressively well. She peered back up at the Queen who was studying her carefully. "You've done well Serenity," Nebula finally said after some time with the crystal and put the crystal back under its protective glass on the white table in front of them. "The crystal's energy is still abundant with light and seems to have grown in power at a steady rate."**_

"_**That's good then, right?" The Queen asked hesitantly.**_

"_**Of course, your heart aura needs to be strong in order for your power to grow in strength." Nebula informed her. The both heard the stirring of the princess as they all witnessed her wake up from her delicate sleep, and cooed up at Queen Serenity. The Queen's heart started to beat so fast as her emotions seemed to rush to the surface as she gazed down at the beautiful baby girl with bright blue eyes; a smile appeared across her face. Suddenly the crystal began to glow a lot brighter than usual and shined in the small room, illuminating not just the small room but the entire bedroom. "Awe your heart aura is controlled by your emotions Serenity."**_

"_**How is that possible?" The Queen asked, watching the room start to dim with light as the crystal dulled down again to regular glow.**_

"_**All the universes powers are controlled by particular individuals possessing heart auras. As I have told you before, your heart aura is your soul, it is the place where our powers exist, but it's not just our powers, our heart aura is our life energy and with out them we could not live. Your crystal is your heart aura even though it is not inside you; the Imperium Silver Crystal possesses all your powers, but it is you who knows how to control the crystal and it seems that you are able to control the power and it's growth by the way of your emotions. When you first heard your daughter and saw her eyes open to see you I could hear your heart start racing with emotional excitement and happiness, which filled the crystal with light and power. You can utilize the strength of your emotions to fill the crystal, and not a lot of people can do that." Sailor Nebula smiled.**_

"_**I understand now." The Queen smiled.**_

"_**But I need to warn you Serenity. Not a lot of my creations have possessed such power to the point where they garner a life crystal as you have done. Your crystal is the key to your survival and as long as your crystal lives, so will you."**_

"_**So… what you're saying is my crystal makes me…" The Queen seemed to hesitate again.**_

"_**Immortal. But not just immortal, the crystal will keep you from physically aging as well." The Queen looked uncertain about the information that Nebula had presented to her. Never aging, never growing old, never dying, it all seemed unrealistic to her. "Believe it or not Serenity, you and I have been blessed with a gift." Nebula completed.**_

"_**Then you yourself also possess a life crystal as I do?" The Queen asked her.**_

_**They all saw Sailor Nebula smile at the Queen who was still surprised by all the information she had just ingested. "Some information I can not share to you, for your safety and mine. But I will be back again to check up on Princess Serenity and see her progress as your heir." She finally said and came over to see the princess one last time before she left. They witnessed the baby Serenity reach her small arms out to Sailor Nebula as if she wanted the scout to hold her, but Nebula declined what the baby wanted and came over and gently grasped one of Princess Serenity's tiny hands and gently kissed her fingers and smiled again. "I will be back little one, don't worry I will see you again." Nebula looked back up at the Queen who had relaxed eyes; she looked disappointed that the scout was leaving so quickly again after just being at the kingdom for a few minutes. "I must return to my post Serenity."**_

"_**Yes, yes I know Nebula, please be safe with your journey." Queen Serenity smiled at her.**_

"_**I will leave you with this," Nebula started as they both came out of the small room and closed the doors then out of Serenity's room and walked back down the hallway of the castle; **__the scouts and princesses all followed.__** "I want you to be careful with the powers you possess. Life crystals such as yours are targets for evil forces," Suddenly, Nebula stopped talking as if she was choking on something and clutched at her chest again, this time bringing her down to her knees and dropping her scepter hard on the floor. Nebula was screaming, but screaming in a way as if she was trying to hold back what ever pain she was feeling, heavy breathing as if she had ran a mile. "AAahhhhhhh!" She screamed again, the pain seemed to be rising.**_

"_**SAILOR SCOUTS!" The Queen screamed down the hallway of the castle.**_

_Everyone saw the scene as they watched Sailor Nebula fall to the floor in pain, the Queen screaming for help, they heard baby Serenity cry as well and they heard the clicking of heels as they saw the smaller versions of the sailor scouts rush to the Queen's side. The Queen handed Princess Serenity to Sailor Venus to hold and rushed to Nebula's side._

"_**Nebula, Nebula what's going on?" The Queen questioned the suffering scout in front of her. Nebula kept screaming and forced herself on her back still clutching her chest as if it would help clear her airway to breathe. Suddenly the Queen noticed something dark in her friend as she opened her eyes; blood red filled eyes. This startled the Queen, but she continued to stay by the scout's side and watched as the scout closed her eyes again and took in one last scream. Then as if by magic, the scout stopped screaming, she unclenched her own grip on her bodice, and opened her eyes again to reveal the lovely shade of brown in her eyes, and she was breathing regularly again. She watched the scout sit up taking a deep breath of relief.**_

"_**I… I'm sorry…" Sailor Nebula finally hesitated to say to the Queen; she noticed the eyes of the Queen and the other sailor scouts on her, and it scared her. She spun around and grabbed her scepter and started running again; the silver light surrounded her. "I'm sorry!" and the scout disappeared.**_

_Everyone was stunned, utterly shocked by the Queen's memory from that day. What had just happened here? What happened to Nebula that day? "Though it was the happiest day of my life to be blessed with such a gift," everyone heard the Queen reminisce, but her tone was sadden, "in my heart I could feel Nebula's pain, and could clearly see the fear in her eyes and they were screaming with confusion."_

_As if it were possible, every scout seemed to feel the exact same thing the Queen was describing about her encounter with Nebula that day, especially Princess Kakyuu. "Queen Serenity," Kakyuu spoke, "if I may ask, did the incident at the palace that day lead to her vampirism?" She had asked the question everyone was thinking but were afraid it would upset her. They saw as the Queen lifted her arms to hug herself as if to comfort her own sadness._

"_Sadly, yes. It was only the beginning of Nebula's troubles." The Queen responded back._

_"Why is she a vampire?" Sailor Earth yelled at the hologram of Queen Serenity. All the scouts, including Darien, Princess Kakyuu and Princess Serenity were appalled at the tone of voice Sailor Earth was using with her question towards the queen. "Why are you friends with that thing you all call a sailor scout?" She demanded._

_"Earth! How dare you speak to the Queen that way!" Sailor Jupiter yelled back at her._

_"Sailor Earth," the Queen spoke up trying to end the anger that seemed to rise in the motionless air. "Nebula has been a dear friend of mine since she created our solar system. But I am sorry; I can not tell you the reason why she is a vampire."_

_"And why is that?" Sailor Earth said through gritted teeth._

_"I would never betray a loyal friend of mine. Her vampirism is not my secret to tell you all."_

_"But you know the truth about why she is what she is?"_

_"Yes I do."_

_Suddenly the memory changed again and they all found themselves in an open area of land which they noticed was outside; they were no longer inside the palace but far away from it and out in the open area of the moon and it's craters. The Earth was above them beautiful and blue, but the air felt dark and sad again._

"_Where are we now?" Princess Serenity asked. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw the memory and it's figures; Queen Serenity, the sailor scouts in front and guarding her from the two figures before them; Sailor Nebula and what looked like another scout behind her with the same style bodice, same black heels with ribbons going up the leg, but this person had a cape and instead of a silver skirt and bow, she wore gold. But this person was not visible from the waist up, there was a shadow that covered her face and no one was able to see who this stranger was. "What's going on?" The Princess asked again._

"_Even though I can not show you my memories from a tragic and horrific event that happened four years after Princess Serenity's delivery, I can show you the outcome. Bonds were broken, fates were realized, and trust between scouts was lost after the event. We are outside of the palace, Nebula had come to visit one year after the event had occurred… but she was not warmly welcomed." The Queen said; everyone noticed the tears that streamed down her eyes._

"_This doesn't help us understand the cause for Sailor Nebula's vampirism. How are we suppose to get to know her, the real her, if you won't show us what happened?" Sailor Earth's anger was rising, and Queen Serenity was still calm answering her._

"_You may believe that her vampirism is the real Sailor Nebula. But the memories I've shown have shown you her true side and have given you a better understanding of who Nebula truly is, and that is more important than the cause for her vampirism. Like I have said before Sailor Earth I can not show you the memory that was the cause for the vampire side of Nebula, but you have to keep in mind that it does not make up for who she is." The Queen calmly stated to the angered sailor scout; Sailor Earth fell silent once again._

"_Who is the person who's with her?" Sailor Mars asked pointing to the shadowed figure standing next to Nebula closely as if guarding her. "Is that her sister Sailor Super Nova?" She asked again._

"_You'll understand as you listen to this important memory Sailor Mars."_

_Their focus turned to the memory again of the scouts, who had aged just a little bit guarding the Queen, the shadowed scout beside Nebula and Nebula herself had a lot of distance between both parties. Nebula looked different than she did from the previous memories; her eyes told them all that this had to be her as they all knew her now… a vampire. But it wasn't just her eyes that spoke, they saw sharpened canine fangs in her mouth, and she looked weaker than she had before._

"_**Because of recent events Nebula, you can understand why my scouts are on their guard." The Queen said in what sounded like a saddened yet fearful tone**__. __**The sailor scouts stood their ground in front of Nebula and the shadowed caped stranger beside her.**_

_Things had changed for the worst the scouts, star lights, and princesses all realized; the very worst. They could see that Nebula understood the Queen's comment, she understood it fully. They saw sadness, fear, and regret in her eyes._

_**Nebula hesitated to try to speak for fear that the scouts would attack her if she said the wrong thing. Tears were starting to fall from the gold-tinted, brown eyes that once glowed red.**_

"_**Tear's are not going to make up for what you did here Nebula! You call yourself a sailor scout?" The small version of Sailor Venus yelled at the scout across the open field between them. **_

"_**Venus!" The Queen gasped at her sailor scout leader's accusation. "Nebula means us no harm with her visit; there is no need to protect me!"**_

_**Venus turned around to face the Queen with a serious face. "We have to protect you Queen Serenity. It is clear that Sailor Nebula is unstable, we can't let our guard down even for a second." Venus responded turning back to Nebula again whose eyes were closed and head turn down and slightly to the side; taking in Venus's harsh words. "You turned your back on your own Sailor Scout Code! You put the Queen and Princess in danger, you've harmed people of the Moon Kingdom, innocent sailor scout blood was spilled, and you broke the trust and friendship you had with us. What you've done here can never be repaired. What do you have to say for yourself?"**_

_**Silence filled the motionless air between everyone. Nebula's tear's continued to fall through her closed eyes like water falls. Though Venus's harsh remarks about the event struck her deep, she some how found the strength to open her eyes and stare back at the scouts that protected the Queen; whose tears seemed to match hers. "Nothing I say can repair the damage and harm and pain I have caused," Nebula choked, finally finding the strength to speak, "I do not blame you for guarding Queen Serenity from me, and I actually recommend it. I didn't expect this to happen to me, I didn't expect things to happen the way they did; I felt like I was out of control of my own inhibitions. I had to leave the way I did so I could not harm any one else, and I feared if I didn't leave with her I would surely succumb to this evil being inside me. I take full responsibility for my actions and I do not expect to be forgiven for taking a life with my own hands, this I will have to live with for the rest of my life. This will be the last time you will ever see me; no contact will be made and no visits will come, you will live in harmony once again." **_

"_**Sounds like a perfect plan to us." Sailor Jupiter snapped.**_

"_**No!" Queen Serenity cried, "No Nebula you can't just leave us like this." The Queen went to her knee's crying for her friend as she looked up at her, "it's been a year, you must have some control over this now, right?"**_

_**Nebula's heart ached at the Queen's cries. "Unfortunately Serenity the answer is no. Sailor Super Nova has been helping me through this transformation, but I am still so new to everything that I don't know what could happen if I get too close to someone again."**_

"_**And what of Princess Serenity… are you going to leave her as well? She loves you Nebula and I know you love her too, she looks up to you as a role model and for guidance!" **_

"_**I have to!" Nebula cried out and fell to her knees dropping her scepter in the sand; she cried as the tears streamed down her tanned cheeks. "I have to because I'm afraid I might do something unforgivable that will kill her!"**_

"_**Nebula!" A faint voice in the background caught the attention of everyone in the memory; a young child with blonde pigtails, white dress, and a crescent moon on her forehead was running as fast as she could towards the Queen and the scouts. "Aunty Nebula!" Princess Serenity cried.**_

"_**Scouts keep her away from me!" Sailor Nebula cried as she got back up off her knees and stood tall again. The scouts did as she said and when the small Princess Serenity tried to run through the taller scouts Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury grabbed her to restrain her from crossing the open field in front of them. The Princess didn't understand what was going on, her bright blue eyes starred at the person she had come to admire and love, but noticed that she had changed in a way she was not able to comprehend. The Queen stood back up and went over to the Princess and held on to her as well.**_

"_**Aunty Nebula, what's going on? Where have you been?" The child Serenity asked with tears also rolling down her eyes.**_

_**Nebula's heart sank in her chest as if it was lost in a black hole. The child's youthful bright blue eyes almost tore her apart; somehow she gained what ever strength she had left in her body to talk to the young heiress. "Little Serenity," she choked out, "there are some things that have happened to me that you would not be able to understand. And I need to take care of those matters before I can play with you again." Nebula said trying to smile.**_

_**Princess Serenity noticed the Nebula had fangs in her mouth and she shuddered at the sight of how sharp they were. "But Aunty Nebula, you've changed a lot and it scared me. When will I see you again?" **_

"_**Probably not for a while little one… Some day, we will meet again." Nebula cried and turned her focus to the Queen again, "Serenity, before we leave I need you to do me one last favor, for your sake and mine."**_

"_**Anything Nebula," The Queen answered.**_

"_**There is a note in your bedroom I have left you with instructions on what to do when I leave. I need you to swear to me that you will follow my orders once I leave the moon. Do I have your word?" Nebula asked her.**_

"_**Of course you do Nebula, I promise." The Queen cried again.**_

"_**Aunty Nebula, please don't go!" Princess Serenity cried trying to run towards her again but the Queen and the scouts stopped her from making any progress towards to scout and her shadowed partner.**_

_**They noticed Nebula was walking backwards with the shadowed figure beside her. "I'm sorry little one, Queen Serenity, sailor scouts, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through." Silver and gold light surround the two figures and in a flash they disappeared into the sky leaving a fading silver and gold streak like a shooting star.**_

"_**No, Nebula!" The Princess balled her eyes out as the sailor scouts tried to comfort her. **_

_**The Queen backed away from them and started toward the palace. "Venus, take care of Serenity right now!" She yelled to the scout; Venus nodded in response and continued to try and comfort the princess who continued to cry. The Queen ran to the palace, up the stairs and to her bedroom finding exactly what Nebula wanted her to find, a note placed on her white bed cover. She walked over to her bed and opened the note to read it.**_

_Dear Queen Serenity,_

_If you are reading this now, then you realize this is the last time we will ever see each other. For the sake of your kingdom it is best that I never come back again, especially not in the state I am now. I want you to know that over the years I have grown fond of your way of life on the moon and wished that I could live in a community filled with light, love, and happiness as you have so created for this wonderful kingdom. You are truly my greatest creation that I have ever made and have been impressed with all that you have down for this moon.  
I have watched you from afar raising Princess Serenity and have grown fond of your daughter. I love her just as much as I love you, and know that she will be a wonderful heiress to the Moon Kingdom some day in the future. Please guide her and teach her where I will not be able to any more, though she may hurt from this departure it is for the best. Maybe one day when she herself gains the potential energy for her heart aura to grow she too will produce another heart crystal as you have successfully done.  
I knew things were not well for me the first day I delivered Serenity to you, but I continued to ignore the signs. Now I have made a mess of things between myself and your home, and I can not find the words to express how sorry I am for what pain and fear I have caused you and your people. This I can promise you, you and Princess Serenity will never see me again; this is for your safety and hers, as well as the sailor scouts of this galaxy.  
As my friend I ask for one last request. To save your people and the scouts and Princess Serenity from fear, I ask that you harness your emotions and your energy with the Silver Imperium Crystal to erase everyone's memory of my existence and my vampirism and Sailor Super Nova. I want only YOU to retain your memory so that one day if I ever cross paths with Princess Serenity or the sailor scouts you will be able to tell them I am not evil. You are the only person I can trust in this universe, and with that I order you to erase everyone's memories but your own, and to keep my vampirism and the incident that occurred here a secret. Please give me your word you will never tell anyone about my secret!  
I wish you happiness, love, and light in your life Serenity._

_Sincerely,  
Nebula_

"_**Nebula!" Queen Serenity cried and hid her face in the pillows.**_

"_Now you know why you could not remember any thing sailor scouts." The Queen told all of them. "The Silver Imperium Crystal was able to successfully erase the memories of everything pertaining to the existence of Sailor Nebula and the event. I'm sorry that I had to do this, but it truly was for everyone's safety." She continued. Everyone fell silent. The truth was out in the open as to why no one was able to know who Nebula really was, and Queen Serenity had done it for a good reason. "Please don't be upset for what I did, I was only following orders from the superior scout of our solar system but not just because she is superior to all of us but because she is my best friend."_

"_We understand what you had to do Queen Serenity," Sailor Star Fighter commented. "And you're strong for doing so." Everyone seemed to agree with her._

"_I do not have much time left with you scouts, the central computer is exhausting its power and I have one final gift to give you all before your departure back to Earth." The Queen smiled as the memories surrounding everyone faded to a bright light and in an instant everyone was back on the moon in real time._

Every one was back on the moon as it was in present day with the crumbles of the ruins of the castle and were standing exactly where they had left before going into the memories; the prayer room. Then a gentle bright light grew from the top of the crystal spire and fourteen silver rings with different color star shaped crystals appeared before them and a silver star shaped locket with a yellow crescent moon on it appeared as well. Each ring went to each sailor scout, Tuxedo Mask, and Princess Kakyuu, while the star shaped silver locket went straight to Princess Serenity.

"Sailor Nebula wanted me to give you all these new transformation rings and a new locket for you Serenity before she disappeared. These new transformation rings, though they may appear small in size, have an abundant amount of power that will help you fight against your new enemies." The Queen explained to all of them, "and to you my daughter, Nebula entrusted you with a new transformation locket for your crystal and I have seen that she also gifted you with your own crescent moon scepter. Be careful with your gifts everyone, this is Nebula's most precious gift she could ever give a sailor scout, the rings contain powers beyond your wildest dreams and I can promise you they will help you with fighting your enemy." She gazed over at Princess Serenity who was holding the heart locket in her hands looking at it. She could sense the sadness in her daughter's aura, and she knew all too well what Serenity was thinking while looking at the locket. Nebula had sent a message with the rings to the central computer telling her why she had to disappear out of sight from the scouts; it was for her safety, and to teach the scouts that they can't rely on her all the time for protection and that her disappearance will help them grow as sailor scouts. "Princess, Nebula was a caring scout and she loved you very much, she loved all her scouts. Don't let her disappearance sadden you… let it help you grow."

"I know mother…" Princess Serenity cried holding the locket close to her chest, "this just seems to be happening so fast, it's a lot to handle."

The Queen moved closer to the princess. "Believe in yourself my daughter, Nebula would want you to move on from this and fight and protect the universe as you have been doing for so long."

"I know mother… hopefully I can find the strength inside me to use her gift to fight." Princess Serenity said in a cheerful tone drying her eyes and smiling towards the hologram of the Queen.

"I know you all have the strength in your hearts to harness the power of the precious rings that Nebula has bestowed on to you to fight and win against your enemy. When the time comes for you to use the rings, you will know. You will feel that powers light inside of you, and then you will be able to use those rings to transform into new sailor scouts." The Queen said to everyone.

"Thank you for all your help Queen Serenity," Tuxedo Mask said bowing his head in respect. "We will do everything we can to fight our enemy in Nebula's honor."

"You really think those puny rings are going to be enough to fight us? Ha, don't make us laugh!" An evil voice came from above all of them. Everyone's attention sharply looked up and gasped to see the three zodiac servants resting on top of a crumbled pillar: Sailor Cancer, Sailor Sagittarius, and Sailor Taurus. "My, my, my Queen Serenity I didn't expect the central computer to still be in tact after Queen Beryl destroyed your kingdom. You are just full of surprises." Sailor Cancer laughed evilly. Queen Serenity, even though she was a genetic hologram she stood her ground as if she was ready to fight her self. Sailor Cancer's concentration went from Queen Serenity to Princess Serenity and smiled gazing down at the princess with Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune surrounding her for protection. "Sagittarius," Cancer smirked to her left as Sailor Sagittarius approached from behind her, "let's give the moon's central computer a little virus." Sagittarius followed Sailor Cancer's orders and flew up a little above the servants and reached for a flaming arrow in her case behind her back and positioned it on her bow and prepared to launch it straight into the screen of the computer by the crystal spire.

"SAGITTARIUS FIRE ARROW CHARGE!" Sagittarius commanded and the flaming arrow shot swiftly through the air above and within a flash passed by all the scouts, princesses, and the genetic hologram of the Queen and straight into the screen of the central computer. Sparks were flying from different screens and soon mini explosions erupted in all the screens and buttons, completely destroying the computer. Everyone watched in horror at the sight of the computer exploding and could hear the laughter from above from the zodiac servants.

As the explosions and sparks continued, everyone's attention went to the genetic hologram of the Queen who was on the ground of the pray room next to the crystal spire, looking like she was in pain from the computer's damages; her hologram was full of static as the computer's system was slowly dying, her face and body were fading in and out of focus, and slowly disappearing.

"Mother!" Princess Serenity pushed pass Neptune and Mars towards the fallen hologram and fell to her knees at the sight of her mother slowly fading away. "Mother, no! You can't leave us! I can't lose you too, please don't go! Mother please…" Serenity cried next to the hologram.

She could hear the steady breaths of the exhausted hologram. The computer was tied to the soul of Queen Serenity, and as the computer took the damages from Sagittarius arrow attack so did the Queen's soul. "M… m… my dau… ter…" The Queen managed to say through static cuts and high and low pitches of voice as the computer continued to explode; Sagittarius's arrow attack not only damaged the computer, but the attack seemed to continue through the whole system until every bit of the computer was gone. Even with the damage continuing the Queen still found the will to speak, "I'm ha, ha, happ… py I got to see y, y, yo, you… on, one last t, t, t, time." She smiled as the damages cut through her face and returned it back to static than back to normal.

"Mercury there has to be some way to save the central computer! What can we do?" Sailor Venus yelled towards Mercury who was on her tiny computer with her blue eye glass shield up around her face.

"There's nothing we can do! The fire is eating away at everything and is continuing to consume data and destroy it!" Mercury yelled back in disbelief. "Even if we were to try to put it out with our attacks it would only feed the fire more!" She added in shock.

"St, st, st, stars, stars, stars…" The Queen continued to talk through the static as her voice and face kept fading in and out, high and low pitches of voice, but you could still hear the pain in her voice.

"Stars?" Princess Serenity asked in a state of confusion watching the genetic hologram of her mother dying before her.

"Pr, pr, prince, prince of, of, of, st, st, st, star, stars, stars, stars…"

"Prince of Stars?" Princess Serenity questioned again putting the words together, what was her mother trying to tell her? "What about the Prince of Stars?" She asked still confused as to what she was even asking, but for some reason the name sounded so familiar.

Sailor Star Fighter continued to listen to the hologram that was slowly dying and fading away in front of their eyes. She remembered hearing that name before just this morning in her dream, now she was hearing it again for the second time from the Queen's hologram. She quickly realized that her dream must have meant something if she was hearing it for the second time from another person.

"S, s, s, s, so, so, so, soul m, m, m, mat, mat, mate… Fin, fin, find him, him, him… p, p, p, pow, pow, power, will gr, gr, gr, grow, ow, ow… ha, ha, hap, happ, happi, ness, wil, wil, will co, co, come… ev, ev, evil, wi, wi, wi, will, will, fin, fin, fin, finall, y, y, y, di, di, die…" The Queen continued to struggle with her words as she was starting to fade in and out of static, she seemed to try and hang on as long as she could to tell Serenity something important. Soon line by line from the end of the Queen's white dress started to disappear as if the damaged computer was deleting her section by section.

"Mom no!" Princess Serenity cried out as she saw the hologram of her mother disappearing. Her legs, then her hips, torso, chest, to her arms.

"I, I, I, I, lo, lo, lov, lov, love, you, you, you, my, my, my, d, d, d, d, dau, dau, daught, er, er, er…" Were the Queen's last words she spoke as the lines deleted her arms, then her neck, and then finally her long hair and her head, and with that she was gone. Queen Serenity was completely gone.

Princess Serenity sat on her knees overwhelmed by what had just happened to the computer and the hologram of her mother, she was shaking from shock. Confusion swept over from her mother's final words and grief settled in knowing that that was the last time she would ever see her mother even if it was a computer hologram that was connected to her soul it was truly the last time she would ever see her mother again. She was heart broken, she could literally feel her heart breaking and it was a sinking and ugly feeling she never wanted to feel but there she laid feeling as if nothing could feel any worse then hitting rock bottom. She was feeling too many things at once to even think; confusion, shock, grief, sadness, loneliness, depression, loss. She cried waterfalls in her hands, she experienced losing someone twice within the same week, but these people were truly never coming back again. The scouts couldn't believe what had just happened, their Queen was gone.

"Ha, you are all so weak." Sailor Cancer laughed as she sat cross-legged on the edge of the pillar above them gazing down on all of the scouts. "This is why we serve our superior Super Nova. A strong, independent, intelligent superior scout above all of you! Never will you find us crying over any body lowering our defenses, we are stronger than ever." She smiled.

"No you are not!" Sailor Jupiter yelled angrily back up to the zodiac servants in her fighter stance.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to with that tongue?" Sailor Cancer asked back gazing down at Jupiter, baring her fangs.

"I know exactly who I am talking to you ugly hags!" Jupiter quickly responded back. Something different was happening with Jupiter as she spoke up at the zodiac servant; a slightly small amount of green light was starting to appear around her body. "You know nothing about love or friendship nor do you ugly vampires have any heart!" The green light around Jupiter was slowly continuing to grow around her.

"Keep talking Jupiter I have an arrow with your name all over it!" Sailor Sagittarius said preparing another flaming around in her bow.

"You all don't know anything about what it feels like to care for someone. You have no idea what it means to love someone you care about; you have no heart for anything but your selfish selves and that truly disgusts me to the core!" Jupiter continued; the green light was still growing around her.

"That's it you little brat! Sagittarius fire arrow charge!" Sagittarius yelled down to her and pulled back the flaming arrow and released it as the arrow flew straight down towards her.

"No Jupiter!" Sailor Pluto yelled to her. All of a sudden a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere and streaked in front of everyone and continued to encircle every one inside of the circle. "Ah! What is this light? It's too bright!" Pluto yelled again shielding her eyes; everyone else seemed to think the same thing as they all shielded their eyes from this bright light surrounding them. The arrow that was heading towards Jupiter seemed to bounce off the bright white light surrounding them and went straight back towards the servants who were hissing at the light and shielding their eyes as well.

"What the hell is this light? It's burning my eyes!" Sailor Taurus screamed and then suddenly saw the flaming arrow heading straight back in their direction. "Ah! The arrow!" She yelled again to the servants who saw the attack coming their way, but it was too late the arrow came back hitting the pillar they were standing on and exploded with fire and rocks crumbling down to the ground as they all screamed in pain in the debris of smoke and flame.

The bright light continued to surround the scouts and princesses as they all backed up into each other in a tight circle. "SAILOR SCOUTS GET OUT OF HERE NOW THE MOON IS NOT SAFE! GO!" A woman's voice shouted at the scouts, and the voice seemed to be coming from the bright light that was around them.

"That voice… whose voice is that?" Sailor Mars asked in confusion. The scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the princesses all joined in and held hands

"No time Mars we need to get out of here!" Sailor Uranus shouted back in haste, "Come on everyone!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" Everyone shouted and in a bright flash they disappeared.

**Tsukino's Home**

It was midnight and the sky was clear and the full moon was shining beautifully as the taxi pulled up in front of the Tsukino's home and Veronica got out of the car and James had gotten out as well walking her to the front door like a gentleman. Veronica admitted to herself that she had a wonderful time on the beach with James tonight; they had talked a lot about her schedule again and James offered to help her with choreography for the dance club while she rested and because she had given him an extra key for the studio he would help clean the routines for the Silver Dancers for the theater and weekend shows while she handled everything else, they had talked about school, and they also talked about the T.V. show they were both going to be in and how excited they were to start shooting on camera. She trusted him she realized, for a human on this planet she got the feeling that she could trust him with a lot of responsibilities. She knew she had taken on too much work for herself and with his help she knew that he wouldn't fail her. She knew all her routines very well for she had created the choreography for almost every piece with James helping her out on the side, he seemed to always be there for her and that made her feel warm inside; a warmth she hadn't felt for a very long time.

They finally arrived at the front door of the house and the cab waited patiently for James as he said good night to Veronica. She put her key in the lock and opened the door, but stopped to face James one last time. "Thank you James for everything tonight. I don't think I would have been able to get the routine done for the dance club with out your help. Not only that but thanks for listening to me tonight about my schedule, you really are a big help to me and I appreciate every thing you do." Veronica said to him and gave him a big hug as a thank you.

"You are very welcome Veronica, I am only doing what I can to help you out with the schedule Thomas has put you through, and I think I am going to talk to him tomorrow for you." James said releasing her from their tight embraced but he didn't let go of her completely but held her gently in his arms to talk to her.

"Oh I don't think there is any need to talk to Thomas about this. I've told him again and again that I don't want him to book me for any more publicity things or interviews unless he talks to me first."

"But even after you've told him that he still books you for more stuff with out your permission, isn't that true?" He asked her again.

"…yeah, yeah it's true." Veronica responded back in a disappointed tone of voice. She then noticed that she was still in his arms, and even though she liked what he was doing she knew she had to be professional and break it up… she just couldn't find the strength to do it.

"Let me talk to him for you okay V? I'll make sure he listens, I promise. Now you get yourself to bed, I know you have school in the morning so you need your rest." James smiled and leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. Veronica felt a feeling of surprise and also a feeling of butterflies in her stomach, it was pleasant but surprising to her because she never felt this feeling before. He pulled away from her and smiled again, "goodnight V," and he turned and walked back to the cab. She watched him as he got into the cab and drive off down the street disappearing again.

Veronica could feel her cheeks turn red and she didn't understand the emotion she was feeling, but she liked it. She walked inside the house, took off her shoes and put her slippers on and headed up the stairs to her room being very quiet so she didn't wake any one up. She first saw Orion who was on the small balcony just outside her window looking up at the moon, she walked over and sat on the bed making her way towards the window and gently rest her elbow on the window sill. "You look worried." She said softly looking at the moon as well. They both saw a bright light shoot across the sky that had appeared to come from the moon and disappear out of sight at the top of a hill.

Orion, who didn't avert his gaze from the moon, sighed with relief at the sight of the light. "I was worried, but not any more." He responded and looked back at Veronica and noticed something different about her instantly. "You have tanned skin Veronica, but I can see a touch of pink colored into your cheeks on your face..." Orion smiled at her.

Veronica's eyes went wide with surprise at Orion's statement of her cheeks and that made her blush even more with embarrassment. "I uh… I… uh… umm… I…" Veronica struggled construct a sentence.

"I saw you and James at the front door." Orion smiled even wider when he saw Veronica's cheek turn from a pink color to a very bright red with embarrassment. He giggled at the sight of seeing his scout this way which he had never seen her like this before. "I'm sorry Veronica I don't mean to embarrass you. I've just haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Thanks Orion…" She smiled back; the redness in her cheeks was turning back to a light pink. She went to the closet and grabbed a blood packet and bit into the bag with her fangs that had extended out and drained the entire back in seconds. She wiped the excess blood from her lips and threw the empty packet into the garbage can. "Did the zodiac patrol tonight?" She asked him again.

"Yes I saw Aquarius, Libra, Capricorn, and Aries leave the house right after the scouts left for the moon."

"Good, hopefully they will keep this city safe tonight…" She said going over to the bed again grabbing the stack of cards on her desk she once used to tell Serena her fortune. She started shuffling up the cards and placed five cards out of the deck, shuffled the cards twice and then placed the five cards back in the deck. She then cut the deck in half and placed two stacks of cards out on the bed in front of her while Orion watched her. She looked indecisive about what she wanted to do, or from what Orion knew about her and her cards, she looked like she was hesitant about what she wanted to ask. "Something's different Orion…"

"Different? What's different?" Orion questioned with confusion.

"Something doesn't feel right… I feel an overwhelming sense of… death…" Veronica realized and quickly grabbed the two stacks of her astronomy cards and started to shuffle them up again very quickly. "I may not have my powers, but I can still find out what's going on…" she whispered to herself. She then flipped over four cards in a straight line: the star constellation Sagittarius, fire, the moon, and the black hole card that was completely blank. Veronica's eyes went wide as she hopped off her bed and went straight to her phone on the desk and desperately dialed a number and waited to listen to the ringing. It rang six times and went straight to voicemail, but Veronica was desperate and dialed the same number again to have it ring six times again and go straight to voicemail. "No…" Veronica panicked. She decided to try a different number that she knew someone would pick up her call; and she was glad to hear a voice on the other line.

"Hey Veronica what are you doing up so late on a school night?" Seiya answered her.

"I can't sleep as usual. Hey Seiya is Serena with you right now? She hasn't come home yet." Veronica said with a steady tone; she didn't want him to think she was freaking out.

"Yeah, she's with me right now actually." Seiya responded. Veronica could hear other people in the background and had a feeling that it was the rest of the scouts, but she could distinctly hear someone crying in the background as well and the cry she recognized was definitely Serena's. "I think she is going to stay at my place tonight, she's a little upset right now." He added.

"Oh… okay I was just worried about her. You two have a good night." Veronica said and hung up the phone. She looked back at the four cards on her bed and was confused. She understood that Sagittarius had done something with her fire power on the moon and more than likely attacked the scouts, but the black hole card caught her off guard. The black hole card meant death in her deck of cards, someone died up there and she could sense it… but whom? "I'm so confused Orion, I thought it was Serenity who died on the moon but she is with Seiya… I could hear her crying." She sighed and sat on the floor sitting up against the bed.

"Are you sure you read your cards right?" Orion asked her.

"If it wasn't Serenity…" Veronica thought out loud. She shuffled the deck again three times excluding the four that were on her bed. Who did the universe lose on the moon? She thought. She flipped over one card onto the floor to reveal the angel card. Veronica's eyes went wide with shock and she could feel her heart sink to her stomach for she had figured it out quickly who it was. She turned to Orion with tears welling up in her eyes. "It wasn't Princess Serenity… Orion it was the Queen!" She cried to him.

Orion's face was in shock he couldn't believe what Veronica had said. "That… that can't be right; Queen Serenity's soul is in the central computer." He hesitated to say.

"But if you destroy the computer that carries her soul, then she truly dies…" Veronica cried again. Queen Serenity, she thought to herself, how could I have let this happen? I should have never let them go to the moon! I should have given them the rings myself instead of teleporting them to the moon's computer and because of my mistakes I have let my friend die… Queen Serenity I am so sorry for failing you. Veronica could feel her stomach turning almost inside out at her thoughts as she continued to cry and tipped over onto her side on the floor and curled up into a ball. "I've failed…" Orion saw her gently tip herself over on the floor and curl up into a ball, but he wasn't expecting her to say those words. He walked back into the room from the open window onto her bed and then jumped down to the floor in front of her; he saw the angel card on the floor in front of her. He had never seen Veronica this sad in his life as he was seeing her right now; uncontrollable tears fell down her tanned-rosy cheeks leaving light black liquid trails on them from her mascara, her arms hugging her stomach as if she was in pain… and she was, he could see she was trying to hold back a lot of the pain of the realization of her friends death and he knew better that no one can hold back anything when it comes to losing a friend. He went to her face and licked her tears up from her cheeks trying to clean her face as if by instinct that's how he would clean a kitten. He pulled back and saw her look at him sadness had not faded from her eyes and this made him start to tear up with her. He didn't like seeing her like this, he was her guardian, and he didn't like seeing his scout like this at all. "I've failed Orion… I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. Bringing the zodiac here from the servants, giving them protection charms with their transformation rings, doing the same for the scouts here… and I've done nothing but fail everyone…" She continued to cry.

"You're wrong Veronica," Orion finally spoke up with tears in his eyes still. He couldn't believe his scout was talking like this and doubting herself. "You're wrong… you've done everything you can to inform the scouts what they are up against and who their enemy is, you've protected the rest of the zodiacs so it's even harder for the servants and Super Nova to find them, you've brought the princess and Seiya closer together and I can see in their eyes that their power is growing, you've protected the scouts in this galaxy and have saved Fighter and Mercury from death, but the most important thing you have done is that you have grown closer to the princess and have protected and guided her while you have been here, the thing you wanted most of all since you departed from her a millennia ago. You may not see it now because everything has happened so fast, but I have seen the changes and I guarantee you haven't failed anything in my eyes or the scouts' eyes. Queen Serenity would have thanked you for protecting her daughter now, and I know in her eyes you have not failed her… ever." Orion finished still looking into her eyes. Her eyes had gone dark but after Orion had spoken to her the little glint of gold started to return. He saw her pick herself back up off and sit up on the floor again with her legs folded to the side, and he decided to hop himself up onto her lap and she started to pet him.

"You know how to pick me up when I'm down Orion… I thank you for that; you really are my best friend… I'm sorry I've been such a cry baby since we've gotten here." She said with sincerity continuing to pet Orion as he purred.

"You may be a cry baby, but everyone has to cry sometime no one can hold everything back Veronica. You're a strong soldier, you're independent, and intelligent… you're a deadly weapon." Orion commented looking up at her, she was still crying. "Maybe it's best you take the day off tomorrow…" He added, watching Veronica nodded in response. "Maybe a couple of days off would be better."

**Darien's Apartment, 2:00 a.m.**

Darien, Desiree and Autumn sat in silence in the living room of Darien's apartment. When they all had returned safely back to Raye's temple they all transformed back to their regular forms and they had chatted about what had happened on the moon, but no one wanted to participate a lot in conversation. A lot had happened all at once, and even though Queen Serenity had given them all the insight that she could about Sailor Nebula and that she was not their enemy, they were still left curious about the major event that had happened on the moon that led to Nebula's vampirism and departure from the Moon, and also the rings that Nebula had given to the Queen to give to them, but none of them knew what she meant when she said, _"When the time comes for you to use the rings, you will know. You will feel that powers light inside of you, and then you will be able to use those rings to transform into new sailor scouts."_ They decided to save a meeting for another night until everyone had fully recovered from the event, especially Serena who was too devastated to talk to anyone and who could blame her; she had lost her mom forever. The scouts encircled around her, but it was Seiya who proposed that he take her back home, and even though Darien and the outer scouts held a slight grudge against his offer they knew that there was nothing they could say to make things sound better and they didn't want Serena to be more overwhelmed than she already was if they all started fighting.

Desiree had made raspberry tea for all of them and also a tray of cookies in case any of them were hungry… but they weren't. Darien had turned the stereo on and lowered the volume so then if they were to talk they could but the music could play in the back ground to drown out the silence; some violin compositions that Michele had compiled onto a disc for him when he had left for America. It was calming, but the silence between the three of them almost seemed to drown out the music.

Autumn could feel the grief and sadness generating from Serena who she had come to love and admire over the weeks she had come to live on Earth with the other scouts and Darien and Desiree. She wanted her scout to follow her heart and find the love of her life here, but it had come to be that it was Seiya who had come to love Serena. She was happy for them that they were growing close, but she could see in Darien's eyes that he still believed they would get back together. She herself had also come to admire Darien; he was intelligent, passionate about saving his planet, caring for his sister that he never knew he had before, a good friend to her, and she enjoyed their intelligent conversations about science, the arts, and life in general, and this was why she liked being around him. But he seemed hurt tonight to see Serena crying in Seiya's arms, and she wished she could do something to take that hurt out of his eyes.

"I'm going to bed…" Desiree said putting down her tea cup on the serving tray and walked towards the hallway and into her room; Autumn and Darien heard the door shut and then lock.

"Do you think the trip was too much for her?" Autumn asked innocently to Darien, who seemed to be deep in thought starring down at the red tea in his cup. "Darien?" Autumn asked again when he didn't answer her back; he snapped out of his thought and looked at her.

"Sorry Autumn I was kind of just day dreaming a little, what was the question?" He answered back honestly.

"It's okay. Do you think the trip was too much for her?" She asked him again.

"I think it was, yes. A lot of questions will still remain unanswered now that Queen Serenity has died. I know that the one question she wanted answered tonight had to deal with why she was the only one retaining all her memory from our past… I know that she is upset." Darien answered looking back at the red tea in his cup again. He could feel Desiree's pain and sadness now with knowing that the only person in the universe that would have been able to tell her that information relating to her memory was completely gone, and there was no way of finding out the reason why.

"Was the trip too much for you, Darien?" Autumn decided to change the question and direct towards him.

Darien had to think about her question for a minute and he couldn't help but tell her the truth. He had come to really like Autumn for her intuitiveness and intelligence and her vast interest in learning new things, and he could have mature conversations with her, but he had also come to like her for her; she was a genuine one of a kind woman. "It was yes… being back on the moon again brought back a lot of memories and it truly upsets me that Serena lost her mother… seeing her like that just tore me apart…" He confessed.

"You still love Serena?" Autumn asked.

"Of course, I'll always love Serena. We had a deep past and we have a future that we have already seen…" Darien confessed.

"You've already seen your future?" Autumn questioned curiously about his statement.

"Yes. It was a long time ago back when a little girl from the future that looked exactly like Serena traveled to the present time. Her name was Rini and an evil universe had attacked the future and she time traveled back to the present time to find Sailor Moon to go help fight this enemy for her mother and father. When we time traveled to the future with her we found out that Serena and I were Rini's biological parents in the 30th century. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion ruled over Crystal Tokyo... Serena and I rule Crystal Tokyo in the future…" Darien explained to Autumn, taking a sip of his red tea.

"My, my I bet that was a lot to fully digest when that happened." Autumn smiled feeling a tinge of jealously about Darien knowing his future already. But a thought occurred to her about why she had come to Earth in the first place; it was to reunite the star lights with their loved ones… Seiya with Serena, and then she quickly realized she must have ruined Darien's foretold future with Serena. But for some odd reason, she also felt glad that she had but she could not figure out why. "I guess this whole 'taking a break thing' with Serena isn't helping with your future is it?" She said again.

"No it's not honestly… I'm scared about that too because I have been getting the feeling lately that maybe we won't ever get back together. It scares me to death that… I won't get to see the beautiful little girl of ours ever again if we don't get back together." Darien confessed again.

"I see… is that the only reason why you want to be with Serena? Because you already have seen and heard about your future, and that's why you think you have to be with her?" Autumn asked and then quickly realized what she had asked him and lightly gasped and covered her mouth lightly looking his way on the couch. "I… I apologize that was rude of me to ask such a question."

"No Autumn you do not have to apologize for that," Darien quickly said to make sure she knew he was not offended by her question. But her question had actually proved to him a very good point. He quickly realized that he really did love Serena and he loved her dearly, but he started to realize that he wasn't IN LOVE with Serena like he was in their past. Was it worth having the relationship with someone if you just loved them but weren't in love with them? Do couples who are in love with each other 'take breaks'? Was he really only hanging onto Serena because of their future together? Would that make him happy at all? "I… I think your right about one thing. I may be holding out for Serena because of our future together and because of Rini… but a lot has changed lately. Slowly I feel like Rini is fading away from me…" Darien realized looking at Autumn face to face. As he looked at her angelic face he noticed something; he felt something that he hadn't felt before in a long time, the same feeling he had on the moon in the past when he first met Princess Serenity. Here was this beautiful, intelligent, strong, and caring woman in front of him and he hadn't noticed these feelings before until she came into his life and asked the right questions. And the vision that they had both shared together had to have been something between them, something that had left him curious about her and he wanted to know more.

"I'm sorry I brought this up, excuse me…" Autumn said getting up and putting down her tea on the serving tray and walking towards the door.

"Wait Autumn, where are you going?" Darien asked confused.

"I really should be getting back home. Thank you for having me over for tea tonight after this trip and I'm sorry for bringing up a sad subject." Autumn said apologetically fumbling to put on her shoes, but she stopped when she saw a shadow come up behind her and she felt Darien's presence. She was silent and she expected him to open the door for her so she could get out of his apartment, she felt she had crossed the line and made him upset.

"I can't let you do that Autumn…" Darien said putting his hands on Autumn's shoulders. She stood there facing away from him; she couldn't stand to face him after what she had said. He heard her steady breaths and he approached even closer to her so his chest was touching her back.

"Why is that?" Autumn asked in confusion.

"For one, it's 2:30 a.m. and two, I can't let you go outside this late at night it's too dangerous. Please Autumn… stay the night tonight." Darien offered.

"But Darien I don't have any thing to wear, or any blankets to sleep on the couch." Autumn said turning herself around to face him. She knew that he was close behind her she could feel his chest touch her back, but when she turned around her chest seemed to touch right up against his in the tight hallway by the front door. She exhaled the breath that she was holding in her lungs and her chest seemed to push even more against his; their faces were just inches away from each other, and this was making Autumn feel very nervous.

"Autumn, I'll let you borrow a shirt of mine to sleep in, and you will be sleeping in my bed and I will take the couch tonight." Darien smiled down at her. This feeling, he thought, I've felt this feeling before, but why does it feel familiar with her? He seemed nervous now too as they continued to stand close to each other in the hall. Her breasts were just resting on his chest and he thought they looked perfect as he saw them out of his peripheral vision. He had to act now for fear he would do something to make her feel uncomfortable; he gently grabbed her hand and led her back down the hallway and down the other hallway where Desiree had disappeared into her room. They had entered his room and he opened his closet and gave her a white button up shirt for her to sleep in. Autumn had to take a look around his room to know where she was going to sleep; she was still nervous now being alone with him in his room, his clean room, and he wanted her to sleep in his bed for the night; this idea made her blush until her cheeks were as red as her long hair. She noticed that he had unfolded back the bed sheets for her. "Please make yourself at home. I'll go set myself up out on the couch and I'll be back to tuck you in." He smiled and then left the room.

Autumn let out another huge exhale; she didn't know why she was so nervous around Darien now, why was she feeling this way about him? She started to undress until she was down to her white lace booty short panties and put on the large white button up dress shirt Darien and given her and then went over to the side of the bed where Darien had pulled back the sheets for her and got under the covers. It was 2:35 a.m. and she truly was tired from the trip so she lay down in the bed and rested her head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling. Darien was so nice and caring to her she realized, but she didn't understand this feeling she was feeling towards him; he was making her nervous and when he gently held her hand her heart jumped a little bit in her chest and she seemed to hold her breath when she was around him now. What's happening to me, she thought, what is this feeling I feel in my heart?

"Hey I'm tired, so I am going to tuck you in really quick." Darien popped in surprising her a little bit. He came over and pulled the sheets over her chest so she was under the covers except for her head. "You can sleep in as long as you would like, I'll make you breakfast in the morning when you wake up." He said and then went over the door and turned out the lights.

"Darien…" Autumn squeaked as Darien was on his way out the door; he stopped and turned around when he heard his name. "Thank you for being so kind to me," she smiled to him.

"Always princess," Darien smiled back.

"Goodnight." Autumn said.

"Goodnight Autumn." Darien said and closed the door to his room leaving the sleepy princess in his bed. He walked down the hall of his apartment and turned off the lights to his kitchen and the living room leaving him alone in the darkness on his couch. He took off his jeans and his shirt until he was just in his basketball shorts and he lay down on the blankets that he had fashioned as a bed on the couch. He tucked himself in and lay awake starring at the ceiling of his apartment. The apartment was dark from all the lights that were turned off but the full moon was lighting it up for him. Even though everyone and him self were still distraught over the terrible loss of Queen Serenity he remembered something she had distinctly said through the damages and static to Princess Serenity before she died; _"Prince of Stars. Soul mate, find him, power will grow, happiness will come, evil will finally die."_ Why had the Queen said that to her, and who was the Prince of Stars? Darien knew that was not his title, and if what the Queen said was true then it was true that Serena and him were not meant to be together, and they were not truly soul mates. He tried to distract him self again from that memory of the Queen and tried to focus his thoughts on something else, but now he couldn't fall asleep on the couch and his thoughts went back again to the beautiful woman that was asleep in his bed. His mind was transitioning back to the question Autumn had asked him, _"is that the only reason why you want to be with Serena? Because you already have seen and heard about your future, and that's why you think you have to be with her?"_ The question seemed to repeat in his head over and over again, but it truly made him think about it. At first he envisioned Serena and Rini together, but slowly his mind would come back to Autumn and he tried to see Serena and Rini again in his mind but Autumn kept appearing over and over again. Autumn and her beautiful long red hair, her sweet smell of cinnamon and spice which he had come to adore the scent in his apartment, her intellect and her interests intrigue him followed by lots of interesting conversations, debates, and agreements, her tight wardrobe she seemed to wear on her slender physique made him wonder exactly what wonders could he explore underneath her clothes. He caught himself before he ventured any further than that, but just after listing the wonderful things about Autumn and her sweet voice asking that question again, the thought struck him… it struck him harder than any realization he ever had… he liked Autumn, he liked her more than he realized.

**Beach, 4:40 a.m.**

The town was very quiet, and nothing unusual was happening to disturb the peace tonight. Sailor Aquarius, Sailor Libra, Sailor Aries, and Sailor Capricorn were all walking on the beach together quietly and resting for a couple minutes before they went back to the house. Sailor Aquarius and Sailor Libra could feel the energy burst in the air and felt that it was the sailor scouts returning back from the moon and they were hoping it was a safe return home. They all had jumped from roof top to roof top over-looking the city, leaped from building to building, and sprinted through the parks and streets looking for any disturbances and correcting the wrongs of any suspicious activity; but there was nothing to be done tonight except be on the look-out. They were all thankful that tonight the city was safe.

"Do we still have to go to school this morning after patrolling all night? It would seem cruel of Lani to make us go." The purple haired Sailor Capricorn asked the other zodiacs.

"Knowing Lani I would say yes." Sailor Libra said back in her monotone voice. Libra never seemed to show any kind of expression to anyone unless she was in a real heated battle or in any real danger. For as long as the zodiacs could remember, they had never seen Libra with a full smile, only a semi-effort tiny grin, other than that Sailor Libra remained in a state of complete and total balance.

"Maybe it's about that time we transform back to our human form; I don't think any thing is going to happen at this hour of the morning." Sailor Aries commented hearing the splash of the waves from the ocean.

"Maybe you're right; the sun will be rising any time soon." Sailor Libra responded.

The rings on all of their gloved hands started to glow and their sailor scout uniform was starting to disappear. Suddenly, Sailor Capricorn spotted a bright white light in the sky… and it seemed to be getting bigger. "Wait a sec scouts… what is that?" Sailor Capricorn questioned them; they all turned around to see the bright white light in the sky and none of them detransformed back to human form. The light was getting bigger and bigger but it also seemed to be coming towards them. "What is that?" Capricorn yelled to the zodiac; but to their surprise the bright light had shot over them and into the city as if it were a large shooting star that had fallen from the sky, but there was no sound of a crash, every thing remained quiet.

"Something has come to Earth! It may be a zodiac servant, let's go scouts!" Sailor Aquarius commanded to all of them. They all started running towards the area where the shooting star had vanished; they ran faster than any one would ever be able to see them, approaching the area which was the large stadium area where Veronica had performed her weekend shows in Arena Park. Sailor Aries and Sailor Libra jumped high up into the tall trees of the park and had a full view of the entire park. They looked around the whole park with the help of the dim lighting from the park lamp posts; there was no sign of any disturbances and no crash sight or imprints in the grounds. "What the… I… I was sure that this is where that light disappeared." Sailor Aquarius reported in confusion.

"Stay focused Aquarius, be prepared for anything that looks suspicious." Sailor Aries announced looking out from up in a tall tree. She could see the small light of day starting to come up from far away in the hills and knew that their patrol was over; they needed to get back to the house.

"Maybe it was just a harmless shooting star." Sailor Libra said jumping out from another tree down to the ground where Aquarius and Capricorn were. "I didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the entire park." She reported; Aries jumped out of the other tree to join them.

"I think your right. Shooting stars can be any size and look like they have fallen to Earth with out leaving any indent in the ground. Its morning and we need to get back home." Aries commented. They were all in agreement and their rings started to glow and they all detransformed back to their human forms again. "Seriously, Lani better let us stay home from school after this boring night of patrol." Ariana joked as they all walked together out of Arena Park and onto the side walk of the streets and disappeared.

The park was calm and quiet as the rays of the sun lightly touched the tips of the trees illuminating the sky a little more in light as the stars slowly faded away. In a small area of the park where there was a garden of plants and bushes of flowers and a green house, a very bronze-tanned woman with bright white, perfectly curled, chest length long hair laid unconscious under a hibiscus bush. Burn marks had disfigured her hands, her face was bleeding from what looked like claw marks on her cheeks, her arms and legs were cut up and bruised and bleeding like she came from a battle and her completely white uniform and skirt was ripped apart and dirty; this woman needed medical attention. The woman's eyes slowly started to open to see a touch of day light where she was, her body was aching from the cuts and bruises on her body, and she could still feel the searing burns on her hands and she groaned in pain as she struggled to push herself up off the ground to sit up. She breathed deep and slowly trying to find the strength to try to stand up; it hurt her but she was able to stand on her own two feet in her white lace up heeled boots that reached to her knees; the blood from the cuts on her legs was dripping onto the ground. She held onto her left shoulder with her right hand to stabilize it and continued to walk to the cement pathway in the park. She then fell again to her knees so weak from her condition and almost started to cry from the pain she was feeling. She didn't even notice that someone had approached her side to aid her.

"Oh my miss are you okay? I'll call you an ambulance!" A woman cried at her side dialing on her cell phone, "Yes I need an ambulance right away!" The woman cried again.

"No…" The stranger on the ground found the strength to say.

"No?" The woman repeated her words in a frantic confusion and bent down close to the woman's face to hear her better.

The white-haired woman was breathing deeply as if she couldn't find the air she needed. "No… I… need… blood!" The stranger said as she looked up and her red eyes scared the woman. The stranger quickly found the strength in her body and caught the woman in her hands and dug her sharp fangs into the woman's neck and drank the sweet red liquid. The woman tried to scream but the stranger covered her mouth with her other hand and continued to drain the woman of her blood. She could feel the woman's strength leaving her body and flowing into hers and she was happy to find that strength returning back to her and also healing her wounds; the cuts on her body were healing themselves, the burn marks on her hands were repairing the skin, and the bruises were disappearing from sight. The stranger dropped the woman's body to the ground and took a deep breath into her lungs; her body was feeling back to its normal self thankfully finding the sustenance she needed to aid her battered body. She didn't take the helpful woman's life but she bent down to the neck again and licked the two puncture marks she had made from her fangs as courtesy, and then the two puncture marks slowly healed and disappeared. The white-haired stranger stood up again this time with no struggle and no pain, she looked down at her uniform and knew she could not be on this planet looking the way she did, and her pearl ring on her finger started to glow and soon her uniform transformed into normal clothes; she wore white heeled stilettos and white jeans and a white long-sleeved button-up parka with a wrap-around waist tie, her hair perfectly curled to her chest, white bangs styled perfectly, and she wore black sunglasses. She started to walk back down the cement pathway leaving the unconscious woman laying there in the park. She could feel her senses return to normal and her fangs retracted into her gums and her red eyes calmly returned back to her normal silver-grey color as she took in her surroundings. Tall buildings started to light up with color as the day was coming to life, cars were driving every which way, people were now everywhere to be seen traveling to their destinations. "They're here…" the beautiful stranger voiced to her self, "and so is she… she's hiding… I'm going to find you Nebula." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU READERS! You all have been very patient with me for this chapter and I can't apologize enough for the long wait! I just graduated from college in June and had been away in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico for a suprise graduation vacation from my parents! So I have been a pretty busy girl! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it surprised ya just a lil' bit! I am currently working on chapter 19 as you read ;)**

**Sneak peak to Chapter 19: **

"She's beautiful isn't she?" James whispered to Michele as they both watched Veronica practice a dance move on her point slippers while instructing and correcting her dancers behind her. Michele could feel the hair on the back on her neck start to stand up on end as James stood next to her on the left side of the stage in the theater. Michele quickly realized, now that he was standing so close to her that this feeling was not good, this was the same inhuman sense that Amara, Hotaru and Trista felt last night; this boy was dangerous. "It comes so natural for her, she looks like an angel."

Michele remained calm while James was with her. She did not like this feeling at all, and she especially did not like the fact that this person was around Veronica all the time. Michele realized that she had sensed wrong about this girl, though her aura was different than most people's were, there seemed to be nothing wrong with her and she was thankful there wasn't, but James aura was frightening. She knew now that she had to keep watch of this boy and protect Veronica from him. "She's very beautiful… tell me James, how close are you and Veronica?" She decided to ask.

James smiled and laughed softly. "Very, very close… I want to be with her for forever…" He said in a devious tone. Michele noticed a gleam in his eyes that did not read well with her. This boy is dangerous, she thought.


End file.
